Fyre's Guide to Creativity
by Forever Fyre
Summary: "Fyre, what in your crazy head is going on?" This: What happens when crazy people write a story? What about Ozai singing Baby? A Zutarian author surrounded by Kataanger's? Can you believe it's not butter? I can't. But seriously, if you can't find a plot bunny for a story, that's probably because we've kidnapped them and stuck them here. CLICK! A Save-the-Fandom story.
1. Kidnapped!

Panakin awoke slowly. She must have fallen asleep watching TV last night. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. There was no light anywhere nearby. She yawned, and began to pull up her arms to stretch, only to discover they were chained to the chair she was sitting in.

_What the… _She thought. Suddenly, a large spotlight shone down on her. She narrowed her eyes in surprise and looked up. The room was dark except for the spotlight, and it was freezing cold.

She looked around. Panakin had seen this on TV before. She was in a torture room.

Her gaze quickly switched down to her arms, which were chained to the chair restricting movement. Her legs were also chained to the legs of the chair. She looked back up again and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's going on?" An exhausted voice on Panakin's right cried.

She turned her head, where another spotlight shone on another girl, also chained up to a chair. She was in Scooby Doo pajamas, and had short light brown hair.

"Where are we?" A voice to Panakin's left asked slowly. She turned her head again to see a spotlight shining down on a girl who looked almost familiar. Her long brown hair stood out under the spotlight. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, which were wrinkled, like she had been asleep when she was kidnapped.

"Who are you guys?" A final voice said. All three turned their heads to the right to see a forth girl under a spotlight, looking more confused than scared. She had a tank top and sweatpants on, which again were wrinkled. Her long strawberry blonde hair was matted from her deep slumber. Panakin's teeth were chattering as she looked at the other three girls. She felt like she had met them before, or at least heard their voices, but for all she knew, they were complete strangers.

Suddenly, all four heads turned to light entering the room from a large doorway. A silhouette of a tall girl leaned against the side of the doorway. "Good to see you all made it." She laughed.

"Fyre?" All four chorused.

Fyre entered the room from the shadows. All four girls stared at the young girl in front of them, who smiled evilly. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, and her eyes danced as if she were excited about something.

"Fyre, what in your crazy head is going on?" Panakin asked, almost terrified.

Fyre smiled again, "Panakin, Summer, Passion, Jiao-Jie. I have selected you four for a very important mission," all four girl's attention was instantly brought forward, "I've been recently browsing the Avatar fandom, and it is dead. No new ideas, no creativity, it's all the same thing. People just can't come up with new ideas anymore."

"And that's why you kidnapped us?" Passion asked, very confused.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyways?" Jiao-Jie asked.

Fyre pulled out a can of knockout gas, "I stalked you, found your houses, and waited for the right moment."

Summer blinked in surprise, still taking in the situation, "Fyre, I knew you were crazy, but that's flat out creepy."

"Thank you. Anyways, you four are the most creative people I know." Fyre turned to Panakin, "You and I wrote random story after random story at midnight. Over the telephone!" Panakin nodded slowly, remembering the stories that made no sense what so ever.

"Jiao-Jie, we wrote a story about penguins with chainsaws for crying out loud!" Fyre looked at Jiao-Jie, who smiled knowingly.

"You were on the other side of that?" Panakin starred with wide eyes at Jiao-Jie, who nodded with a smile a mile wide.

Fyre turned to Passion, "You are one of the greatest Avatar writers on fan fiction, or that's what people tell me." Fyre shrugged.

"Aw, thank…wait a minute." Passion glared up at Fyre, who laughed like a maniac. Fyre turned over to the forth girl.

"And Summer, you are amazingly creative, and had the randomness to ask me who would win a fight, Perry the Platypus or Harry Potter!" Summer laughed at the random question she had sent to Fyre.

"Well you asked me who would win a fight, bloody penguin or penguin with a chainsaw!" Summer laughed again

"Wait, so what do you want us to do?" Passion asked. She was trying not to laugh at how strange Fyre was being.

"The fandom is dying. People are running out of fresh ideas. Everything you see is all the same, nothing creative anymore. I want to help people get new ideas, so that the Avatar fandom will become more than the same twenty-five stories somehow made into thousands!"

Fyre looked at her four friends, who finally seemed to be catching on, "Listen, I know you guys. If I lock you all up in a room, you guys will somehow make a story about penguins with chainsaws teaching about grammar, while randomly screaming about Twilight, and doing whatever it is Passion does!" Fyre took another deep breath before uttering the next question.

"What do you say? You guys in?" She asked, unsure of what they might say.

The four girls looked at each other and nodded before turning their attention back to Fyre.

Passion smiled, "We're up for the challenge."

"One more thing," Panakin added, "what's with the chains?"

"They add to the creativity of the story, plus I wanted to see you guys flip out thinking I was gonna kill you." Fyre laughed like a maniac again.

"I hate you." Panakin growled.

**Authors Note: WARNING! This story will be extremely random. Proceed to the next chapter with caution. The people in this story are me and my four best fan fiction friends. Crazy old Fyre is me, Panakin is…Panakin, Passion is Passionworks, Jiao-Jie is the evil penguin loving Jiao-Jie, and Summer is Sun Daughter. Thank you guys so much for letting me use you as characters. This story is for you!**


	2. Azula

**Authors Note: First off, let me say this story is made to be funny, and I am talking to no one in particular (Besides Panakin, Jiao-Jie, Passion, and Summer). I am not telling you your stories are bad, I am saying that everyone could use improvement. So don't submit a bad review because you have written one of these stories, I am just saying what is over used. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Azula**

"So why did you two write a story about penguins with chainsaws?"

Jiao-Jie laughed loudly. The five girls were walking through a large hallway outside of the room they had been in. Panakin and Jiao-Jie were talking about nothing, which the others soon got bored with. Passion and Summer were trying to make up a handshake, but were failing miserably. Fyre was guiding them through a large building, every once in a while pointing out things that made them stop talking, but after about five seconds, they got annoying again.

"We're here!" Fyre announced, happy that she might actually stop them from talking for at least a minute. The other four looked up at the large metal door in front of them.

"What's back there?" Summer asked, rubbing her sore hands.

Fyre pushed open the large door to reveal a long hallway with many doors adjourning it. Something immediately caught the girl's eye. Sokka walked by holding a script and muttering to himself about crazy fan girls.

"Whoa," Passion and Panakin said in unison.

"MY CABBAGES!" A voice down the hallway said. The four girls jaws dropped to the floor and Fyre couldn't help but laugh at their pathetic stammering. The small group slowly walked through the large metal door and looked around as character after character passed by.

"Guys, welcome to fan fiction HQ. This is where the stars of every show memorize script after pointless script to make authors around the world happy. We are currently in the Avatar: The Last Airbender warehouse." Fyre explained, hoping they would somewhat get it and not ask her pointless questions.

Fyre began to lead them through the hall, opening several doors so they could see what was inside. Most of them had some of the Avatar characters in front of a camera, acting out the scenes an author had written.

"This is where the characters hang out when they're not doing anything important," Fyre told them as they approached another hall. Jun and Foaming Mouth Guy were eating ice cream in one of the larger rooms. The smaller ones were the characters dressing rooms.

Fyre walked to the end of the hallway where a locked door sat, "And this is where Mike and Bryan live, and are disgusted by what has become of their show."

"This place is amazing!" Jiao-Jie said, shocked that this was all real.

"Fyre, I need your help with…" a voice coming down the hall said, before skidding to a halt. Princess Azula stared at the people in front of her, "People, you brought people here? Fyre, you're not even allowed here, much less these people!" She motioned towards Summer and Passion, who were slapping each other's hands, still trying for that handshake.

"Guys, I want you to meet Azula, who is currently freaking out because I brought you here." Fyre looked at the fourteen-year-old, who slapped her forehead and muttered to herself about getting a new job.

"If we aren't allowed to be here, then why weren't there any guards at the door?" Passion asked, trying to find loopholes.

"They saw me coming and ran," Fyre laughed, and Azula nodded slowly behind her.

"You guys just can't let Mike and Bryan know you're here, deal?" Azula asked, hoping that the girls would be okay with it. All four nodded slowly, and glanced at Fyre, who continued to laugh like a psychopath, "And you!" Fyre's attention instantly went to Azula, who glared at her fiercely, "You come with me. I need you for that thing we talked about."

Fyre nodded knowingly, while the other four sat there like confused birds. "I'll be back later, you guys just don't get into trouble, okay?" The four nodded and Fyre sighed with relief. She then ran after Azula.

"So, we're gonna go get in trouble now, right?" Panakin asked the other three.

"Totally." Summer smiled as the four split up to find an adventure, and most likely tick off Fyre.

**OOOOO**

Azula dragged Fyre behind her. Fyre looked around the empty hallway, "Where is everyone?"

"Working on countless stories. Zuko and Katara are off doing some romance thing, Mai and Aang are jumping off a cliff, and Sokka is doing a game show." Azula sighed. She knew how stupid she sounded, but it was all true, sadly.

Fyre laughed. At least she wasn't the craziest author in the world. After they finally arrived at Azula's dressing room, Fyre pulled up a chair next to Azula's vanity. "How many today?" Fyre asked her.

"Seven. Why the only idea people can think of for me is escaping the mental health facility, I don't know. I'm not even crazy! I don't know how Mike and Bryan got THAT idea, but they started a bad chain of events. At least in some of them I get to kill Zuko." Azula gave an evil smile.

Fyre glanced at her, "In my book, you're not crazy. I think the people who write about Momo and Appa falling in love are crazy. I don't know how these people get their ideas."

Azula pulled out her laptop and opened it to a word document. "Hey Fyre, you're gonna do that story about creativity, right?" Fyre nodded. "Will you put in something about me? I think there are too many stories about me, but they are all the same thing! Either I fall in love with one of my enemies, or I escape the mental health facility and somehow end up dead! I don't like playing out Mai killing me, okay?"

Fyre nodded again and grabbed the laptop. She slowly wrote down '**Azula**'. Underneath, she put, 'Too many stories about her escaping and dying. Try something new, like her turning around at some point in the series, or make an action fight scene between her and Ozai. Mix it up some!'

"That's something I would enjoy making. That would be so awesome!" Azula smiled.

"Yeah, they could make your character something totally awesome out of that. Plus, I think you could beat him." Fyre giggled. Azula nodded as Fyre returned to the keyboard, 'Don't just pick up where the creators left off. Find an episode and ask yourself What if? Go from there and write out your question, and write a story!'

"That's a good point, everyone thinks they have to pick it up from Sozin's Comet, but they don't! By basing it off of another episode, you can do something no one has ever thought of!" Azula stated, making Fyre smile.

'Here are some Azula centered ideas:

**What if she kept falling in "The Southern Raiders?"**

**What if she was never betrayed by Mai or Ty Lee?**

**What if she turned around to be on the good side?**'

"I like these, though I'm not looking forward to falling off the side of a cliff. It was bad enough the first time." Azula shrugged as Fyre laughed. "Is there anything else we need to put on here?"

Fyre thought for a minute, then put, 'Don't make her Ty Lee. Azula is a calm person, she is not Ms. Bubbly. But at the same time, don't make her Mai. Azula has emotions. Azula is a human being, not some wild animal like some people make her, she has feelings, so you can't just make anything happen to her and she'll be okay with it.'

Azula looked over what they had written, "Thanks Fyre. I think you saved me from having to do another story where I die. Or at least for a few days. And I'm glad, because last time, Zuko burnt me and he ended up with a black eye. It was not too funny when Mai found out."

"Okay," Fyre said slowly, "I don't think I need that picture, but thanks for the FYI."

"I figured it out!" Azula suddenly cried, "We've all been fighting over what we think your name stands for, and I think I have it! Does it mean For Your Random Enjoyment? F-Y-R-E. It fits!"

Fyre stared at her with wide eyes, "No. It was a nickname and a typo that stuck."

"Oh. I'll tell Zuko. He though it stood for Freaky Young Random E… he never figured out the E." Azula sighed, "Guess we owe Aang five bucks."

"I'm so scared of you." Fyre said slowly staring at her wildly. Azula smiled.


	3. Katara

**Authors Note: If you do a story with one of my ideas, will you let me know so I can read it? I want to see where you guys go with these ideas. Panakin co-wrote this, so props go to her!**

**Chapter 2: Katara**

Panakin walked along the hall. She knocked on nearly every door she went by, trying to see if she could meet an Avatar character and get their autograph. She still couldn't believe this was all real. She couldn't believe she had met Azula earlier, and she really couldn't believe that all the other stars were somewhere nearby.

But apparently they were avoiding her, who knows why, because no one was in sight.

She was nearing the end of the hall, with only two doors left. She walked up to a door and knocked. She waited for a minute, but there was no answer. She sighed. It was no fair that Fyre got to go off and be with her favorite character, and she couldn't even find the cabbage merchant!

"I know I'm overreacting Suki, I mean, Zuko's a great guy, but that's the third one today!" A voice whined. Panakin would recognize that voice anywhere, and she spun around to see Katara walking down the hall.

Panakin smiled and ran over next to her, excited for no real reason, "Oh my gosh, it's you! In real life!" she said, more hyper than usual.

"Suki, I'm gonna have to call you back," Katara said as she hung up the phone, "How did you get in here? Authors aren't allowed in here." Katara thought for a minute, and then asked, "You came with Fyre, didn't you?"

Panakin nodded slowly, and had a weird grin on her face that made Katara uncomfortable.

"Well what do you want? An autograph? DNA?" She paused for a moment, "A cookie? Listen I'm sorry, but right now I'm just a little ticked. I mean, Aang's my boyfriend, and I barely have time to do anything with him! I'm too busy doing stuff with Zuko, and Aang's getting jealous."

"First of all, I'll take you up on the cookie, and what do you mean DNA? Also, are you talking about the never ending ship battle? Won't those guys give up already?" Panakin asked, mainly focusing on that cookie.

Katara nodded slowly, and sat on a small bench in the hallway. She motioned for Panakin to sit next to her, "So what are you? 'Kataang', or 'Zutara'?"

"Bella and Edward, but I don't know what that has to do with anything. So you do more stories with Zuko then Aang?" Panakin asked, somehow amazingly bringing Twilight into the conversation. How wonderful.

"Who…oh never mind. And yeah, there are approximately 3,831 'Zutara' stories, and about 2,249 'Kataang'." Katara sighed slowly, thinking about the thousands of stories she starred in. I mean, don't get me wrong, a lot of them were good, but others needed a lot of improvement.

"That's just plain sad. I mean, I like Zuko as much as the next crazy person - besides his sister - but you do that many more with him?" Panakin asked, now curious about this conversation.

"Yeah. I like doing some of them, but others lack plot and meaning. Same goes with 'Kataang'." Katara looked at her lap for a moment, before Panakin came up with her next 'great' idea.

"I'm doing a story with Fyre," she began, "it's all about creativity. Fyre's off helping Azula, so maybe I could help you! Do you have a laptop?"

Katara nodded, and pulled a shiny blue laptop out of her bag. Panakin opened up a word document, and typed at the top, '**Katara'**. She went down a couple of lines, then put, 'For all shipping stories, make it realistic! Don't go off and make them randomly in love or something. Fade into it like in the real series. Aang and Katara didn't kiss in the first episode.'

"I bet Aang wished we did!" Katara laughed.

Panakin laughed as well, and then typed, 'For Zutarians, don't just start out with Zuko and Katara boyfriend and girlfriend. Show how they got there. Start from any episode they encountered in, and work your way up from there.

'And for the Kataangers out there, don't just start from the end of the series. Try The Day of Black Sun. They kissed there, so that would be a nice one.'

'Here's some ideas for Kataang stories:

**What happened after Sozin's Comet?**

**What if Aang had told Katara how he felt in "The Earth King"?**

**What if Azula had defeated Katara, yet Aang still won against Ozai?**

And Zutara:

**What if Aang was defeated by Ozai, yet Zuko and Katara still won against Azula?**

**What if Zuko had turned to the good side in "The Crossroads of Destiny"?**

**What if Katara and Zuko ended up together after Sozin's Comet?**

"Nice ideas," Katara smiled, "maybe I'll get in some new, more creative stories now. I hope that these ideas become real!"

"Thanks. Now what about that cookie?" Panakin asked, smiling randomly.


	4. Ty Lee

**Authors Note: Jiao-Jie, a good friend of mine, co-wrote this. Summers adventure is set up here, so stay tuned for that.**

**Chapter 3: Ty Lee**

Summer and Jiao-Jie walked down the long hallway. For some reason, no one could get the fact that Fyre and Jiao-Jie wrote a story about evil penguins with chainsaws, so guess what they were talking about?

"Again, I must ask why." Summer said, confused as ever.

"Because we had nothing better to talk about. What's with you guys and questions about Penguins with chainsaws? I mean, it's not THAT weird!" Jiao-Jie complained. What she didn't get was why everyone was asking her, not Fyre.

"They're little bird's that can't fly but can swim, plus they're killers!" Summer complained.

Jiao-Jie laughed, "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Summer instantly put her hand in front of Jaio-Jie, causing the girl to fall like a clumsy mess. She stared ahead at a hallway a few feet away. Summer's heart pounded in her chest, as Jiao-Jie growled and pushed herself up off the ground.

"What's the big deal Summer?" Jiao-Jie yelled.

"I could have sworn I just saw Zuko. He went down that hall," She pointed to the center of her attention, "I'm gonna go check it out, you wanna go with me?"

Jiao-Jie looked at the ground, "And get knocked down a few more times? No thanks. I'm gonna go look for someone else; I just wanna stay away from you. I can't feel my spleen." She gripped her side and blinked several times.

Summer nodded, then added, "You're supposed to feel your spleen?"

Jiao-Jie shrugged, and waved goodbye to Summer as she ran off. Now they were both alone, on their own adventure, oh joy.

**OOOOO**

Jiao-Jie peeked nervously around a corner of the spooky, FFN warehouse after splitting up from Fyre's other victims. She clutched her cell phone to her chest like a security blanket, her heart pounding in her chest. "I guess all the characters are off acting out some of the thousands of stories…I wonder what should I do now…whoa." she whispered to her phone, her eyes widening into soup bowls when she saw the huge, blinking neon sign hanging above a door in front of her.

She was unable to draw her eyes away from the bright, crimson sign reading, 'Archives,' with a flashing arrow beneath it. Jiao-Jie bounced across the hall and straight into the room. She closed the door softly behind herself, grinning excitedly. Unfortunately, the records room was not full of shiny, fifty foot filing cabinets full of stories as the girl had hoped, but rather nine or ten rows of aluminum shelves, dorm room style, stacked with cardboard boxes. A pitiful, bare light bulb blinked above her.

"Misleading sign much?" she told her phone with a small pout, wandering down one of the rows and taking a peek into one of the boxes. She reached her free hand in and pulled out a stack of variously colored floppy disks, "Floppies? Who uses floppy disks anymore?" she raised an eyebrow, flipping through the 1.68 megabyte squares. She felt like she was inside her computer, inside the list of Ty Lee stories.

As the young lady was reading through the summaries on the floppies, mostly TyZula, she noted with a grimace, there was a loud crash followed by a yelp from the darkened aisle behind her. "AAAHHH!" she yelled, automatically throwing her cell phone as well as the stories, the only things in her hands, at her invisible assailant.

The character caught the phone easily, but the disks flew wide since the author was not a very good aim. One happened to land in the teenage girls arms. She looked down and read the summary, "You found my section!" Ty Lee squealed, excitedly. She smiled and put the cardboard box she was holding back on the shelf; 'Smellerbee' was written on the side in black sharpie. Ty Lee stood, rubbing her foot which she had evidently dropped the box on.

Jiao-Jie took one look at the girl's pink circus attire and long braid and gasped, "OH MY GOSH," she yelled, "You're like, one of my favorites!"

"_One _of your favorites?" Ty Lee asked with a raised eyebrow, easily dodging out of the author's way when she went in for a hug. Jiao-Jie frowned and tried again, only to be poked on the inside of her arm, which fell, immovable.

The author just grinned wider, "WOAAH. That was so cool! I can't feel my arm!"

Ty Lee smiled brightly, "Thanks! So are you gonna help me destroy these, or what?" She bent down to collect the thrown floppies.

"You're gonna destroy them?" Jiao-Jie asked in horror, "But you can't!"

"Have you _seen_ how awful some of these are?" the cheery girl asked, grimacing at the AangTy story in her hand, "I've been looking for my section for like half an hour and I have to go shoot another story in like, fifteen minutes!"

Jiao-Jie was about to ask what kind of story, but something else struck her, "Wait, you've been looking for half an hour?" she glanced over at the labeled boxes, where the ones reading Ty Lee were conveniently located between Toph and Ursa. "They're in alphabetical order," she told the acrobat, who froze, a surprised expression on her face.

Then, her signature grin returned and she flipped her braid over her shoulder, "Hey I guess they are!" she giggled before returning to pulling her boxes off the shelves to sift through the stories. "I just thought that Aang was first cause it's his show. But I was wondering why Zuko was one of the last."

Jiao-Jie laughed in incredulity, "Uh, yeah," she said shaking her head. "You're not really gonna destroy them, are you?" she asked sadly, using her remaining arm to pick through the disks.

"I don't know; I _do_ feel kind of bad, I guess." Her happy face fell, "I mean, the authors do work pretty hard on these. Even this one who paired me with Katara," she gagged, "_That_ was uncomfortable to act out."

"I bet," Jiao-Jie conceded, "My friend…er…kidnapper? No, friend is working on a story—"

"Fyre." Ty Lee interjected and the author nodded. Ty Lee giggled. Everyone knew Fyre as the kidnapper of FFN.

"Yeah, it's where we help bring creativity back to the fandom. Maybe instead of destroying the already written stories, you just try to get them to write better ones!" the author thought out loud.

"Yeah!" the acrobat exclaimed with a smile, although she 'accidently' crushed a particularly graphic TyZula story with her knee as she adjusted her position on the floor, "Let's do it, Random Author!"

"Well, I don't have a computer with me," Jiao-Jie examined the scene, "Can I have my phone back?"

"Oh yeah," Ty Lee looked at the rumor that she held in her hand; she had been using the shiny black screen as a mirror, but she now giggled and handed it back to the author.

"So what are you tired of acting out?" Jiao-Jie asked.

"Uh, TyZula of course. Seriously, so awkward. Me and Azula are good friends, but not…that. Well, there was that random time we went through after 'The Boiling Rock', but…" Jiao-Jie giggled, putting 'TyZula = awkward' in her text to herself. "OH! And if I act out another Boiling Rock story I'm just gonna throw up."

Jiao-Jie's eyes went shifty and she coughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, those are sooo annoying," she shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject, kicking the floppy containing her story, A Circus Freak, out of view, "So, what _else _are you sick of?"

"All of the silly romance stories! I _know_ I'm pretty and everything, but sometimes I want a little fighting and action too!"

'…_action and fighting',_ Jiao-Jie texted herself, "Go on."

"I wish someone would write more about my circus years, or when I'm a Kyoshi and what kind of adventures _we_ go on! Or maybe about what would have happened if Mai and I _didn't_ betray Azula, or if we did it sooner or later, what if I didn't act soon enough and Mai and Azula _did_ fight on the Boiling Rock? Then there would be 'what if Mai won' and 'what if Azula won' and 'whose side would I be on?' What-if's would be SO much more fun than another story where Mai kills me," she waited for approximately seven minutes as Jiao-Jie texted the acrobat's monologue to herself, 160 characters at a time.

"Hmm, I think we can work with these ideas and spread them around FFN," Jiao-Jie said with a smile. She looked at her phone, and slowly wrote, 'for everyone who didn't understand Ms. Hyper, here's a translation:

**Ty Lee's Circus years and her life after Sozin's Comet.**

**What if Mai and her didn't betray Azula?**

**What if they betrayed her in a different episode, like 'Sozin's Comet'?**

**What if Mai and Azula fought at the Boiling Rock?**'

"Great!" Ty Lee hopped into a standing position, "I guess I better go get ready for that fic now," she said sullenly.

"Wait, can I have the feeling in my arm back, first?" Jiao-Jie asked, glancing at her useless left arm.

"Oh sure," Ty Lee poked another place on the author's shoulder and she regained the use of her fingers. It was amazing she could text 160 characters a second with one hand.

"What kind of story are you going to act out now?" The author asked as she stood up.

"Ugh, it's another TyZuko. I understand that Zuko has a lot of fangirls, and some of the fics are pretty well written, but these stories where he cheats on Mai or I'm like all evil or something are making my friendship with Mai a little strained, and more awkward conversations, that's for sure!" she sighed dramatically as the girls left the dark, scary room.

"Well I'll be sure to tell Fyre about the ideas you gave me, that may help," Jiao-Jie said with a smile, and waved as the acrobat cart wheeled down the hall to the studio. The author secretly high fived herself for meeting one of her cartoon-heroes after making sure the coast was clear then skipped down another hallway, giggling unsettlingly. Her arm still felt weird, and she went back to review her text and make sure that there were no typos because of her limp arm.

**Authors Note: I'm not bashing TyZula's or anything, it's just not something I support. I'm not bashing anything, so don't hate me (Puppy eyes) And if anyone knows if you're supposed to feel your spleen, will you please tell me? If you are, I need to go have some work done. BTW: Read a Circus Freak. It's good.**


	5. Zuko

**Authors Note: Hello again readers of my random story! This chapter starts off from where we left off with Summer in the last chapter. It makes many references to her story, Summer's Day. Read it. You know you want to.**

**Chapter 4: Zuko**

Summer instantly put her hand in front of Jaio-Jie, causing the girl to fall like a clumsy mess. She stared ahead at a hallway a few feet away. Summer's heart pounded in her chest, as Jiao-Jie growled and pushed herself up off the ground.

"What's the big deal Summer?" Jiao-Jie yelled.

"I could have sworn I just saw Zuko. He went down that hall," She pointed to the center of her attention, "I'm gonna go check it out, you wanna go with me?"

Jiao-Jie looked at the ground, "And get knocked down a few more times? No thanks. I'm gonna go look for someone else; I just wanna stay away from you. I can't feel my spleen." She gripped her side and blinked several times.

Summer nodded, then added, "You're supposed to feel your spleen?"

Jiao-Jie shrugged, and waved goodbye to Summer as she ran off. Now they were both alone, on their own adventure, oh joy.

Summer ran down the long hallway until she came across the room she thought Zuko had gone in. She was most likely right, seeing as the big sign on the door said, 'Zuko's Room'. She pressed the door open and peeked in as it creaked.

Zuko heard the noise behind him, and then stated, "Azula, I know you took it, and I would recommend you giving it back. If you're here to blackmail me, you should just walk away."

Summer entered the room and closed the door behind her, "What did Azula take? My friend…kidnapper…crazy…bloodthirsty…I lost my point. Anyways, I know where she is. Maybe I could…" She said it so fast Zuko couldn't understand her, but he did know it wasn't his sister, and everyone else was busy…wait. Did she just say 'Crazy kidnapper'?

"FYRE!" he shouted as he turned around to face Summer, who let out a pathetic 'Meep'. He looked at the girl in front of him. She had strawberry blonde hair just below her shoulders, and she was of average height, which meant Zuko was taller than her.

Suddenly, something clicked in Zuko's mind. Strawberry blonde hair, and was a bit shorter than him…

"Summer?" he asked, bewildered. He wanted to scream like a little girl and run away, as he often did whenever Fyre got within 200 feet of him. For all of you wondering why Zuko got a restraining order against me, well, let's just say that there was a hint of violence going down in Zuko's room after Sozin's Comet. Just a hint.

"You remember me!" Summer squealed and ran over to hug Zuko, who stared down at her like she was as insane as Fyre.

"I wish I didn't." Zuko moaned. Zuko remembered a couple of months ago when he was called out to do a story written by Summer, entitled Summer's Day. It was a really good story, except for the fact that Zuko had to teach her about Mary Sues. In other words, Zuko had to study and memorize a lot of stuff to be in that fic, plus, Summer was just plain crazy.

Summer looked up at him with a grin the size of the Atlantic Ocean. She was doing her job, traumatizing the Avatar characters, which is a lot of fun. You should try it sometime.

"Whatever. How…oh never mind. You were with Fyre." he groaned, "What do you want? I'm really busy right now, I just got back from doing a 'Zutara', and now I'm off to do a 'TyZuko'. Mai probably hates me as much as she hates the rest of the world. I never do any 'Maiko' anymore. People just don't think we're…cute."

"I think you're cute!" Summer said, but within ten seconds of Zuko's 'You don't get it, do you?' look, she figured out he meant Zuko and Mai. "That's too bad. Do you do any non-romance fics?"

"Not really. Everything with me turns out to be a romance." He turned to face a random spot on the wall and winked, before returning his attention to Summer, who now looked even more confused, "I wish I did more action, but where I'm not a jerk."

"But you're always a jerk," Summer pointed out, "And wait, you just want ideas to get out in the fandom?"

"First of all, I am not. What would make you think THAT!" Summer jumped back, staring at the angry teenage boy, "Secondly, yeah. I don't have that many ideas, but…" Zuko looked at his feet before being interrupted by Summer.

"But I do! I can help!" Summer jumped up and down like a hyper kitten. And trust me; I know what that looks like.

Zuko walked over to the bed in his room and squatted down to see what was underneath. He then reached his hand out, gripped the red laptop, and pulled it out on top of his bed. He opened it up and logged in, and Summer happened to notice his password was, 'Smokinhot'. He pulled up a word document and handed the laptop over to Summer, who was laughing like crazy.

"You saw my password, didn't you?"

Summer looked at the document, and at the top, typed, '**Zuko**'. She looked over at the Angry Jerk and then back at the blank page. She skipped a few lines, and then typed, 'Too many romance stories. Zuko means action, but don't make him hate the world. That's Mai's job. Also, if you're writing a 'Book 4: Air' don't just make Zuko randomly find his mom, and don't make her just come to the palace.'

"I like those where I find my mom! But most of them are really O.O.C. I like the ones where I am in the Earth Kingdom and see a familiar woman, and then…." Summer tuned him out.

'Also, Zuko might be a Jerk, but he's no hater. No more where he has Ozai and/or Azula tortured. He cares about them, it's just they're angry jerks too.' Summer typed, giggling along the way, still thinking about Zuko's password.

"I hate those. Azula gets on my nerves, and my dad is kind of evil, but I would never have them tortured. They're family for crying out loud!" Zuko complained, but Summer tuned him out again.

'Here's some Zuko centered Ideas:

**What if he changed sides at some other time in the series?**

**What if he never joined Team Avatar?**

**What if he hadn't been fast enough and the lightning struck Katara?'**

"Nice ones. I can't wait to see what happens to these!" Zuko smiled. Suddenly, his watch beeped, "I gotta go do that TyZuko now. I'll see you soon. And if you see my sister, she's dead to me."

"Yeah, I know." Summer smiled.

Zuko walked out the door, and Summer wrote a note on her hand; 'If you see Azula, she's dead to Zuko, also, make Zuko's life more miserable in Summer's Day.'


	6. Ozai

**Author's Note: Passionworks' turn! She gets an…interesting character. This will be fun. (Evil Smiley) Anyways, read it. It's funny. Panakin thinks so. I chained her up and forced her to say that, but STILL!**

**Chapter 5: Ozai**

Passion had walked away the second Summer asked Jiao-Jie about penguins with chainsaws. She had turned around and walked toward another hall. She saw no one, heard no one, and frankly she was losing her patience.

She tried to find Panakin, or even Fyre, but both of them were nowhere to be seen. She peeked around another corner, but again it was blank. She let out a deep, over-dramatic sigh. Maybe she could find Azula somewhere. Maybe she was done beating up Fyre.

She walked through the center of the building, hoping someone would notice her. It was hard not to, knowing my friends and their randomness.

"Oh my gosh, it's you! In real life!" cried a voice down the next hall over. It was unmistakably Panakin, so Passion ran to the hall.

Suddenly, and arm grabbed her and pulled her into a room right next to the hallway. It was dark, so she couldn't see who grabbed her, but part of her didn't want to. First Fyre kidnapping her, now this?

The tall man in front of her turned on a small light bulb in the room, so Passion could see his face. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ARE YOU GONNA BURN OFF MY EYE?"

For those of you who somehow couldn't figure it out from that, it was Ozai. Ozai slapped his forehead and stared at Passion, who continued her screams, which got annoying after about two seconds.

"No I'm not gonna burn off your eye. The reason I did that to my son was because I don't like him. Don't make me feel the same way about you." Ozai growled the last sentence, which made Passion immediately quiet down. Passion stuttered a bit, but after another glare from Ozai, she stopped that too, "Listen to me. I need your help with something."

"I'M NOT BURNING OFF ZUKO'S OTHER EYE!"

Ozai banged his head up against the wall, which made it crack. Passion was about to say something else, probably something stupid like, 'You cracked that wall!', but when Ozai returned his gaze to her, her eyes went shifty and she stared at the crack in the wall.

"Listen Clueless Author, I'm not talking about burning my child. I'm talking about the stupid stories about me." Ozai said as calm as possible, "They need help, and so do you."

"I'M NOT BURNING THE STORIES ABOUT YOU!"

Ozai's desk was on fire. Now who can guess how that happened? Ozai was shouting at thin air, and Passion was watching his rampage with awe. He mumbled something about how stupid and gutsy authors were getting. He turned back to Passion, who smiled randomly. Ozai banged his head up against the wall again.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME CHILD? I'm not talking about burning you, I'm not talking about burning Zuko, and I'm not talking about burning the stories about me. I'm talking about improving them greatly, and not by burning half of the words in them." Ozai glanced at Summer as she opened her mouth, then closed it again as he spoke again, "I want you to do something for me. I have been well informed by my daughter about your little friends plan, and I want in."

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT DID FYRE DO NOW?"

Ozai was running out of things to burn and bang his head up against. That guy has anger management problems. "CHILD DO YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU?" Passion was instantly silenced, and Ozai took a deep breath before continuing, "I mean her story, about creativity? I was hoping that you could force her to write a chapter on me. EITHER THAT OR I WILL BURN YOU BOTH!"

Passion blinked several times, trying to take in the situation. Ozai, a fictional character, was screaming at her, about a story, that her kidnapper…friend, was doing.

Ozai pulled out a laptop and threw it at Passion, who amazingly caught it with something besides her face. She opened it up and stared at the background, which randomly was of a puppy with hearts for eyes. How wonderful is that? Anyways, she pulled up a word document and put down, '**Ozai**'. She stared up at him expectantly.

"What? You expect me to come up with these ideas? That's why I kidnapped you!" Ozai stared at the teenager, who stared back at him like he was screaming at her again.

'He is very angry, and likes puppies. He will lose his temper easy, and yell at teenage girls.'

A vase broke.

"WILL YOU PUT DOWN SOMETHING THAT WON'T MAKE ME WANT TO MURDER YOU?" Ozai screamed right in Passion's face. Passion's eyes widened into the size of her face, like a puppy, which of course Ozai loved. But that didn't stop Ozai from glaring at her.

'But he can be good!' Passion put down quickly, 'You don't just have to put him in 'Book 4: Air' stories as the leader of some rebellion. There are many things you can write about Ozai, and not make him an angry jerk.

'Here are some Ozai centered ideas:

**His life when he was little.**

**What if he won against Aang?**

**His life in prison.**

**What if He was born before Iroh?'**

"For being so clueless, these are somewhat okay. I like the idea of me defeating the Avatar, and being born before Iroh. Either way I wouldn't end up without my bending and in prison." Ozai stated.

"Th-thanks." Passion said slowly, still worried he would yell at her, "I gotta go."

Ozai nodded, "Tell Fyre that I don't know how she lives with you. You have anger management problems!"

**Author's Note: I love CAPS LOCK. Also, please vote in my poll, and review. I now accept Anonymous people. So yeah. Now Go. **


	7. Awkward

**The following happened JUST before this chapter:**

"**No. It was a nickname and a typo that stuck."**

"**Bella and Edward, but I don't know what that has to do with anything."**

"**My friend…er…kidnapper? No, friend is working on a story—"**

"**You're supposed to feel your spleen?"**

**And, "ARE YOU GONNA BURN OFF MY EYE?"**

**Isn't this story great?**

**Chapter 6: Awkward…**

Fyre ran down the hall with Azula right behind her. Who wants to find out what Fyre did?

"Fyre, give it back!" Azula growled. She stopped and lit a ball of blue fire in her hand. Fyre skidded to a halt and turned around to face the furious teenager. She glanced down at the object in her hand, and then switched her gaze back up to Azula, who looked like a bloodthirsty lion.

"Make me!" Fyre shouted from down the hall. Stupid move, huh?

"Fyre, I need that for blackmailing purposes. Imagine if I showed it to Mai! Zuko and her would have serious issues after that!" Azula yelled, trying to reason with the insane kidnapper across the hall.

For those of you wondering, it was a picture taken from an um…graphic 'Zutara'. Recap anyone?

_Zuko heard the noise behind him, and then stated, "Azula, I know you took it, and I would recommend you giving it back. If you're here to blackmail me, you should just walk away."_

_My_ story makes sense.

"No way Azula. I'm keeping this until you help me find my victim…friends. Yeah, my victim friends. That makes sense, sort of." Fyre blinked several times, trying to decipher what she had just said. Azula stared at her like a confused bird.

"…but anyways, so Bella and Edward fall in love and they get married, but Jacob runs away…hey Fyre!" Panakin said as she walked down the hall. Katara banged her head up against a wall.

Fyre laughed at her, "She boring you to death with stories about her little vampires? Trust me, I know how that feels." Panakin glared at the two, and even Azula joined in laughing at Katara's assistant.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you don't go on and on about Avatar!" Panakin replied angrily. Katara and Azula exchanged a glance, and then stared back at Panakin.

Katara pulled some water out of her water pouch and held it up, as if she were about to saw Panakin in half, "Wrong time to say that." Panakin stared at the floating water, and let out a 'Meep' before being tackled by two fictional teens. Fyre laughed at the random fight, before being pulled in by Panakin.

"Summer, you won't believe it, I met Ty Lee!"

"I met Zuko!"

"Yeah, but you've done that before! This is all new to me!" The four girls, who now looked like ragdolls, stared at the voices down the hall. Summer and Jiao-Jie walked into the room, and stared in horror at Fyre, Katara, Panakin, and Azula, who all had black eyes and cuts.

Summer flinched, and Jiao-Jie seemed to be cheering them on. "Fyre, what did you do?" Summer cried. Fyre peeked her head out from under Panakin.

"It was Ms. Twilight Smarty Mouth here." She pushed Panakin off of her and stood up, "Okay, we've found three out of the four, now where's…"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! YOU'RE GONNA BURN OFF MY EYE!"

Fyre stared at the hallway and shrugged, "I'm guessing that's Passion." Every head in the room turned towards the hallway where Passion ran into the large room with Ozai running right behind her.

"I'm not gonna burn of your eye! I just need you to put down more tips that don't make me sound like a maniac!" Ozai retorted. Passion grabbed Azula and hid behind her, and Fyre stared at Ozai and pointed to Passion's hiding spot.

"Does anyone else not get what's going on? Really, I wanna know if it's just me. I'm completely lost." Panakin stated. All heads turned to stare at her. "What? This is confusing. I walked in and Azula was about to kill Fyre, then we got in a random cat fight, then Summer and Jiao-Jie came in, and Ozai was trying to kill Passion!"

Of course, everyone stared.

"So you met one of Fyre's crazy friends too? Mine helped me destroy stories about me!" Ty Lee's cheery voice came from down the hall.

"Great, now Zuko and Ty Lee have joined the party," Fyre groaned as Ty Lee and Zuko rounded the corner. Ty Lee waved and Zuko stared at the crazy mess. Passion was hiding behind Azula and Ozai was trying to grab her. Katara had pinned Panakin to the ground, and Summer and Jiao-Jie were staring at one another bewildered. Fyre was standing in the middle with her head in her hands.

Everyone began talking all at once. No one could understand each other, but it got loud. Passion was screaming about Ozai trying to burn off her eye, Azula was screaming at Passion, Katara was threatening Panakin, and everyone was mumbling about something or another.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Nine heads turned to look at Fyre, who stared wildly at everyone. Her face was red hot with anger, and everyone knew that meant bad news. Fyre looked threateningly at Passion, who let out a 'Meep'.

"Alright. Let's resolve our problems like children. Azula, here's your picture," Fyre handed the picture to Azula, but it was snatched up by Zuko, who glared at his little sister. Azula shrugged and giggled a bit at Zuko's expression. "Katara, Panakin was joking. But it is true; I get annoying after about…ten seconds. Now will you get off of her?" Katara let go of Panakin, and they both stood and exchanged a glance. "Passion, stop hiding behind Azula. Ozai most likely isn't about to burn off your eye. Unless…what did you do?" Passion shrugged.

"What did we do?" Ty Lee asked, cheery as always.

"Does it matter? You're just being annoying right now!" Fyre yelled.

Jiao-Jie walked over by her favorite character and stood defensively. Fyre growled at thin air before glaring over at Jiao-Jie, who jumped behind Ty Lee and used the acrobat's body for a shield.

"Have we all forgotten why we're here?" Panakin spoke out, "Guys, we're here to help save the fandom, not get in random cat fights or want to kill one another. Did we all go on a random, spontaneous, spur of the moment..." Everyone glared at her as if saying 'that's all the same thing genius.', "…mission with a character?" She finished. Everyone nodded.

"And did we all get some ideas?" Passion asked. Everyone nodded again.

Fyre pulled out her laptop, "Then why don't we put them all in one place?" She opened up a word document and wrote down '**Ideas**' Everyone took out the ideas they had gotten and handed them to Fyre:

**Azula**

**What if she kept falling in "The Southern Raiders?"**

**What if she was never betrayed by Mai or Ty Lee?**

**What if she turned around to be on the good side?**

**What if she yelled at her dad one more time in "The Phoenix King"?**

**What if her father won against Aang?**

**Kataang**

**What happened after Sozin's Comet?**

**What if Aang had told Katara how he felt in "The Earth King"?**

**What if Azula had defeated Katara, yet Aang still won against Ozai?**

**What if Aang had defeated Azula in "The Crossroads of Destiny"?**

**Zutara**

**What if Aang was defeated by Ozai, yet Zuko and Katara still won against Azula?**

**What if Zuko had turned to the good side in "The Crossroads of Destiny"?**

**What if Katara and Zuko ended up together after Sozin's Comet?**

**What if Katara had used her water to heal Zuko's scar?**

**Ty Lee**

**Ty Lee's Circus years and her life after Sozin's Comet.**

**What if Mai and her didn't betray Azula?**

**What if they betrayed her in a different episode, like 'Sozin's Comet'?**

**What if Mai and Azula fought at the Boiling Rock?**'

**What if Ty Lee hadn't gone with Azula?**

**Zuko**

**What if he changed sides at some other time in the series?**

**What if he never joined Team Avatar?**

**What if he hadn't been fast enough and the lightning struck Katara?**

**What if he didn't defeat Azula?**

**Ozai**

**His life when he was little.**

**What if he won against Aang?**

**His life in prison.**

**What if He was born before Iroh?**

**What if Azula had gone with him to burn down the Earth Kingdom?**

"Hey! Some of these are new!" Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm overflowing with ideas. I don't know why people don't just come to me. I can come up with an idea for anything. Really. Try me," Fyre stated. It was true, she could come up with anything, no matter how ridiculous the setting was.

"Cabbage Man and Ursa," Ty Lee said.

Fyre thought for about one millisecond, "Ursa was banished to the Earth Kingdom, where she met a sweet man who sold cabbages. They became great friends. Give me a hard one!" Everyone stared in awe at Fyre.

"So wait, what do we do now?" Passion asked.

Azula chimed in, "Why don't you guys go find other characters and help them?"

Fyre, Panakin, Jiao-Jie, Summer, and Passion looked at each other before Fyre said, "We're up for the challenge!"

**Author's Note: Anyone notice the nod to the first chapter? Also, it's true about me. Give me the main characters, plus the genre, and I will come up with an idea and get back to you as fast as possible. I will also give originality reports on all fics up to the rating T. No M's. Check out my "Beta Reader" Profile for more info. Hope you guys enjoyed the first segment. Second one coming soon! Give me two weeks, okay?**


	8. Sozin's Comet

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! Run and scream or read and review. Your choice! Also, I currently am getting in restraining orders like crazy! Don't know why, but that makes me happy. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or my messed up version of it. I also feel bad for the person that owns Twilight. I'm a hater.**

**Anyways…**

**Chapter 7: Sozin's Comet.**

"_I think you all look perfect!" everyone laughed at Toph's comment on Sokka's painting. _

_Aang walked out to the patio and looked over Ba Sing Se. He smiles, knowing that things are looking up. Suddenly, Katara enters the frame. She exchanges a glace with Aang before they hug. They pull apart and look over the horizon, before the two teenagers embrace in a kiss._

_THE END._

Fyre blinked several times. Her eyes were frozen to the TV all the way through the credits no one but her pays attention to. When it was over, she hit a button on her remote, causing the TV to freeze on the Nickelodeon logo. "It gets me every time, and makes me ticked off every time. I have mixed feelings on this episode, what about…" she turned her head to look at Panakin on the couch next to her, holding her iPod touch. Fyre peeked over her shoulder and saw vampires playing baseball on the tiny screen.

"Really?"

"What? It's over? It was good, too bad Azula went crazy. Ozai lost his bending? Kataang wins, blah, blah, blah." She said quickly as she yanked the ear buds out of her ears. Fyre glared at her with a look that made Panakin shudder.

Fyre looked over at the beanbag chairs next to the couch, where Aang, Katara, Zuko, Ozai, and Azula sat. Ozai glared over at Aang, who was avoiding eye contact with the man. Azula and Katara exchanged a weird glance as Zuko sunk into his beanbag. Katara turned around to face Aang, and they both blushed and rubbed the back of their necks.

Awkward silence.

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T LOSE MY BENDING!" Azula suddenly shouted. Every head in the room turned to face the teenager who stared at her dad. Ozai blinked several times before looking at the ground.

"It's not my fault. I was up against the Avatar for crying out loud!" Ozai yelled back. Aang looked over at Katara, but she only shrugged.

Azula gave her father a smug look, "I would have killed him all by myself if it wasn't for some people…" she glanced over at Katara, whose eyes widened to be as big as her face. You don't want to be on Azula's bad side, okay?

"Hey! I saved his life! Without me your stupid brother would have still gotten the throne! Don't pin all your problems on me, crazy." Katara growled. Azula stood and walked over to Katara like a lion stalking its prey. Katara sunk back into her beanbag chair.

Zuko instantly looked up, "Hang on, what? I helped you almost kill him! If it wasn't for me you would have been defeated, and probably broke down crying again." Azula instantly held up a threatening fist at Zuko, silencing him quickly.

"Wait, so you helped her? You told me it was all Azula!" Ozai suddenly said. "If I had known that I might not have punished her so much."

Fyre and Panakin exchanged a glance before Azula chimed in again, "Punished me? What in the world are you talking about?"

"I left you behind didn't I? I could have brought you if your stupid brother had told me the truth!" Ozai defended himself against his angry daughter. Azula turned her head and stared wildly at Zuko, who wanted to wet his pants.

Panakin looked over at Fyre, "You wanna go get a taco?" Fyre nodded.

One taco later…

Fyre and Panakin stared at the tiny screen as the super freaks played baseball. Fyre was hoping one of them got hit in the head, heaven knows why, but sadly the scene ended with the vampires doing something stupid Fyre paid no attention whatsoever to. I have a small attention span. Anyways, Panakin turned off the little screen and stared at Fyre.

"It's not my fault that's the only scene you like! I think it's a good movie, and that's the same opinion as millions of other teenage girls, Fyre!" Panakin yelled. Fyre took another bite of her taco. She blinked several times, thinking about all the girls her age that were in love with the uh…sparkly vampire.

Fyre stared at the taco in her hand, almost hoping it would move or speak or something. Anything to break this awkward silence the twins often got. "I wonder if they're done killing each other." Fyre thought out loud. She cocked her head to look at the TV room.

"WELL THEN MAYBE I SHOULD PLEASE THE MAJORITY OF THE FANBASE AND FALL IN LOVE WITH ZUKO!"

"WHAT? I'm in love with Mai! Do you not get that either?"

"MAI CARES ABOUT NO ONE AND SHE HATES SMILING!""

"I think they're doing better." Panakin shrugged. Fyre nodded and took another bite of the Mexican food. Panakin picked up her iPod again and flipped around, looking for something that would amuse Fyre. It's pretty easy unless I just watched Twilight.

But as soon as the song 'Yoda' came on, Fyre smiled, "I wish they would stop fighting so we could interview them!"

Panakin instantly thought of an idea. She pulled up a romance scene in Twilight and held the iPod in front of Fyre's eyes. She held Fyre's black hair so she couldn't move her head and was forced to watch.

"!"

Fyre instantly stormed into the TV room with an angry, bloodthirsty, insane look on her face. All five fictional characters instantly looked up at the angry girl who looked like she was about to explode. Her skin color resembled a red Lego, and she was steaming hot to the touch.

"Meep."

"OKAY LISTEN UP! I JUST WENT THROUGH PURE TORTURE AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO ME RAMBLE! First of all, never watch Twilight. Worst movie ever! Secondly, will you guys SHUT UP so I can hate Twilight in peace! The reason I had to go through that torture was because we had nothing better to do. We WERE gonna interview you guys about your thoughts on Sozin's Comet, but instead what? You guys are fighting and threatening to fall in love with people the creators didn't want you to fall in love with. I mean, I admit those guys need some common sense knocked into them, but still!" Fyre seemed to breathe fire with every word. Never make me watch Twilight. Canada WILL blow up. Oh yeah, I have that kind of power.

Aang's head flew around looking at his friends. "I've never seen Twilight, but if you say so! Anyways, if you want to interview us, do it now before Katara and Zuko go MAKE OUT!" Katara and Zuko exchanged a weird glance, before returning their attention to Fyre.

"First of all, you are lucky. Secondly, Panakin, get out the questions!" Fyre growled.

Panakin nodded before adding, "I hate you, and no vampire will ever love you." Fyre slapped her forehead as Panakin left. She came back seconds later with a laptop. Fyre looked at the questions.

"This is boring! No vampire hater would ever read this!" Fyre whined. She instantly thought of one of her world famous ideas, "What if we got more ideas? Have the characters give us their ideas! There are so many Sozin's Comet 'what if' stories out there! We could get those into the fandom. Maybe save some people from writing another sappy 'after the war' fic."

Panakin nodded, "Nice idea sis. EVERYBODY LINE UP!" The characters instantly got into a little line while Fyre pulled up her word document. Aang was first in the line, followed by Katara, then Azula, Zuko, and Ozai.

"Alright Aang. What are your ideas?" Fyre questioned the boy. She typed as he spoke.

'**What if I lost?**

**What if I lost my bending ability?**

**What if I was imprisoned?**

**What if I was killed?'**

"Nice, I like the idea of you being killed. NEXT!" Panakin yelled. Fyre looked up at her in surprise. Katara walked up to Fyre.

'**What if I was shot with lightning? **

**What if I couldn't defeat Azula?**

**What if I dropped the chains while Azula and I were imprisoned in ice?**

**What if I killed Azula?'**

"I'm all for the first three. Last one I am not so fond of." Azula growled from behind Katara.

"SHUSH YOUR MOUTH! NEXT!" Panakin screamed. Azula and Fyre exchanged a glance and stared at Panakin, who just smiled like a random child.

'**What if I didn't go crazy?**

**What if Mai and Ty Lee stayed with me until Sozin's Comet, and then betrayed me?**

**What if I didn't challenge Zuzu to an Agni Kai?**

**What if Katara never interfered?'**

"No matter what Fyre says, Twilight will not rot your brain. NEXT!"

Zuko's turn.

'**What if I was fast enough and redirected the lightning back at Azula? What if it hit her somewhere serious like the heart?**

**What if I didn't accept Azula's invitation to an Agni Kai?**

**What if I didn't let Katara go with me?**

**What if I went to the Earth Kingdom to defeat my father rather than trying to take down Azula?'**

"This is a public service announcement. I enjoy Twilight. Back to you, Ozai!"

'**What if the Avatar killed me?**

**What if I let Azula go with me? What if Zuko still went to the Fire Nation, thinking she would be there?**

**What if I took a whole army of men with me to help defeat the Avatar?**

**What if I won but Azula still lost?**

"PENGUINS WITH CHAINSAWS!"

Everyone stared at Fyre.

"What? It's my story. I wanted to get a word in!" Fyre yelled.

"We came up with lots of ideas. USE EM PEOPLE! Long chapter, I'll finish with this; TWILIGHT ROCKS! BYE!" Panakin shut my laptop on my finger making me stop typing.

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say, Don't leave a bad review just because you LOVE Twilight. It's my opinion okay? Nothing will change it.**


	9. The Crossroads of Destiny

**Author's note: Hello fellow Twilight haters, Azula lovers, Kitten owners, etc. Speaking of kittens, one of mine is watching me type, so I gotta put in something for her in this chapter. I'll also add her sister, because I don't play favorites.**

**Chapter 8: The Crossroads of Destiny and Cats.**

Summer walked through the halls. She had a clipboard that said she was supposed to be meeting Jun, which she did NOT look forward to. Jun and her were complete opposites. Summer was multicolored, and Jun was all black. Jun would kill somebody if she wanted to, and Summer would never hurt anyone. Summer sighed gently and she walked down a hallway.

_MEOW!_

To make matters worse, Fyre was having Summer babysit her kittens. There were only two, but two twin kittens are trouble. They were going crazy in her purse, because they had no space whatsoever and they were most likely hungry. Summer looked down at the bag, which was moving so much if she didn't know there were kittens in there, she would think it was haunted. A small black head peeped out of the top and looked at her, before the other kitten bit her, causing her to go back in.

"If I get ONE MORE letter from some crazed fan girl saying she didn't like the end of Book 2, I think I'm gonna explode." Summer instantly recognized the voice as none other than Prince Zuko. Awesome, she could harass him again.

"And everyone thinks we had a 'Zutara' moment. I was offering to help you! That's all." Katara's voice responded. Two characters to harass, bonus.

Summer rounded the corner behind her to see Aang, Katara, Azula, and Zuko walking down the hall away from the TV room. All four instantly stared at Summer and screamed. For those of you wondering, all four of them have starred in Summer's story.

"Aw. You remember me!"

Zuko banged his head up against a wall, Katara and Azula exchanged a glance, and Aang stood there with an 'I don't know what's going on' look. Aang hadn't had his own chapter yet.

"What do you want with me again? Stalker!" Zuko shouted randomly. Four heads turned to look at Zuko, "What? You guys didn't have her go into your dressing room, stalk you, find out your password for your computer, and then call you an Angry Jerk!"

Summer smiled knowingly while everyone else stared. Summer looked at her bag, which shook madly. It seemed to get heavier every time one of the small animals hit the side. Summer sighed gently, thinking about how she had to meet Jun in a moment. Summer instantly thought of an idea, "What if I help you guys? You were talking about "The Crossroads of Destiny", right?" they nodded.

"Oh no. I am NOT being in one of Fyre's chapters AGAIN. I just did one like, five minutes ago!" Azula complained, motioning towards the TV room.

Katara nodded, "I've been in as many as you, Azula, and so has Zuko. I don't trust Fyre anymore. Not after her random temper tantrum about Twilight. Her nice friend told me all about it, and it's not THAT bad. I mean, it sounds kind of sweet."

Summer stared at her, "Seriously? You're crazy! Panakin's just obsessed. Anyways, please let me help! I think it would be fun, and I could give it to Fyre, and she could use it in her story! Come on, don't you guys want to help save the fandom?"

Azula, Katara, and Zuko sighed. Aang's grin stretched from ear to ear, "They're in!"

"WHAT?"

Summer laughed at the expression on the teenager's faces. They were boiling hot with anger at the Avatar, who took a few steps back. Summer watched as the three advanced and pounced on Aang like crazy, angry…

Kittens. Summer looked at her bag as two tiny heads peeped out and looked at her. "Whose dressing room is the closest to here? These two are getting restless." Summer said, pointing to the tiny heads.

"Mine." Aang said slowly as Katara began to go crazy over the little animals. Azula simply snorted, but Summer did notice Azula looking at them out of the corner of her eye with a 'They're so cute!' look. The five walked to Aang's room, and once they got there, Summer let the cats free. They immediately jumped on the couch and plopped their little bodies down. They watched with huge eyes as Katara came towards them.

Katara picked up the little black and white one, "You are so cute! What's your name? Fuzzy?"

"I think that one's Sophie, the other one is Lily." Summer said as Azula sat next to Katara. Azula began to stroke Lily's soft, white fur. Zuko chuckled at the irony, the wonderful irony. Azula glared at him before returning her attention to the little fuzz ball.

Summer pulled out her laptop and pulled up her word document she had put all her Zuko tips on. She went down a few spaces and then put, '**The Crossroads of Destiny**'. She went down a few lines and stared up at Zuko.

"Why is it always me?" Zuko whined like a three-year-old girl.

'**What if I had gone to the good side?**

**What if I hadn't been captured by Azula?**

**What if I defeated Katara after Azula defeated Aang?**

**What if I 'killed' Aang?**'

Azula laughed, "Like anyone will care about your silly ideas! I mean, you turned to the good side anyways, so that one doesn't make sense, and of course you got captured by me! You were stupid enough not to jump off the building!"

Everyone stared at her. Azula returned her attention to the ball of white fur.

Summer smiled, "But that's the fun Azula! These ideas don't happen, so they're fun to try out! That's why they're called 'What if's'. What if Lily suddenly bit you, but her bite made you a mutant?" Azula instantly pulled her hand away from Lily. "Azula, it couldn't really happen, unless she was rabid, and I think Fyre would have mentioned that." Summer said quickly.

"I don't." Katara mumbled.

Summer glared, "Aang! You're up."

'**What if I had mastered the Avatar state and defeated Azula?**

**What if I had died from the lightning?**

**What if we couldn't find Katara?**'

Summer nodded, "Nice ones Aang."

Zuko nodded as well, "Summer, do you have any tips for 'What if' stories? There aren't really that many out there, but a lot of the ones that do exist are a little weird." He added the last part shyly, afraid of any fan girls who had written 'What if' stories.

"You want me to make one of my wonderful lists?" Summer asked excitedly. Zuko nodded.

Tips for What ifs.

_Set it up people! Don't just expect people to know what episode/what part of an episode you're talking about! Just saying "The Crossroads of Destiny" doesn't help either._

_Make it realistic! Sometimes people go a little crazy with their 'What if' stories. Mutant kitten bites crazed Fire Nation Princess. Could it really happen?_

_Have fun! Best tip on FFN. Some people get stressed on updating so much they don't even enjoy their own story anymore. Make sure YOU like it, and others will too._

"I love your lists. They're the only thing I enjoy about your story." Zuko smiled. Next thing he knew he had a black eye. Don't ask how, this is a K+ zone.

"Katara, you have any ideas?"

'**What if I couldn't heal Aang?**

**What if I healed Zuko's scar? What if he still betrayed us? What if I wasted the water, because it didn't work?**

**What if Aang and Iroh didn't barge in right then? **

**What if Zuko wasn't thrown in the same place as me?**'

Summer looked at her lists of ideas, "That all?"

Zuko gave his little sister a smug look, "Azula hasn't contributed yet!"

Azula looked up from the tiny animal sitting in her lap. The white kitten was purring away as Azula scratched her small black head. Everyone stared at Azula, who glared at her older brother, "I'm gonna murder you."

'**What if I was wrong and the Dai Li stayed loyal to Long Feng?**

**What if something else happened in my plan that caused it to not turn out well?**

**What if I wasn't able to defeat the Avatar?**

**What if Mai and Ty Lee fought with me in the Crystal Catacombs?**'

"Let's let Azula play with her kitten, and not bother her." Summer teased. Azula set the kitten down and stood up, causing everyone to become silent quickly. Summer walked over to the couch and picked up the babies, then placed them in her bag, "I gotta go. See you guys soon!" She ran out the door, leaving Azula with Zuko, Katara, and Aang, and good reason to kill them. This is a K+ zone, so I will end there.

**Author's Note: Yay violence and kittens! And O.O.!**


	10. The Day of Black Sun

**Author's Note: MWAHAHHAHAHAHHA. Passion + the Day of Black Sun = YAY, this will be fun! Oh, rhyme.**

**Chapter 9: The Day of Black Sun and Craziness.**

Passion walked down the hallway with a clipboard in her arms. Her nametag was driving her crazy, and her ponytail kept hitting her back, also driving her crazy, plus her overall craziness…

Anyways she was not happy, and she wasn't gonna get happier. She was supposed to be meeting Summer and the two of them were meeting Jun. Fyre had assigned them to a character that she knew would be torture to them. Why on earth did Fyre get Azula? It wasn't fair!

Suddenly, she heard Summer screaming, followed by breaking glass, and Zuko crying like a little girl. She blinked several times before she walked towards the door and peeked in. To her horror, she saw Azula tackling Zuko to the ground, Summer screaming and breaking things, and Aang and Katara were hiding in a corner, hoping and praying Azula wouldn't be after them next.

Oh, and she saw a kitten or two on the ceiling.

"Summer, what happened?" Passion breathed. Summer looked up from the pile of broken glass in front of her. Azula released Zuko, who ran and hid behind Aang and Katara. A kitten climbed off the ceiling too, but there was still one up there. Oh, Lily.

Summer smiled randomly, "Hey Passion! We're having a, uh…party. Yeah, that's a good one. Anyways, I need you. NOW!" Passion was yanked in by Summer, who handed her a cat carrier, thing. Passion stared at the object in her hands, before returning her gaze to Summer. "These cats are Fyre's, and I think they might be rabid or something. They are great shields in case of meteorites, and if Azula tries to kill you, hold one up. She's in love with them. Also, give Lily her special diet food, she's a little overweight. Besides all that you'll do great! BYE!" Summer said so quickly Passion only heard every other word. Fyre, rabid cats, meteorites, Azula killing people, Azula in love with kittens, diet food, overweight, and bye. That's all she got.

Summer ran out the door, leaving Passion in a room full of…Zuko, Azula, Aang, Katara, and kittens. In other words, she was in a room full of craziness.

"Please tell me you aren't here to do another one of Fyre's chapters? If so, it would be like, my third today. I am not doing that." Azula whined. Katara and Zuko nodded. Aang, Mr. Lucky, smiled because he only knew the pain of doing two chapters. Not my fault I don't like him enough to give him more chapters. Passion shook her head as Azula let out the breath she had been holding.

Passion smiled suddenly, "But it is one of Passion's chapters!" Azula slapped her forehead and fell back on Aang's bed. "Come on! I'm helping you guys! Give me a chance! What are you fed up with?" Passion said quickly so Azula wouldn't have a chance to kill her.

"You." Azula mumbled.

Zuko ignored his crazy little sister, "Um, well no one does stories about the 'Day of Black Sun'. Maybe some of those ideas? That could be fun, I mean, there's so many things that could have happened!"

Instantly, a cat was on Passion's head, "Great," she mumbled as she looked up at the kitten, "You would enjoy it at my house. I have one hundred fishes. OFF LIMITS!" she petted the cat's tiny head as she purred with delight.

Passion sat on Aang's bed next to Azula and pulled the cat off her head. "That one's Lily." Azula groaned, pointing up at the white ball of fur.

"Summer was right, you're heavy," she said as she pulled the tiny cat off her head, "Do you have any ideas?"

_Meow_

Azula suddenly smiled, "I think she said, 'Zuko has some ideas'." Zuko instantly poked his head out of his hiding place and stared at his little sister who laughed like a maniac. In other words, she laughed like Fyre.

"Zuko, you're up!" Passion smiled.

'**What if I didn't confront my father and just stayed in the Fire Nation?**

**What if I killed my dad?**

**What if I helped Azula distract the Avatar?**

**What if I left without confronting my father or leaving anything behind?'**

Azula grabbed the other kitten off the floor. She pulled it up on Aang's bed and petted the little black head, "I don't know how dad would feel about the second one, Zuzu." She stated, still petting the kitten.

"Does it matter? And don't call me Zuzu, I don't like being compared to a child's hamster toy." Zuko growled. Azula laughed, causing Sophie to arch her back and jump back on Passion's head.

Passion looked around, "I'm gonna go over the list Summer gave me. Man she loves lists." She went over the list in her brain:

'_Summer's list of thing for Passion to remember:_

**Fyre: These crazy things were most likely hers.**

**Rabid Cats: I should most likely get this thing off me…**

**Meteorites: OMG AM I GONNA DIE?**

**Azula killing people: If Zuko yells at her again for calling him a children's toy, she might kill him.**

**Azula in love with kittens: Wow, O.O.C. much?**

**Diet food: Lily needs to eat diet food. She weighs a ton. What does Fyre feed this thing? Rocks?**

**Overweight: I AM NOT OVERWEIGHT! I am at a perfectly healthy weight, thank you very much, Summer!**

**Bye: Wow, you call me overweight then leave? MEANIE!'**

Katara waved her hand in front of Passion, trying to get her to stop thinking, "Passion, I came up with my ideas. I wasn't a main character, but Sokka told me what happened, and I can fill in for him. Passion?"

Passion looked up at her, "Uh, right, continue."

'**What if Sokka hadn't fallen into Azula's trap?**

**What if Aang/Sokka/Toph defeated Azula?**

**What if our dad wasn't injured?**

**What if I went with Aang, Sokka, and Toph?**'

"Interesting. Azula, let go of the cat so you can contribute!" Passion screamed. Azula glared over at her.

'**What if I defeated the Avatar?**

**What if Zuzu didn't redirect the lightning back at our dad in time?**

**What if me and Zuzu switched places, to where I was the one confronting dad?**

**Where were Mai and Ty Lee?**'

Passion looked over the list, "Azula, the second one isn't you-centered. That one's about Zuko."

"Well Summer told me these ideas don't happen anyways, and it was never a rule we could only contribute ideas about ourselves! I think it would be a good idea, watching him suffer and die." Azula smirked. She glanced over at her brother, who hid behind Katara again.

Passion looked over at Aang, "Aang, will you contribute and keep Azula from killing her brother?"

'**What if the Palace wasn't ready and the people were all still there?**

**What if I did confront Ozai, but he defeated me?**

**What if I defeated him?**

**What if everything went BOOM!'**

Passion blinked several times, "Boom? Really Aang? That was the best thing you could come up with?" Aang shrugged as Azula laughed at his ideas. "At least all his ideas were centered around himself!"

"It's not against the rules." Azula protested.

Passion looked up to see two kittens on the ceiling. Well, one was on the ceiling, the other was on the ceiling FAN. "Well now's a better time than any to leave. Take care of the cats! Bye!" Everyone stared at Passion who ran out the door.

_Thud!_

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger alert! Gotta wait until next time ;) **


	11. The Siege of the North

**Author's Note: Jiao-Jie and my kittens. So, a kitten with a chainsaw. WARNING! PURE CRAZINESS IS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Chapter 10: The Kitten's Siege of the North**

Jiao-Jie walked down the long hallway in front of her. She had a clipboard and a laptop in her hands, and was SUPPOSED to be meeting Summer and Passion, but neither one was ANYWHERE nearby. Another thing, she was supposed to be meeting Jun later, and she knew for fact Jun and her would not get along.

Instantly another body slammed into her own with a _thud!_ She lay on the ground gripping her head for the second time today. '_Why in the world does this keep happening to me?' _Jiao-Jie thought. She looked up and saw Passion lying on the ground near her, also gripping her head. "Passion!" Jiao-Jie suddenly had a grin on her face. Passion looked up at her.

"Hey," Passion smiled back at her, "I think I was supposed to carry out a message to you. Fyre, rabid cats, meteorites, Azula killing people, Azula in love with kittens, diet food, overweight, bye." Passion instantly got up and ran off, leaving a confused Jiao-Jie on the floor behind her.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." Jiao-Jie stood slowly and brushed herself off. She turned around thinking about the words Passion had told her. What in the world did she mean? They were random words that made no sense whatsoever. She turned the corner to see yet another hallway.

"LILY! Get off Azula's head!" Katara's voice cried. Jiao-Jie ran over to the door that the voice came from. She pressed her ear up against the door as Katara began to freak out again. "Sophie, the ceiling fan is not a toy! Zuko help me! OW!"

Jiao-Jie decided now was a better time than ever to come in and find out what was going on. She opened the door to see Katara hanging on a ceiling fan, Zuko and Aang running around trying to catch a kitten, and Azula with another kitten on her head. I guess now the 'Azula in love with kittens' made sense, sort of. "What in the world is going on?" Jiao-Jie screamed just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Azula looked around before grabbing the kitten on her head and setting it down on the floor, "I'm so out of here. I'm not doing ANOTHER chapter." She stood and brushed herself off before walking out the door.

"Let me guess, you want to do a chapter about something? You're too late! Azula just left, and the only big event without her is 'The Siege of the North'. Plus, Sokka and Yue aren't here, so ha!" Katara smirked. Jiao-Jie stared at her with wide eyes.

In a random turn of events, Sokka and Yue were walking through the hallway and walked into the room. Katara's face was priceless. Jiao-Jie laughed as Katara began to stammer, a lot.

"There you go Katara; we can do the 'Siege of the North' now! Thanks for the wonderful idea." Jiao-Jie said sarcastically. Katara began to bang her head up against the wall as Sokka and Yue looked at each other.

Sokka smiled randomly, "Hey guys! Um, who's this…person?" he pointed at Jiao-Jie, who growled angrily.

"I'm one of Fyre's friends, and I have her on speed dial. Don't make me call her." Jiao-Jie replied fiercely. Sokka shivered gently, thinking of the girl that he and Zuko had gotten restraining orders against. Don't even ask, okay?

Yue looked up puzzled, "Who's Fyre?"

Everyone stared at her in awe. Sokka's mouth was wide open, Jiao-Jie blinked several times, Zuko froze in place, and Katara and Aang were looking around as the awkward silence continued. Yue just stared at everyone else, as if she was a confused puppy, or something.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Yue." Sokka said slowly with a dry mouth.

Jiao-Jie flicked him in the eye, "Hey! Fyre's my penguin buddy! She might be as insane as Zuko's sister, and I think she's always on cactus juice, plus I don't know what she says half the time because she has her own dictionary or something…I lost my point. What was I talking about? I think it had something to do with root beer, but I could be wrong."

Sokka slapped his forehead, "How crazed Fyre is? I think Fyre invented root beer. How do they make that stuff anyways?"

"Guys!" Katara yelled. All heads turned to her. "We're getting off topic. Who cares about root beer?"

Zuko, Jiao-Jie, Sokka, and Aang raised their hands.

Jiao-Jie smiled as she looked at Katara and Yue, "I think you two are the only ones who don't want to talk about root beer. That stuff is like heaven. It's so brown, and fizzy, yet has no caffeine whatsoever. IT'S SO AMAZING!" Sokka and Zuko nodded.

"What's even better is root beer floats!" Aang chimed in, "Those are like, so awesome!"

Jiao-Jie began to drool, thinking about the wonderful thing. No one but Katara and Yue cared that they were getting off topic. In fact, everyone but them enjoyed this topic more. What was the other topic? Where were they? Can you believe it's not butter?

"I would RATHER be doing one of Fyre's chapters right now," Katara mumbled.

Jiao-Jie yanked out her laptop and plopped down on Aang's bed, "Great! Katara, you're up first." Katara groaned.

'**What if I had beaten Zuko in our little fight?**

**A story about me and Yue bonding would be fun!**

**What if…**'

"That's good! I have a lot of you guys to do and my fingers are already getting tired. I need ROOT BEER!" Jiao-Jie yelled randomly, "Yue!"

'**What if I couldn't give my life back to the poor fish?**

**What if me and Sokka didn't like each other? That could be fun to write.**'

Yue looked around, "Are we only allowed to do two?"

"Because there's like, thirty of you guys, yes. If you have more ideas contact me later." Jiao-Jie explained slowly, "Now that we got the boring people out of the way, it's time for my root beer friends! Zuko?"

'**What if I had been killed by Zhao in the explosion?**

**What if I fought off Katara, Sokka, and Yue when they were trying to get Aang?**

**What if I kept fighting Zhao? What if **_**I **_**killed him?**'

Jiao-Jie looked over at Zuko, "Dude that was four. Get back in line! Aang!"

'**What if we didn't save Zuko? What if he died?**

**What if I hadn't been kidnapped by him?**

**What if I didn't kill Zhao?**'

"Are you guys not getting the fact my fingers hurt and I need root beer? Anyways, Sokka? You got anything?" Jiao-Jie and all other heads turned to the corner of the room, where Sokka and Yue were making out. "Wow, really?" Jiao-Jie asked.

"Um, yeah. What if I wouldn't let Yue die, or if I never liked her, or, stuff." Sokka said quickly.

"In other words, what if you loved her so much you pushed Suki out of the picture, and what if you loved Suki so much you actually stuck to having one girlfriend." Jiao-Jie said sarcastically. Yue's eyes widened.

"Who's Suki?" she growled. She tackled Sokka to the ground, and then she was tackled by two kittens. Forgot about them, huh?

All heads, even the kittens, turned to face the door as it made a loud CREAK! Panakin walked slowly into the room and took in the situation quickly. It wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen today, after all.

"Jiao-Jie? Fyre's having a meeting. I found all the others…how did you end up with Lily and Sophie?" She said slowly. The kittens raced to her. "Come on, it looks like it's getting violent in here. Grab Lily, I'll get Sophie." With that, they left to go find Fyre. Oh joy.


	12. The Twilight Haters of America

**Author's Note: Dear Twilight lovers. First of all, why? Secondly, do not be scared by the title of this chapter. I named it that for lack of a better title. Also, I found out something cool about the people working here. You guys can continue reading and not hate me, but don't leave a review talking about how you have a shrine in your room dedicated to Sparkly or Furry (Like Panakin). Thanks.**

**Guess now would be a good time to say I don't own Avatar sadly, I don't own Twilight but feel bad for the person who does, I don't own easy buttons, but I'm trying to find one at Staples, and the only thing I own are my O.C.s, and they don't technically belong to me either. Still trying to work on that. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11: The Twilight Haters of America**

Panakin and Jiao-Jie walked through the hallway together. They were talking about penguins with chainsaws. Such a lovely topic.

"So then, John discovers Sally wasn't home, and like any good boyfriend, he sets out to find her along with a couple of other dudes. They get to downtown, where they see the kids and Sally surrounded, so John shoots some of the penguins, but then they surround Sally. John is forced to leave, but the penguins kidnap Sally. So then John comes up with a plan, and that's where we stopped." Jiao-Jie said quickly.

Panakin's jaw was dropped to the floor, staring, "You just ended there? What happened to Sally? Did John save her? Can you believe it's not butter?"

"Yes, she was held hostage, in the end yes, and no." Jiao-Jie responded quickly. Panakin nodded slowly as the two continued down the hall. They didn't see Summer, Passion, or even Fyre for that matter. This was the third time they had walked down this hallway, but the two were clueless, so they got lost easy.

Panakin looked up and down the hallway, before stating the obvious; "We're lost."

Jiao-Jie nodded in agreement, hoping they would find Azula or Katara or someone who could tell them where to go. Now, who would know their way around so well they could tell them where Fyre was? Also, who would know Fyre well enough to know where she could possibly be?

"MY CABBAGES!"

Asked…and answered. Jiao-Jie and Panakin smiled at each other and ran down the hall towards the voice. Soon, they saw a man dressed in all green running about trying to grab balls of green cabbage. He tripped over one of the cabbages and fell to the ground in a clumsy mess. He quickly stood and grabbed another cabbage, which just fell out of his hands. Poor guy.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Fyre might be?" Jiao-Jie asked slowly, but loud enough for the cabbage man to hear over the sound of cabbages falling all over. Those things are noisy. The Cabbage Merchant looked up at them.

"Fyre?" he said, still grabbing at his cabbages, "She walked by and helped me pick up cabbages. She said something about how terrible Twilight is, and then said she was going to a meeting. She walked towards the assembly room,"

"Assembly room? What's that for?" Panakin asked, ignoring her sister's hatred of Twilight.

The Cabbage Merchant handed her a cabbage, "It's where Mike and Bryan get us to all meet whenever they had a new episode. It's where we all got our scripts. I don't know why she went there, it's huge."

Panakin looked down for a moment, thinking about why her twin did anything she did. Suddenly, she figured it out, "Does the assembly room have a lot of buttons that make things happen?"

Cabbage Man nodded.

"Let's go." Jiao-Jie and Panakin said in unison.

They arrived quickly. The sight that was before them would have shocked normal people, but my friends aren't normal people. Fyre was pressing buttons like mad, including one that kept saying, 'That was easy'. Passion was on her laptop, trying to tune out Fyre's random button pushing. Summer was interviewing Mai, who was of course in her story. Azula was there, trying to tell Fyre that hitting an easy button thirty times didn't make life easier. She had tried it. Zuko and Katara were blowing up balloons. I have no idea why, they just were. Sokka and Ozai were setting up tables, and Sokka's toe got run over by a twenty pound table. Now, who would push it at him?

Panakin smiled, "Hey guys! Fyre, you found an easy button?"

Fyre nodded without even looking at her sister. I see her face enough. The easy button was more amusing then her anyways; all she talks about is how cute Bella and Edward are. The easy button makes life more fun. Azula was yelling at Fyre about how annoying she was getting. Fyre was yelling back about how she didn't need to _get _annoying. Katara walked over to Panakin and Jiao-Jie.

"Sorry about the madness. We're trying to get set up for a meeting from Mike and Bryan, but Fyre got here first." Katara explained.

Jiao-Jie suddenly looked confused, surprised, and excited all at once, "Mike and Bryan? But isn't the show over? Unless this means that…OH MY GOSH ARE THEY MAKING A NEW SEASON? I KNEW IT!"

Katara stared at her for a minute, before returning her gaze to the somewhat normal Panakin, "No, it's a top secret project that amazingly Fyre found out about. You guys have to hurry, okay?"

Panakin nodded. She grabbed the stammering Jiao-Jie's hand and pulled her towards Fyre. Bad choice.

"Hey Fyre! IS THAT AN EASY BUTTON?" Jiao-Jie screamed way too excitedly. Fyre nodded like she had just had thirty seven cups of coffee…which she probably had. Jiao-Jie gave her two thumbs up and a random smile.

Fyre smiled, "I know! When I saw it I was like, 'OH MY GOOBER!'" She said, mimicking her face when she saw the button, "They're so magical!"

Jiao-Jie nodded as Panakin slapped her forehead. The Twilight lover walked over to Passion, who was staring at a blank computer screen. The little '**I**' shaper cursor blinked. It was about to drive Panakin crazier when suddenly Passion exploded.

"I can't take it! I hate writers block! Fyre was right, I feel all like, 'Shame'! It's not fun, Panakin, not fun! I'm about to go crazy!" She yelled. All heads in the room turned to look at her as she sunk down in her chair.

Panakin thought for a minute, "Well bye then!" She ran as fast as she possibly could over to Summer, who was still interviewing Mai. Mai was not happy about this.

"What's your favorite color?" Summer asked.

"Black." Was the dull response.

"Favorite Ice Cream Flavor?"

"Vanilla."

Panakin slapped her forehead, this time harder than before. "Of course Mai's favorite color is black! She's…Mai! It's just the natural order of things! Why are none of Fyre's friends normal?"

"Welcome to my world." Mai groaned.

Suddenly, the lights went dim. A faint, 'That was easy!' was heard over by the button wall. Fyre walked up to the stage, where suddenly a large spotlight shone down on her. She fell to the floor half blind.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FELT!" Passion yelled. Everyone remembered the spotlights they were under when Fyre kidnapped them.

Fyre stood up, "Goobers guys. It was the only way I knew to get you all to meet each other! You guys are buds now, right?" In case you're wondering, I like saying 'Goober'. It's very fun to say.

Everyone looked at one another. Some sort of looked away while others shook their heads. My friends don't like each other. Panakin walked over and hugged Jiao-Jie, who began to scream about Panakin being a stalker. Fyre slapped her forehead.

"Did anyone get any new ideas?" Fyre asked, unsure of how to break this awkward moment. All heads nodded. "Then let's put them in my computer!" Fyre smiled as she pulled out her laptop.

'**Aang – Sozin's Comet:**

What if I lost?

What if I lost my bending ability?

What if I was imprisoned?

What if I was killed?

**Katara – Sozin's Comet:**

What if I was shot with lightning?

What if I couldn't defeat Azula?

What if I dropped the chains while Azula and I were imprisoned in ice?

What if I killed Azula?

**Azula – Sozin's Comet:**

What if I didn't go crazy?

What if Mai and Ty Lee stayed with me until Sozin's Comet, and then betrayed me?

What if I didn't challenge Zuzu to an Agni Kai?

What if Katara never interfered?

**Zuko – Sozin's Comet:**

What if I was fast enough and redirected the lightning back at Azula? What if it hit her somewhere serious like the heart? It'd be like BOOM! AH! Dead.

What if I didn't accept Azula's invitation to an Agni Kai?

What if I didn't let Katara go with me?

What if I went to the Earth Kingdom to defeat my father rather than trying to take down Azula?

**Ozai – Sozin's Comet:**

What if the Avatar killed me?

What if I let Azula go with me? What if Zuko still went to the Fire Nation, thinking she would be there?

What if I took a whole army of men with me to help defeat the Avatar?

What if I won but Azula still lost?

**Zuko – The Crossroads of Destiny:**

What if I had gone to the good side?

What if I hadn't been captured by Azula?

What if I defeated Katara after Azula defeated Aang?

What if I 'killed' Aang?

**Aang – The Crossroads of Destiny:**

What if I had mastered the Avatar state and defeated Azula?

What if I had died from the lightning?

What if we couldn't find Katara?

**Katara – The Crossroads of Destiny:**

What if I couldn't heal Aang?

What if I healed Zuko's scar? What if he still betrayed us? What if I wasted the water, because it didn't work?

What if Aang and Iroh didn't barge in right then?

What if Zuko wasn't thrown in the same place as me?

**Azula – The Crossroads of Destiny:**

What if I was wrong and the Dai Li stayed loyal to Long Feng?

What if something else happened in my plan that caused it to not turn out well?

What if I wasn't able to defeat the Avatar?

What if Mai and Ty Lee fought with me in the Crystal Catacombs?

**Zuko – The Day of Black Sun:**

What if I didn't confront my father and just stayed in the Fire Nation?

What if I killed my dad?

What if I helped Azula distract the Avatar?

What if I left without confronting my father or leaving anything behind?

**Katara – Day of Black Sun:**

What if Sokka hadn't fallen into Azula's trap?

What if Aang/Sokka/Toph defeated Azula?

What if our dad wasn't injured?

What if I went with Aang, Sokka, and Toph?

**Azula – Day of Black Sun:**

What if I defeated the Avatar?

What if Zuzu didn't redirect the lightning back at our dad in time?

What if me and Zuzu switched places, to where I was the one confronting dad?

Where were Mai and Ty Lee?

**Aang – Day of Black Sun:**

What if the Palace wasn't ready and the people were all still there?

What if I did confront Ozai, but he defeated me?

What if I defeated him?

**Katara – The Siege of the North:**

What if I had beaten Zuko in our little fight?

A story about me and Yue bonding would be fun!

**Yue – The Siege of the North:**

What if I couldn't give my life back to the poor fish?

What if me and Sokka didn't like each other? That could be fun to write.

**Zuko – The Siege of the North:**

What if I had been killed by Zhao in the explosion?

What if I fought off Katara, Sokka, and Yue when they were trying to get Aang?

What if I kept fighting Zhao? What if _I _killed him?

**Aang – The Siege of the North:**

What if we didn't save Zuko? What if he died?

What if I hadn't been kidnapped by him?

What if I didn't kill Zhao?'

"Man guys, we came up with like, a thousand ideas! These are great! I'm sure SOMEONE will use at least one of these." Fyre smiled widely, though she did notice the 'The Siege of the North' had very few. Recap?

"_That's good! I have a lot of you guys to do and my fingers are already getting tired. I need ROOT BEER!" Jiao-Jie yelled randomly._

Jiao-Jie pointed at Panakin as she always did when Fyre looked at her. Panakin of course pointed at Summer, she's easy to blame. Summer pointed at Passion, because there was no one left. Passion looked down.

"Wait! Summer, where are my kittens?" Fyre suddenly yelled. Summer stared over at Passion, who stared at Jiao-Jie, who stared at Panakin. Panakin looked around, but to no luck. Fyre also looked around. She tried to pick the most random person that her kittens would most likely be hanging out with.

"Azula." Passion, Jiao-Jie, Summer, and Fyre said. Panakin was left out. All heads turned to face the teenager, who was holding the two kittens in her hands.

Fyre smiled at Azula, who smiled back at her. "Well, one things left to say, Twilight stinks." Fyre groaned. Panakin rolled her eyes at Fyre.

"I second that one, Fyre." Jiao-Jie said.

Passion suddenly sat up, "You guys hate Twilight too? I thought I was the only one!" She sighed in relief as Jiao-Jie and Fyre nodded. For those of you wondering how I found out, she sent me a very long rant about…well everything. I loved it.

Summer suddenly clapped her hands, "Yes! We are the Twilight haters of America! Take that Panakin!" Random theme music began to play.

Panakin slumped down in her chair upon discovering she was surrounded by Twilight haters. And that's where I'll end that.

**Author's Note: I love Panakin dearly, but she has to realize that Twilight…well I'm not going to rant and offend people. That would be bad. Also, the 'Top Secret' thing, is Avatar: Legend of Korra, which I own nothing of. Will somebody give me something to own? **

**Two weeks until next update, okay?**


	13. Book 1: Water

**Author's Note: So I decided it would be random to put a guide in my guide!**

**Twilight hating level: I'll give it a three out of ten.**

**Randomness: Five or six.**

**O.O.: Um, two?**

**Also, I officially own something! The Title, "The Twilight Haters of FFN"! Review if you would like to join!**

**Members: Forever Fyre (ME!), Sun Daughter (Summer), Passionworks (Passion), Jiao-Jie, Alexandera.**

**One more thing, my thumb's broke. Updating might be A BIT slower.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 12: Book 1: Water**

Panakin had a disgusted look on her face. Passion, Fyre, Jiao-Jie, and Summer had gone to the food room to discuss why they hated Twilight over a bag of chips. Panakin snorted gently. They just didn't understand. She didn't actually know the reason they hated it, but they had bad taste. It was a 'wonderful' love story about a teenage girl who fell in love with a vampire, but her friend the werewolf is in love with her too. What's so bad about that? Let me answer that with EVERYTHING.

On a better note, everyone was getting ready for the meeting with Mike and Bryan. Panakin decided it would be fun to sit in the back and harass Mike and Bryan with question after question, so she scooted her chair up against the back wall and waited. She watched as character after character entered the room. Big ones like Iroh and small ones like the Cabbage Merchant. But who could call the Cabbage Merchant small?

Anyways, no one was noticing her anymore, because the characters were too busy stressing about the meeting. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were pacing around, and Sokka was scratching his invisible beard. Ozai, Iroh, Zuko, and Azula were playing 'Rock Paper Scissors Slap'. Azula was of course winning, and the three men were crying while rubbing their red hands. Toph and Suki were trying to make a fort out of chairs in the corner. You don't know how funny it is to see teenagers build a fort. I've seen it before.

"Azula! That hur…OW!" Ozai complained. Azula simply smiled and hit Zuko's hands again. Zuko yanked his hands back and made sure he could still move his fingers. Azula slapped very hard.

Panakin looked around again. How ironic would it be if she met Mike and Bryan before Fyre? Answer; very. She couldn't wait to find out what the big top secret thing was. Maybe she could find out stuff Fyre didn't even know. Wouldn't that be funny?

She looked over at Katara, who had walked over by the most violent game in history and was trying to heal Zuko's hands, which were now bleeding. Panakin couldn't help but laugh at the fact the fourteen-year-old was beating up those big guys.

"THE MEETING IS STARTING!" Aang suddenly screamed. Everyone ran to their seats and pretended they all loved each other. It was a rough acting job, but then again, they did act out every Avatar story in existence. Panakin watched with wide eyes as Mike and Bryan took the stage. She got out her iPod touch and wrote down every word they said, until they got boring, which to me wouldn't happen, but to her, happens so fast she was never even paying attention. She began browsing her iPod for something to watch.

She instantly thought of an idea that would tick off Mike and Bryan. She ran up the aisle as fast as she possibly could and grabbed Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh. "Can I borrow these guys really fast, thanks, bye!" She yelled on her way out the door. The characters were being dragged behind her. As soon as they got out Katara started yelling at Panakin. Aang and Zuko were stammering…a lot.

"But the…but we…but they…huh?" Zuko stammered. Aang joined in with the annoying stammering. Katara walked over towards her boyfriend and flicked him in the eye, causing Aang to cry out in pain.

"KATARA!" He yelled, "That hurt!"

Zuko chuckled, "Speak for yourself. You didn't have Azula's fire hands beating you up earlier. She gets fire on her hands, and digs her claws into you. It hurts man, real bad." Every head in the room turned to look at Zuko, who trembled.

"_Yo. Pick up the phone. DO IT! I know you're just watching Twilight. I should be more important than Edweird. PANAKIN PICK UP THE PHONE. Do you like pancakes? Or the campfire song-song? CHEESE!"_

Panakin shrugged at her random ringtone for her sister. She grabbed the little blue phone and hit the talk button, "Fyre? What do you...okay. I'm with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and the old dude right now. Yes that old dude. Wait, what? Says the girl who still sleeps with a teddy bear! Whatever. I don't care if it's not a bear. Okay fine, teddy cat. Jiao-Jie, Passion, and Summer are listening to this conversation? Oops. Now they're laughing at you? Serves you right. Okay…I AM NOT! Shut up. Bye."

The cast stared in awe at Panakin as she hung up the phone. The teenager simply shrugged and put away her cell phone.

"I am not _that _old."

"Shut up uncle." Zuko growled. Iroh flicked him in the scarred eye, causing Zuko to jump up and down like a little girl and cry. Sokka laughed at the boy's pain, only to be flicked in the eye by his sister. I don't know why, but they don't like each other's eyes. Panakin sat on a chair in the corner and pulled out her iPod as the characters continued fighting.

"Katara, as your boyfriend, I command you not to flick…OW! Stop it. I'm also the Avat…KATARA!"

"You know she could always please thousands of people and dump you for me. I mean, Mai would kill us both, but still."

"I'm really not that old. Sixty-five, it's not that bad. I mean, compared to you guys, it's a bit old, but I'm still as active as one of Fyre's rabid kittens!"

"Iroh, Sixty-five is very old. You outlived your son for crying out loud. I'm only fifteen, and to the kids in our tribe, I'm like, Sixty-Five. That didn't turn out right…anyways, you're a very old man who's brother hates him, his son and wife died, and the only people who care about you are your nephew and an old dude or two."

"Ouch."

"NO! Bella, get away from the cliff, I SAID GET AWAY! Why are you getting closer? What are you planning on…oh no. Don't jump. Stop getting closer…DON'T JUMP! Oh, I told you not to jump."

The five fictional characters stared at Panakin, who sat with her IPod in her hands. She stared at the screen with wide eyes, and her grip on reality was completely lost. Just picture me watching Avatar, and you get the picture.

Katara blinked several times, "Um, Panakin? What are you doing?"

Panakin's head instantly shot up. She thought of something to say quickly, "I'm hearing your concerns, because, you guys should not jump off cliffs. That's bad, and you might not live. Because, it's a cliff. Sure, that sounds right." She slapped her forehead.

"My sister fell off a cliff, and she lived," Zuko pointed out, "She told me it was fun, and that I should try it sometime."

Everyone of course stared.

"Really, sixty-five isn't that old. I mean sure, my brother's only forty-five, but my parents wanted to wait a while before having another kid because they loved me so much. They should have just stuck to me, I mean, let's be honest, my younger sibling is crazy."

Zuko nodded, "I know how you feel uncle."

He was hit over the head by Panakin, who stared at her hand as if she wasn't even controlling it, "Sorry. Twin thing, because of Fyre? You know, crazy girl?" Zuko stared at her, and even Iroh stopped talking about how young he was and stared at her. "Okay, are we really having this conversation? How can I keep you guys occupied for a little while longer so Mike and Bryan will be ticked off?"

"YOU COULD WRITE ONE OF FYRE'S COOL CHAPTERS!" Aang shouted randomly. He was tackled alive by three teenagers, while Iroh continued babbling about how he was 'young' and 'hot'.

Panakin nodded gently, "The ripped dude may be onto something. You guys are all from Book 1: Water, so we could work with that!"

Katara's head shot up, "Aang…ripped? Oh please." She giggled as Aang blushed a deep scarlet. Panakin found happiness in the embarrassment of the Avatar, and sat down again. She pulled up Twilight and stared happily at the little screen. After a moment, her grin turned upside-down, and she looked up at the characters.

"Aang, your name is first. You go first, Book 1. Go." Panakin pulled up her notes app and stared at the Avatar. No one noticed she was still listening to Twilight.

'**What is Bella and Jacob never found me?**'

"Uh, Panakin…who are Bella and Jacob?" Aang asked.

Panakin stared at the screen and quickly deleted it, "Oh, my bad. Sorry Aang, you meant Katara and Sokka, right?" the boy nodded, "Continue."

'**What if the 'Blue Spirit' didn't save me and Zhao turned me over to Ozai?**

**What if I mastered firebending with Jeong Jeong?**'

"Okay, I sound like Fyre here, but go Fire Nation!" Panakin said randomly. "Sorry. Katara?"

'**What if I never learned how to heal?**

**What if the earthbenders still didn't help us in "Imprisoned"?**

**What is Pakku still refused to teach me?'**

"That's all I got. Sorry," Katara said gently.

"It's alri…YES! Edward, beat him up! OH YEAH! Oh, violence, bonus. Hate to be rude but, you realize your girlfriend is dying? HELLO? Good little vampire." Panakin looked back up at the Water Tribe girl, "Uh yeah, um, Sokka!"

'**What if I didn't get the people out of the Fire Nation town in time? ("Jet")**

**What if we didn't live through the storm?**

**What if Aang didn't defeat Hei Bei?'**

"Nice ideas, and you're not THAT great Edward. Stop walking like your some sort of teen heartthrob! Movie stars are so annoying, but you are cute," Sokka stared at Panakin, who pointed to the thin air next to her blaming it on her imaginary friend, Bill. "Zuko!"

'**What if I was killed by the arrow in "The Blue Spirit"?**

**What if I was killed in the explosion…thing?**

**What if I captured Aang?'**

"Um, little stranger, I thought we were going in alphabetical order, and you sort of skipped me, and didn't go in order. I was a bit confused." Iroh said softly and kindly. Panakin turned to face the fat old man and sighed.

"I decided to go in order of age, because you're old." Panakin said, sweetly.

"I AM NOT OLD!"

'**What if I never went with Zuko on his journey to search for the Avatar?**

**What if I actually switched sides to be with Zhao?**

**A story about me and my nephew between Book 1 and Book 2 would be nice.'**

"Oh sure, the old guy has good ideas. Anyways, I'm going to let you guys return to Mike and Bryan. I'm bored with you guys, and I wanna go watch Twilight! Because, I worry about you guys jumping off cliffs. Except you Zuko," Panakin glared over at Zuko, who trembled gently.

"I AM NOT OLD!"

**Author's note: Yes you are Iroh. Thanks to Panakin for giving me pieces of Twilight she was okay with me putting in here. I guess I have to thank Meyer too. I'm gonna go puke.**


	14. Book 2: Earth

**Author's note (Guest star Author's sister):**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Yeah, what she said.**

**PROUD BELIEVER OF SANTA CLAUS**

**Proud believer me and Fyre are nothing alike.**

**FYRE AND I! You're worse than Zuko.**

**Just for that comment, I stole your ADHD pills and your Thumb Splint.**

**(Shrieks in terror)**

**Chapter 13: Book 2: Earth**

Passion bit into her sandwich listening to Fyre and Jiao-Jie babble about how penguins rock. Summer was playing with her phone, most likely sending a text to her boyfriend. Passion ignored everyone and took another bite of her B.L.T.

"What are we supposed to be doing here again? I'm sorry, short attention span," Passion said slowly, setting down her sandwich.

Fyre and Jiao-Jie looked up at her with shocked looks on their faces. Summer looked up from her phone and looked at Fyre and her Penguin Buddy. "Um, I'm not sure. Normally Panakin keeps me on track. Without her I'm completely lost," Fyre shrugged gently.

Summer nodded, "She is the most mature of us. Maybe we should call her and find out what we're supposed to do. I mean, normally she calms Fyre down when she gets...you know crazy."

"Which happens WAY too easy," Jiao-Jie said, before being hit over the head, "Sorry Fyre."

Fyre glared, "I'm gonna call her and ask her what to do now. I'm angry, and she has my ADHD pills. I need them, so I don't punch you. Got it?" Jiao-Jie stared at her like she had gone mad. Wait, do you punch people if you don't get your ADHD pills? I don't know, Panakin normally makes sure I take them.

"Um, okay," Passion whispered, "Put it on speaker." She stood and moved towards Fyre, where the other two girls had also crowded. Fyre dialed the number, hit the speaker button, and waited.

"Fyre? What do you…?"

"My pills. Where are you?"

"Okay. I'm with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and the old dude right now."

"Oh. Wait, the hobo? Or do you mean Iroh?

"Yes that old dude."

"Ha, Child."

"Wait what? Says the girl who still sleeps with a teddy bear!"

Passion, Summer, and Jiao-Jie began giggling. Fyre held up a threatening fist at Summer, which caused all of them to be quiet. "I do not."

"Whatever. I don't care if it's not a teddy bear."

"I sleep with a teddy cat!" the three teens couldn't help themselves. They began laughing at the top of their lungs. Fyre banged her head up against the table and looked back up at the phone. She looked angry as could be, twitching eye and all.

"Okay fine, teddy cat."

"Panakin, you are the most embarrassing sister EVER."

"Jiao-Jie, Passion, and Summer are listening to this conversation? Oops."

More laughter was heard.

"Now they're laughing at you? Serves you right."

Fyre banged her head up against the table again as her friends continued to giggle like little girls. "Whatever. Just keep the characters occupied. I'll send Passion over to help you in just a minute," Passion looked up and stopped laughing immediately. Fyre knew she had found her revenge, "Unless…are you watching Twilight?"

"Okay…I AM NOT!"

"Panakin's in love with sparkles!"

"Shut up. Bye."

"Bye."

Passion looked over at Fyre with a worried expression on her face, "Why me? Why do I always have to do your dirty work when Panakin's not around? Huh, Fyre?" She crossed her arms as Fyre hung up the phone.

"Because you are getting annoying. Now hurry up, I told her to keep them occupied as long as she could while I sent you over," Fyre growled. Passion groaned and banged her head up against the table in front of her. She stood slowly and began to walk off.

"Jiao-Jie, come with me. I have one of my wacked out plans ready, and I need your help…this time, we're getting professional," Passion heard Fyre say as she walked off.

**OOOOO**

Passion grumbled as she walked down the hall. She wanted to finish her sandwich, but _no_. She had to go make sure Panakin wasn't being murdered by cartoon characters. She was getting pretty hungry.

She continued down the halls, lost as could be. She was hoping she could find Aang or Zuko and they could tell her where to go. She stopped and pulled out the tiny slip of paper Fyre had given her. The slip of paper was covered in doodles and words, which were confusing, because Fyre had the handwriting of a five-year-old. The stuff she could make out was just plain wacked;

_Turn at the Chez_

_Jump on a tomato_

_Ask someone else for directions. I got nothing_

Passion shrugged and put away the piece of notebook paper. She took a deep breath and began to walk again, trying to decipher Fyre's 'Code' one word at a time. Okay, first of all, she misspelled Cheese…

"EDWARD DON'T GO INTO TO THE LIGH…Oh yeah, you sparkle,"

Panakin.

Passion ran towards the hallway where the crazed girl's voice had come from. Panakin was paying complete attention to her iPod, and she ran into a wall.

"MY EDWARD!"

Passion couldn't help but laugh as Panakin fell to the floor and pushed herself up.

"You're mean!" Panakin cried as she got back up to her feet. Passion smiled and picked up Panakin's iPod from off the floor. Panakin grabbed the tiny music device from Passion's hand abruptly.

Passion shrugged gently, "So, where did you put the characters?"

Panakin pointed to the meeting room around the corner from where the girls were standing. Passion nodded and thanked her as she ran around the corner. She saw the two doors that led to the meeting room…where Mike and Bryan were. Passion let out a squeal of excitement as she ran into the room, making a HUGE entrance. All heads, even Mike and Bryan's, turned to look at her as she waved rapidly and all hyper-like.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S MIKE AND BRYAN! I LOVE YOU!"

The men turned to look at each other and shrugged. They turned back to look at Passion, who had passed out from excitement. Yes, she does that. It's some brain something that I can't spell.

"Um, she might be dead," Sokka pointed to Passion, who was in a coma…I think, "What do we do?"

"WRITE ONE OF FYRE'S COO…" Aang began. He was cut off by screaming. He was tackled and beaten up, so now he looked like a dead Avatar. Like Roku. Passion began coming to during the random fight, and she stared in awe as Aang was being eaten alive by his 'Friends'.

Bryan turned to look at Mike, "Wanna go get a pizza? This is hopeless!" Mike nodded and the men left unnoticed.

Passion shrugged gently, wanting a pizza as well, but Aang had a good idea. Mike and Bryan wouldn't be back for long, so it could work. "Hey, the bald kid had a good idea. Maybe we could…"

"NO!" Eight voices cried at once. The eight people that had tackled Aang, to be exact. To be even more exact, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh. I guess Toph just heard word; she hasn't been in any chapters yet.

Passion smiled, "It will be fun! You know it will!"

The characters groaned and got off of Aang, who looked half dead. Katara and Zuko helped him up, and Sokka was still trying to kill him. Toph and Mai were the only things holding him back.

Sokka grunted angrily, "LET ME AT HIM!"

Passion shrugged gently and sat against the wall, staring in awe at the characters. After Sokka finished beating Aang up and Katara yelled at her brother for a little while, Passion grew bored. She wished she still had Panakin's iPod.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR ARROW OFF!" Sokka yelled at Aang, who was cowering behind Azula, who was playing 'Rock Paper Scissors Slap' with Mai and Ty Lee, who were losing. Passion looked around again.

"Guys, the bald kid had a good idea. Maybe we could make one of Fyre's chapters? Mike and Bryan won't be back for a little while, so we have time to kill." Passion suggested. Aang smiled before being hit by Sokka again.

Katara flicked him, "Sokka, it's a good idea. Maybe we should,"

Sokka groaned. He sat still for a couple of seconds, mulling it over, before nodding. Aang clapped happily as Passion nodded. Passion pulled out a notepad and stared happily at Aang.

'**What if I didn't go into the Avatar State? ("The Avatar State")**

**A cute Kataang story could be about the "Cave of Two Lovers"**

**What if we defeated Azula in "The Crossroads of Destiny"?**

**What if we never met Toph?**'

"Alright Aang. Who's next?" Passion looked around the room before smiling evilly, "Azula!"

Azula jumped in her seat.

'**What if the Drill DID get Into Ba Sing Se?**

**What if I killed Uncle in "The Chase"?**

**What if Mai, Ty Lee and I were defeated by the 'Fan Girls'?'**

"Who?" Passion asked, before remembering Azula's nickname for Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. She nodded gently and waved Azula off, "Iroh? Would you find pleasure in going next? Or would you like a silver sandwich?"

Iroh looked confused as Zuko and Sokka screamed, 'NO!'

'**What if Zuko COULD redirect lightning?**

**What if Zuko stayed on my side?**

**What if I defeated Azula and the Dai Li?'**

"Alright, Katara?"

"Alphabetical order?" Zuko asked, "I didn't know you knew the alphabet. Step up from last time I saw yo…" A chair was thrown at him.

'**What if I couldn't heal Aang?**

**What if I healed Jet with the Spirit Water?**

**What if we didn't find that sand sailor in the desert?'**

Passion wrote down Katara's ideas with the handwriting of a high school graduate, so in other words, better than Fyre, "Mai? Anything?"

"Me and Ty Lee are staying out of this," Mai announced, playing with a knife.

"Ty Lee and I. Sokka?"

"Stupid Grammar," Sokka Mumbled.

'**What if we didn't survive the Serpents Pass?**

**What if we didn't survive Lake Laogai?**

**Heck, what if we didn't survive ANY of the episodes?'**

"DOWN WITH SOKKA!" Toph yelled.

Passion smiled, "Just for that remark, you're next,"

'**What if I never joined them?**

**What if I saved Appa?**

**What if the Library collapsed?'**

"Who's next?" Zuko asked anxiously.

Passion looked at her list, "I think we're done. See you guys later, tell Mike and Bryan I love them,"

"PASSION I DIDN'T GET TO GO!" Zuko whined like a two year old girl.

'**What if I didn't let Appa go?**

**What if I had been defeated by the guys in "Zuko Alone"?**

**What if the Earth Kingdom figured out who me and my uncle were?'**

"MY UNCLE AND I!" Passion screamed, annoyed. She sighed and picked up her clipboard. She wrote one fast note for Fyre and Jiao-Jie, 'Sokka and Zuko don't like grammar. BEWARE. Also Fyre, you misspelled Cheese.'

**Author's Sister: Haha, MY EDWARD. Sounds like someone we know, huh Fyre?**

**Yeah, it's an inside joke, and the other person who knows about it won't read this due to her hate of Avatar.**

**BUT SHE LIKES TWILIGHT!**

**Why am I her friend again?**

…

**Where are my ADHD Pills?**

**(Hands over thirty gummy bear vitamins.)**

**Where are the rest of todays?**

**Shelly ate them.**


	15. Book 3: Fire

**Author's note: Hello people of earth and wherever my friends are from (Yeah I'm talking to you Jiao-Jie)! Do you like cheese? Do you find pleasure in other people's pain? Can you believe it's not butter? If you said yes to any of these questions, you need to either see a doctor or read this chapter!**

**Speaking of doctors, my thumb is in a HUGE cast. So annoying.**

**Also Passion, where are you? You've sent in three reviews, and your last one was for chapter 7! I'm gonna put out a missing random child report!**

**HAPPY 2011!**

**Chapter 15: Book 3: Fire**

Fyre and Jiao-Jie walked through the hall. Fyre looked all dressed up and official, which was different for her. She wore jeans of course, with a red top and a blue-tooth on her ear. Jiao-Jie was wearing Shorts and a t-shirt and was carrying a clipboard around. I have no idea whatsoever where these guys get their clipboards.

Jiao-Jie straightened the tie that she had put on over her T-shirt. "Guess what?" she asked Fyre, who glanced over and raised a mock-professional eyebrow as she adjusted her annoying blue-tooth.

"What?"

"This tie gives me plus five personality points," Jiao-Jie explained proudly.

"Eh, that's nothing. My blue-tooth ear piece gives me plus ten professionalism," Fyre bragged, nodding smugly.

Jiao-Jie pouted, "Well my speech is WAY higher than yours!"

Fyre gasped indignantly, "It is not! I saw your stats. They're - wait, we're getting off topic here," she raised her hand to stop the argument, remembering why they were here in the first place. "What's next on the schedule?"

The other girl looked down at her clipboard, pouting. "It looks like we're doing Book 3: Fire today," she said.

"And we're supposed to be there..." Fyre looked over at her penguin buddy.

"Ten seconds."

Both girls stared at each other for about .10 milliseconds and then ran as fast as they possibly could towards the Assembly Room. Jiao-Jie tripped and broke her aglet, which was a major setback. Fyre amazingly had spare aglets and began to replace it. Somehow, they still had six seconds after all this.

**OOOOO**

"So Katara seemed excited, and Aang was alright with having a kid with her," A man said to his business partner.

"Yeah, I hope we can make Korra as cool as we made Aang. The Last Airbender turned out quite well," The other said.

Both were instantly trampled alive by two teenage girls, screaming 'SORRY!' on their way by.

They rushed into the room where they arranged to meet the characters from Book 3, both gasping. Jiao-Jie wiggled her shoe around, testing out the new aglet, and after deeming it satisfactory, she nodded to Fyre.

The blue-toothed girl glanced around the room of characters, who were lounging on couches or hammocks and staring at the authors with raised eyebrows or blank expressions. "Is everyone here?" Fyre asked.

The room exploded into various characters exclaiming that they were, or were not there, "Shut up, Sokka, you are so here," Jiao-Jie said. There was an extremely stupid reply, "Yes, you are! I can see you! You're just trying to confuse me!"

"Please, Children!" Fyre interrupted. "We have work to do!" she huffed, still trying to be professional.

Jiao-Jie hooted with laughter, "Children? How old are YOU?"

To which, Fyre flicked her in the eye, "Does it matter?" Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow, to which Fyre said, "People say I look 15 but act 6. Figure it out from there." Jiao-Jie stood puzzled for a few moments, before becoming distracted by her new aglet.

Ozai's hand shot up, "So, what are we all doing here? I don't like most of the people here." He pointed specifically at Sokka, who stuck his tongue out at Ozai.

"GUYS! If we can't get along for five seconds, we won't make it through this whole meeting." Fyre turned to face Ozai, "AND YOU! Azula had to sit through the last one, so you have to sit through this one."

"But Azula has Mai and Ty Lee. I just have...her." Ozai said, crossing his eyes at his daughter, who threw a jigsaw puzzle at him.

"Well let's get started," Fyre said officially as Ozai picked puzzle pieces out of his beard. "As you all know today we're going to be coming up with ideas for Book 3: Fire."

"WATER TRIBE FOREVER!" yelled one of the characters. All heads looked at him, "Ow," he mumbled when he was punched by his sister and hit simultaneously with a blue-tooth attachment and a flying pancake. Where I get this stuff I do not know.

"SILENCE!" Fyre shouted, forgetting that she was official now, but feeling slightly less so without her ear piece. "Jiao-Jie, who do we have first?"

The author snapped back to reality as she glanced down at her stick doodle of Sokka surrounded by little hearts. She blushed and quickly turned the page to the schedule Fyre gave her. "Ahem, looks like Zuko is first."

All heads turned to look at Zuko, who was playing 'Rock Paper Scissors Slap' with his sister, who was winning. Zuko's hands were red and sore, and Azula's were her normal pale color. Zuko looked up at Jiao-Jie as Azula slapped his hands again.

"Hu…OW! Azula!" He glared at his little sister who sat there with a smug look on her face. "What are the rules?"

Fyre sat there puzzled, "Rules? I don't know! Just any episode besides The Day of Black Sun or Sozin's Comet. That's it!"

Zuko sat puzzled for about ten seconds. Fyre made a remark about how in ten seconds Jiao-Jie and her ran all the way there _and_ she fixed an aglet. Zuko simply stuck his tongue out at her, and then began limping. Don't ask.

'**What if I wasn't invited to the party in 'The Beach'?**

**What if my dad didn't accept me?**

**What if me and Mai weren't a couple? Eh, it's just a random idea.**

**What if I never joined Team Avatar?**'

Mai was glaring at her boyfriend with a vicious look on her face when Jiao-Jie called the next name on the list, "Aang!"

Aang's air scooter dissolved from under him and he landed in a heap in front of the sofa occupied by Zuko and his cranky girlfriend. He stood up and dusted himself off,

'**What if I couldn't go into the Avatar-state at the end of the show?**

**What if I didn't find that turtle?**

**What if the kids at the Fire Nation school figured out who I was?**

**What if-'**

He stopped and glanced up when there was a knock at the door. Yue peeked in and all heads turned to stare at her.

"YOU'RE NOT IN THIS BOOK!" Fyre shouted, making everyone in the room jump.

"Whoa, whoa, I know," Yue said, eyes wide and holding her hands up in defense. "I just thought you guys should know; the cops are out here and they're asking questions about a hit and run that almost killed-"

"Okay!" Fyre said, feigning happiness and remembering the people she and Jiao-Jie ran over.

"Um, let's hurry this along," Jiao-Jie said waving Aang away, who looked confused.

"Fyre, your friend Summer's out here. She's asking a lot of questions," Yue continued. Fyre slapped her forehead so now it was as red as Zuko's hands.  
Fyre took a deep breath, "Tell Summer to get the cops out of there, and tell her to bring me a pizza, okay?" Yue nodded slowly and walked outside, leaving the characters alone. Fyre sighed, "Who's next?"

"Azula," Jiao-Jie turned to face the girl who was now playing 'Rock Paper Scissors Slap' with her father. Ozai was crying out in pain as Azula slapped his hands.

"Love this game." She said smugly. She looked up to face Jiao-Jie who stared at her with wide eyes.

** 'What if Zuko and/or me weren't invited to the party thing?**'

"That's been taken." Jiao-Jie said stubbornly.

"I re-worded it genius." Azula growled.

**'What if I joined Team Avatar?  
What if Mai and Ty Lee never betrayed me?  
What if...**'

Jiao-Jie stared at her, "What if YOU joined Team Avatar? That's just plain weird. You would kill everyone."

"Would you like me to start with you!" Azula snapped. Jiao-Jie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "GOOD. Then shut up," the princess huffed, flopping back into her seat with her arms crossed.

"Like we would even let her join," Katara mumbled.

"What?" Azula asked, turning to face the Water Tribe girl.

"Is it my turn?" Katara said, pretending she didn't hear the other girl.

"Uh," Jiao-Jie glanced at Fyre, who was trying to put her broken headset back together, then shrugged. "Sure, why not." Katara took a breath, looking thoughtful.

"**What if I DID kill the man who killed my mother? What if I agreed to learn bloodbending?" **She shuddered as she continued to talk quickly**, "What if I couldn't heal Zuko after Azula hit him with the lightning?** Is that enough?"

"Yep that'll do it," Fyre replied.

Katara smiled kindly and turned to go back to her spot, but then noticed Jiao-Jie's doodling. "Hey what's that?"

"NOTHING," the author said, jerking her clipboard out of Katara's view and glancing around shifty like.

Fyre ripped it out of Jiao-Jie's hands. "What is this?" She looked at her penguin buddy who glanced back at her nervously.

"Something for my art class, OZAI!" Jiao-Jie screamed.

'**What if I had had some men search Ember Island? What if they found Team Avatar?  
What if Zuko was too slow and I killed him in "The Day of Black Sun?"  
What if I didn't accept Zuko?  
What if...Fyre would stop killing Jiao-Jie...**'

Everyone turned to look at Fyre, who had tackled Jiao-Jie, who had sprayed Fyre with pepper spray. Fyre was not fazed.

"ACK...Gasp...cough...UNCLE...ACK...IROH," Jiao-Jie yelled in between being strangled. She grabbed a chunk of Fyre's hair and pulled hard as the man who, until then had stayed quiet in the background, stepped up.

"**What if I had gone with Prince Zuko instead of breaking out of prison on my own? What if I had taken Zuko's offer and become Fire Lord?**" He paused to take a drink of his tea, and with the authors still rolling around on the floor kicking each other, Mai picked up Fyre's notebook and scribbled down Iroh's ideas, as well as her own.  
_  
__** 'What if I hadn't taken Zuko back? What if I joined Team Avatar since I probably wouldn't kill any of them? What if I was in more than two episodes? What if my boyfriend wasn't an idiot and took me with him?'**_

Iroh gasped in surprise when Fyre screamed, wrenching her hair out of Jiao-Jie's hand and ripped his tea out of his hand. She threw it at her friend who froze. "What a waste of good tea."

Jiao-Jie sniffled at the burning hot tea and smacked Fyre with her clip board.

"Ty Lee!" Fyre shouted.

**'What if I betrayed Mai instead of Azula?**

**Where were me and Mai during "The Day of Black Sun?"**

**What if I...**'

Fyre screamed again and grabbed a chunk of Jiao-Jie's hair. She pulled a taser out of her back pocket and began laughing like a maniac. Jiao-Jie let out a 'Meep' as Fyre pulled the taser closer to flesh.

"Um, I'll go." Toph said the first words she had said this entire meeting. Don't get me wrong, it was weird.

** 'What if me and Katara never started getting along?**

**What if Sokka DROPPED me in "Sozin's Comet"?**

**What if I never started playing pranks?**

**What if we didn't accept Zuko?**'

Jiao-Jie screamed as Fyre tried to hit her with the taser. She amazingly dodged.

Fyre gasped in amazement as Jiao-Jie kicked the taser out of her hand, giving herself a mild shock in the process. She was still twitching when she jumped on Fyre, grabbed her arm and started an Indian burn.

"Should someone do something?" Mai asked, still holding Fyre's notebook and pen.

Azula shrugged, "I have ten gold pieces on Fyre."

"Who bet on Jiao-Jie?" Mai asked, scanning down the list to see who else they had to collect ideas from.

"I did," Katara said.

Mai nodded, "Sokka?"

The boy glanced up with a frown. Both of his fingers were caught in a Chinese finger trap and he was struggling to remove them as he spoke. "Um, **what if...me and Toph fell because Suki didn't get there in time**?"

"Toph and I!" gasped one of the authors, although the characters couldn't tell which one.

"Right, Toph and I. **What if me and Zuko couldn't get off the boiling rock? **I mean Zuko and I. Stupid authors and their grammar..." he mumbled, still pulling on the finger trap.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Jiao-Jie screamed. Fyre bit her arm, and drew blood. Jiao-Jie screamed at the terrible sight. She grabbed Fyre's thumb and bent it backwards, causing it to break. Fyre cried out in pain and pinned Jiao-Jie to the ground.

Katara looked down, "Can I change my bet to Fyre?"

"No."

"HEY!" Jiao-Jie protested. Fyre laughed again and grabbed her pepper spray. Jiao-Jie let out a girly scream and kicked Fyre hard in the ribs, causing her to go flying a few feet. Fyre crawled over to her bag and pulled out a sock puppet with goggle eyes. Jiao-Jie gasped.

"BOB?"

Fyre made her voice deep and talked out of the puppet, "Hi Jiao-Jie. I'm gonna kill you." Fyre lunged at her again and had 'Bob' bite her. Jiao-Jie ripped Bob off of Fyre's hand and threw it to the side.

"Well that takes care of all the interviews, I guess," Mai said, setting the notebook aside.

Aang glanced down at the sock puppet that landed in his lap and raised an eyebrow. Jiao-Jie was reaching for a pencil just to Aang's left as Fyre sat on her pulling her hair. Aang shrugged and nudged the pencil towards the author's hand. She clasped it tightly and stabbed her sometimes friend, sometimes death-match opponent in the leg.

"Ouch," Zuko said. Ozai grinned.

Fyre shrieked and punched the girl under her, then returned to choking her.

"Ch…Ch...CHEESE," Jiao-Jie choked out.

To Jiao-Jie's horror, Fyre seemed unfazed. She must have not heard her.

Summer opened the door and peeked in at the bloody mess. "Uh, Fyre?" She squeaked. Both girls looked up at her, "I brought you pizza. Yue put in the order for you. She said you like extra CHEESE?"

Fyre's pupils got huge, and then she passed out on the ground. For all you out there as confused as I am, I am weak to the power of cheese, and Jiao-Jie knows it.

Jiao-Jie threw a blanket over her and saluted Bob. She smiled gently at the fact she didn't have to kill her friend. She walked over next to Aang and picked up the sock puppet. She then instructed Ozai, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and Sokka to help her get Fyre out of there and to an asylum. Summer stood with wide eyes at her unconscious friend before shrugging and entering the room, smiling.

Katara smiled, "You owe me Azula."

"I do not! Summer came in and interfered, that doesn't count!" Both girls instantly lost eye contact as the thought about how strange this whole thing was. It related to Sozin's Comet in a way; Fyre was Azula, Jiao-Jie was Zuko, and Summer was Katara. Weird…and not intended.

"I bet on Summer!" Aang yelled, to which, he got hit with a jigsaw puzzle.

**Author's Note: And yes, the two guys were Mike and Bryan, and for your information, I own them. They bring me pizza and Ice Cream. No, but they do bring me Avatar, which I don't own either. Really, I wanna own something!**

**SEND IN QUESTIONS TO FYRE BY HITTING THE BUTTON THAT'S RIGHT ABOUT **_**HERE!**__**! **_Send in ANY question at all, just keep it K rated. Please send questions. Please.


	16. Book 4: Air

**Author's Note: I found Passion! She was hiding from me like Summer's boyfriend does. I DID NOT BEAT HIM WITH A BASEBALL BAT. Whatever he tells you, he's a liar.**

**On a more on topic note, This chapter was fun to write XD I've had ideas for my own Book 4: Air, but since I'm terrible at the world, I'll give the ideas to you guys ;)**

**I. Like. Pie.**

**Chapter 16: Book 4: Air**

Summer walked down the hallway with a skip in her step. The hallways were long and allowed her to run as fast as she could before reaching the end. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing pink t-shirt. Pink wasn't her normal color, but it was the only thing she could put on before she had to come to her next job. Fyre had given her a weird schedule. Today she had to do Book 4: Air, which she could go either way about. She didn't have that many ideas, but hopefully the characters could help her out. Jiao-Jie and Fyre should be finishing up any minute, and she waited a couple of hallways over until she heard word.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Summer looked up as she heard Yue's voice echo through the halls. She ran as fast as she could towards the voice, which was fading away behind her with every step. When she finally arrived, Yue was standing over two collapsed men that looked like they had been run over by a truck or two.

"What happened?" She asked. She wondered who these men were.

"Mike and Bryan were nearly killed. They look like they were run over a few times, and then beaten with a baseball bat. Who would have done this?" Yue asked her.

"WATER TRIBE FOREVER!" Sokka's voice boomed through the hallways. His voice was coming from the large meeting room where the girls had been earlier that day, but Katara had said Mike and Bryan were having a meeting in there. Why were they (half dead) on the floor out here?

Yue stared in horror at the creators, "Do you have a cell phone?" Summer nodded, "Call the police. This is pretty serious,"

Summer nodded and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? I think two guys might have been murdered, maybe. What do you mean you need more details? There are two men lying on the ground and they look dead! No I'm not gonna check their pulse! Their names? Look up on Google 'the creators of Avatar'! Not the blue people! Erg," Summer hung up, "That wasn't much help. The lady was Japanese!"

Yue looked up, "She's a recording,"

"Whatever you say. The police should be here soon. All we can do is wait,"

Five minutes later, the police arrived. They instantly asked Yue and Summer a lot of questions.

"Aang!" A voice from the assembly room cried.

Aang's voice began to mumble and the girls and police couldn't hear him anymore. The head policeman was very confused, and he looked back down at the cartoon character and the teenage girl.

"Who's in there?" He asked.

Summer replied, "My friend and another cartoon character, why?"

"Do you mind if I ask her questions?"

Summer smiled, "Who, Fyre? She's crazy! She'd also have a heart attack if she saw the police. Just last week she…" Summer looked up as the policeman raised an eyebrow, "Never mind," Summer said quickly.

Yue sighed, "I'll talk to her," she walked towards the door with the police following her. She motioned for them to stop as she opened the door with a gentle creak. She knocked on the open door, and all heads turned to look at her.

"YOU'RE NOT IN THIS BOOK!" Fyre shouted, making everyone in the room jump.

"Whoa, whoa, I know," Yue said, eyes wide and holding her hands up in defense. "I just thought you guys should know; the cops are out here and they're asking questions about a hit and run that almost killed…"

"Okay!" Fyre said, feigning happiness and remembering the people she and Jiao-Jie ran over.

"Um, let's hurry this along," Jiao-Jie said waving Aang away, who looked confused.

"Fyre, your friend Summer's out here. She's asking a lot of questions," Yue continued. Fyre slapped her forehead so now it was as red as Zuko's hands.  
Fyre took a deep breath, "Tell Summer to get the cops out of there, and tell her to bring me a pizza, okay?" Yue nodded slowly and walked outside, leaving the characters alone.

Yue turned around and faced Summer, "Summer, get the cops out. Mike and Bryan aren't dead anyways, they'll be fine. Also Summer, get Fyre a pizza," Summer nodded as Yue spoke. They turned to face the police with huge, little girl smiles. The police stared at them.

"She said the guys will be fine. Also, I think her friend was drawing my boyfriend surrounded by little hearts. I'm gonna kill her," Yue growled. The policemen looked at each other before nodding and leaving.

Summer sighed, "Better go get her pizza,"

**OOOOO**

Summer walked up to the door to the assembly room.  
"CHEESE!" a voice cried from inside the room. '_Oh good, I got the right one!' _Summer thought.

She opened the door and looked at the bloody mess in front of her; Fyre was suffocating Jiao-Jie. Fyre also had a bloody gash on her leg, and both girls looked beaten up and half dead.

"Uh, Fyre?" She squeaked. Both girls looked up at her, "I brought you pizza. Yue put in the order for you. She said you like extra CHEESE?"

Fyre's pupils got huge, and then she passed out on the ground. Jiao-Jie threw a blanket over her and saluted a small sock puppet sitting in Aang's lap. Jiao-Jie smiled, then instructed Ozai, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and Sokka to help her get Fyre out of there and to an asylum. Summer stood with wide eyes at her unconscious friend before shrugging and entering the room, smiling.

Katara smiled, "You owe me Azula."

"I do not! Summer came in and interfered, that doesn't count!" Both girls instantly lost eye contact for some reason Summer didn't know.  
"I bet on Summer!" Aang yelled, to which, he got hit with a jigsaw puzzle.

Summer looked around, "Well okay then! Let's get started! Who all do we have here…Ursa, Azula, Aang, Zuko, and Katara, right?" the characters nodded, "Okay, we're also supposed to be doing 'Book 4: Air' stories. I'm gonna start with a list, because you all know how much I love them!"

_**Overused Ideas**_

Ursa comes back

Azula escapes the Mental Health Facility

She then frees Ozai

Ozai gets back his bending powers

They began a rebellion against Zuko/Aang

The Air Nomads somehow come back

Zuko/Aang/Any other big character gets killed

"Any comments?" Summer asked the characters.

Azula sighed, "And then Zuzu or Daddy kills me for some reason, and mom could care less," She rolled her eyes at the thought. Zuko nodded gently, realizing she was right.

"Which, by the way, is very Out of Character. I love Azula, and would really care if she got _killed_. Especially by my son or husband!" Ursa cried. Zuko and Azula looked at each other.

Zuko looked around, "I wouldn't kill Azula anyways. She IS my sister, no matter how much she annoys me,"

Summer instantly looked up, "I have an idea," She pulled out her phone and wrote a text in under five seconds. Ten seconds later, Ozai appeared from the doorway with wide eyes.

"AZULA DID WHAT?" He yelled. Azula smiled.

"Nothing. I just needed you here. I recently wrote a chapter for Summer's Day about I.C…ness, and I thought that I could get the Fire Nation Royal Family to share their thoughts on each other. It's an easy mistake to get you guys to hate or love each other too much," Summer said proudly, "Azula, would you like to go first?"

"I guess," The girl mumbled.

"**Zuko **– Well what can I say? I don't like him, he took my friends and mom away from me, so I hate him. Wanted to kill him really. Stupid Katara.

**Ursa** – She favored Zuko over me, so I didn't like her that much either. Also, the only things I can remember her telling me when I was little was that I did something wrong.

**Ozai **– I didn't have anyone else to turn to, so I picked daddy. He was pretty hard on me during my firebending training, but I lived with it."

All heads stared at Azula with a mixture of Pity and Awe.

"What?" Azula asked, "It's the truth!"

"Ursa, your turn," Summer said slowly, still eying Azula strangely.

"**Zuko **– Ozai hated him, so I picked him to care the most about. Also, he was teased by Azula a lot, so I had to stick with him all the time.

**Azula **– I really love her, I promise. If she were ever hurt, I would make sure she was okay. The only reason I yelled at her was because she teased Zuko too much.

**Ozai **– Well, our marriage was arranged, but it went well for a little while. One of the things I hate about him is that he is mean to my children. He was willing to kill one of them!"

Azula and Zuko looked up at her, "Whoa, your marriage was arranged?" Azula said, "Things make sense now!"

"Zuko?"

"**Azula **– She teased me a lot, but if she were really hurt, I would probably help her. In fact, I would help her. She is my sister, so I have to love her…I guess.

**Ursa **– Mom likes me, what else do I have to say? I missed her when she left and would be happy if I saw her again.

**Ozai **– HE TRIED TO MURDER ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! TWICE! He hated me when I was little, and I was afraid of him, still am now."

Ozai laughed, "Yes I did, and you should be! Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah," Summer mumbled.

"**Azula **– I like her firebending abilities, and she could be an amazing general one day. That's it.

**Zuko **– He was TERRIBLE at firebending AND fighting! He was terrible at everything actually.

**Ursa **– Arranged marriage, and an annoying woman who cared WAY too much about her stupid kids."

Azula and Zuko looked at each other before looking back at him, "Excuse me?" they both said in unison. Ozai stared in horror at his kids, who looked deadly.

"Well I'm gonna make another list before some kids kill their dad!" Summer yelled.

_**Original Ideas**_

Zuko goes to the Earth kingdom and sees a familiar woman (Ursa)

Azula gets better/turns good and Zuko lets her free

Ozai dies

Azula loses her bending powers

Someone else begins a new war

Aang learns more about the Air Nomads departure

Any events leading up to Korra.

Katara nodded, "Some of these have been done before. I've seen them,"

Summer nodded, "But the authors were being original. Maybe the new authors will be inspired by theirs," She smiled, "I also have some never used ideas…wait, has anyone seen Fyre? Ozai, where did you guys carry her off to?"

"Um, I don't know, you texted me before I got there," Ozai said slowly.

Summer frowned, "I'm gonna call Panakin," She dialed the number. "Panakin? Where's your sister?" Summer asked her phone.

Panakin stared at the phone, "Wait, you don't have her? Oh man, I gotta go call the police,"

A beep showed her that Panakin had hung up, "Oh man, not again," Summer mumbled, "We gotta hurry, or else. One more list?"

_**Never Used Ideas**_

Zuko hears news that Ursa has died

Azula gets very sick (Zuko can come and help her, if you want)

Something happens (Don't ask me what, be creative) and Ozai is the only way that Aang can survive.

Aang and some other character have a fight, and he accidently took away their bending ability

Some new enemy arrives (more powerful than Ozai/Azula)

Any big character gets captured/very sick.

The whole world goes BOOM.

"YAY FOR LISTS!" Aang shouted randomly. Every head in the room stared at him as he shrugged with a sly smile.

Summer looked around, "Well okay then! I need to go and try to keep Panakin from calling the police about Fyre. I can't handle lying to them AGAIN,"

And with that, she saluted the characters and walked off. Azula looked over at her mom, and then smiled.

"Hey mom, you want to know what Zuko's password for his computer is?"

"END THE CHAPTER NOW!" Zuko screamed.

**Author's Note: Fine, if that's what you would like Zuko… (Cough) Smokinhot (Cough)…**

**SEND IN QUESTIONS TO FYRE BY HITTING THE BUTTON THAT'S RIGHT ABOUT **_**HERE!**__**! **_Send in ANY question at all, just keep it K rated. Please send questions. Please.


	17. Fyre is Bad News

**Author's Note: Panakin, I hate you so much. But I love you too **

**Okay, here's the lowdown in one super long run-on sentence: I lost Passion but then I found her again and Summer went on vacation because I beat her boyfriend (Ben) with a baseball bat too much and then I lost Jiao-Jie (Still don't know where she is) and I think that Panakin's avoiding me too, mainly because I realized I owned something (The Twilight Haters of FFN) and she's not satisfied about that but what **_**I'm**_** not satisfied about is that I don't own Avatar or an easy button or Kellogg's cereal (Well I have some in my pantry) but anyways I don't own Twilight and I honestly don't care because it's awful, and Summer thinks I know who she is and Passion has brain issues, and I don't own Pana's random dreams (I don't know who does) AND I OWN A TEDDY CAT and the forget-me-stick I stole from MegaMind (Funny movie BTW) but anyone who thinks I don't have ADHD (Mom) you're dead wrong because I ESCAPED THE CRAZY HOUSE 32 TIMES MWAHAHAHHAHA AND stop.**

**Chapter 16: Fyre is Bad News**

"…So I kept thinking, 'EDWARD HELP'! But he never came!"

"Okay, so then the fairy cow told you about the illegal chicken nuggets?"

"No. Then Lucky the Vampire ate my flesh, and Biff was just rolling by,"

"…"

"And THEN the fairy cow told me about the illegal chicken nuggets,"

Fyre smiled at her sister approvingly. The twins were walking down a long hallway and talking about Panakin's strangely amusing dream. Fyre was pleased.

"But anyways, so we're in an elevator, and when the doors open, the zombies are waiting for us. Then, they eat what's left of our brains, but I come back to life…and I think it was all a video game. Long story short never take Ibuprofen when you don't have to," Panakin finished, "By the way Fyre, didn't Jiao-Jie send you to an asylum?"

Fyre shrugged, "Isn't the first time I've escaped the crazy house,"

**OOOOO**

"…Cereal is supposed to be Fun, and fruity, and magical. I don't care if some diets tell you to eat like, Wheat and stuff. I'll tell you one thing, Kellogg's makes fiber Fun. Got that?" Summer yelled at her phone.

Katara, who was on the other side of the conversation, sighed, "Whatever you say Summer. I think eating healthy is good,"

"Well yeah, but still. Kellogg's has fiber. It's healthy, right?" Summer protested.

"FROSTED Flakes. Lucky CHARMS. How healthy does that sound? It's covered in sugar! I can guess that Fyre loves Kellogg's. But that girl is as skinny as a stick," Katara stated.

Summer looked up and examined the ceiling, "Fyre doesn't eat cereal. She normally doesn't even eat breakfast. She's not a morning person. AT ALL. Don't send her a PM at seven in the morning. Plus, she hates sugar,"

Katara sighed, "Then what does she do to get so hyper?"

"Coffee, ADHD, Showers, and her teddy-cat," Summer responded.

**OOOOO**

"I'm not even kidding. Writer's Block is serious business. I know Fyre's coming up with like, a million ideas, but I don't know. Not my style? What do you think Zuko?" Passion was sitting on a bench outside of Zuko's room. She was also literally pulling her hair out, which hurts by the way.

Zuko shrugged. He was going over a script for a Zutara that he was supposed to be doing later, so he wasn't paying much attention to Passion.

"I mean, do you have any ideas? You've been in plenty of my stories, so you know my style, right?" Passion looked up at the cartoon character.

Zuko pretended he was listening, "Um, we aren't exactly told what author gave us each script. The directors are afraid that we will go off and kill some of them. The only way you can actually meet us is if you write a story like Summer's. But even after that we have to use the 'Forget-me-stick' on the author,"

"Is that the baseball bat I found in your roo…?"

"Yeah. Fyre got in because she scared the guards away. She also found my 'Forget-me-stick' and threatened to kill Aang if we didn't let her in. That girl is creepy when she forgets to take her meds," Zuko stated the obvious. FEAR ME!

**OOOOO**

Jiao-Jie sat alone and bored at a table in the food court. She had a notepad covered in doodles, and she had a pencil which had snapped in half thirty minutes ago. She had used up what was left of her lead, and was now bored out of her tiny mind. She groaned.

'_What can I do? Crazy girl left me an hour ago to find Panakin, I haven't seen Passion or Summer, and the characters are scared of me!' _She thought, _'What is LEFT for me to do?'_

She pulled out her phone and used the little screen as a mirror. She decided she would send out texts to her contacts;

_Mom, I have been kidnapped by my crazy cyber-friend. Have dinner ready when I get home._

_Fyre, what do they have to eat here? I'm Hungry!_

_Azula…_

Azula was in her contacts? Sweet. Who else?

_Avatar Characters, why did the chicken cross the road?_

Four texts appeared in her inbox at once;

_**FROM Azula: **__Dumb Chicken. He'll be road kill if I get my hands on him._

_**FROM Aang: **__Huh? _

_**FROM Katara: **__AW! How cute! Is he a little chick, or a big chicken?_

_**FROM Toph: **__How am I texting? I can't see!_

Clueless Characters.

**OOOOO**

Fyre sat in a chair in the assembly room. Panakin was sitting to her right listening to Taylor Swift. Fyre was falling asleep. She fell out of her chair and didn't wake up until she hit the ground. Panakin laughed at her, and Fyre snatched the iPod out of her hand.

Panakin glared, "Give it Fyre! You don't even like country music!"

"Who cares? I just want to annoy you!" Fyre replied. Panakin reached for the small, black object again, but Fyre yanked it away, causing the earbuds to fall out of her sister's ears.

Panakin rolled her eyes, "I bet you don't even know who the king of cou…"

"Elvis, I'm not an idiot!" Fyre replied.

Panakin sighed, "Yes you are, you…" she suddenly stopped, "Hey, where are the others?"

Fyre looked up, "Um, I don't know. I haven't seen them in a little while,"

Panakin and Fyre had actually seen the girls recently. Panakin had last seen Passion when she fell…

_Passion couldn't help but laugh as Panakin fell to the floor and pushed herself up._

"_You're mean!" Panakin cried as she got back up to her feet. _

Jiao-Jie disappeared after her and Fyre finished their mission. Well actually, she had had Fyre turned into an asylum…

_Jiao-Jie threw a blanket over her and saluted Bob. She smiled gently at the fact she didn't have to kill her friend. She walked over next to Aang and picked up the sock puppet. She then instructed Ozai, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and Sokka to help her get Fyre out of there and to an asylum._

Summer had disappeared after she had called Panakin…

"_Where's your sister?" Summer asked her phone._

_Panakin stared at the phone, "Wait, you don't have her? Oh man, I gotta go call the police,"_

So, Panakin and Fyre were lost. Little did they know, Passion, Summer, and Jiao-Jie didn't know where each other were. They were all wandered about the halls confused as could be.

**OOOOO**

Summer was trying to work on her poetry, and she was failing miserably;

'_Reviews are fun,_

_Don't you see?_

_I need to get a new hobby…'_

Summer sighed looking at her paper. Why was Fyre so _gifted with her amazing talent of coming up with creative, fun, cool ideas_? And why did she never help Summer with poetry?

**OOOOO**

Jiao-Jie wasn't doing any better at life. She was texting Avatar characters random jokes and seeing their replies. It was quite amusing. Sokka was getting most right, Zuko was spelling things wrong. It was a blast.

_Avatar Characters, What did the hungry computer say to it's friend?_

_**FROM Azula:**__ Erg, will you stop?_

_**FROM Aang:**__ "I'm hungry"?_

_**FROM Katara:**__ Did Sokka steal your phone? These are lame._

_**FROM Sokka:**__ I KNOW! "I want some Mega-bytes"!_

_**FROM Zuko: **__Dont u luv textng? Ur suposd 2 spel stuf rong!_

See? Amusing.

**OOOOO**

Passion was following Zuko around. Zuko was still practicing for his Zutara story, but he was using Passion as his practice dummy.

"Katara I love you…blah, blah, blah…will you marry me…yeah, yeah, yeah…oh, here's something 'New'; Mai's such a jerk to me that I'm forced down to the level of Katara!" Zuko shouted as his papers flew to the ground. Passion stared in awe.

Suddenly, the small object in her hand began vibrating and beeping randomly. Passion opened it. "Zuko? Jiao-Jie again. She says stop spelling things wrong, or else,"

Zuko shuddered, "That girl's 'Or else' scares me. Not as much as Fyre's, but still!" Zuko leaned down and picked up his papers, "Speaking of Fyre, where is she?"

"Probably with Panakin and Jiao-Jie. Maybe Summer," Passion replied.

**OOOOO**

Fyre banged her head against a table for the fifth time today. "Now," she said. She looked around at the basically empty room, "Nope. Now," Again, nothing, "This is infuriating!" She shouted, "Where are they?"

"Zuko, stop throwing your papers around," Passion's voice echoed through the hallway, "It can't be THAT bad!"

Zuko and Passion arrived about three seconds later. Passion smiled wide at her friend, "FYRE!" She ran up and hugged her randomly. Fyre looked around, then down at Panakin, who simply shrugged.

"Poetry is hard…can't you see? How can ANYONE stay with this hobby!"

Fyre sighed, "Summer,"

Summer pushed the door to the assembly room open and walked in holding a notebook full of 'Great works'. She growled at the pieces of inanimate paper before screaming. She looked up at Passion, Fyre, and Panakin, all staring at her as if she were insane.

"Hey guys," Summer said shyly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Sokka, try and guess THIS one!" Jiao-Jie's excited voice carried into the room. The teenager was attached to her cell phone as if her life depended on it.

Zuko grabbed his phone and began texting rapidly, trying to spell every word wrong. Passion gave him a sideways grin.

"Hey guys! Passion, get off my sister!" Panakin tried to yank the girl off of Fyre, but Passion was hanging on for her life.

"Oh please. I bet I like Fyre more than you!" Passion yelled. Fyre was struggling to get free without suffocating. It was harder than you would think, Passion hugs tight.

Panakin gasped, "Do not! I know everything about her too. FUN FACT: Fyre likes _**Zutara**_ more than she likes Kataang!"

Passion let go and stared at Fyre, who slapped her forehead. Zuko turned to look at her with wide eyes, "You like what more than you like what?" He said dryly.

Mai and Azula randomly walked into the room with an earbud in one of Azula's ears, and one is Mai's. The two girls looked around at Zuko and the girls, a pretty random sight.

Suddenly, both girls looked at each other. Azula took out her earbud, "Don't you hate those M rated song stories?" she asked Mai. Mai nodded slowly, pulling out her ear piece.

"FUN FACT!" Jiao-Jie screamed all spur-of-the-moment like, "Fyre's escaped every mental health facility in the U.S.A.!" Mai and Azula stared in horror.

"FUN FACT! Fyre gets all of her ideas in the shower!" Summer yelled.

Panakin gave a sly smile, "Fun Fact: Fyre used to be in love with a cartoon!"

Jiao-Jie, Summer, and Passion looked at each other, "Who hasn't been?" Passion asked. Panakin opened her mouth to speak, and then looked up. Panakin looked back at her and nodded.

"Fun fact!" Passion said, "Fyre's crazy!"

"I think we all knew that one," Fyre admitted slowly.

"FUN FACT! I broke Fyre's thumb!" Jiao-Jie yelled. Fyre looked down at her right thumb, which Panakin had put in a splint after Fyre and Jiao-Jie and nearly killed each other.

"NO MORE OR I BEAT YOU WITH MY METAL THUMB SPLINT!" Fyre screamed suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her.

Summer suddenly smiled, "GOOBERLICIOUS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Every head in the room, including Mai, Azula, and Zuko, turned to stare at the girl, who seemed excited, "It's better than Goobers!"

Fyre opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Panakin, "Froogles. Better than Gooberlicious. TAKE THAT CANADA!" She yelled randomly. Fyre stared at her.

"Oh, whatever. Gooberlicious is WAAY better than 'Froogles'." Summer said defensively.

"Oh yeah, say that to the brilliant mind who came up with 'The Little Acorn of Hope thing' and 'The window of light and opportunity'," Panakin said rolling her eyes.

Summer flipped her hair out of her face, "Well sorry, didn't get the memo,"

Fyre raised her hand, "Actually Panakin, I came up with…"

"SHUT UP." Panakin said to her sister.

"WE CAME UP WITH LOTS OF IDEAS LET'S PUT THEM ALL ON MY COMPUTER!" Fyre screamed quickly.

_**Book 1: Water**_

'**What is Katara and Sokka never found Aang?**

**What if the 'Blue Spirit' didn't save Aang and Zhao turned him over to Ozai?**

**What if Aang mastered firebending with Jeong Jeong?**'

'**What if Katara never learned how to heal?**

**What if the earthbenders still didn't help the Gang in "Imprisoned"?**

**What is Pakku still refused to teach Katara?'**

'**What if Sokka didn't get the people out of the Fire Nation town in time? ("Jet")**

**What if the Gang didn't live through the storm?**

**What if Aang didn't defeat Hei Bei?'**

'**What if Zuko was killed by the arrow in "The Blue Spirit"?**

**What if Zuko was killed in the explosion…thing?**

**What if Zuko captured Aang?'**

'**What if Iroh never went with Zuko on his journey to search for the Avatar?**

**What if Iroh actually switched sides to be with Zhao?**

**A story about Iroh and Zuko between Book 1 and Book 2 would be nice.'**

_**Book 2: Earth**_

'**What if Aang didn't go into the Avatar State? ("The Avatar State")**

**A cute Kataang story could be about the "Cave of Two Lovers"**

**What if the Gang defeated Azula in "The Crossroads of Destiny"?**

**What if Gang never met Toph?**'

'**What if the Drill DID get Into Ba Sing Se?**

**What if Azula killed Iroh in "The Chase"?**

**What if Mai, Ty Lee and Azula were defeated by the 'Fan Girls'?'**

'**What if Zuko COULD redirect lightning?**

**What if Zuko stayed on Iroh's side?**

**What if Iroh defeated Azula and the Dai Li?'**

'**What if Katara couldn't heal Aang?**

**What if Katara healed Jet with the Spirit Water?**

**What if the Gang didn't find that sand sailor in the desert?'**

'**What if the Gang didn't survive the Serpents Pass?**

**What if the Gang didn't survive Lake Laogai?**

**Heck, what if the Gang didn't survive ANY of the episodes?'**

'**What if Toph never joined them?**

**What if Toph saved Appa?**

**What if the Library collapsed?'**

'**What if Zuko didn't let Appa go?**

**What if Zuko had been defeated by the guys in "Zuko Alone"?**

**What if the Earth Kingdom figured out who Zuko and Iroh were?'**

_**Book 3: Fire**_

'**What if Zuko wasn't invited to the party in 'The Beach'?**

**What if Ozai didn't accept Zuko?**

**What if Zuko and Mai weren't a couple? Eh, it's just a random idea.**

**What if Zuko never joined Team Avatar?**'

'**What if Aang couldn't go into the Avatar State at the end of the show?  
What if Aang didn't find that turtle?  
What if the kids at the Fire Nation school figured out who Aang was?**

**'What if Azula joined Team Avatar?  
What if Mai and Ty Lee never betrayed Azula?**

**What if Katara DID kill the man who killed my mother? **

**What if Katara agreed to learn bloodbending?**

**What if Katara couldn't heal Zuko after Azula hit him with the lightning?**

'**What if Ozai had had some men search Ember Island? **

**What if they found Team Avatar?  
What if Zuko was too slow and Ozai killed him in "The Day of Black Sun?"  
What if Ozai didn't accept Zuko?**

**What if Iroh had gone with Prince Zuko instead of breaking out of prison on his own? **

**What if Iroh had taken Zuko's offer and became Fire Lord?**

**'What if Mai hadn't taken Zuko back? **

**What if Mai joined Team Avatar since Mai probably wouldn't kill any of them? **

**What if Mai was in more than two episodes? **

**What if Zuko wasn't an idiot and took Mai with him?'**

**'What if Ty Lee betrayed Mai instead of Azula?**

**'What if Toph and Katara never started getting along?**

**What if Sokka DROPPED Toph in "Sozin's Comet"?**

**What if Toph never started playing pranks?**

**What if the Gang didn't accept Zuko?**'

**Where were Mai and Ty Lee during "The Day of Black Sun?"**

**What if Toph and Sokka fell because Suki didn't get there in time?**

**What if Zuko and Sokka couldn't get off the boiling rock?**

_**Book 4: Air**_

**Zuko hears news that Ursa has died**

**Azula gets very sick (Zuko can come and help her, if you want)**

**Something happens (Don't ask me what, be creative) and Ozai is the only way that Aang can survive.**

**Aang and some other character have a fight, and he accidently took away their bending ability**

**Some new enemy arrives (more powerful than Ozai/Azula)**

**Any big character gets captured/very sick.**

"WOW, tons of Ideas guys!" Fyre said, smiling, "I hope somebody uses at least ONE of these!"

"FUN FACT!" Panakin screamed.

"Okay bye!" Fyre shouted. She quickly stopped typing.

**Author's Note: To all the Kataanger's out there…**

**Listen, I'm not saying I'm gonna go around saying "OMG ZUKO AND KATARA FOREVER!" That's just plain weird. Honestly, I don't care. The thing is, I often kill Aang off in my stories I write in my tiny head, and I figure Katara has to end up with SOMEONE. Sokka = that's just wrong. Hakoda = Again with the wrongness. Haru = WHAT THE GOOBER? Zuko = …That could work. I don't know why, but I've always enjoyed a ton of Zutara friendship and stuff, even if it leads to a bit of romance. ****Now to the people who made this ship disgraceful…**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus.**

**That's a joke. Laugh, it's funny.**

…

**BUT I SO GOT YOU! You probably all thought I was a Kataanger! What other Zutarian can make fun of Zutara? NOT MANY! TAKE THAT CANADA!**


	18. The Air Temples

**Send in questions to Panakin! She's entertaining, I promise ;)**

**Author's Note: sorry for being ONE DAY LATE. I know that's traumatic for some of you, but if you wanna see what a real wait's like, try reading Summer's…**

**Summer: HEY!**

**Anyways, If Jiao-Jie beats ME in MY poll about MY story, I'm gonna get REAL mad. **

**Jiao-Jie: Wait, I'm winning?**

**WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?**

**Panakin: We've always been here, Fyre.**

**Passion: HI FYRE!**

***Screams***

**The following is non-cannon:**

Fyre looked around the dark room surrounding her. "What the goober?" She asked puzzled. Suddenly, a deep voice came over an intercom.

"Fyre Elaine?"

Fyre stared up in horror, "The name's Ash Rivers, and I have not done anything illegal in the past three days!" Fyre lied.

"Don't lie. Though you are good at that…anyways, the fans want you t…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fyre said quickly, "the fans kidnapped ME? I don't think so. You want to feel the might of Ash Rivers?" Fyre grabbed a tiny explosive she keeps in her back pocket for heaven knows why. She threw it towards where she presumed the ceiling was. There was a tiny boom, but nothing else. "Oh Goobers,"

"Fyre, pay attention. I know your ADHD doesn't help with that, but the fans want you to answer some questions about…stuff…"

Fyre looked up, "Are you a secret service agent or something?"

"No Fyre. My name is text. You type me and I speak. Everything you've written, including the cruddy thing you call your other stories, I've spoken. Authors everywhere make me, this is just the first time I've ever met a person…are they all as messed up…"

Fyre growled, "No. I'm actually normal compared to some nuts out there,"

"Speaking of nuts, here's the first question:"

**OOOOO**

FYRE ON POLITICAL STUFF:

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? Did HannahFaye send this in? Sounds like her. MY EDWARD! Hannah, you're a genius. What's going on?"

Text cleared his throat.

"I'm the president. Happy?"

"No."

ACTUAL QUESTION: (From Jiao-Jie) How'd you break your thumb?

"Cannon: During my fight with Jiao-Jie, I broke it. Real life: Picking up a bag that weighs half as much as I do."

Text laughed, "That's pathetic!"

Fyre grabbed a tiny dagger (Also from her pocket) and threw it at the wall.

FROM SOKKA: WATER TRIBE FOREVER!

"I kill you with a jigsaw puzzle, Sokka. I have that kind of power, I can make anything I want to happen, happen. TAKE THAT CANADA."

"Oooookayyyy."

FROM LINDA: That wasn't a question, Sokka. But neither is this... but the whole world goes BOOM? Haha, keep writing, Fyre!

Fyre smiled, "I plan to! Writing is fun and edu-ma-cational. Wait what? I don't know. Anyways, the whole world does go boom anytime I drink coffee. Do you ever hear sonic booms? That's me running to Canada to set off the bombs I have planted there!"

"Um, we need a straight jacket here, pronto."

FROM SUMMER: You finished with MY chapter yet, Fyre?

"For those of you wondering, I'm helping Summer with Summer's Day, and somehow I wound up writing a whole chapter. Anyways, almost Summer! I'll send it to you when I am done!"

**OOOOO**

"That's it Fyre. You're fre…wait, did the straight jacket ever get here? Fyre?"

Fyre had already escaped the crazy house by this time. Text sighed, "Bring in the next one!"

**The following IS cannon!**

**Chapter 18: The Air Temples**

"I'm doing a chapter on WHAT?"

Fyre rolled her eyes, "Summer, it isn't the craziest thing you've done and most defiantly not the craziest you will do. I need you to do a chapter on the Air Temples and what they were like. I also need a minimum of three ideas. Aang, Gyatso, and Yangchen should be waiting for you on the set of the Western Air Temple. You need to be there in no later than five minutes. Understood?"

Summer sighed, "Let me guess, you get to do one on the Fire Nation, right?"

"It's my story! Plus I'm scheduled to do something with Passion, and we agreed on that one. Come on Summer, I have everyone else planned!" Fyre whined.

Summer looked at her friend before nodding, "Fine, but write this down on your strangely threatening hand with one broken finger; I get to do a chapter where I can write seven lists and one poem, got it?"

Fyre stared at her, "I care about my readers, Summer. I don't want them to lose their eyes from reading your poetry,"

"Then help me with it! We do a chapter together SOON, and you help me with poetry, okay?" Summer bargained. All right, for those of you confused about this, read chapter seven of Summer's Day.

Fyre growled, "Fine. But I'm not saying 'Gooberlicious' is better than Goobers. It's not!"

"At least mine was original. You stole yours from SpongeBob!" Summer pointed out.

Fyre rolled her eyes, "Kind of…I actually stole it from my teacher…but you stole yours from me! You know what this means, right?" Summer nodded. "This means war!" Fyre growled, "The Great Goober War of Fyre's Guide to Creativity!

**OOOOO**

Summer pulled out the small map Fyre had given her. It was better than the one she had given Passion, seeing as this one was a REAL map with words spelled RIGHT. The Western Air Temple set was right around the corner on the right side. She looked down the hall, seeing nothing but small doors. She wondered which one was the right one.

She looked at the small room number cards on each door. This was impossible! They didn't say what set was inside, they just had random numbers on them.

317, 318, 319, 320, 321…321 was the last one. There was no number 322 or 400. Actually, there was no 200 or 300. They both started with 01.

Suddenly, Summer figured it out. She opened the door to room number 312 and inside, she saw Aang, Gyatso, and Yangchen waiting for her. She smiled and waved to them.

"Hey Summer!" Aang called, "We've been waiting for you. We're not sure exactly what we're supposed to do…can you help us?"

Yangchen nodded, "I was in one episode. I don't get half of what's going on,"

"Well, Fyre told me to come up with three ideas, and a list of each of the air temples and what they were like. Technically, I need YOUR help. All I've seen of the air temples were what was on TV," Summer explained, "You guys technically lived in them."

Aang nodded, "How about we make the lists now? Lists are fun! But Summer, work on your poetr…"

"I KNOW OKAY!" Summer yelled, "Just make the stupid lists,"

_**The Western Air Temple**_

Built upside-down on a cliff side.

Statues and murals cover the walls.

Yangchen is from here.

Housed mainly Females.

_**The Eastern Air Temple**_

Housed Mainly Females

Appa was born here

Built on Mountains.

_**The Northern Air Temple**_

Males Only

Beautiful Hallways and Statues

The Mechanist Came in and made modifications

_**The Southern Air Temple**_

Males only

Aang is from here

Monk Gyatso is from here

Momo is from here'

"This will help any authors trying to write about the Air Temples. Knowing facts always helps!" Summer smiled. She looked around at the three characters in front of her, and suddenly doubted her ability to write three ideas.

"Now do we come up with ideas?" Gyatso asked.

Summer looked up at him, "Uh, yeah. You guys come up with the ideas, I write them down and tell Fyre I came up with them," Summer smiled as the characters looked at each other.

Aang gave her a sideways grin, "Fine. By the way, does Fyre scare you as much as she scares me?"

"She kidnapped my boyfriend and beat him up so I would review her story. She's crazy scary! But I've grown to get used to her, even though she tries to kill Ben daily now. He's scared of her now," Summer shuddered gently, remembering when Fyre kidnapped Ben, then threw a brick at him just so Summer would review her chapter. She did, and I returned him in _okay_ condition.

Gyatso and Yangchen looked at each other, "Who…oh never mind. She sounds weird," Gyatso said slowly.

"Oh, she is," Summer and Aang said in unison.

Summer flinched gently, "She's crazy, but funny and cool at the same time. You learn to love her…eventually," Summer said slowly. Suddenly, she perked up, "IDEA TIME!"

'**Aang's childhood**

**Something about how the Air Nomads started**

**A Yangchen story**

**A story about Gyatso's childhood/how he met Aang**

**A story about Aang and Appa**

**An O.C. Airbender's story'**

"Is that it?" Aang asked slowly and cautiously.

Summer looked down, "I feel Like I should make one more list," she looked up, then smiled down at the Airbenders, "I got it! A bio on each of you! That will help the writers!"

'**Aang – **Male, An Airbender, the Avatar, you can find out anything you need to know about him in the TV show, and if you don't know about Aang, why are you reading this?

**Gyatso – **Male,An Airbender, Aang's tutor, sweet old man who is an excellent PI Sho player. Cares deeply for Aang.

**Yangchen – **Female,An Airbender, the Avatar, not much is revealed about Yangchen besides the fact she is the Avatar. More information: "Sozin's Comet part 2: The Old Masters."'

"Is that it?" Gyatso asked.

"I think so, unless you guys want me to include a poem…" Summer smiled as she spoke.

"NO!" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs. Summer stuck her tongue out at him. She stood, grabbed her papers and clipboard, and walked out the door, leaving the Airbenders alone in the small room.

**Author's Note: If you figure out this question, you get your name mentioned in the next chapter.**

**QUESTION: How did Summer know it was room 312? This is actually kind of clever, unlike usual me :)**


	19. The Water Tribes

**Questions. Jiao-Jie. REVIEW WITH THEM.**

**BTW: 1****st**** place on my riddle…thing: ****Mai4eternity**

**2nd place on my riddle…thing: Alexandera**

**3****rd**** place on my riddle…thing: Passionworks**

**Most 'Creative' Answer: Summer, who believes 12 is her favorite number :P**

**Don't own: American Pie, or Garfield, or the Beatles, or MegaMind, or Whylight, or Avatar, or Justin Bieber, or…**

**DO own: TTHOFFN, Text, and Facepalm moments.**

**On with the story!**

Panakin screamed.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Yeah, text got her too. Any questions? Oh yeah, we're saving those for later.

"Panakin, calm down!" Text screamed, "You're here to answer questions that Fyre's readers sent in. Most of which have to do with why the heck you like that dumb movie about the vampires and the werewolves, but…"

"OH EVERYBODY'S A CRITIC."

"SHUT IT. I'm already ticked because of your sister, don't make me anymore angry, or else someone is getting kicked in the face!" Text would have had a facepalm moment if text could do that. Because he's just letters? Yeah, over explaining.

Panakin sighed, "What did Fyre do THIS time?"

"She attempted to kill me. ME. I'M LETTERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You're sister is wacked. She claims that she's the president!" Text screamed. Haha, I made Text scream.

"She does that to everyone." Panakin sighed.

Text sighed as well, "Can we just answer some questions so I can go to therapy?"

"Suuuurrrreeee…"

**OOOOO**

PANAKIN ON TEDDY-CATS:

"Um…they're magical?"

"Good answer" Text snapped.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the…wait, Text can't do that. Hm,"

FROM ALEXANDERA: PANAKIN: When did you realize you loved Twilight?

"Uh, Well a couple years ago, my friend HannahFaye told me about it, and she like, let me borrow the first book, and I was hooked, and so I saw the movie, and I have been bothering Fyre about it ever since!" Panakin acted like she didn't have that prewritten.

FROM FYRE: HI SISSY!

"FYRE!"

"Don't randomly scream Fyre. It gives me nightmares on two totally different measures. One's like, the element, and the scariest one is that girl."

"FYRE!"

Text + Facepalm moment.

FROM FYRE: Oops, that wasn't a question.

Panakin smiled, "Doesn't matter. Did you guys win in the competition that MATTERED MORE THAN I DID BECAUSE _IT WAS ON MY BIRTHDAY, LIKE __**A COUPLE HUNDRED MILES FROM HOME?**_"

"Aw."

FROM FYRE: Neither was that…

"Did ANYONE else send me a question?"

"No. You don't matter enough."

"THAT'S IT!"

**OOOOO**

Panakin attempted to punch Text in the face.

Text laughed at her.

Panakin threw a pocket knife at Text.

Text screamed like a little girl.

Panakin smiled happily.

Panakin was banished to crazy house.

**Chapter 19: The Water Tribes.**

**Dedicated to Panakin, the best friend ever :)**

Panakin pretended to read a newspaper as Fyre danced around and sang every word to the eight minute long song 'American Pie'.

"…so come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack Flash sat on a candle stick, 'cause…"

"Fyre is the Devil's only friend?"

Fyre put her MP3 player on pause and turned to look at her sister, who avoided Fyre's 'Death gaze' by reading Garfield. Apparently, Garfield enjoys Lasagna. Who knew? Oh yeah, EVERYONE WHO EVER LIVED. Though Lasagna is a hard word to spell.

Fyre broke the silence by glaring at her sister. Panakin looked up at her for a moment. "You know Pana, some siblings actually care about each other."

Five seconds went by, and then the two busted out in laughter.

**OOOOO**

Zuko was acting out some crazy person's story where he fell in love with Toph, went mentally insane, then Toph helped him back to sanity. Also, he had just killed Azula, who was doing her best off in the corner to not laugh her head off at the ironic plot line.

"…But can't you see I did this for you?" Zuko yelled at Toph, motioning towards his 'Dead' sister.

"The thing is, my love, that…I _can _see." Toph replied slowly, also trying not to burst out in giggles.

Zuko gasped.

Suddenly, Zuko and Azula busted out laughing for no apparent reason, besides that Toph just stated she could see.

**OOOOO**

Fyre and Panakin looked around the corner, where the strange story was going on. "Do you have this weird feeling that Zuko and Azula just busted out laughing because some siblings actually care about each other?"

"Yeah," Fyre responded, "Weird. Huh. Can I get back to my song now?"

"Su…" Panakin's watch began to beep, "Sorry sis. Gotta go make sure that the Water Tribe characters are doing my work for me."

Fyre's jaw dropped open, "You got them to do it for you? Lucky! I have to go meet up with 'Brain Problems' and make sure she doesn't explode. Hey maybe I could get Passion to do it all for me!"

"I wouldn't do that Fyre, Passion has enough stuff wrong with her head. Add anymore pressure and she WILL explode." Panakin said slowly, "Besides, you have Zuko comma Azula comma Ozai. They won't take orders from you!"

"Comma?" Fyre asked, "And I guess you're right, you have Ms. Speeches about hope, Ponytail, and the moon. So not fair,"

"It was pretty easy," Panakin said, smiling.

_Half an hour ago…_

"_DO. THE JOB. FOR ME!" Panakin screamed. She was sitting on top of Sokka, who she had pinned to the ground. One of her hands held his arm behind his back. The other held her trusty pocket knife, which she threatened to kill him with._

_Yue grabbed an icicle from the set of the Northern Water Tribe and threw it at Panakin, who grabbed it midflight and threw it back at Katara, who was cowering behind Hakoda in the corner. Panakin screamed like a demonic possessed Twilight Lover when the last copy of 'New Moon' had just been sold. She ran over to Kya, who suddenly went pale, and threatened to kill her with a bobby pin. Sokka stood up, rubbing his sore back._

"_I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD STAND."_

_Sokka became paralyzed with fear and passed out on the floor. Panakin screamed again and started beating Hakoda with her sparkly guitar purse._

"Sounds simple. Hey, I gotta go to my job, alright? Panakin?"

Panakin looked over at her sister, "Uh yeah. Okay, see you…later."

"Bye!" Fyre called as she ran to the Fire Nation Palace set. She had to hop over a few rolling cabbages on the way. Panakin sighed.

"Three, two, one…"

"MY CABBAGES!"

**OOOOO**

"ALRIGHT worker monkeys. Anyone have the ideas, or do I need to PRY THEM OUT OF YOU…_**SOKKA?"**_

Sokka, who had recently become conscious, passed out again.

Katara blinked several times at her brother's passed out body lying limply on the floor. "Uh, Panakin…how much Twilight have you had today?"

"NONE. Stupid Fyre with her stupid eight minute long song about people dying and the Beatles." Panakin grumbled so fast it was almost unfathomable, or, without fathom. Yeah, stole that from MegaMind. BIG DEAL.

Katara pouted, "Aw. Well I found something that will cheer you u…"

"ROBERT PATTINSON?"

Katara stood wide-eyed. Staring at the girl who was now less than an inch away from her face. "Um, no. Some ideas…on how to run this chapter. See, Aang, Gyatso, and Yangchen are all doing this exact same thing; so, I bugged Aang to find out a good format for you to go by. It's a little hard to fathom, but it'll work."

"Aw, I wanted a sparkly vampire."

"I know you did."

Kya and Hakoda were staring in horror as Katara patted the crazy teen on the back. Katara turned on the speaker of the bug and set it in Panakin's hand.

"…_Well, Fyre told me to come up with three ideas, and a list of each of the air temples and what they were like. Technically, I need YOUR help. All I've seen of the air temples were what was on TV," Summer's voice explained, "You guys technically lived in them."_

_Aang's voice: "How about we make the lists now? Lists are fun! But Summer, work on your poetr…"_

Katara turned it off. "Well, you heard her. Three ideas, and a list of each of the Water Tribes and what they're like. Easy. I'll have Sokka…er, nevermind. I'll have Yue listen in and make sure that we're not missing anything else."

"Got it. Let's do this!" Panakin said excitedly.

'_**The Northern Water Tribe**_

Full of benders

Men normally are the only benders with training.

Women learn to heal with their abilities from a young age

Spirit Oasis in warm part

_**The Southern Water Tribe**_

No benders

Old people, girls, and little kids

They all live in tents.

TINY and SAD and PATHETIC.'

Hakoda glared, "Thanks for that."

"Welcome. Idea time! You come up with them, or else…"

Sokka, who had barely regained consciousness, passed out…AGAIN.

'**How the…**'

Passion slowly walked into the room, looking around randomly. "Uh, has anyone seen Ozai and-slash-or Azula?"

Panakin shook her head slowly, staring at the somewhat explosive girl in front of her. Passion raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Panakin shrugged lightly. Katara and Yue stared at the random silent conversation going on between the two girls.

"Happy birthday…" They both randomly said in unison, scratching their heads randomly.

"Uh…I'm kinda running from a couple of deadly fire benders, and I don't wanna look back to see if they're following me." Passion explained.

Panakin nodded, "I get it. I'll check for you. Hey, try and get Sokka conscious again, would you?" She asked. Passion nodded. Panakin began to leave, before looking down at a megaphone and picking it up, "I'm gonna need this."

**OOOOO**

"…Baby, Baby, Baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine," Ozai and Zuko bowed. Azula hung her head in shame as her mother patted her on the back. Mai and Ty Lee stared in horror. Fyre applauded happily with a huge smile on her face.

Fyre stared at them, "Who knew Dante Basco and Mark Hamill would be the next Justin Bieber?"

"I DID!" Panakin suddenly magically appeared shouting into a megaphone that was pressed against Fyre's ear. Fyre fell to the floor screaming. Panakin smiled at her sister before the megaphone was snatched out of her hand.

Fyre spoke into the megaphone, "Panakin, leave. Make yourself useful and find Passion. Understood?"

Panakin rolled her eyes grabbing the megaphone, "No need to shout," she said as she turned the megaphone off. "And by the way, Passion interrupted me trying to do YOUR stupid job. Now would you GET HER OUT OF THERE?"

"Ug, that girl makes me wanna…" Fyre grumbled, "Would you just kick her out, tell her Ozai is Justin Bieber, and make sure she makes it back here?"

Panakin turned on the megaphone, "Fine."

Panakin walked back to the room, which was filled with girly screams, coming from (Conscious) Sokka. Passion was beating him with a script book that weighed 10 pounds. "WHY WAS THIS STORY SO LONG AND HEAVY?" Sokka screamed.

Panakin blinked several times.

"So you woke him up?"

Passion looked at her and smiled, "Yeah."

"Cool. Hey Fyre's looking for you. She said to kick you out," Panakin opened the door, "Tell you Ozai is Justin Bieber," Passion's eyes widened slightly, "and to make sure you make it back alive. Now go, and don't die." She said, pushing the girl out the door. She closed it right in Passion's stuttering face "I thought she'd never leave. Where were we?"

'**How the Water Tribes started**

**What if the Water Tribes were taken down by Ozai/Azulon/Sozin?**

**What if there were more benders in the Southern Water Tribe?**

**A story about Kya, how she met Hakoda, etc.**

**What if Katara and Sokka never found Aang?**'

"Panakin, she's doing a small bio on each of them too." Yue stated, setting down the speaker.

"Fine, I'll do a dumb bio on all of YOU PEOPLE." Panakin looked specifically at Sokka who, you guessed it, passed out.

'**Katara – **Waterbending girl from Southern Tribe. WATCH THE DANG TV SHOW.

**Sokka – **Idiot

**Yue – **She's the magical moon!

**Hakoda – **Abandoned his children and left to go fight the war.

**Kya – **Uh, she dies.'

"How professional," Kya grumbled.

"Doesn't matter. Gotta go eat a sandwich. Tell Sokka I told him to DIE."

Sokka, once again, passed out…Again.

**Dear Panakin,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I know you think this is odd, putting this at the end of the chapter, but I don't know if I'll get internet at the competition, and my mom doesn't let me use her phone because she thinks I'll break it. Like I could do that…**

**Anyways, sorry about missing your special day. Hopefully puppy is keeping you entertained and is as energetic as I am :) I'm hoping that you have a wonderful birthday, and I can't wait until next week when you have your party…which you postponed…for me…**

**If my team wins, then YAY! If not, I will walk the path of guilt :(**

**I miss you so much, and I will call you when I get back to tell you how we did!**

**Love,**

**~Fyre**


	20. The Earth Kingdom

**QUESTIONS FOR PASSION! Example: Can you name all of your brain problems? Answer: Nope.**

**Author's Note: GIANT thing I missed on the Book 4: Air chapter that I just realized:**

'**It doesn't matter what shipping, what Genre, or what main character you have. It HAS to start on a boat **_**on the water**_**. Book 1 started with Sokka and Katara on a boat. Book 2 started with them on a boat with Pakku. Book 3 started on that Fire Nation ship. HAS TO START ON A BOAT.'**

**Also, sorrrry 'bout the late update. I spent the weekend with Panakin :)**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Panakin and Fyre watched from the vents as Jiao-Jie was dragged into the small room, "How do you think she's gonna take it?"

"I don't know," Panakin replied, "It's magical, talking, letters. Pretty creepy. Also, your fans are nuts. Well, I should have known that seeing as they like your story, and you're in second place in your poll…" Panakin trailed off.

"You're in last place, and the only vote you've gotten was from me!" Fyre yelled.

"SHUSH. That weird Text guy has no idea we're up here, and I'm not having you ruin my secret agent personality. Plus, people probably aren't voting for me because you make me seem obsessed with Twiligh…"

"YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH TWI…"

"SHHHHH."

Jiao-Jie looked up at the vent, "Is anyone in here?"

Fyre panicked, "Uh, no…" She said in a high, squeaky voice, "It's just us mice and magical talking letters!"

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow, before nodding, "Alright then."

Panakin had a facepalm moment, "Right about now would be a good time for those magical letters to start talking," she muttered.

"Thanks for the intro…mice in the vents," Text suddenly said. Jiao-Jie screamed like a little girl. Text sighed, "Not another nut. I've already had Ms. 'Ash Rivers', Ms. 'Tries to punch me in face', and now YOU? I don't have to do this you know."

"Yo Text!" Fyre called down from the vent. Jiao-Jie looked up at her and waved happily. "We're all nuts. Live with it. You're being paid good enough to deal with us, understood?"

Text growled, "Fine. I hate being your OC, Fyre. Do you know how hard I work just to maintain my SANITY?"

"Very hard, I presume. Now interact with Jiao-Jie. The fans paid money to see her, not us. Stupid winner in my poll." Fyre grumbled. Panakin patted her crazy, not normal, wacky, odd, insane…where was I? Oh yeah. …Sister on the back.

"Uh, actually Fyre, the only questions Jiao-Jie got were from herself. Panakin even got a couple of questions!" Text reported.

Panakin busted out laughing, "So I'm in last place in the poll, and I'm more popular than YOU? HA! Take that! In your face! Twilight Rocks! In your face, in your face, YEAH!" Panakin was dancing in a vent. In a VENT.

…To which, Fyre punched her (hard) in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" Text yelled, to which, the twins responded in a flurry of, 'Sorry', 'Yes Text', and 'SHE STARTED IT!' Text sighed, "Have I ever said I'm surrounded by idiots? Anyways, Jiao-Jie got…I'll count it as four questions,"

'**Why haven't we had ten million messages like before?**

You have 68 reviews (after this) AWESOME! (not a question)

What kind of questions am I supposed to ask?

Cool chapter?'

"Really?" Jiao-Jie asked slowly, "And those were all from me…"

"Just answer 'em, and make your precious fans happy," Fyre snapped roughly. She turned to her sister, which was hard, seeing as they were both lying on their stomachs in a vent, "B-T-W, you got two questions, 'How does Robert Pattinson make you feel better?' and 'How do you deal with Fyre on a daily basis?'."

"Robert Pattinson makes everyone feel better…well except you…but you're crazy! Which brings me to; she straps me to a chair and forces me to deal with her. It's not that fun, but it is entertaining watching Fyre's face when I get free and tie HER up to a chair…"

"WHEN HAVE YOU EVER DONE THAT?" Fyre yelled at her sister.

Panakin sat still for a moment, "Okay never, but still!"

"When did this become about Panakin being strapped to a chair?" Text suddenly asked, "Isn't Jiao-Jie supposed to be the one getting questions?"

Jiao-Jie nodded, "That's what I said. But NO. Gotta please Ash Rivers and Twilight Obsessed…"

"Not Obsessed!"

"WHATEVER!"

"JUST ANSWER YOUR DANG QUESTIONS."

**OOOOO**

JIAO-JIE ON SODA:

"Of course you ask me a question about Soda and don't give me any soda! Anyways, it's awesome, especially root beer!"

"POWER TO THE PEOPLE!"

"O-kay then Fyre…"

FROM JIAO-JIE: Why haven't we had ten million messages like before?

"This is actually really sad. This question is from ME. Sigh."

"Sigh?"

"SIGH. Anyways, my answer is probably gonna wind up being kinda stupid, seeing as I submitted this, and I kinda thought Fyre was gonna be the one to answer it. Oops. Anyways, I like pie. There's the answer."

FROM JIAO-JIE: You have 68 reviews (after this) AWESOME! (Not a question)

"Oops." Fyre said slowly, "Haha, Jiao-Jie got three questions from herself. Sad. Sad, sad, sad."

Jiao-Jie growled, "LET ME ANSWER MY QUESTION. If half a dozen half a chickens laid half an egg in half a day, how many dill pickle seeds could the grasshopper with the peg leg kick into the bucket with his eyes closed while the goose is eating cheese?"

"42!" Panakin yelled. Jiao-Jie nodded approvingly.

FROM JIAO-JIE: What kind of questions am I supposed to ask?

"You _REALLY _had to put that one in there, Fyre? I sound stupid…and no remarks on that, Panakin. Can I punch this Text guy in the face when we're all done? No. Okay. Sorry Text, it's just, I'm mad that Fyre put these lame questions in here."

"They're the only questions you got," Text retorted.

"SHUT IT."

FROM JIAO-JIE: Cool chapter?

"You have to put the 'from Jiao-Jie' in there?"

Fyre nodded, "Wait a second, this question questions my questioning question of questions and quests. You actually asked if my chapter was 'Cool'? OH THAT'S IT."

**OOOOO**

Fyre attempted to eat her way through the metal vent bar…things.

Jiao-Jie screamed and ran.

Fyre was pleased.

Panakin grabbed her spare chain she kept in her back pocket for such emergencies and attempted to chain Fyre up.

Fyre hit Panakin over the head with a banana.

**Chapter 20: The Earth Kingdom.**

Jiao-Jie was standing in Azula's room, trying to do the splits. She was about a foot off the ground when suddenly, a black and white kitten ran under her legs. "GAAAHHH!" Jiao-Jie screamed as she fell back and hit her head on the floor, "Ow. Okay psychotic kitten, you're going DOWN!" She yelled, pushing herself up off the floor. The cat looked at her, then ran out Azula's door.

"Uh oh, not good," Jiao-Jie sprinted after the small animal, yelling "COME BACK!"

The kitten ran through the halls at the speed of light, with Jiao-Jie clumsily running behind. The cat ran her past the food court, through the halls, and over Momo.

"Baby, baby, ba…"

_What the GOOBER was Justin Bieber doing here? Seriously, one __**messed up**__ crossover._

Jiao-Jie turned a corner and had to jump over Passion to insure that she didn't trip over somebody AGAIN. The cat was running straight past characters who stared in bewilderment. There was an insane girl chasing a cat. That's one strange sight. I've seen it before, and lived it before.

She attempted to tackle the small animal. Bad idea. The cat shrieked and began to claw her face. Jiao-Jie screamed and yanked the rabid animal off of her. Somehow, they had ended up in Ba Sing Se. You know, the set.

She stared up in horror at Toph, the Earth King, Long Feng, Jet, Bumi, and Suki. And a cat, who sat happily licking her small paws in an attempt to look innocent. Amazingly, it worked. The small animal left, and Jiao-Jie was exactly where she was supposed to be. She stood up and smiled, "Hey guys!"

Toph waved, Jet poked her with his long sword thingy, Suki punched him in the shoulder, and Jet took it as Suki was trying to flirt with him, all in under a second. Jiao-Jie sighed gently. Why was she stuck with the crazy ones?

_Meanwhile with Summer:_

"_Now do we come up with ideas?" Gyatso asked._

_Summer looked up at him, "Uh, yeah. You guys come up with the ideas, I write them down and tell Fyre I came up with them," Summer smiled as the characters looked at each other._

_Aang gave her a sideways grin, "Fine."_

_Meanwhile with Panakin:_

_Katara blinked several times at her brother's passed out body lying limply on the floor. "Uh, Panakin…how much Twilight have you had today?"_

"_NONE. Stupid Fyre with her stupid eight minute long song about people dying and the Beatles." Panakin grumbled so fast it was almost unfathomable, or, without fathom. Yeah, stole that from MegaMind. BIG DEAL._

_Katara pouted, "Aw. Well I found something that will cheer you u…"_

"_ROBERT PATTINSON?"_

_Katara stood wide-eyed. Staring at the girl who was now less than an inch away from her face. "Um, no. Some ideas…on how to run this chapter. See, Aang, Gyatso, and Yangchen are all doing this exact same thing; so, I bugged Aang to find out a good format for you to go by. It's a little hard to fathom, but it'll work."_

_Meanwhile with Fyre and Passion:_

_Fyre and Passion's eyes both widened. Fyre looked over at Passion who began sweating. "Uh…yeah," Passion stuttered, "I, uh, they are like…um, like…so…weird. Uh, I um…I think I'm having a heart attack. I'm gonna go get some wa…wa…the blue stuff that comes from the…uh, ocean. Yeah. Be back in…uh…an hour. Yeah, bye," She ran as fast as she could out the door, leaving Azula and Ozai staring at each other._

"_We are currently experiencing problems with Passion. Um…OZAI! Sing!" Fyre shouted randomly._

_Ozai looked up at her, "Who do you think I am? Justin Bieber?" Ozai protested._

_Fyre looked up, and then back at Ozai, "I'd pay good money to see you sing 'Baby'."_

Jiao-Jie looked up, "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm not with the crazy ones? Poor Fyre, being trapped with Justin Bieber and all. Anyways, I have this weird feeling that you guys come up with ideas, and I write them down. Understood?"

"Fine," Toph said slowly, grabbing paper, "I'll just jot down some ideas and all, oh yeah, I CAN'T SEE."

"You don't need to see," Long Feng snapped, "Just speak."

The Earth King nodded slowly, "But seeing is believing, which makes no sense whatsoever. So, who has ideas?"

"I do!" Jet said. He turned to Suki, "I say let's kick out the other dudes and leave you and me here alone." Suki's eyes widened as she slapped Jet in the face. Jet looked down, "Ow." He grumbled.

Jiao-Jie stared in horror, "I'll just…do the ideas now."

'**How the Earth Kingdom started**

**The Earth King's story**

**What if Toph wasn't blind?**

**What if Long Feng escaped Prison?**

**What if Jet didn't…die…I think…It was really unclear…**'

"No one likes the last one!" Suki shouted.

Jet sat up quickly, "HEY! I do. But of course, then Fyre's other cruddy story could have happened…"

"We are not here to criticize!" The Earth King pointed out, "But yeah, that was a really bad one…" Seriously, if you care about your eyes, and don't want them to explode, then don't read my other story. Just don't. Passion will tell you to, but remember, she has brain problems. Hey, maybe my story caused those…

Jiao-Jie looked up, "Fyre, stop narrating. We all know it's terrible, but don't waste your readers time. They came here for me!" She smiled happily.

Sorry, Jiao-Jie.

Jiao-Jie looked at the characters again. Jet was still flirting with Suki. Suki was rejecting him. Toph was trying to see it stabbing herself with a pencil would kill her. For the record, it cannot. The Earth King was having a cat fight with Long Feng, who was winning. Bumi was munching on those crystals that I'm too lazy to spell. Jiao-Jie looked down, "EVERYONE LOOK AT ME."

They all did.

"WE ARE GOING TO MAKE A LIST OF WHAT THE EARTH KINGDOM WAS LIKE, UNDERSTOOD? THEN, WE WILL WRITE A BIO ON YOU LOSERS."

"Ouch."

Jiao-Jie turned around to face the doorway, where Passion stood randomly, "LEAVE!" Passion stared in horror as Jiao-Jie charged at the door, shut it, and left her outside, alone, for the second time in the past five minutes. Poor Passion.

"LIST TIME!"

'_**Earth Kingdom**_

Capital is Ba Sing Se.

Biggest area in the entire Avatar world

Tons of people

Some areas taken over by Fire Nation, called the colonies.'

There was a cat tail in Jiao-Jie's face. Ask me how it got there, I couldn't tell you, but one of my psychotic kittens had escaped the crazy house with me. Oh, and so did Justin Bieber. He deserved to stay.

"CAT!" Jiao-Jie screamed. The small animal replied with a disapproving '_Mrrrp'_ before jumping off Jiao-Jie's lap and landing by the door. The kitten stuck up her nose and ran out the door.

Jiao-Jie sighed. "I need to hurry this up and make sure that demon cat doesn't try to kill someone. Quick bios and then we're done, okay?"

"Fine." Toph Mumbled softly.

"WHO ASKED YOU? Oh wait, okay."

'**Toph – **Blind Earthbender. Taught Aang how to earthbend. Likes to annoy Sokka, as do I.

**Earth King – **Uh…he's the king…of…Earth.

**Long Feng – **Bad Guy who was really close to Earth King. Bad dude, bad, bad dude.

**Bumi – **Uh…Crazy old guy.

**Jet – **He died, and he was a bad guy, then a good guy, then something else…

**Suki – **Kyoshi Warrior who helped during Sozin's Comet. Likes Sokka, is jealous of Yue.'

"ARRRRG. CAT!"

Bumi looked around, "Um, I believe that animal is trying to tell you something,"

The cat had a BLT in her mouth. She dropped it on the floor and smiled happily.

_MEANWHILE…_

Passion finally arrived back in the room. "Thank Rabbits. Ozai's been singing to us, not fun." Fyre stated slowly.

"Fyre," Passion grumbled unhappily, "I was kicked out by Panakin, jumped over by Jiao-Jie, then screamed at by Jiao-Jie, and I was okay with all that, but I draw the line at your devil cat stealing my BLT."

**Author's Note: Sorrry Passion ;)**


	21. The Fire Nation

**Will SOMEONE Ask Summer a question? Seriously.**

**Never, ever, EVER say you're 99% sure you did something, because a week later, you'll be wondering, "Why didn't I get any reviews for that chapter?" and you will discover you never posted it. Sorry.**

Passion stared at the dark room, "Let me guess; Fyre got an OC that's named something crazy like she is, and he-she-it-thing is gonna ask me questions about my brain problems while Fyre, Panakin, and Jiao-Jie sit in the vents watching me like the stalkers they are."

"…She's good."

"Told you!"

"You told me she had brain problems!"

"I do!"

"Anyone who hangs out around my sister has brain problems."

"SHUT IT."

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty. Can I go home now?" Text asked rapidly.

"NO." Four voices chorused at once.

"…Creepy."

Fyre sighed gently. She had been stuck in an average sized vent with her twin sister for about an hour now, and to make matters worse, there were magical talking letters talking to them. Fyre could have sworn she was back in Mental Health Facility Number 37, when the doctors chained her to a wall and gave her that medicine that made her believe she was a bullet-proof butterfly. Panakin had luckily come to the rescue then, but she was out of it for three days afterwards. Three days that people of the world were safe and sound…until she came back and realized she was a bullet-proof GIRL.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Passion asked her bullet-proof friend.

"Well," Fyre began slowly, "The readers that don't review enough were SUPPOSED to ask you questions, but Apparently me and my sissy are the only ones that the fans ever cared about…"

"In your face!"

"…so you got no questions, but that doesn't mean me and Pana can't improvise!" Fyre finished slowly.

Passion sighed, "Great, the twins of crazy are gonna ask me questions. This will be fun."

**OOOOO**

Noise coming from the vent sounded like a b-grade horror movie. There was the sound of metal hitting metal, a cry of pain, and a jumble of, 'NOT THAT ONE!', 'OW!', and 'HOW CAN WE EVEN BE REALATED?'

"Question One!" Fyre announced happily, "Why are you obsessed with BLT's?"

"'Cause they're awesome!" Passion smiled, "And they taste amaziling!"

Panakin nodded approvingly, before asking; "When did you get a hold of Fyre's dictionary? Anyways, QUESTION TWO! Name three of your brain problems!"

Passion did, but I can't spell any of them, so let's just say she said, "Brain problem A, Brain problem B, and Brain problem C."

"Question Three!" Jiao-Jie shouted, "Why are you so crazy?"

Passion raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Why are you?"

Jiao-Jie looked around all awkward like, and then nodded.

"Question Four," Text finally got a word in, "You…are weird…"

"SO ARE YOU, YOU LOSER!" Three voices screamed.

"Hurtful."

**OOOOO**

"Passion, join the vent people," Panakin said all Darth Vader like.

Passion shrugged slightly and began to climb the wall until she reached one of the vents and happily climbed inside.

Panakin turned to look at her sister, "The strangeness in strong in this one."

"Indeed, my young Padawan."

"HEY!"

**Chapter 21: The Fire Nation**

Screaming was heard.

Passion pushed closer to the door, trying to figure out what was going on. Fyre was next to her, staring at the door as if_ it_ were magically screaming. Seeing as Passion's older than me, she had figured out quickly there was someone _behind_ the door.

The door led to the set of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Room 301C. Passion and Fyre were supposed to be meeting the characters from the fire Nation, but they were afraid to go inside. When they had gotten to the door, they had heard screaming, and were instantly stunned.

"This is what you get for putting the Fire Nation Royal family plus Mai and Ty Lee in one room," Fyre mumbled, "Leads to death and screaming. I think Zuko is the high pitched girly scream,"

Passion pulled her ear away from the door, "Well then what do we do? Wait for them all to be dead? They all have issues, Fyre; Azula hates Ursa and Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her, Ursa has issues with Ozai, Ozai and Zuko aren't the best of pals, and Zuko and Mai's relationship is gonna be killed if somebody else does a Zutara story. How could you even enjoy that couple?"

"I dislike Aang!" Fyre protested, "I kill him off in all my stories. I don't _enjoy_ Zutara, in fact, I could care less about the shipping war. I'm fine with Kataang, alright? Hey, and you're one to talk about strange ships!"

Passion rolled her eyes, "Whatev…hey, the screaming stopped! Maybe we should go in now!"

The two girls pushed open the door, which seemed surprisingly heavy. Fyre instantly used her OCD skills and noticed Ozai was gone. "Okay, where's pops?"

"Back here," the door mumbled. Fyre screamed as the magical piece of wood talked. Ozai pushed the door out from in front of him with an irritated expression. Fyre wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled.

Passion slapped her forehead, "Fyre, the door doesn't talk. That was Ozai screaming like a little…" Ozai glared at her, "…Ruler of the world," She finished. Ozai nodded gently.

"Little ruler of the world? What the Goober?" Fyre raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean little girl? I heard that Ozai goes to a woman's shoe store called, 'Flamin'."

Ozai growled, "Where did you hear that? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

Fyre shrugged, "Avatar fan base. No, the craziest thing out there is someone thought Kya was Ursa," Fyre laughed as Ursa's eyes widened. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Mom, are you also Katara's mother, another thing that makes Zutara wrong?" Zuko grumbled sarcastically. Azula shrugged gently as her mother shook her head.

Ursa looked around, "What would make that person think that?"

"Crazy?" Fyre suggested. Everyone looked at her, "What did I say? Anyways, we need to get started! Ideas, now! Who…"

Ozai's hand shot up, "Uh Fyre? Can I put in a quick note? Those 'Ozula's' are super uncomfortable. It's just weird to act out,"

Fyre and Passion's eyes both widened. Fyre looked over at Passion who began sweating. "Uh…yeah," Passion stuttered, "I, uh, they are like…um, like…so…weird. Uh, I um…I think I'm having a heart attack. I'm gonna go get some wa…wa…the blue stuff that comes from the…uh, ocean. Yeah. Be back in…uh…an hour. Yeah, bye," She ran as fast as she could out the door, leaving Azula and Ozai staring at each other.

"We are currently experiencing problems with Passion. Um…OZAI! Sing!" Fyre shouted randomly.

Ozai looked up at her, "Who do you think I am? Justin Bieber?" Ozai protested.

Fyre looked up, and then back at Ozai, "I'd pay good money to see you sing 'Baby'."

**OOOOO**

"Baby, Baby, Baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine," Ozai and Zuko bowed. Azula hung her head in shame as her mother patted her on the back. Mai and Ty Lee stared in horror. Fyre applauded happily with a huge smile on her face.

Fyre stared at them, "Who knew Dante Basco and Mark Hamill would be the next Justin Bieber?"

"I DID!" Panakin suddenly magically appeared shouting into a megaphone that was pressed against Fyre's ear. Fyre fell to the floor screaming. Panakin smiled at her sister before the megaphone was snatched out of her hand.

Fyre spoke into the megaphone, "Panakin, leave. Make yourself useful and find Passion. Understood?"

Panakin rolled her eyes grabbing the megaphone, "No need to shout," she said as she turned the megaphone off. "And by the way, Passion interrupted me trying to do YOUR stupid job. Now would you GET HER OUT OF THERE?"

"Ug, that girl makes me wanna…" Fyre grumbled, "Would you just kick her out, tell her Ozai is Justin Bieber, and make sure she makes it back here?"

Panakin turned on the megaphone, "Fine."

As Panakin left, Fyre turned back to Ozai, "Do you also do Miley Cyrus?"

"Haha NO." Ozai growled.

Zuko's hand shot up, "I DO!"

Azula had had enough. "ZUKO, SHUT IT. You are a failure at all things Justin Bieber, and then there's all things COOL, which you also fail at. AND YOU." Azula pointed an acusing finger at her father, "You do TOO shop at a women's shoe store! What other DUDE do you know of that has fancy metallic BOOTS…besides Zuzu? Ug, why is my family full of idiots?"

An awkward silence appeared for about two minutes.

"You know, I was perfectly fine with having an older brother, like Mike and Bryan originally planned, but NO. I have to be stuck with YOU." Zuko rolled his eyes at his little sister, "I'm sure Zula would have been cooler than…NOT MY GOOD EYE!"

Fyre gave a sideways smile as Azula began to claw Zuko's eye out. She looked over at Ozai, who was still humming 'Baby'. Hey, it's catchy. Fyre toyed with her hair awkwardly, until finally, Azula finished beating up Zuko with a kick to the gut. "That's gotta hurt." Mai said emotionlessly

"Ow." Zuko seethed gently.

Fyre took a deep breath, "1…2…3…4…"

Ozai stared at her. At least he finally stopped humming Justin Bieber, and Miley Cyrus, and Jonas Brothers… Man he's an eight-year-old girl. Wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, "What are you doing?"

"My Psychiatrist told me whenever I feel like ripping people's heads off, I count to ten, but you messed me up, so…"

Passion finally arrived back in the room. "Thank Rabbits. Ozai's been singing to us, not fun." Fyre stated slowly, sighing heavily.

"Fyre," Passion grumbled unhappily, "I was kicked out by Panakin, jumped over by Jiao-Jie, then screamed at by Jiao-Jie, and I was okay with all that, but I draw the line at your devil cat stealing my BLT."

"Doesn't matter. I need you, NOW!" Fyre grabbed Passion's arm and threw her at Ozai. Passion screamed as she hurdled through the air at the creepy dude. Fyre wiped off her hands as if she was afraid of getting Passion's germs.

Passion stood up and brushed herself off, "Now that I've been almost been murdered three times today, I think I'm ready to finish the chapter!"

"Awesome!" Fyre said happily, "Let's get started…wait three? LUCKY! I've only almost gotten killed twice today! But as soon as the police find out about that one thing…better make that seven."

"O…kay then Fyre." Passion's eye began to twitch.

'**How the Fire Nation got started**

**Tales of the Fire Lords**

**An OC Fire Lord/ Royal Family member**

**What if there was no war?**

**What if Ozai won against Aang in the end?**

**What if Azula won over Zuko?'**

"Fyre, you've used that last idea about thirty times so far in this story." Zuko rolled his eyes at the thought of the last idea happening. His crazy little sister running a nation? Creepy thought.

Azula simply smiled, "Does anyone else love it when their number one fan writes a fan fiction story with you as one of the characters?"

"Well the rest of us aren't as lucky as you are, Azula." Ozai snapped, "Our number one fans are sane!"

"Whatever you say," Ursa breathed.

"Hurry up guys!" Fyre yelled, "Come on, chop, chop, we need a thing about what the Fire Nation is like! Quickly, please!"

'_**Fire Nation**_

Volcano-y

Palace in the middle

Small

Lots of islands, like Hawaii, only fictional

Apparently, according to my map, it's red.'

"Poor design choice, Mike and Bryan." Passion rolled her eyes at her friend, when suddenly, a small black object nearly made her have a heart attack, "AHHHHH! IT'S THE DEVIL!" She screamed.

"It's not the devil," Fyre, who was hunched over with the object on her back, "It's a cat!"

Green cat eyes blinked at Passion.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE…hey, where'd you put my BLT, 'Cat'?" Passion raised a skeptical eyebrow as the annoyed animal let out a gentle, '_Mrrrp'_, as If trying to say, 'My owner could kill you with one look, back off!'

Panakin rushed into the room breathing heavily, "She…write…bio…need…Twilight…and…air…"

Fyre opened her backpack and pulled out her emergency copy of 'Twilight' and the DVD of 'New Moon'. Ask me why those are in there, and you will be murdered in your sleep tonight. I keep them for emergencies and torture only. _NOT FOR PLEASURE._

"Thanks…sis…" Panakin passed out on the floor.

Passion stared in horror as Summer came running up, "FYRE! Your crazy sister beat Aang with Zuko's forget-me-stick! I mean, I don't blame her, he was making fun of my poetry…BUT STILL!"

Fyre looked at her with a puzzled expression, when suddenly, Jiao-Jie came running up, "Fyre…I lost your…CAT!" The animal shrieked and clawed Fyre's back, and Fyre let out a pained 'YOW!'

Summer grabbed Panakin and started to drag her limp body out of the room, when suddenly, Panakin woke up and started attempting to murder everyone. Fyre hung her head and mumbled something about wishing she had a normal sister. Fyre reached into her bag and pulled out something that made the cat shriek again.

"EVERYONE STAY BACK, I'm not afraid to use this thing!"

Passion, Summer, and Jiao-Jie all gasped at the sight of the object.

Edward Cullen in Barbie doll format.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MY EYES!"

"GET THAT THING AWAY!"

"MY EDWARD!"

Fyre tossed the doll to Panakin, who smiled happily at the Barbie doll, the other three had left (Or tried to leave) the room screaming, except for the fact Ozai had grabbed Passion and was now holding her three inches off the ground.

"Dude, not cool," She grumbled.

Fyre gave Ozai her 'Glare o' Death', and he shrieked, setting Passion down. "All right, Panakin, I need you for crowd control. Passion, I need you to write the following down, and Fyre, I need you to stop being an idiot! Yes Ma'am! Good girl, now let's finish this random chapter!"

'**Azula – **The coolest character in the whole series, Zuko's sister, Ozai's kid, blue fire, ring any bells?

**Zuko – **SCAR FACE. The creepy Fire Bender who stalked the Avatar until season 3

**Iroh – **Zuko's uncle, Ozai's brother who's older than him, fat jolly old man

**Ozai – **The creepy dude with a long beard who tried to burn down the earth!

**Ursa – **Zuko and Azula's mom, who disappeared, like, seven years before the show began. Killed Ozai's dad.'

"Don't you love it when people put labels on people like, 'Murderer'?"

"SHUT IT URSA. We still have two more."

'**Mai – **The gloomy Goth chick.

**Ty Lee – **Opposite of Mai, happy and stuff'

"SEE? Labels!"

"NO ONE CARES. Speaking of which, Panakin, you and Edweird go away!" Fyre yelled.

Panakin blinked, "What does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

"I have no idea. I'm gonna go eat food, see you losers later." Fyre waved her friends off and ran out the door, leaving Passion standing in a room with Edward the Barbie, and Panakin, who wasn't much better.

Passion turned to look at Ozai, "I've been told you do Justin…"

"NO!"

**THE JOKE BEHIND THE BIEBER:**

**As many of you know, my Profile picture is of my celebrity look alike, Selena Gomez. A couple weeks ago, I discovered that she did something that made me laugh. She's dating Justin Bieber. So I HAD to put him somewhere in my story, and Ozai seemed like the perfect person to sing 'Baby'. Can you not see that?**

**Anyways, again, ask Summer questions, and make them funny!**


	22. RETURN OF THE ANGRY DISSCONTINUED PEOPLE

**Author's Note: This is really a funny chapter :) Me and Panakin have crazy adventures in this one, lol**

**Fan Fiction is Broken. I posted this yesterday. Stupid computer.**

**To my Christian readers of this story: Please be praying for me and Passion, we both recently lost a beloved pet over the last week. My Bunny, and her dog.**

**To all non-Christian readers: What are you doing here?**

**Hey, one more thing, this chapter makes references to Destiny's Crossroads, a story by Mike50333. It's really good, you guys should check it out**

**Don't own: Jacob Black (Haha), Destiny's Crossroads (But I hope you don't mind the ad), Star Wars (MARK HAMILL), Twilight (Ew), and Avatar!**

"PANAKIN BIT MY LEG!"

"JIAO-JIE'S KNEE IS IN MY RIB CAGE!"

"FYRE, STOP TRYING TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!"

"PASSION HAS BRAIN PROBLEMS!"

"WE ALL KNEW THAT!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Fyre, Passion, Panakin, Jiao-Jie, and Text all looked over at Summer, who had entered the room three seconds ago in the middle of the random catfight. "Hi!" She smiled randomly and waved at Fyre.

Fyre waved back.

"So…what's up?" Summer asked all random like.

"Well…"

Jiao-Jie cut Text off, "That random collection of talking letters is gonna ask you questions that Fyre's mentally challenged reviewers who don't review enough sent in, except for no one sent me anything, so I had to ask myself questions."

"And Text thinks my name is Ash Rivers." Fyre said randomly.

Text sighed, "Text also thinks he's not being paid enough for this job."

Fyre looked at him, "You're not getting paid anything!"

"Exactly!"

Passion suddenly spoke up, "Can we not just go to the questions?"

"Fine," Four irritated girls and one irritated Text all chorused.

**OOOOO**

FROM ELLIE: Does Summer usually wear pink? Because whenever she does, she's always wearing a ribbon in her hair too and looks like a preschooler.

"I DO? Ah! I don't like looking like a preschooler! Though preschool rocked…you get orange juice, and nap time, and cookies…wait, that's giving blood. Anyways, I have nothing against the color pink! It looks like light red, and red is cool!"

Text had a facepalm moment. That's funny. Think about it. Just read that sentence again. Just, yeah, okay.

FROM THE BLUE FOXTROT A SAMBA: How much wood would a hog-woodchuck chuck if a hog-woodchuck could chuck wood?

"42!" Four voices (Fyre, Jiao-Jie, Panakin and Summer) screamed.

Passion looked up at Text, "Do you understand what's going on?"

"Apparently, the number 42 is magical."

"Ooooookay then."

FROM NUNYA: Do you like waffles?

"NO." Panakin screamed at the top of her lungs.

Fyre laughed, "I so got you, sis."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't _I _supposed to answer the question?"

"No."

FROM NOT PANAKIN: My sister is annoying

"You got that one right, 'Not Panakin'" Panakin said.

Summer sighed, "Can someone say 'Facepalm moment'?"

"Facepalm moment!"

"Fyre, no. Just…no."

**OOOOO**

"Is that it? Can I go home now?" Text asked.

Fyre looked around, "Uhhhhh…"

"What? What's you're problem NOW?"

Fyre and Panakin exchanged a glance, "We're stuck."

"OH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME."

**Chapter 22: RETURN OF THE ANGRY DISCONTINUED CHARACTERS.**

"You're nothing but a dog…Nothing' but a dog. Nothing but a dog, and she's still way too good for you. Watch your back 'cause who know what I'll do. Jacob Black I've got my eye on…AH!" Fyre suddenly screamed.

Fyre was standing in the food court of the Avatar Warehouse. She was wearing her headphones listening to her MP3 player, while dancing around and singing to 'Jacob Black'. She had set down her tray and was finishing the chorus when she spun around and noticed her twin sister, Panakin, staring at her with wide eyes.

Panakin had just returned from helping the Water Tribe characters with ideas and things. She was getting a bit hungry, so she had decided to pick up one of those sandwiches that were in the food court. She had gotten there just in time to hear Fyre sing the entire chorus, and dance around like an idiot.

Fyre slowly took out her ear buds and gave her sister a sly smile.

Panakin was almost out of air. Maybe this was some messed up dream, but she was going to narrate it out for the readers;

"You were singing a Twilight related song, that's not a parody?"

All readers gasped in horror.

Fyre lost eye contact and put away her musical device. She sighed slowly, "Panakin, we've been over this. 'Jacob Black' _is _a parody. It's calling the werewolf a dog. How is that not a parody?"

"I listen to it. That's how." Panakin replied roughly, "Fyre, you couldn't go a day without criticizing Twilight!"

Fyre rolled her eyes, "Sure I could. You know, I could even pretend to _like it_ for a whole day. You've seen me act, I could."

Panakin laughed, "Yeah right!" She suddenly stopped laughing and gave Fyre a strange smile, "You know, you seem pretty sure. Want to bet on it?"

"Sure, but one change. If I have to Like Twilight for a day, you have to HATE Twilight for a day! Winner gets our room all to herself for a week, while the loser has to sleep on the couch!" Fyre smiled devilishly.

Panakin twitched nervously, then nodded.

"Bet on, sister dear."

**OOOOO**

Fyre paced anxiously. Summer, Jiao-Jie, and Passion were staring at her as she walked back and forth. Jaio-Jie had called Summer and Passion when she had heard Fyre say how Twilight was wonderful with a straight face.

"Fyre, for the third time, are you okay?" Summer asked cautiously.

Fyre looked up and stumbled over a chair. "Ow." Fyre said as she pushed herself up, "I'm fine, just a bit clumsy, like Bella, who isn't a Mary Sue, and is in fact a WONDERFUL CHARACTER."

The three girls gasped in horror. "FYRE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU _NOW_!" Jiao-Jie screamed.

"Nothing but my new-found love for sparkly vampires and werewolves," Fyre smiled. She looked at Passion, "Passion, would you like to come help me with a project?"

"Will you be talking about Twilight?"

"Most likely yes."

Passion sat for a minute, then nodded slowly, "Okay, fine. I need to talk to Panakin and make sure _she's_ okay."

As the two walked off, Jiao-Jie and Summer exchanged a glance. "I think we're gonna have to take over Fyre's position today. She's seriously gone CRAZY, and not normal crazy!" Summer said slowly.

"Yeah," Jiao-Jie responded. She looked around for a moment, before coming up with an idea, "Wanna go to the archives room and see how many Avatar characters hate our stories?"

Summer stared in horror, before looking up in thought, and then nodding.

**OOOOO**

"Chihuahua, Sparkles, Mary Sue. Chihuahua, Sparkles, Mary Sue. Chihuahua, Sparkles, Mary Sue…" Panakin repeated over and over again.

"I see you're enjoying this, but honestly, it's a really good book, and a good movie." Fyre said. Panakin spun around to look at her sister. She glared.

"Whatever, Fyre. It's terrible! I mean, dumb…vampires…Chihuahuas." Panakin sputtered, "Why are you so good at this?" she whined.

Fyre smiled, "I don't need to ac…"

"UHHHHHHHH!"

Passion stared as Panakin stormed off angrily. She shook her head roughly and looked back up at Fyre, "Did Panakin just call Twilight…dumb?"

Fyre nodded, "Isn't it gre…I mean awful? Twilight is wonderful, and Panakin should learn to love it!" Fyre looked down for a moment, and then back at Passion, with a serious expression on her face, "Panakin's gonna try to cheat, I know. Passion, I need you to help me. I slipped a tape recorder in her pocket while we were talking to her. Also, I figured out how to hack the security cameras. I'm gonna watch her and make sure she doesn't call Twilight great."

Fyre began to walk off. Passion stared at her in shock. "_WHAT THE RABBITS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"_

Fyre smiled, "Nice word play. I'll write that down. Now come on!"

**OOOOO**

Panakin paced around. She was walking down a few halls, trying to figure out how she could win the bet without exploding. The couch was about four feet long, too firm for it's own good, and right by a bright window. Compared to the beds in the girl's room, which were soft, six feet long, and dark. Plus, a TV!

Ozai stared as the girl walked back and forth, back and forth. Panakin was outside of Ozai's room, which Ozai was also sitting outside of. He was going over a script for an Ozai/_Momo _fic. He sighed and tried to communicate with her species…

…Again.

"Panakin, are you okay?"

"UGGGGG. No, I'm NOT okay! I hate Fyre! Stupid vampire loving freak!"

Ozai stared in horror. Everybody within ten miles of Fyre knew she hated Twilight with all her guts, which doesn't even make sense. Wait, how can somebody hate something with all their guts? Well, apparently I can, so don't question it.

"You…" Ozai said awkwardly, "You wanna talk about…anything but this…" He shifted uncomfortably.

Panakin took a deep breath and plopped down next to Ozai, "So there's this guy I really like, but he has a girlfriend, plus he's _way _older than I am, like, by a lot, and his girlfriend doesn't even like him, she's like, in love with this other guy, or some people say she is, but anyways, the guy I like really annoys Fyre, which I love, but his girlfriend also annoys Fyre, so I was thinking I could get Fyre to do one of her 'Inside Jobs' on her and get her out of the picture, but then Guy number two will be sad and lonely and stuff, and I don't want that because he's cute too, so I honestly don't know what to do but you should since you have a teenage daughter and a teenage son and they've probably had these problems before, am I right – no of course I'm not right Zuko's always been in love with Mai and Azula scares _everyone _away – well except Fyre but she's crazy – have I ever told Fyre has escaped thirty-seven Mental Health Facilities in one week one time, there was St. Mary's, Sunshine Ville, that one that had only forty-year-old guys like you in it, there was this one where the put ten chains on each of Fyre's limbs and she still escaped – I had to help of course, but still…is it cold in here because for some reason I started thinking it got REALLY cold all of a sudden – hey do you like Star Wars?"

Ozai stared at her as calm as ever, "You sound just like Azula did when she was, like, twelve, and had freakishly long run-on sentences all the time. It was pretty funny to watch, because I learned to understand every word of it. So let's see here…is this guy you like's name, by any chance, _Edward Cullen?_"

"He who shall not be named, yes."

"And didn't you and Fyre make a bet to see if you could hate Edward Cullen for a day?"

An exasperated sigh, "Yes."

"I'm proud of you for cheating."

Panakin stood up, "I am not cheating, and I never said that it was _that _Edward Cullen, it could be some guy I met somewhere…like Jupiter, where me and Edward shared a smoothie on the beach and he still looked pale even though he had been tanning for an hour, but you know, that's not his fault, I mean, he's a vampire, he doesn't get tan, just like me, I mean seriously…"

"No more run-on sentences from you! Okay, it IS the same Edward, so you're cheating, which is the wrong thing to do, so I'm proud of you. Secondly, he's fictional. He doesn't like you anyways. Another thing, Zuko and Azula are failures at dating. That's why in all the fan FICTIONS they are in a relationship. Never could happen in the real world. Fyre really is crazy, thirty-seven you say? Wow. That's about the number of fics within one week of Sozin's Comet where Azula escaped a Mental Health Facility. Wow, irony. It is getting cold. Um…I guess…" Ozai said slowly, "You know, some people tell me I sound just like Luke Skywalker."

Panakin blinked a few times, "I don't see it. But, I'm a big fan of Panakin."

"Really? Never would have guessed."

Panakin stuck her tongue out at Ozai, who gave her a cheesy smile. Panakin rolled her eyes.

**OOOOO**

"'Zuko: Summer made me study to do this fic, not cool.', 'Sokka: Get that sucker Ben out of here, and it will be better.', 'Toph:', Wait, Toph hasn't even been in my story yet!" Summer yelled.

Jiao-Jie's foot was sticking out of a box marked 'Ty Lee stories'. It was big, containing over five hundred stories, "I found one me and Fyre have been beta-ing, and technically you reviewed it too."

"Is it that one that's by one of Fyre's mentally challenged reviewers? The one that has, like, a million words per chapter?" Summer raised an eyebrow, even though Jiao-Jie couldn't see her, and she was still reading the characters reviews of her own story.

"I'm nodding."

Summer let her eyebrow fall, "Cool. Have you found your story yet?"

"Almost. There are soooo many in here, most of which are Tyzula, ew. HEY! I found a quarter! Gumball, here I come!" Jiao-Jie's excited voice was muffled through all the papers, until suddenly, she poked her head up. Her hand soared out of the box, holding a story, "I found it!"

Summer looked up at her for a brief moment, "Really? Cool. I think it's really neat every author gets reviews from the characters in their story. Man, Iroh's a grammar freak. Every review he's given me points out grammar mistakes."

"That's kind of ironic, seeing as your story is all about grammar." Jiao-Jie said, flipping through the pages of her story.

Summer rolled her eyes, "It happens to the best of us, you know."

"Wait, you're the best of us? Huh. HEY! Listen to what Ty Lee said, 'Urg, another Boiling Rock story? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's really good, but couldn't she be any more original?' Pssh, I was robbed." Jiao-Jie set down the papers.

Summer nodded, daring to look at the reviews for 'Tasteless Honor', "I think the characters all have anger management issues," She set down the paper and turned her head to look at a huge box marked, 'Azula', "Hey, you wanna what Fyre's old story got from Azula?"

"This is gonna be good," Jiao-Jie said, smiling. She stood up, brushing stories off of herself. She followed Summer over to the box, which they casually tipped over. Summer looked around to make sure Fyre hadn't planted any bugs anywhere, and then began to dig through the stack of papers.

**OOOOO**

"_THAT LITTLE CHEAT!" _Fyre shouted.

Passion looked at the small screen which showed a picture of Panakin and Ozai sitting on a bench outside Ozai's room. Well, Panakin had passed out after she said Twilight was stupid. Ozai was staring at her passed out form.

"What did you guys bet again? Sleeping on the couch for a week? That doesn't sound that bad, why is she making such a big deal out of it?" Passion asked.

"It's not just that, it's all the fun of competition, but that girl's going down." Fyre hissed.

Passion nodded slowly, "I get it. Me and my twin always are betting on the most random of things. Did you know that if you drink Diet Coke and Mentos…"

"It will explode in your mouth?"

Passion nodded approvingly, "Isn't it fun having someone with your brain who you can mess with?" Fyre nodded happily as Passion looked back at the screen, where a small picture of Panakin on the floor sat. Ozai was smiling.

Fyre looked at the picture too, "Did he just push my big sister off a bench?" Passion nodded. "I officially love Ozai." She paused for a moment before smiling, "You wanna go make this bet a little more interesting?"

Passion smiled, "I'll get the Mentos!"

**OOOOO**

"Poor Fyre."

Jiao-Jie was holding up what she thought was a piece of paper, but she honestly couldn't tell. It looked like it had been blown up, shredded, and then burnt to ashes. The only thing left of it was a little piece of paper that said, 'Flames and Swords, by-' BlueFireGirl1237 was marked out, '-Forever Fyre'. On the back of the shred of paper was an unpleasant note from Azula.

"And I thought OUR reviews were bad…" Summer said slowly, poking at the destroyed paper. Jiao-Jie slowly set it back down in a box full of (Mainly) intact stories. Summer raised an eyebrow gently as the paper broke into pieces as it hit the other stories. "It was like that when we got here."

Jiao-Jie glanced at it, "Four our sake, yeah." Jiao-Jie played with her aglet for about 14.72 seconds, then looked up, "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to a small collection of shoe boxes. She eyed them carefully, and noted in her pea-sized brain that they each had a number on them.

Summer followed her gaze to the boxes. She picked up the one on top and looked at it, "95, what does that mean?" She turned the box to the other side, which had the faint writing of a faded Sharpie marker. It said 'Zhao'.

Jiao-Jie walked over next to her and lifted the lid up. Inside was a collection of stories, some on floppy disks, others on paper. She flipped through the floppy disks until she found one that said 'Recent stats'. She glanced around before plopping down on the ground and pulling out her laptop. "Hope this works," she breathed. She plopped the disk in and waited.

_Loading…_

Summer stared at the screen as it popped up a window which had a picture of Zhao in the bottom right corner. On the entire left side, there were all sorts of stats, like his name, age, other info, and number of stories about him on Fan Fiction.

_95._

Jiao-Jie and Summer exchanged a glance. "Hey Summer, read the other boxes, what do they say?"

Summer ran over to the shelf and began to list the names and numbers on the boxes, "Zhao, 95. Ursa, 234. Foo Foo CuddlyPoops, 0…Aw. Kuei…uh…I'm guessing the Earth King…8. Long Feng, 27. There's more back there, but I can't reach them."

"Well, that's sad." Jiao-Jie stated slowly, "Compared to Zuko, who has, like, 10,000."

"Imagine how we feel."

Jiao-Jie and Summer both screamed.

**OOOOO**

"AGGGGGG. COKE IN MY EYE!"

"Diet coke, my Twilight hating friend,"

"WHATEVER."

By this time Panakin was conscious, Ozai was laughing at her, Ozai got punched out, and Passion was throwing Mentos at coke. Fyre was happily taking that Coke and spraying it at her sister.

"GIVE UP!" Fyre screamed.

"NO!" Panakin screamed back, "I'M NOT TAKING THE COUCH, YOU FREAK." Panakin pushed her sister away. Fyre growled at her. "Okay, you know what, Weirdo? Prove it. Prove you love Twilight."

Fyre looked up, "Huh?"

Panakin smiled evilly and pulled out her iPod. She clicked a few buttons and handed it to Fyre. Fyre stared in horror.

"Oh Edward I love you."

"I love you too"

"Too graphic to put in K+"

"I agree."

"Yuck, yuck, YUCK."

"Hey dad, you ready to do that dumb…"

"Not now Azula, this is too hilarious."

Fyre twitched and began sputtering out gibberish like her brain had been fried, like it just had been. "Oh and one more thing," Panakin smiled happily, "Ozai, sing Baby, about thirty times." She patted Fyre on the back, "She'll puke and give up after two minutes."

Azula gave herself a facepalm, "THAT is what this is about? Okay, you know what?" Azula walked over and opened Fyre's bag. She pulled out Fyre's Edward doll and threw it at Panakin, "You love this, and you-" She walked towards Fyre, grabbed Fyre's iPod, and pulled up a picture of the Cabbage Merchant, "You hate Twilight, and you love Avatar. THAT is the natural balance of things."

The twins looked at each other and nodded, "You're right." Fyre decided, "Truce?"

"Truce."

Then, they both passed out. Passion stared for a moment, then nodded. "I'm gonna go get a sandwich. T-T-Y-L."

**Okay, just to put this out there, should I make Character #1 Foo Foo CuddlyPoops? I will. I swear I will. I need one reviewer saying yes and I will. **

…**Okay so I did anyways. Big Deal.**

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT. Jiao-Jie and Summer are in DEEP Trouble XD**


	23. Ursa's back  Oh joy

**Forgot this in the last chapter:**

"**Aang's childhood**

**Something about how the Air Nomads started**

**A Yangchen story**

**A story about Gyatso's childhood/how he met Aang**

**A story about Aang and Appa**

**An O.C. Airbender's story**

**How the Water Tribes started**

**What if the Water Tribes were taken down by Ozai/Azulon/Sozin?**

**What if there were more benders in the Southern Water Tribe?**

**A story about Kya, how she met Hakoda, etc.**

**What if Katara and Sokka never found Aang?**

**How the Earth Kingdom started**

**The Earth King's story**

**What if Toph wasn't blind?**

**What if Long Feng escaped Prison?**

**What if Jet didn't…die…I think…It was really unclear…**

**How the Fire Nation got started**

**Tales of the Fire Lords**

**An OC Fire Lord/ Royal Family member**

**What if there was no war?**

**What if Ozai won against Aang in the end?**

**What if Azula won over Zuko?"**

**Oh, and did anyone else have that issue with FFN that wouldn't let you upload anything?**

**RANT: So, Alexandera is officially awesome, for being the only person that reviewed the last chapter. And for being so awesome, she gets a special surprise later in this story ;) SO JOIN TEAM AWESOME BY REVIEWING EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. **

***Cough cough* Uh, yeah, did I ever mention I have two brains in my head? Um…OH LOOK! CHAPTER:**

**Chapter 23: Ursa's Back, oh joy.**

Jiao-Jie and Summer were huddled together in the small Archives room. Jiao-Jie had a laptop in her hand and a story in her lap, or something along the lines of that. Summer had one arm reaching for the back of a shelf, and the other was around Jiao-Jie's neck.

Oh yeah, and they were both screaming.

Ursa rolled her eyes gently, looking at Dock, "Why do they always think we're here to kill them? I mean honestly, labels." She looked at Chit Sang, "We don't know what you got in prison for, so you may not be a killer. And then Xu" -She looked at Dock, who had changed his hat- "is just plain crazy."

"Well you actually did kill…"

"THE FANGIRLS SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR THAT!" Ursa screamed, "If it weren't for me killing that man, then Zuko wouldn't be here! GASP IN HORROR, FANGIRLS."

The three turned to look at Jiao-Jie and Summer, who had gasped, and they were also sitting in lawn chairs snacking on popcorn and soda. Jiao-Jie had a two foot long straw in her mouth, which disappeared in a large cup. Summer had a mouth filled with popcorn.

Ursa looked at them for a moment, "Well this is going worse than planned."

"Agreed," Bushi said.

"And," Chit Snag chimed in, "We planned for them both being as bad as Fyre."

Dock nodded, "We didn't know they could get worse than that. . ."

"Hey," Ursa interrupted him, "Fyre might be insane and all, but she is my daughter's number one fan. . .who stalked her for a week, and threatened to kill Aang. . ."

"The world would be better off without that no good trouble-maker!" Bushi yelled.

Chit Sang looked up in thought, "Are you sure you're not talking about the anti-social swimsuit model?"

Summer looked over at Jiao-Jie, "I knew Zuko was a swimsuit model!" she whispered, trying not to interrupt this conversation.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Ursa yelled.

"Oh," Xu said, "You. . .ever think about counseling?"

Ursa stared in bewilderment, "No! Why would I think about something like that?"

"Let's be honest here, Ursa." Chit Sang said. "One of your kids ended up in an asylum, and the other one ended up. . . like that."

Ursa's eyes widened, "And you're blaming ME for that? I hope you realize my kids have a father!"

"Yeah, we kind of figured," Bushi said matter-of-factly.

Jiao-Jie turned to Summer, "I wonder what Fyre's doing right now?"

**OOOOO**

Passion sat with a root beer in her hand and a laptop on her lap. Behind the laptops monitor, on a table with enough room for six, was a BLT, the world's most delicious sandwich.

She closed the laptop and smiled happily at her sandwich, "Why is it that every time I get you, you disappear before I can finish you? Oh well, Fyre's nowhere to be seen, so maybe I can finish you in peace."

Okay, if you didn't laugh at that, you're mental. SHE'S TALKING TO A SANDWICH! Oh, maybe it's a silver sandwich!

She picked up the food and held it about an inch away from from her mouth, when suddenly, she felt one hand pry it away, one hand grab one of her arms, one grab the other, and a final hand grab her hair.

"OW, OW, WATCH THE HAIR!" she screamed. She opened her eyes to see Fyre and Panakin staring at her as if she had gone mad. She looked over at the table, where her silver sandwich lay on the ground, destroyed. "Of course," she whispered.

"Passion," Panakin whined, "we need you!"

Passion pulled herself away from the twins, "For what? I am NOT refereeing another lame bet."

Panakin and Fyre simultaneously grabbed two chairs and sat next to Passion, who thought it was extremely creepy the way they did everything in unison. "Well," Fyre began, "about ten minutes ago when we came to, Momo was next to us, and he tried to eat Edward Barbie's head."

"Then I screamed at him and shoved him away," Panakin continued.

"Which worked at first," Fyre said the moment her sister finished, "but then he got mad at us and tried to eat my hair."

"I thought it was hilarious. . ."

"I punched her in the face. . ."

"Long story short, Ozai has a face full of sky blue paint and he's chasing us." Panakin concluded.

"HIDE US!" Fyre screamed.

The twins dove under the table (as usual, in unison) and each curled up in the fetal position, which was a lot funnier to see than it sounds. Passion looked at them with eyes bigger than a giant Spork. A giant Spork. . .

"Uh. . .what?"

And then Passion got a face full of Edward Barbie. "What part of 'Hide us' do you not comprehend?" Panakin whispered, "The hide part? Let me explain in a way your crazy mind can understand. Hide; to conceal from sight. Us; Fyre and I. Conceal Fyre and I from sight!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Passion yelled. She sighed gently, picking back up her laptop, "By the way Fyre, I'm proud of you for finally posting something that doesn't make your reader's eyes burn."

Fyre rolled her eyes, "I want you to be aware you're IN one of my stories. And what are you talking about?"

"The story you posted! Uh. . .'Winner'?" Passion said.

Fyre blinked several times, "What. . ." She looked over at Panakin, who gave her a cheesy grin.

"Your password was so easy to guess. . ."

Fyre grabbed Passion's laptop from her lap and scrolled through tons of documents until she found the webpage with 'Winner' on it, "HOW DARE YOU? I can not BELIEVE you would do something like THIS! I HATE. . ."

"Look at character one, character two, and the genre."

Fyre looked.

"I love you."

**OOOOO**

Jiao-Jie was backed into a corner.

Summer had left her.

Ursa was screaming. Loud.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY? ZUKO MAY NOT BE A SWIMSUIT MODEL, BUT I THINK FANGIRLS ALL OVER AGREE THAT HE SHOULD BE. AND AZULA BECAME CRAZY BECAUSE I WAS FORCED TO MARRY A PSYCHOPATH. AND I THINK IF ANYONE SHOULD RELATE, IT WOULD BE YOU, DOCK SLASH XU SLASH BUSHI!"

"Well EXCUSE ME!" Dock yelled, "But my BROTHERS don't like being called psychopaths! They HATE you!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY. . ."

"STOP IT!"

The three turned to look at Jiao-Jie, standing in her corner with a laptop in one hand and a piece of Summer's hair in the other. . .

"_SUMMER, Don't leave!"_

Chit Sang raised an eyebrow, "And what are you gonna do about it, puny?"

Jiao-Jie bared her teeth like a wild dog ready to kill a. . .thing that wild dogs kill. "I don't like being called puny," She growled, "And I have the ultimate weapon against you guys. One you can never defeat."

The three gasped.

"You don't mean. . ." Xu said slowly.

"Oh yeah," Jiao-Jie said, "Microsoft Word."

The three stared in horror. "You wouldn't dare." Ursa said, taking a step back.

Jiao-Jie smiled a smile that only a teenage girl could have. She opened up a document and typed something. Suddenly, Chit Sang got in a slap fight with himself, which Jiao-Jie found rather amusing.

"And that's the warning." Jiao-Jie threatened, "So we're gonna write a chapter, and you three are gonna do exactly what I say. . .or you will do exactly as I type."

The three exchanged a glance, and then sat on the floor in a semi-circle around Jiao-Jie, who still had her open document right there. Jiao-Jie nodded approvingly, but then looked unpleased, "I think this chapter needs something, but what?"

". . .Oh goobers."

Ursa stood up and began dancing the polka.

"Yep, that was random."

After five minutes of Ursa humiliating herself, she was allowed to sit and pay attention to Jiao-Jie. "Alright, so here's what's gonna go down. I'm gonna use the sacred Word document to type up a three line – and ONLY three lines – bio on each of you, then I will get one to three ideas for each of you, got it?"

"Got it." Three voices said in unison.

"Alright, I'm gonna start with the guy slapping himself, 'cause I wanna get rid of him." Jiao-Jie said casually.

"Tha-ow-nks."

'**Chit Sang.**

A prisoner at the boiling rock. We don't know what the heck he got in for, but he says he didn't do it. He likes holding people up in the air against their will and causing prison riots. He hates wardens and guards, and he gets cold and irritated easily. He befriends Team Avatar and help Sokka and Zuko escape. He appears to be a whiny baby, seeing as he screamed in pain when he burnt his arm. He's also stubborn and selfish. Bachelor number two. . .

**What did he do to get in prison?**

**Life after the war.**

**What happened to his girlfriend and best friend?'**

"You're done. I command you to leave."

"Huh?"

_LEAVE! _Jiao-Jie typed. He left.

"All right, Mr. Multi-Personalities." Jiao-Jie said.

'**Dock'**

"Xu."

'**Dock/Xu/Bushi.**

Crazy guy who thinks he's himself and his brothers. Crazy. Dock works on the dock. Crazy. Xu works with fish. Crazy. Bushi likes cleaning rivers. Crazy. Dock is crazy; he likes to pretend he's other people. Crazy. Likes hats. Crazy. Aang stole his hat. Crazy. Lives on polluted water. Crazy. Believes in spirit magic. Crazy. Did I mention he's crazy? Because he is. I mean MENTAL.

**Dock growing up.**

**Why did he start pretending he was Dock, Xu and Bushi?'**

"And finally Mrs. Gave-birth-to-a-swimsuit-model-and-a-girl-who-ended-up-in-an-asylum-and-refuses-to-take-either-of-them-to-counceling-which-she-should-really-reconsider-because-they-both-need-help."

". . .Labels."

'**Ursa**

Married Ozai, but it was an arranged marriage. Seen as the 'babying' parent for the only scenes we see of her on TV. Apparently, spent more time with Zuko back when he wasn't a swimsuit model. Grandpa was Avatar Roku. Might have gotten her 'niceness' from him. She's a killer ("LABELS!"), who murdered Ozai's daddy when he made Ozai try to kill Zuko. Which, the fangirls praise her for. Zuko misses her a lot.

**What if she didn't find out about Ozai trying to kill Zuzu?**

**Her childhood/how she met Ozai**

**Where is she now?'**

Ursa sighed, "Again with the labels."

"What is it with you and your obsession of labels?" Jiao-Jie asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow, "Anyways, are there more of you Discontinued characters? And no, that's not a label, that's the truth."

Ursa checked her watch, "Uh, well Zhao and the other 'Dead' characters aren't doing anything right now, I can send them over."

"Uh, Jiao-Jie. . ." Jiao-Jie turned around to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"SUMMER!" Jiao-Jie screamed, running up to her friend, "Why did you leave me with all the screaming and the hat changing?"

"Because Jiao-Jie," Summer responded with a smile, "I brought back-up."

Passion walked in the door, an irritated expression on her face, "I _hate_ being back-up."

**Oh, and by the way, I'm deleting this story tomorrow.**

…

**APRIL FOOLS! Haha, Happy April everyone, and joke around with all your friends!**

**Review prompt: Tell me the best April Fools day joke you've ever played!**


	24. Zhao Doesn't Like Being Dead

**(Gasp) What is this? Another funny chapter from Ms. Fyre? Oh my, it is! How wonderful! Oh, wait the goober is going on in this chapter? What's with the randomness? What is wrong with Fyre? Oh no, is that a giant penguin coming to eat me? NO!**

***Cough cough* Yep.**

**Okay, so I asked Panakin, "You wanna know the reason Azula's fire is blue?" I was gonna tell her it was all for the showdown between Zuko and Azula, but she says:**

"**It's because she's a master. Her firebending is stronger, thereby brighter. Like on real fire, only the base, the hottest part, is blue. Ozai and Iroh probably could bend blue, but it takes a lot more effort than orange. Azula's gotten so used to using blue that it doesn't require much effort. Plus the farther in life she got, the angrier she got, like did you notice when Ursa was there, it was orange, but after Ursa left her, it became blue. Plus Ozai pushed her beyond what normal people's limits would be, so that's the reason."**

**I nearly started crying.**

**Unanswered questions are ANSWERED in this chapter. How did Fyre kidnap Panakin? Is Jet really dead? Can you believe it's not butter? And more!**

**DON'T OWN THE AWESOME THRILLER DANCE. Even if you don't like Michael Jackson (I don't really) that dance is awesome!**

**Chapter 24: Zhao doesn't like being dead**

Summer and Jiao-Jie were holding Passion in the room by the hair.

"OW, OW, WATCH THE HAIR!" she screamed for the second time in ten minutes. "WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST MY HAIR?"

"EVERYTHING!"

Passion blinked several times, trying to make ANY sense out of that. She pried herself out of Jiao-Jie's headlock and attempted to get free of Summer's death-grip. "Let go! I'm not gonna try and run away or anything, I just wanted to make you aware that being back-up is NOT what I signed up for when I was kidnapped by Fyre!"

Jiao-Jie gasped, "You signed up for something when you were kidnapped by Fyre? LUCKY! I just woke up in my Pajama's strapped to a chair with a freaky spotlight over my head and a Twilight lover sitting next to me."

Summer and Passion exchanged a glance, "At least you weren't conscious when she got you," Summer said, letting go of Passion, "I was in my room, looking at my mirror, and the psycho-freak is standing there, _in my room. _Then she threw the thing of knockout gas AT ME! I STILL have the bump on my head!"

Passion nodded, "I thought it was some creeper. . .or a stalker or something. One minute, I'm reading, the next these hands come from BEHIND my head and they put Duct Tape over my mouth and tie me up FROM BEHIND! All I can wonder now is how she kidnapped her own sister. . ."

"I can answer that," Panakin and Fyre said in unison, from the doorway. Everyone else in the room began to scream. We're creepers like that.

Panakin smiled, "Well, I was on the couch watching murder mystery TV shows. . ."

"Which was strangely appropriate, seeing as she thought I was gonna murder her. . ."

"And then she threw a sleeping-bomb at me, and it hit me in the ear and made a huge, 'ZZZZZWARSHIIII' noise. It almost made me deaf, then Fyre hit me with a pillow seven times, and I passed out." Panakin said, smiling.

"Don't forget the forget-me-stick!" Fyre said, trying not to sound like a maniac, but she always does anyways.

Panakin nodded, "Oh yeah, she hit me with a baseball bat too."

Passion, Summer, and Jiao-Jie (Who were now standing in an almost perfect line, except Summer was standing kind of sideways) blinked in horror. Yes, you can blink in horror. It is fun. Try it!

"So, what are you two doing here?" Passion asked.

Panakin and Fyre exchanged a glance, "Uh," Panakin said, "You want the short version?"

"Oh goobers, never mind. Last time they told me the short version, it went from Fyre punching Panakin to Ozai chasing them." Passion sighed, "And there was something about royal blue paint?"

"Sky blue, thank you very much." Fyre said oh-so very sarcastically.

Then the five started randomly screaming at each other about why Fyre is insane, why the sky is blue, how Panakin's shoelaces got all curly, why Summer still has a bump on her head, why Fyre didn't know how to use knockout gas, why Jiao-Jie is a Stalker, why they didn't get to sign up for anything, and why Passion has so many brain problems.

"Do you guys normally do this?" Zhao asked. The five turned to face him with strange expressions on their faces.

Panakin and Fyre exchanged a glance, "Well, time to go." They then began to dance out of the room. Passion's eyes followed them until they disappeared from view.

"Uh, can you guys go make sure they don't do anything illegal, dangerous, stupid, stalker-ish, Fyre-like, Twilight related, or Justin Bieber related?" Passion asked with a raised eyebrow. Summer nodded. Then she and Jiao-Jie happily skipped out of the room. "Great."

Passion looked over at the Avatar characters she was supposed to work with and cringed. Combustion Man, Zhao, Jet, Lu Ten, and Kya. All the dead guys. "Oh great. Why do I feel like I'm in a popular Michael Jackson music video?"

"THRILLER?" Fyre screamed from the doorway. She was then grabbed by Summer and pulled towards an ice cream truck.

Passion stared wide-eyed, "ICE CREAM? Ah, man. Okay, I say we do this quickly, mainly because we're already 1,000 words in, and I want to see if they have and BLT flavored ice cream." The five stared. "Can't get the original, so I'm going for second best."

"Uh, actually, we're 740 words in; you forgot to subtract the author's note." Lu Ten pointed out.

Passion rolled her eyes, "Great, another perfectionist. Alrighty, let's get started with Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man. He'll be interesting."

'**Combustion Man**

Has one metal arm, one metal leg, and a weird eye looking tattoo on his forehead. Can make fire come from his tattoo and then it explodes. When his tattoo is hit, he explodes. He loves explosions, which is why his name is Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man. Well actually, Sokka nicknamed him that. . .anyways, he was hired by Zuko to kill Aang. It is assumed he is a trained bounty hunter. He died fighting Team Avatar when Sokka threw his boomerang and it hid his third eye.

**Why does he never talk?**

**What happened to his arm/leg?**

**Other jobs before Zuko hired him.'**

Passion peeked out the door. There was still a random ice cream truck there. "Alright, let's hurry this up before you guys all start dancing to. . .what Fyre and Panakin are dancing to. . .wow this is a random chapter."

"You think?" Jet said sarcastically. He was hit over the head with a banana.

'**Jet**

His parents were killed by the Fire Nation when he was, like, eight. He found some other kids who hate the Fire Nation and together they made up the Freedom Fighters. He seems like a good guy and all, but he's willing to kill anyone Fire Nation. Then he showed up in Ba Sing Se, where Zuko got him arrested, he got brainwashed by the Dai Li, Katara pinned him to a wall, and ultimately he got killed by Long Feng, most likely due to, like, internal bleeding or something.

**The Day his parents were killed**

**What if Katara had done something SMART and used her spirit water on him?'**

"HEY! I'm smart!" Katara yelled from the doorway.

Passion rolled her eyes, "We REALLY need to close that door, don't we?" She walked over, and slammed the door in Katara's face, only to be met by a cry of pain. She looked at the door and saw that Katara's finger had just been closed in it, "Oh rabbits." She whispered opening the door again. Katara's fingers raced away from the door. "Go put some ice cream on that." Passion said, wincing slightly.

'**Lu Ten**

Well, we don't know much about him. He's Iroh's kid, died in the war. When he died, Ozai hatched his plan to become Fire Lord, it backfired, killer 'labels' lady killed Azulon, blah, blah, blah, and Zuko became Fire Lord. One thing that is known, he was Iroh's only son, and he misses him very much.

**How did he die? Like more details.**

**His childhood with Iroh.'**

"Well that was wonderfully informative. Especially since there were about two sentences ACTUALLY about Lu Ten." Zhao scoffed toughly.

Passion bared her teeth, then gave a cute smile like a five-year-old would have. "Zhao, it's your turn!"

"Uh…no. Kya hasn't gone yet! It's HER turn!"

"Oh great," Kya mumbled.

'**Kya**

Not much is known, all we really know is that she was married to Hakoda, she gave birth to Sokka and Katara, and she looked kind of old when she died. She died when the Southern Raiders invaded the Southern Water Tribe. Yan Ra (Spelling? I think it has an 'h' somewhere…) came into her family's tent and demanded to know who the last Water Bender was. It being her daughter, she lied and said it was her…and apparently he killed her.

**How she met Hakoda**

**What if she had told Yan Ra (This is driving me crazy…) that Katara was the Water Bender?'**

"But then Katara would die, and Zuko wouldn't have a girlfriend!" I can hear over half the Avatar community saying.

Passion looked up with wide eyes, "Dude. Narrator Fyre can hear over half the Avatar community! Is that some sort of freaky superpower? And I thought Fyre liked Zutara? So confused. BRAIN HURTS. AGGGGGGG!"

Zhao looked at the girl who was now on the ground. He nodded gently, pretending she wasn't insane, and talking to no one. "I guess I'm gonna write the bio on myself?"

"Yes please." Came a gentle squeak.

'**Zhao**

He's handsome and smart and awesome'

Passion grabbed the laptop, "GIVE ME THAT."

'…And got killed. Not so smart now, are you? Anyway,he was a commander who really ticked off Zuko because he kidnapped Aang, and then Zuko dressed up as the Blue Spirit to save him. Zhao was like, one of the main bad guys for Season One, and he got killed in the season finale, when Aang turned into KOIZILLA and has destroying things. He and Zuko were fighting, and then KOIZIILA reached out this giant hand and pulled him into the water.

**His life when he was young**

**What if he didn't get killed.**

**KOIZILLA.'**

Passion scratched her head, "Fyre, what good does it do when I write this all down and you edit it to where HALF THE WORDS ARE IN CAPITALS? See? You did it AGAIN!"

Fyre looked in the doorway, "I did nothing of that sort. I was too busy dancing."

Panakin walked up next to her and looked in the room, which had been half destroyed by now. She sighed gently looking back at Fyre, who had already started dancing again. "Let me guess, my psycho sister," she mumbled, "you want me to be in the next chapter so I can clean up this mess?"

"Oh," Fyre stopped dancing for about three brief seconds, "I WAS gonna have Summer and I, but if you want it that bad…"

"WHAT? NO!" She was too late. Fyre and Passion had left.

**Author's Note: Poor Panakin, being all alone with Basco the ADORABLE BEAR. CAPS LOCK IS MY FRIEND.**


	25. What Happened to Bosco?

**(Fyre and Text are playing blackjack. Fyre is winning by like, a million points seeing as Text has no brain or hands.)**

**Fyre: HAHA! I beat you again!**

**Text: Fyre, you're an idiot, and now that you typed you're winning, you're winning.**

**(Awkward silence) **

**Text: Fyre, I hope you realize the only place I see your ideas are in your story.**

**Fyre: Aaaaand? That's where they're supposed to be!**

**Text: I **_**MEAN**_** no one has used any of your ideas yet.**

**Fyre (Unhappily): I'm aware. . .**

**Text: Well, you know how you entered that dreaded thing for Passion's old contest?**

**Fyre: (Throws cards at floor) OH GREAT! **_**TEXT**_** IS INSULTING MY WRITING NOW!**

**Text: Can you not be quiet for two seconds? An. . .**

**Fyre: NO.**

**Text: . . .d anyways, I was thinking (Shut up Fyre) that if you had a contest, maybe someone would use one of your ideas and make an awful fic out of it!**

**Fyre: If you had a face, I would punch you in it.**

**Text: (Sigh) Fyre is not responding right now, her brain is. . .**

**Fyre: Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?**

**Text: . . .that. **

**Fyre: Alright, for your information, I've been having secret contests all throughout this fic! (Readers gasp) Ohhh yeah. Like remember the whole riddle thing that Mai4 won? Or when Alexandera was the only one who reviewed that chapter? How about Tori being my beta? Or Mike for being the first person to request my beta services? Ohhh yeah, they're ALL getting a prize, which will be classified until a little later on.**

**Alexandera, Tori, Mike, and Mai4: WHATTTTTT?**

**Fyre: I'm sneaky like that. Now if you wanna join the crowd of people going "WHATTTTTT?" Then you should do the following:**

**Summer: OHHHHH! I love lists!**

**1. Find an idea you like**

**2. Make a one-shot (Or even, a whole story!) out of it**

**3. Tell me about it!**

**Rules: In the summary, you must put 'InspiredbyFyre!' (No spaces so you can put more characters, also, lots of people like exclamation marks! lol). CANNOT be rated M. I also would RATHER NOT have any slash. I would also prefer (But isn't required) that it is rated for VIOLENCE and uh, not other stuff, understood? That's all!**

**Text: Woooow. Still can't believe you were hiding secrets from me.**

**Fyre: Not that har. . .**

**(Text interrupts with story)**

**Chapter 25: What happened to Bosco?**

". . .I mean honestly, she's soooo. . .Fyre - she drives me so crazy, like this one time, she was all 'I wanna sandwich' and I was all 'Make it yourself!' and she was like, so confused about doing something for herself and honestly, just because I'm six minutes older than her doesn't mean I have to cater to her every need because she's my 'little' sister, I mean, she's taller than I am and still somehow ceases to intimidate me because I've gotten used to her crazy-wacky-ness and stuff but still she's a weirdo – have I ever told you the story of the sandwi- wait I just told you that one. . .oh well she also says I talk in run-on sentences too often, what do you guys think?"

Kuei, Bosco, Long Feng, Yue, Hakoda, and Bato all stared in horror.

Panakin nodded slightly, "I knew you guys would get it."

Bato looked over at Hakoda, "No wonder Fyre's the way she is . . .her whole family's nuts!" he whispered. Then, he got hit over the head with an anvil. Panakin has the amazing superpower to make anvils out of thin air. She's an anvil-bender.

Bato looked up dazed before getting hit by a banana.

She's also a banana-bender, which makes her the Random-tar. She has yet to learn penguin-bending.

"Well, look at you Fyre," Passion grumbled from the door, licking BLT ice cream with the craziness next to her, "with how much you hate AU's, you're definitely making one here. Penguin-bending?"

Fyre rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Hey, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops is character one. What do you expect from me?"

Jiao-Jie, who ice cream-bended herself next to them, raised an eyebrow, "Complete utter ridiculousness in the form of a story containing very random – and very adorable – characters?" Jiao-Jie winked at the audience, which audience-bended itself in front of her.

"Audience-bending? Really Fyre?" Summer piped in.

Fyre gasped, "Text wrote that, not me!"

Text, who text-bended himself in the hallway, began to chuckle, "You are crazy. I did nothing of that sort. I also didn't make Text officially awesome with lasers on his fingers!"

"What fingers?"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to look at Panakin, who had megaphone-bended a megaphone in her hand. "Really, megaphone-bending? Really Fyre?" She sighed gently before pulling the megaphone back to her mouth, "Alright, all you random benders, get out!"

Fyre, Summer, Jiao-Jie, Text, and the audience (Which was consisted of the people who have reviewed my past two chapters. . .oh yeah, NO ONE!) all walked out with Long Feng trying to sneak along with them.

"BACK IT UP!"

"Yes ma'am." Long Feng grumbled as he backed back into the room.

Panakin took a deep breath, "You see what I mean, she's crazy, I mean honestly; audience-bendi. . .PASSION? WHAT THE GOOBERS ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

Passion looked up from her fingernails, which at the time were painted purple because she got bored out in the hallway and had some purple paint. She raised an eyebrow at Panakin, "Text never said _I_ bended anything weird. You asked for the weirdos to lea. . ."

"YOU ARE A WEIRDO!"

". . .ve. So I did some educated thinking, and thought it would be pretty smart if you had some back-up."

". . ."

"Passion, smart think. Stay here."

"Ohhhhh." Panakin drawled out the word, "But I honestly think it would be smarter if you went and made sure Fyre-Fyre doesn't do anything stupid or light anything on fire-fire."

"Ohhhhh." Passion drawled out the word, "But _I _honestly think it would be _better _if _Summer_ went and made sure Fyre-Fyre doesn't do anything stupid or light anything on fire-fire."

Panakin, in return, shoved her out the door.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COPYING ME!" She looked at the characters, "Where were we?"

'**Kuei and Bosco**

Kuei is the Earth King, who's also an absolute idiot. He has an adorable bear who likes watching Ty Lee do tricks. Kuei knows nothing of the war, because he's so clueless it's funny. It is unknown if he is an earthbender or not. Bosco is just a bear, nothing special, beside the fact he's adorable. The Earth King and Bosco go everywhere together. Then, he disappeared.

**His childhood.**

**How's his life on the streets?**

**HOW DID HE MEET BOSCO?'**

"You know something I always wondered?" Panakin said slowly, "I wonder if the creators named Bosco after Zuko."

Zuko poked his head in the door, "My name is Zuko. The creators didn't care enough to give me a last name. How the goobers do you get Bosco out of that?"

"How do I get Luke Skywalker out of Ozai?"

". . .Good point. DAD! Why did you never tell me I was related to Darth Vader?"

Azula now appeared in the doorway, "Darth Vader? What the Goobers? I LOVE HIM! He's all, 'I am your father.' And dad's all, 'NOOOOO! And I only have one a. . .' arm. Hey Zuzu, wanna go see if Daddy only has one arm?"

"First of all, I'm not a plastic hamster. Secondly, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?"

The two happily skipped out of the room.

Panakin blinked several times. "Well that was random."

'**Long Feng**

The Earth King's most _trusted_ advisor, who's also a lying pig. He is the (Cough) EX-leader of the Dai Li. He was first seen escorting Toph and Katara into Bosco's party. He then had Team Avatar kidnapped and threatened them. He eventually killed Jet, was out-smarted by Azula, was sent to prison. . .and then just disappeared.

**What if he somehow out-smarted Azula?**

**How is he in prison?**

**What if he managed to trick Team Avatar into leaving Ba Sing Se?'**

Screaming. Panakin, the Earth King, Long Feng, Yue, Hakoda, Bato, and of course Bosco, all turned to look out the door. What they saw was perfectly normal.

Fyre had Summer pinned to the ground. Summer was of course screaming – who wouldn't be? Jiao-Jie, who was covered in bruises and cuts, was trying to stab Fyre with her handy plastic spork. Passion was on the ground clutching her stomach. Fyre screamed again and pinned Summer to the ground with her emergency bobby-pins. She stood and smiled at her work as Summer began to struggle. She stopped when Fyre's lime green and white sneaker landed on her chest with all the force a ninty-five pound girl could muster. In other words, a lot.

"And _THAT'S _what you get for not reviewing my story!" Fyre shrieked.

Passion looked up with a 'Really?' look on her face. Fyre nodded slowly as Summer tried to reach into her pocket for her emergency mace.

Panakin slapped her forehead and slammed the door shut, "I think we really need to leave this thing closed. . ."

'**Yue**

When she was born, she was dead. Her parents had the Moon Spirit give her life, and that's why her hair is so white and she looks like a teenaged-old-lady. She fell in love with Sokka (Heaven knows why) but she was already betrothed to some other loser. It is unknown if she is a waterbender or not, but it can be assumed since she is the moon now. Oh yeah, after Zhao killed fishy number two, she gave up her life for it. Then, she just disappeared. . .

**What if she never got blessed by the spirit?**

**What if she didn't give up her life for the fishy?**

**Some spirit world adventure or something ;)'**

The door opened again.

"WHAT THE GOOBER IS THE POINT OF A DOOR IF YOU GUYS JUST OPEN IT?" Panakin yelled.

"MMMMMMM!" was the response. Panakin looked as Fyre was being dragged in the room by her hair. She was gagged, bound, and overall looked like she was not restrained well enough. Panakin raised an eyebrow as they tied her to. . .Bosco. The bear began pawing at Fyre's face, which currently had an irritated look on it.

"MMMMMMM, M'M MM MMMMM MMMM MMM MMMM M MMM MMM MM MMMM!"

Passion raised an educated eyebrow, "Translation?"

"'Panakin, I'm so gonna kill you when I get out of here!'" Panakin looked at her nails and frowned.

'**Bato**

Not much is revealed about him. He was in Hakoda's fleet, most likely second-in-comand. It can be assumed that he and Hakoda are good friends. He is very wounded from a battle with Fire Nation soldiers when we first meet him. We see him again and he's helping Hakoda with war strategies. Then, he just disappears. . .

**His Childhood**

**What if he never ran into Katara and Sokka?**

**Where did he go?'**

Panakin sighed and looked at her psychopath of a sister, "Don't worry, little sis. It's almost over!"

Fyre managed to wiggle the gag out of her mouth. I'm a Houdini like that. "I STILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO DO WITH SUMMER!" she screeched.

Summer smacked herself in the forehead until it was somewhere near the color of a tomato.

The random Cave of Two Lovers song guys appeared, "Nobody panic at what I'm about to say. . .but I think this kid's the. . ."

"OH WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE."

". . .And DIE!"

'**Hakoda**

Married Kya, who was later killed in a Fire Nation Raid. He has two kids, Katara, and Sokka, who are very important to the show. He left two years before the show began to fight the Fire Nation. He joined Team Avatar in fighting the Fire Nation on the Day Of Black Sun, got captured, was freed from the Boiling Rock. Then, he went in a random tunnel and disappeared. . .until y'know he reappeared in the finale.

**Where did that tunnel lead?**

**What if he never left to go fight the Fire Nation?**

**What if he wasn't freed from the Boiling Rock?'**

Panakin grabbed Summer's arm and hurled her at Fyre. She then made a break for it along with Passion and Jiao-Jie. Summer looked at Fyre and sighed. "Oh great."

"SECRET TUNNEL. SECRET TUNNEL. . ."

"OH GREAT."

**Sorry about the late update. I was super busy last week, and I finished this on Saturday, but my computer deleted more than 2,000 words. I had to re-write it all from scratch. It's all Panakin's fault, too. But to make it up, me and Panakin are writing another one-shot! It will be posted soon if my computer starts working.**

**OHHH! This chapter was dedicated to Azula, who won Avatar Wiki's best character contest. What makes me happy? She beat out Toph first, which I was like "Yeah okay." Then she beat out Zuzu, "OMGoober TAKE THAT BRYKE!" Then. . .in the final round, she beat out my least favorite character, AANG! "WAHHHHOOOO!"**

**I own nothing but Fyre and Panakin. Other characters are owned by themselves. Also, I wanna own Darth Vader really bad.**

**ENTER MY CONTEST PLEASE! I promise anyone who enters will get an ad, a thing in my profile, and a huge surprise.**

**Ohhhh, One more thing. Go to forums. Click 'ATLA Awards!' Go to 'Funniest Fic.' Vote for FGTC. It will take less than five minutes, I promise. Anons are allowed to vote too, I think, so please, please, PLEASE vote. It would mean a lot to me. Here's the link: http:/forum(DOT!)fanfiction(DOT!)net/topic/89263/40334207/1/ Just replace the (DOT!) with a .**


	26. Who's That?

**Hehe, Guess what awesome cartoon I'm watching while writing this? I'll give you one. . .**

**Panakin: OH FOR THE LOVE OF SHOELACES IT'S AVATAR.**

**Cheater.**

**. . . Zuko was **_**so**_** not hot in the first episode. Just saying.**

**Text: Enter Fyre's contest! It will make her happy so she'll stop bugging me. **

**850 stories were posted or updated during the month of April. Good job Avatar community!**

**Oh, and keep the votes coming for FGTC in the ATLA Awards! They haven't announced the winner yet, but I can hope ;)**

**Chapter 26: Who's that?**

Summer untied Fyre from Bosco, who growled and ran out of the room. "Okay Fyre, you promised you were going to help me with poetry in this chapter, so chop-chop! Get poetry-ing!"

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about. . ." She tossed a rope that was around her arms to the ground, "Man, they went all-out!" She yelled pulling the gag off her neck.

Summer's mouth dropped open, "Remember when I had to do that Air Temples thing? You said I got to learn poetry!"

"Sorry Summer," Fyre shrugged, "And I know, I know, 'What a bummer!'"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Oh, I get it. You're showing off how 'creative' you are by rhyming random things!"

"No!" Fyre protested. Panakin, who was standing outside the door, muttered her disagreement loud enough for them both to hear. "Oh for rabbit's sakes, would you just GO?" Fyre screamed and slammed the door loudly. "Where were we? All I remember is something about poetry."

"STOP THAT!" Summer snapped, "And rabbits? That's original. Who's word…"

"Passion." Fyre replied quickly.

Summer stood there for about thirteen seconds, watching Fyre's expression change from excited, to curious, to frustrated, back to excited, then to confusion and blankness as she looked back at Summer.

"Aaaaand?"

"What? Rhyming is so out of fashion."

"UGGGH."

Summer turned around and grabbed Teo's ear. After several cries of 'AGGG!', she pulled him (And his wheelchair, which had to basically flip over to face her) close to Fyre and motioned at her friend, "Is she crazy?"

"Uhhh…"

"I thought you would think that. Who here is willing to agree with me?"

She glanced around the room. Teo, Haru, Duke, Kanna, Arnook, Due, On Ji, and Hide all looked around as Summer flinched. "Uh, Fyre? Who are these people? I mean, they're Avatar characters but…"

"One show only!" Fyre called in a sing-song voice. She glanced down at her lime green watch and frowned, "Hey, I wonder if my cats are getting lone. . ."

"FORGET THE CATS!" Summer shrieked. Fyre's eyes widened for a moment – Summer was not known for outbursts – before she shrugged and sat on the floor playing with what looked to Summer like a homemade whip. Summer sighed, "I say we start with the bios, I know _I _have a lot of looking up to do."

Fyre just looked at her blankly. Summer sighed and grabbed the first person in line.

'**Arnook**

The chief of the Northern Water Tribe and the father of Princess Yue.'

Awkward silence fell over the room.

"That's all I got. If you wanna give up the rhyme thing and help a little, that would be appreciated." Summer grumbled.

"I am helping! Ever heard of laughter? If you write the bios, I'll get you some ice cream after."

". . .Fine."

'**What if they were unable to save baby Yue?**

**His life when he was little.'**

Summer looked at her paper and then smiled and said in a sing-song voice, "I'm writing a list!"

"List? I'm writing a list of rhymes!" Fyre said smiling. "I should do this all the time!"

"NO!"

'**Haru**

An earthbender, his village was taken over by the Fire Nation. He and Katara kind of had a thing, then he got arrested thanks to her, but she saved him. Then he and his father took back their village and helped with the Day of Black Sun Invasion, where he randomly had a mustache. He stayed with Team Avatar until Azula attacked in "The Southern Raiders" and went in that one tunnel. He was seen again in "Sozin's Comet"

**What if Katara never freed him from prison?**

**What if Katara never got him IN prison?**

**What the goobers is with that mustache?'**

Summer groaned and peeked her head out the door. Panakin sat against the wall with her iPod in her hands and her earbuds in her ears. "Panakin?" Summer said slowly. Panakin looked up and hit the little pause button on the tiny screen. "Your sister's driving me crazy!"

Panakin smiled, "I got this." She walked into the room and made eye contact with Fyre, "Demon Fergie."

Fyre smiled and began singing the rhyming lines of 'Boom Boom Pow' at a freakishly fast rate.

"Well, I tried." Panakin shrugged and walked off to find a place to watch Twilight in peace.

'**Teo**

The thirteen-year-old kid who lives with the crazy inventor and is in a wheelchair (Crazy inventor. . .and people wonder what happened?) he also joined Team Avatar after the DOBS and disappeared in that tunnel.

**What did his dad do? (Why does he have a wheelchair? LOL)**

**Where did that tunnel lead?'**

"Demon Fergie? What the Goober?" Summer asked slowly.

Fyre trembled roughly, "A Dr. Pepper ad is following me. DEMON FERGIE."

"Do I even want to know?"

'**The Duke**

First of all, he gets VERY angry when you call him 'Duke'. It's THE Duke. Secondly, his best buddy is Pipsqueak the giant. He is a (Former) Freedom Fighter, who used to travel with Jet. It can be presumed he is an orphan, either that or he was taken away from his parents. He ALSO disappeared in that tunnel.

**Why is his name The Duke?**

**His childhood/how he became an orphan.**

**WhErE dId ThAt TuNnEl LeAd? I cannot push this enough.'**

Passion looked in the room at her two friends, "Hey Fyre, Summer, you will never guess what Momo led us to!"

"OH LET ME GUESS, DEMON FERGIE?"

Passion flinched. "Um, no."

"Oh." Summer slammed the door shut and turned around, "That was awkward."

'**Kanna'**

"Who? AGGG! I whipped my shoe!" Fyre screamed.

Kanna sighed, "Call me Gran-Gran."

"Ohhhhhhh." Fyre and Summer said at once.

'Katara and Sokka's grandmother, the father of Hakoda and the Mother-in-law of Kya. She moved from the Northern Water Tribe because she had separate beliefs from them. She marries Pakku during the second and third seasons. ALSO, she was a friend of Hama's.

**Her life when she was young**

**How did she meet Hama?**

**Her marriage to Pakku.'**

"SUMMER!" Panakin screamed as she ran through the halls, colliding with Passion and knocking them both to the ground.

"OW!"

"SUMMER!" Panakin scrambled to her feet and collided with Jiao-Jie.

"OW!"

"SUM-"

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY." Passion shrieked.

"Oh."

'**DUE!'**

"Due?"

"DUE! You know; Foggy Swamp dude?" Fyre said happily.

Summer looked very confused, "I thought that was Huu. . ."

"No Huu, Due!"

"O-kay then. . ."

'Apparently, not Huu Foggy Swamp Dude. He values Family, as he believes Katara and himself to be 'Kin'. Not too bright, and likes to eat things, like possum-chicken. He tried to eat Appa and Momo.

**How did he get involved with the Foggy Swamp Tribe?**

**Why is he so. . .not smart. . .?**

**Why are Pants and death an illusion?'**

"SUMMER, SUMMER, SUMMER! You will never guess what we found!"

Summer grumbled and stood up, to where she made eye contact with Panakin, "If it has ANYTHING to do with the Black Eyed Peas or Demon Fergie, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Um, I doesn't. It's this thing Momo showed us, you gotta come see come on!" Panakin grabbed Summer's arm and tried to yank her out the door. Summer let out a 'GAHHH' as she struggled to keep her balance. Fyre picked up her laptop and wrote On Ji's bio.

'**On Ji**

Aangy's school time 'crush'. She has a boyfriend, Hide, but she and Aang really bonded, and then Aang threw a dance party for her and they danced together. Of course, she thought his name was Kuzon, but. . .

**Her childhood**

**What if she found out who Aang really was?**

**When she grows up/missing 'Kuzon''**

Jiao-Jie's turn to Freak out.

"Hey Summer, you will never guess. . ."

"What Momo showed you? And why don't you guys ever say, 'Hey Fyre'? Why is it always 'Hey Summer'?" Summer grumbled, yanking her laptop out of Fyre's arms, "And YOU. You haven't taught me ANYTHING about poetry!"

"Poetry is rhyming words. And why is your screensaver of birds?"

"Never mind that!"

'**Hide**

Kind of the 'Bully, tattle-tale' kind of student. A student at the Fire Nation school Aang attended as Kuzon. On Ji's 'Boyfriend'.

**Why is he so mean?**

**What if he found out who Kuzon really was?**

**What kind of a name is 'Hide'?**

Summer looked up in thought for a moment, "Hey Fyre, what's your fifth favorite color?"

"Orange."

Summer smiled, pleased with herself. There was no way even Ms. Creativity Guru of the Avatar Fandom, think-of-a-rhyme-in-a-second, plot twist, crazy, psychopath, Fyre Elaine could find a rhyme for-

Suddenly, Fyre's phone began to beep with a text. She glanced at the screen and sighed, "Hey Summer, I gotta go. My sister got her shirt stuck in a _door hinge._"

"NOOO!" Summer shrieked as Fyre walked off. She sighed and smacked her head against her laptop case. Jiao-Jie and Passion poked their heads in the room and glanced at Summer, who looked like she was trying to murder her laptop.

Jiao-Jie flinched, "Uh, Summer?"

"WHAT?"

Passion let out one of those annoyingly audible 'gulps', "You wanna come see something cool and exclusive?"

Summer raised an eyebrow, and then nodded slowly, leaving the Archive's Room behind.

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say Panakin and I entered a talent show on Saturday with a skit we thought was hilarious, yet the judges didn't think so (We got last). Right now, my spirits of comedy aren't feeling that great, so if this chapter wasn't that great, that's the reason. Sorry. **


	27. I AM NOT CRAZY!

**My FFN Family tree:**

**Panakin, Sun Daughter, Passionworks, and Jiao-Jie are in my story. Sun Daughter wrote a story entitled Summer's Day. Before they even knew each other, Jiao-Jie reviewed Summer's Day. **

**Mike50333 was the first person to request my beta-ing services for his story, Destiny's Crossroads. Before I was even recruited, Jiao-Jie was his 'Secondary' beta. Summer also left a review for (And faved, and added to her community) Destiny's Crossroads. **

**Another beta Mike50333 got for that story is a person named WritingSchizo101, who ALSO reviewed Summer's Day. Then, WritingSchizo101 became MY beta. **

**It gets weirder. Mai4Eternity, who won my riddle-contest, wrote a story named Musings, which was reviewed by Ayala Atreides, who was the SECOND person to request my beta services. **

**Going farther, Ayala Atreides faved a story by Kimberly T. Kimberly T. is connected in two ways: (1) she faved a story by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba, and (2) she faved a story called 'Conversations' by GeorgiaPeaches. **

**(1) TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba has reviewed my story several times, and even plans to use some of my ideas for their story, 'Warehouse of Imaginings', which is on my favorites list.**

**(2) Conversations has a part about Zuko having a mustache. Before I knew her, Jiao-Jie left a review asking GeorgiaPeaches if she had read Summer's Day. **

**Back to Mike50333, guess who all reviewed his story Love Stinks? How about Passionworks, Jiao-Jie, TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba, WritingSchizo101, AND myself?**

**Oh, and Panakin's my sister, who hacked my account and posted Winner, which was reviewed by Summer and Passion.**

**If anyone ever tries to say 'Small World' to me again, I will look at them and go 'No duh?'**

**Chapter 27: I AM NOT CRAZY!**

"Panakin, how did you get yourself stuck in a door hinge?"

Panakin sighed as Fyre took a pocketknife from her back pocket and began to saw at the hinge. "It's a long story that has to do with Sporks, a giant cage, Mark Hamill, and Edward Cullen."

"So. . .I don't want to know?"

"Pretty much."

Fyre slapped her forehead (Narrowly avoiding stabbing herself in the skull with the pocketknife) and sighed, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"I am not crazy. That's what happened! You remember last Monday, don't you? That exact same thing happened. Only this time, Zuko didn't have his weird ponytail. He had his 'The Beach' hair." Panakin said, giving a slight nod to Fyre, who sighed dreamily at the mention of Zuko's Beach Hair. Panakin raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Fyre shrugged, "What? Even the doves thought he looked amazing."

Panakin nodded again, and yanked at her arm, ripping her blue shirt out of the hinge.

"I could have done that."

"I know you could have. But you didn't."

**OOOOO**

"Woah." Jiao-Jie breathed.

The three girls - Summer, Passion, and Jiao-Jie – walked through the maze of white walls. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee followed close behind. Mai and Ty Lee were chatting about a story they had to do later, where Zuko punched Mai in the face randomly because he loved Ty Lee, but Ty Lee ran away with Aang, who broke up with Katara because she was 'Too weird'. Talk about an author putting all their favorite ships and characters in their story. I mean honestly. . .

Azula sighed, "Would it kill you guys to stop having ten conversations at once?"

Mai and Ty Lee looked up. "We're not. This story is almost as strange as Fyre's. Oh and Azula, you're in the beginning. It's another one of those 'Psychopath Azula's' though. . ." Ty Lee whispered the last part.

Azula growled roughly, "Do people NOT understand ANYTHING? I am not crazy. These _author's_ are. I mean, yeah I got super stressed out on Sozin's Comet, but can you even imagine leading a nation all by yourself at fourteen?"

"KING TUT DID IT!" Passion yelled.

She was hit over the head with blue fire, but she yelled it.

"So," Ty Lee said, gripping Azula's wrists tightly. Azula raised an eyebrow at her friend, who immediately let go upon receiving Azula's gaze. "Uhhh. . .this is where the sets built specifically for stories or scenes that didn't wind up in Avatar go. I still can't believe no one ever showed you this place."

"Momo did!" Jiao-Jie exclaimed, grabbing the tiny lemur. But she was squeezing too tight, and Momo began having a freak attack. "AHHH MOMO DOWN LEMUR, DOWN! AGGG YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS FYRE'S CAT!"

Summer exhaled unhappily. "Fyre's rabid cat's aside. . .so you're saying that any AU's, cross-overs, and others ALL have to have _every_ background and every prop made? Who does that?"

"The fan-fiction people. You have no idea how many of them there are. . ." Mai said, her voice decreasing in volume with every word. She let out an exasperated sigh and walked off, trying to find her boyfriend in the few minutes they had between stories. You ever wonder why she's so depressed? FFN, baby.

Ty Lee watched her walk off, then turned back around to face Passion and Jiao-Jie wrestling Momo, Summer shaking her head in disgust, and Azula trying to play 'Lightning Roulette' with Passion, Jiao-Jie, and Momo.

"Not again. . ." Ty Lee mumbled as the lightning just missed Summer, who had jumped back in horror and shock, seeing as no one knew she was playing. Not even Text.

Azula giggled happily, which was scary to everyone. "Oops."

Ty Lee grabbed Momo from Passion and Jiao-Jie. "Um, right. Anyways, every prop is stored in one of the biggest closets in the world. We didn't get a world record for it, but it's one of them. All the left over sets are used to build new ones. It's Fanfiction's way of being green."

Summer raised her hand, "What about Summer's Day? One of those scenes was in _my _room."

"Oh yeah, about that. . ." Azula began. "You. . .you kind of weren't conscious for that. . ."

"I WASN'T WHAT?"

Ty Lee and Azula exchanged a glance and looked back at the girls. "Umm, hey look! Spoooooon!" Ty Lee said, holding up a random spoon. Jiao-Jie leapt over Passion to get to the spoon, which made her greatly pleased. Passion and Summer looked at each other with a 'Wanna leave?' look on their faces.

Azula must have noticed this look, as she looked over at Ty Lee and Momo. "You take care of Crazy spoon lady here, and I'll take care of these two." She said, motioning towards Summer and Passion.

Jiao-Jie gripped her spoon defensively, "I am not crazy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ty Lee said, faking a frown. She grabbed Jiao-Jie's ear and yanked her down the halls.

**OOOOO**

Summer and Passion screamed. Azula was chasing them, after all.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!"

Yeah, that was real smart.

Azula grabbed Passion's leg, which had her metal boot on it. Passion screamed and grabbed Summer, which created a domino reaction of falling down. Azula yanked her shoe off of Passion's foot. "I mean seriously, who grabs another person's shoe right off their foot and runs around, getting their stupid foot sweat all over it?"

Summer looked over at Azula, who had grabbed her shoe after Passion had taken hers. She raised an eyebrow at the princess, who rolled her eyes.

"AGGGGG."

"AGGGGG."

Passion, Summer, and Azula looked at each other and smiled. "Twins."

Fyre and Panakin ran into the room (Er, rolled) tackling each other. Fyre looked up from under her sister to see six eyes staring at her.

"Hey guys, what's new?"

Passion picked up Panakin and Summer helped get Fyre to her feet. Summer sighed. "What are you two fighting over now?"

Fyre looked down and handed Summer a nickel.

"Really?"

Jiao-Jie dashed in, while being chased by Momo, and grabbed Passion, yanking her out of the room.

Panakin looked around, "I think we need to stop saying 'Well that was random'. Everything around here is random. But it's so true!"

Ten seconds went by of shifty eyes and Fyre sneezing.

Summer coughed awkwardly, "So. . .I've been working on my poetry, and I have something you guys may like!"

Fyre and Panakin raised an eyebrow, nodded at one another, and sat down, as though they had just had a silent conversation.

Summer took a deep breath and recited her poem; "Some say the world will end in fire; some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."

Fyre and Panakin sat there for about three seconds, before she pointed out the obvious, "YOU DIDN'T WRITE THAT! Robert Frost did! It's called 'Fire and Ice'! Ever heard of it? You're crazy!"

"I am not crazy." Summer turned to Fyre hoping for a better response.

Fyre sat puzzled for a moment, "I still can't tell if she was saying my name, or the actual word fire."

Summer slapped her forehead and walked off, leaving the twins alone (Bad idea). Panakin turned to her sister, "I think she was saying your name. . ."

"Ohhhhhhh."

**OOOOO**

"JIAO-JIE! What is your problem?" Passion screamed, trying to catch up with her friend and trying to not get killed by a lemur.

"JUST TRUST ME!" The other girl yelled as she turned a corner, her shoes skidding against the floor. The two collided into a wall. "Ow." Jiao-Jie mumbled as she pulled her face out of the plaster. She looked closer at the wall and could actually see an outline of her face. "We're here!" She exclaimed happily, taking her eyes off her wall-face.

Passion, who was on the ground gasping for air, looked up at Jiao-Jie and glared daggers at the girl. "I. Hate. You."

"You're crazy, then."

"I am not crazy." Passion stated (The fifth person of the day to do so.) "I am normal compared to this story. Anyway, what do you mean 'We're here'?"

Jiao-Jie sighed, "Must I explain EVERYTHING? You know how so many Author's do an after-the-war-asylum-Azula story?"

"Yeaaah." Passion drawled out the word, "Isn't this why we're in Fyre's story?"

Jiao-Jie rolled her eyes, "_Anyway, _They built an asylum set, and when the characters are off, they go there and play truth-or-dare! How cool is that? And Ozai, he's REALLY good. Right now, Iroh, Foaming Mouth Guy, Azula, Cabbage Merchant, and Momo are in there, the craziest characters!"

"I thought Azula was with Summer, Panakin and Fyre."

"Nope, she randomly disappeared the moment Summer mentioned her poetry. I she followed us, but apparently, she knew a short-cut.

"Should we tell the others?"

"They'll find out, now come on!"

**OOOOO**

"Penny!"

"Nickel!"

"Dime!"

"Quarter!"

"Half-"

"WHAT THE GOOBERS IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

Panakin and Fyre looked up at Summer. "Well," Fyre began, "I have ADHD, she has Edward Cullen Syndrome. I have OCD, she has OWD (Obsessive Werewolf disorder). I'm crazy, she's Panakin."

"I_ meant _about the random money amounts." Summer groaned.

Panakin's jaw dropped open, "Ohhhh yeah. Well, Fyre feels like she forgot something."

"The LIST of ideas?" Summer said, her eyes widening at 'list'.

Fyre nodded, "Oh yeah. That."

'**CHIT SANG**

**What did he do to get in prison?**

**Life after the war.**

**What happened to his girlfriend and best friend?'**

**DOCK/XU/BUSHI**

**Dock growing up.**

**Why did he start pretending he was Dock, Xu and Bushi?'**

**URSA**

**What if she didn't find out about Ozai trying to kill Zuzu?**

**Her childhood/how she met Ozai**

**Where is she now?'**

**COMBUSTION MAN **

**Why does he never talk?**

**What happened to his arm/leg?**

**Other jobs before Zuko hired him.'**

**JET **

**The Day his parents were killed**

**What if Katara had done something SMART and used her spirit water on him?'**

**LU TEN**

**How did he die? Like more details.**

**His childhood with Iroh.'**

**KYA**

**How she met Hakoda**

**What if she had told Yan Ra (This is driving me crazy…) that Katara was the Water Bender?'**

**ZHAO**

**His life when he was young**

**What if he didn't get killed.**

**KOIZILLA.'**

**KUEI AND BOSCO**

**His childhood.**

**How's his life on the streets?**

**HOW DID HE MEET BOSCO?'**

**LONG FENG**

**What if he somehow out-smarted Azula?**

**How is he in prison?**

**What if he managed to trick Team Avatar into leaving Ba Sing Se?'**

**YUE**

**What if she never got blessed by the spirit?**

**What if she didn't give up her life for the fishy?**

**Some spirit world adventure or something ;)'**

**BATO**

**His Childhood**

**What if he never ran into Katara and Sokka?**

**Where did he go?'**

**HAKODA**

**Where did that tunnel lead?**

**What if he never left to go fight the Fire Nation?**

**What if he wasn't freed from the Boiling Rock?'**

**ARNOOK**

**'****What if they were unable to save baby Yue?**

**His life when he was little.'**

**HARU**

**What if Katara never freed him from prison?**

**What if Katara never got him IN prison?**

**What the goobers is with that mustache?'**

**TEO**

**What did his dad do? (Why does he have a wheelchair? LOL)**

**Where did that tunnel lead?'**

**THE DUKE**

**Why is his name The Duke?**

**His childhood/how he became an orphan.**

**WhErE dId ThAt TuNnEl LeAd? I cannot push this enough.'**

**KANNA**

**Her life when she was young**

**How did she meet Hama?**

**Her marriage to Pakku.'**

**DUE**

**How did he get involved with the Foggy Swamp Tribe?**

**Why is he so. . .not smart. . .?**

**Why are Pants and death an illusion?'**

**ON JI**

**Her childhood**

**What if she found out who Aang really was?**

**When she grows up/missing 'Kuzon''**

**HIDE**

**Why is he so mean?**

**What if he found out who Kuzon really was?**

**What kind of a name is 'Hide'?'**

"It keeps getting longer. . ." Panakin pointed out.

Fyre nodded, "Wanna go bother Ozai?"

Summer smiled at her friends and shook her head, "You crazy, girl."

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"

**DARES AND TRUTHS FOR AVATAR CHARACTERS! Keep it Fyre-rated (Use the word Goobers if you really have to), and make it random.**


	28. Cheese Balls

**WOW! Amazing response on the dares/truths! And I'm taking more, so PLEASE keep them coming. If you already submitted a review and want to send in more, just PM me, I usually will not bite. Oh, and no more for Miss. Summer, since she was, like, the secondary character in this chapter. However Panakin and I are next up :D **

**Oh also, if you have any EXTREMELY random What if's you would like to see in the next chapter, please review with them!**

**This will be fun.**

**Chapter 23: Cheese Balls**

Jiao-Jie and Passion walked in on Momo trying to do Iroh's hair, while being chased by Foaming Mouth Guy.

Summer, Panakin and Fyre walked in on Passion and Jiao-Jie tackling Iroh, while being chased by Foaming Mouth Guy.

Mike and Bryan walked in on absolute havoc. They left immediately.

The absolute havoc consisted of Fyre - who was yanking on Ozai's beard – Panakin - who was being chased by foaming mouth guy. . .still – Jiao-Jie – who was trying to eat Momo's tail – Passion – who thought Iroh's hair had waaay too much hairspray in it – and Summer – whose name is last because she hasn't reviewed in forever.

Momo shrieked in pain as Jiao-Jie bit on the black and white stripped tail. Ozai hit Fyre over the head with Summer. Passion, hands trapped in Iroh's hair, tripped Foaming Mouth guy, causing him to collide with the Cabbage Merchant, who just avoided crushing Foo Foo CuddlyPoops. Foo Foo began to freak out and ran to find Fyre's crazy cat.

"This. . .is wonderful." Summer said, rubbing her head with Fyre underneath her. "Now, I have two bumps on my head because of Miss Fyre here!"

"Yeww ecod." Fyre mumbled, face against the floor.

Panakin pushed Summer off of her little sister. Summer landed right next to Iroh, who looked down at her with a 'help me' look. Passion yanked again at his hair, and barely got her hands out of the gray hair.

Fyre stood and brushed herself off, "Panakin, go make sure Foo Foo doesn't kill one of our kittens."

"No. I'm not your slave!" Panakin shot back.

Fyre raised an eyebrow and stared at her for about seven seconds. Panakin sighed and hit Fyre with a mango. Fyre looked over at Ozai with an irritated expression on her face. "Ozai, we have some truths and dares to get to. Please Mister Truth and Dare guru, enlighten us."

Ozai smiled at being called a guru, though when the whole 'Chakras' song went into his mind, the smile disappeared."Well, your crazy reviewers sent in about half a zillion truths and dares, and so far the last one was your most popular chapter. Also, by request of DarthAbby, I kidnap – um, er, invited them to come and be attacked by you guys when you get ticked off at their dares!"

The five girls looked over at several people who were tied to their chairs. No matter how uncomfortable they were, they still smiled, except for one, who was glaring at a girl with dark hair.

"Why are you glaring at me?" the dark haired girl asked her challenger.

The boy who was glaring at her growled. "YOU GOT ME KIDNAPPED ABBY!"

The girl –Abby – smirked. "Sorry 'bout that one, Bob."

Fyre, who was staring with wide eyes at the fact her reviewers were suddenly in her story, began to giggle like a little girl. "Hehe, Bob."

Bob glared up at Fyre, "Fyre, you've been beta-ing my story. I think you should know by now my penname is MegaBob."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to type that over and over, so I shortened all of your pennames." Fyre debated unhappily.

"EXCEPT MINE!" WereFaerie, who was tied up next to Abby, yelled happily. Abby tried to flick her in the eye, but because she was tied to a chair, the attempt failed utterly – she fell over, knocking over another boy who was in the group.

"_AGGGGG!" _the boy yelled as his chair flew ten feet across the room. He collided into another girl, who was able to plant her foot into the ground so they wouldn't fall.

"Careful Bananas!" the girl yelled at the boy, who was now upside-down.

The boy pouted. "Goobers, Mystery, no reason to get mad! I'm the one that's upside-down!"

Panakin turned to Fyre, who was laughing about the names Bananas and Bob. "Good job, Fyre. You just introduced five OC's in 242 words. I'm impressed, they all seem to be as crazy as you!"

Abby, who was laying on the ground still tied to her chair, smiled a smile that Summer thought only an emoticon could smile. "PANAKIN! I can't believe I'm meeting you! OH MY GOOBER!"

Panakin glanced at Fyre, a shocked yet happy look on her face. "I have a fan." She said in a singsong voice.

Bananas, WereFaerie, Mystery, and Bob all looked up at Panakin with identical 'really?' looks on their faces. Fyre smiled at them and looked back at her sister. "I have multiple fans." She said in a singsong voice.

"CAN WE JUST START WITH THE DARES?" her sister screamed.

Ozai took a deep breath. "The first one I have written down is from Mystery over there." Mystery smiled. "Get this, it's for Summer."

Summer groaned.

**Summer: Pour apple juice on Fyre**

Summer began chasing Fyre around with her deadly apple juice. Panakin jumped over Jiao-Jie in an attempt to pry it from her hand. Passion and Jiao-Jie both looked at each other with looks of horror on their faces. Jiao-Jie shrugged and stuck her foot out. When Fyre ran by, she casually jumped over. Summer, on the other hand, tripped, spilling the apple juice on Passion.

"That didn't work." Jiao-Jie pointed out as Passion seethed in rage.

"Ya think?" a certain Star Wars and Avatar lover (Which one? There's two in the room at the time) called.

"NEXT DARE." Passion screamed.

**Panakin: Hack on Summer's account and post a story that is not like what summer would usually type, that means bad grammar and everything (just like i'm doing now, but then again, i'm using a phone)**

"Oh this will be fun. I hack on accounts all the time and post things that the person usually would not write. How did you think Winner got on Fyre's account?" Panakin shrugged gently, her sister laughing at Passion's angry face.

Summer jumped up and charged the only laptop in the room. She yanked it away from Panakin and hit her over the head with the mouse. "No. Bad Girl. No hacky for you!"

Panakin pouted like a sad puppy.

**Mai: Have you ever liked any of the authors in this story's stories that may have been based or including you?**

"No." Came the bored reply.

The five fangirls (And the five reviewers) all looked at each other.

"Uh, Mai?" Mystery began. "You've kind of been in everyone's story."

"I know."

**Azula: I dare you to scare the happiness out of Ty Lee! (entertaining, no?)**

Summer glanced up at Azula, who smiled devilishly at Ty Lee.

"Hey Ty," Azula said, holding up her fingernails threateningly. "Which sounds more painful to you; bleeding to death or burning to death?"

Ty Lee hit the ground with a thud.

**Ty lee: I dare you to throw an 'i love bad fanfiction' party and invite the worst fanfic writers on FFN. See Azula if you need help.**

"Why did you ask me to terrify her and THEN you asked her to do this?" Azula grumbled at Mystery and WereFaerie, who looked at each other terrified.

"I'LL HELP!" Fyre yelled, grabbing Summer's arm, "SHE'LL HELP TOO!"

"WHAT?" Summer screamed.

Azula sighed, "You two are no fun. You've both written a 'Save the Fandom' story. How can we invite you two?"

"Uhhhh. . ." Summer drawled out the word, and then Fyre hit her with a rubber chicken. "Uhhhh. . ." She repeated, this time angrily.

**Aang: I dare you to meet M Night and tell him his movie was bad**

"I don't know, the kid who played Haru was funny!" Aang protested.

Panakin nodded, "Yeah, and Noah Ringer RULES at the robot!"

Fyre uttered words of wisdom, "To be someone in life, you must have either starred in a very popular television commercial, or the films of M. Night Shamabamalamalabalon."

"His last name is pretty random." Summer stated upon Fyre trying to get his last name right.

"UNCLE EEROH!"

**Momo: use the translator from Summer's Day to tell Cabbage Merchant to jump into a vat of glue, roll around in live cavehoppers, and enter the hogmonkey cage (I figured they'd keep some around for fics :) yes, I read Summer's Day.)**

"Aw, that's sweet!" Summer said, smiling at Bananas, who had sent in the dare.

Momo began to make Momo noises as he jumped towards the sticky white substance. He then ran away to go find some cavehoppers and a hogmonkey cage.

"Huh," Bananas said, looking at the door where Momo had just left. "Never thought he would do it."

**Zuko: I dare you to shave your head and get temporary Arrow Tattoos, then see if you can pull off Kataang in Aang's place.**

"Now, where am I gonna get temporary Arrow Tattoos?" Zuko asked, smiling at Bob, who simply shrugged.

Fyre shot up and grabbed her backpack. She began filing through Edward Dolls, Poisons, World Domination Schemes, and gumballs. She finally pulled out a McDonald's Happy Meal toy.

"What's that?" Summer questioned her.

"Last summer when I thought the movie was gonna be good I went to McDonald's and got all the Happy Meal toys. This Aang one has The Last Airbender style arrow tattoos. Close enough." Fyre stated. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded, asking questions like 'Happy Meals, really Fyre?'

Zuko shrugged and put on a bald-cap (I didn't want to destroy his perfec. . .I mean just plain hair.) and got a sponge soaked with water. He began to dab at the tattoos until they stuck on his flesh. He smiled somewhat happily and walked over to Katara. The conversation went as follows:

"Aang, when did you get so tall?"

"Um, platform shoes?"

"THOSE ARE SO 80'S! Why would you wear those NOW?"

"Um, I don't know. . ."

"You don't know? Well maybe I should just go and make out with Zuko! Maybe then you'd 'know'!"

"What?"

Katara stormed off angrily in search of Zuko.

Zuko looked around confused, "What just happened?"

**Mai: i dare you to annoy Ty lee**

Mai took one of her pointy knifes and poked Ty Lee's unconscious body until it turned blood red.

"This brings me pleasure." Mai said all emotionlessly.

**Sokka: I dare you to be OOC**

"And how would I do that?" Sokka asked Mystery, who had sent in the question.

Mystery cringed, "I don't know! Just act like Zuko!"

Sokka sighed. "Um, hey. I'm an anti-social swimsuit model. Most people think I'm in love with Katara. I, uh, am not good at speeches. Hello, Zuko here, but I guess you know that already. Kind of. I like to uh, be Zuko-like. Huh."

"Woooow. You're good." Abby said mockingly. Fyre looked at her and smiled.

**Momo: impersonate Appa, then Azula**

Momo, who was covered in cavehoppers and in a hogmonkey cage, took a deep breath.

"What do you want from this question, human? You want me to act and talk like my furry companion and then like the insane Princess? How dare you? Did you know that impersonation is RUDE? Did you EVER think of CAVEHOPPERS - I mean that?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

**Aang: What is the worst crossover-ship you've seen yourself paired in? **

"All of the above?" Aang asked all confused-like.

"He means every crossover-ship he has ever been in did not turn out well, seeing as he is very fond of Katara." The educated lemur said.

Fyre rubbed her temples, "SHUT UP YOU LEMUR!"

"She means for me to be quiet, and she secretly is in love with my educated self."

Fyre sat there for about ten seconds. "It's no secret that your uneducated self is adorable. Otherwise, I wanna kill you."

"She means. . ."

"I MEAN SHUT UP!"

**Truth: Why does Iroh ... um ... like Jun?**

Iroh looked up from his tea. "What would make you think that?"

Bananas looked up, "You've got to be kidding me."

**Azula: i dare you to be as gooberliscuous as possible**

Azula sighed, "Do I even WANT to know what gooberliscous is?"

Fyre looked around the room in hope of finding a pickle. When her mission failed, she looked back at Azula. "What are you looking at me for? It's Summer's word! Spelled wrong. . .but still Summer's word."

Everyone looked at Mystery.

"I WAS ON MY PHONE!" She protested.

**Fangirls: i want each girl to kiss her favorite character!**

Fyre, Panakin, Jiao-Jie, Passion, Abby, Bananas, Bob, Mystery, and WereFaerie all watched in horror as Summer tackled Zuko to the ground. Mai instantly grabbed her knives and began firing at random towards Summer. Sadly, one hit Zuko in the thigh, which made him scream louder.

"Ouch." WereFaerie said wincing slightly.

"Okay," Fyre started, "While Summer is having a kiss fest with Zuko over there. . .I think we need to do SOMETHING edumacational in this chapter. So I was thinking since this chapter is so random, that we would do random ships! I have several. Ozai, would you please dare our precious readers?"

Ozai sighed and stood from his spot on the ground, "Why not?"

'**Cabbage Mersa (Cabbage man and Ursa. I support this ship 100%)**

**Azula x Foaming mouth dude (come up with a title for this, get a cookie)"**

**Hawkmo (Hawky and Momo)**

**Tearoh (Special thanks to Mai4Eternity, Tea and Iroh)**

**Katarosco (Katara and Bosco)'**

"Why did you make me say Cabbage Mersa?" Ozai growled. "Ursa and I are getting our differences worked out! Our family can finally be almost normal!"

Everyone looked at Zuko, who stood, bald-cap and tattoos still on, covered in Summer's lipstick. Azula on the other hand, was teaching Mystery the importance of spelling on your phone.

"Okay, so not completely normal. We're working on it!"

Fyre sighed and looked at Panakin, who stood nearby. "At least we're not the craziest family out there, huh sis?"

Panakin nodded, "Yeah, and I have a weird feeling things are gonna get a lot crazier. . ."

**Oh, thanks to all my reviewers. You guys should know which character you were, but for the people who don't know:**

**Abby – DarthAbby**

**Bob – MegaBob**

**WereFaerie – Uhhh, WereFaerie.**

**Mystery – SomethingMysterious (Anon, sorry if I got your gender wrong, I just supposed from the fact you wanted Zuko to take his shirt off. . .)**

**Bananas – Ishi Bana-Bana**

**Thanks to all of you! If you review again, I'll put you guys in the next chapter too! And I will take a few more if you want to be here :D Oh, and if your truths/dares weren't in this chapter, trust me, they're coming soon!**


	29. Cherry Pie

**My goobers.**

**I go to my friend's house for her birthday party, I come home, and I have OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**(Fyre screams like a little girl who just got ten scoops of her favorite flavor of Ice cream!)**

**116, to be exact. AND I have four new OC's to introduce in this chapter:**

**Marvin – Mai4Eternity (I don't know! She said in her profile 'Call me Marvin'!)**

**Purple – Purpleexplodingbananas (Anon, have no idea about the gender, but I need more guys in here, so I made you a guy. Sorry if I got it wrong lol)**

**Violet – Violettree (Wait, so we have Purple and Violet here? How fun.)**

**Oreo – SuperOreoMan (More food names?)**

**Hope you guys enjoy, oh, and the guys from the last chapter will be here. . .in a more minor way. You'll see. . .**

**Chapter 29: Cherry Pie**

"GAHHH!"

All of my chapters start out with screaming. Ever notice that?

Well, this screaming came from four people, tied to their chairs with ropes (Fyre loves rope), who were thrown into the dark room by some creepy hooded creatures. The four people, terrified and amazed all at once, glanced up an immediately recognized the fangirls, though only screaming one's name:

"FYRE!"

I'm just that popular. Panakin, Passion, Summer, and Jiao-Jie all glared over at Fyre, who gave one of her trademarked smiles. Yes, she has a trademarked smile. It looks like an emoticon, only cuter.

"I already love this chapter." Fyre said happily, glancing at her big sister, who walked over to Abby as though saying she had fans too.

Ozai sighed, "And we haven't even started the dares yet. Fantastic."

Abby, who had just finished trying to convince Panakin to get her out of the chair-of-death, looked over at the four terrified people. "Hi!" She said randomly. "Welcome to Fyre's Guide to Creativity. I'm your host, Darth Abby, today our main discussion will be about Random 'What if's'."

"Uh-huh." One of the four said slowly. "So. . .Fyre abducted us? AWESO. . ."

"Sadly," Ozai interrupted. "You were taken down by these guys."

The group of crazy people looked to the door. Hawky, Momo, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, and Bosco, all wearing black hooded cloaks, looked into the room and all made their little noises, before Momo interrupted. "Well done, my fellow furry friends. Mission completed. Humans captured."

Hawky spoke up. "I am not Furry, little lemur who bothers me greatly. And by the way, Sokka likes me the best."

"Whatever!" Foo Foo snapped, with the voice of an adorable – something. "I'm Sokky's favorite! He was willing to give up meat and sarcasm for me! He never did that for any of you! Sokky likes _me _best!"

"Uh, actually Foo Foo, he was willing to give up meat and sarcasm to get out of a hole." Hawky put in.

"Gaaaaaah!" Bosco growled

"What the goober. . .?" The first of the group of four who were thrown into the room (Forgot about them, eh?) said.

Panakin slapped her forehead and looked around for her sister. She found her doing normal Fyre things. Fyre stood there, either looking confused or going into one of her crazy spells, before uttering a question. "Why did I put all my reviewers in this story?"

"Because!" One of the four put in. "Oreos rule!"

"Uh. . .what?" another very confused reviewer said.

The only guy in the group sighed. "Because. Her name is Oreo. And I thought Bananas and Bob and MARVIN were weird. . ." He was hit over the head with an Oreo, a Banana, a Bob, and a Marvin. I don't know if those are people or objects.

"Your name is Purple!" the very confused one – Marvin – said.

Another girl piped up. "Nuh-uh! My name is _Violet_. There is a difference."

"Uggg, no. You're Violet Tree. He's Purple Exploding Bananas." Oreo pointed out. Bananas, who was sitting in the background staring in horror at the group (Along with Mystery, who thought they were looking for Oreos.) began to hyperventilate. Purple looked up and flashed a grin.

"Anyone else to introduce?" Fyre asked. The OC's all looked at each other and shook their heads. "Great. 202 words this time. It's a record. Fantastic. Ozai. Truths and dares. Short sentences. Yay."

"That was so Mai like, you scared me." Ozai pointed out. Fyre just titled her head and nodded.

**Summer doesn't like squirrels, apparently. I wish squirrels would attack her. I know it's cruel, but still. OR, she could be attacked by my friend, who thought he was a squirrel.**

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, turned to look at Bananas. He sat there with one eye doing a twitchy thing as Summer stared at him, mouth dropped to the floor in horror."How is that a dare? It was just a statement!" Bananas protested. Fyre laughed like a maniac and pulled a lever, releasing ten squirrels, who ran to Summer and tackled her to the ground.

"Uh-huh." Fyre observed as Summer screamed.

**Momo and Ozai: Team up together and tie Panakin to a chair and hold her there until she says Twilight stinks, or something along those lines.**

Momo looked away from his game of chess against Hawky and ran over to Ozai. "WE WILL DESTRO-OOF!" Momo yelled. The 'OOF' came from being grabbed and thrown to the ground by a lover of Twilight, Star Wars, Avatar, NCIS, and Star Tre. . .

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Abby said, trying to raise a hand, which was nearly impossible. "What you talkin' bout? I'm tied to a chair!"

Fyre looked up in thought. "Oh that's right. You and Panakin have all the same interests. I mean ALL the same interests. If I weren't her twin I would think you were." Panakin and Abby looked at each other with wide eyes and smiled happily at one another.

**Ty Lee: Sing the Waffle song :) I wuv that song**

"Wuv? Really WereFaerie?"

"Oh, so Fyre can act like a five year old and I can't?"

"Yes."

". . .Fine."

Ty Lee looked over at WereFaerie and cleared her throat. "_Do you like Waffles? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES! Do you like pancakes? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES! Do you like French Toast? YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!"_

"SHUT UP!" Panakin screamed. She curled up in a protective ball and rocked back and forth.  
**  
Azula: Throw a waffle at Ty Lee while she's singing the waffle song, tell her it has candy in it, (even though it has Mai venom in it that makes her go all blahhh for 2 episodes) and see what happens :)**

"Let me rephrase that. . ." Fyre said.

Ty Lee looked over at WereFaerie and cleared her throat. "_Do you like Waffles? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"_

"Hey Ty! Eat this Waffle! It has candy in it!"

"_Do you like pancakes? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES! Do you like French Toast? YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!"_

"SHUT UP!" Panakin screamed. She curled up in a protective ball and rocked back and forth.****

Fyre: Eat a waffle :)

"SHUT UP!" Panakin screamed. She curled up in a protective ball and rocked back and forth.

Fyre shrugged, "She has this thing against waffles."****

Sokka: Punch Yue, Suki, Toph, and Katara (all the girls that care about you, even in a brotherly way) and say they should eat a waffle and die!

He was simultaneously slapped by Yue, Suki, Toph, and Katara, who each shoved waffles in his mouth and told him to die.

**Ty Lee: Slap Ozai with a dead fish.**

Ozai glared down at Ty Lee, who was starting to go Mai-like. She looked bored instead of scared. She grabbed a fish and slapped Ozai. "This brings me pleasure." She said anti-dramatically.

**Aang: Do you have parents?**

"That's kind of how Babies are born, you know. . ." Aang began.

Fyre cut him off. "Stop. Just stop. This story is Fyre-rated. Goodbye." She went on to the next dare.

**Panakin: Burn a copy of Twilight. And that creepy sparkle doll.**

Panakin grabbed Edward Barbie defensively. "NEVER!"

"TIE HER DOWN!"

**Fyre: I challenge you to not use the letter 'Y' for an entire chapter.**

"You know, You could have told me that. I've been using Y throughout this whole chapter. How am I supposed to saY MYsterY's name without a Y? Huh? Or mY name for crying out loud!" FYre grumbled, making all the Y's loud.****

Cabbage Guy: Start selling carrots!

He threw a cabbage at all of the reviewers, unsure of who sent in the dare.

**Fyre: I dare you to go find this "High School AU" and burn it to the ground. Assuming you haven't already done so.**

Fyre smiled. "I have. All of them. I have destroyed them all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Panakin grabbed a needle and began chasing Fyre around with the creepy looking shot.

**Mike & Bryan: Have a conversation with the Cabbage Merchant.**

About twelve gasps were heard. Purple – the only one who didn't gasp – looked around. "What?"

"Mike and Bryan?" Jiao-Jie said, staring at Purple like he was crazy "Dude. That's big. I mean, really big. I'll go. . .send Passion to find them."

"Why me? They think I'm crazy and go get Pizza anytime they see my face!" Passion yelled. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. I'll do it for the skittles."

"Skittles?"

"TASTE THE FROOGLING RAINBOW."

And she left.

**Fyre: Use a weird Zuko emotiocon somewhere in the chapter.**  
"I have emoticons for every character!" Fyre said happily. "Here's Zuko!"

**;(**

If FFN didn't let you see that, it's just an angry wink face, which Zuko's real face was mimicking at the time.

"Why a wink face?" Summer questioned.

"That's his scar!" Fyre said happily. Zuko glared at her.

Panakin sighed and grabbed Fyre's laptop.

'**What if Momo, Hawky, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, and Appa all teamed up and stopped Ozai on their own? Call them The Boomerang Gang!**

**What if Azula joined everyone else in the Fire Nation by changing sides to be on Team Avatar? The funny part: She goes to their door with a plate of brownies as her attempt to bribe them.**

**What if the Cabbage Merchant went to Aunt Wu? Could be random if you did it right.**

**What if Foaming Mouth Guy went to the Asylum with Azula? **

**What if Iroh went to have lunch with Bumi, Piandao, and Pakku? They can eat sandwichs, play Pai Sho, and have tea!'**

"The Boomerang Gang? Sounds exciting! I might call that!" Fyre said happily. She turned to glare at her reviewers. "Since no one has entered my contest yet. . ."

"Umm, here Fyre." Panakin said, grabbing something from _her _emergency bag, which contained a gun, an Edward Barbie, a back-up Jacob Barbie, A copy of Twilight and New Moon, Fyre's iPod, and most importantly, a Cherry Dr. Pepper. She handed the iPod and the soda to Fyre who stared at the caffeine in her hand. She turned to face Jiao-Jie and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am so sorry." She said slowly, and put Fyre in a small corner. She sighed slowly and sat down next to Abby, pulling up – well they couldn't decide between Twilight, NCIS, Avatar, and Star Wars.

Jiao-Jie stared in horror at her surroundings. _"Fantastic."_

**Alright, accepting Dares for Jiao-Jie and Avatar characters. I have something planned for Miss. Fyre (Mwahaha)**

_**Fyre, your evil brain locked me up in that scary cage again!**_

**SHUT UP CRAZY FYRE.**

**This is Panakin's brain speaking through Fyre's. She has two brains in her head, and the Evil one locks Crazy one up in a tiny cage a lot. **

_**Duuude. . .Threeeeee. . .**_


	30. PENGUIN WITH A CHAINSAW!

**Ugh, I hate my computer. Finished this on Friday; it deleted all of it. BUT I almost have a new one-shot finished, and Panakin is in the phase of editing one! Two new one-shots, millions of ideas! USE 'EM!**

**Oh, and I got Purple's gender wrong, so now HE has magically changed to a SHE and the last chapter is being revised.**

**Don't own: Anything but Fyre, Panakin, and Text. And I wish I owned the Black Eyed Peas awesome halftime performance. And to anyone who didn't like it, Demon Fergie will kill you in your sleep.**

**New OC's:**

**Anon – Randomanonymousgirl (Anon, didn't name her random because that could get confusing.)**

**OH YEAH, BANANAS WROTE A STORY WITH ONE OF MY IDEAS: **

**Brownies? By Ishi Bana-Bana. Idea: ****What if Azula joined everyone else in the Fire Nation by changing sides to be on Team Avatar? The funny part: She goes to their door with a plate of brownies as her attempt to bribe them.**

**SQUEEP. You guys should check it out! It's on my favorites list, and it should be on yours!**

**Chapter 30: PENGUIN WITH A CHAINSAW**

Passion had gone to find Mike and Bryan.

Panakin and Abby were playing Rock Paper Scissors over what to watch, until WereFaerie revealed she liked Twilight. The three were now happily watching their sparkly vampires play baseball.

Bananas, Oreo, Purple, and Violet were fighting over who had the coolest name.

Marvin, who was trying to get free from her chains, got hit by another chair that went flying into the room.

Everyone looked up to see Hawky standing in the doorway looking evil.

Purple screamed. "SISSY!" The new chair tried to scoot closer to her, but that failed. They tried to give each other an air hug; that failed too.

"Who now?" Bob asked.

"Anon. my sissy!" Purple repeated. Anon tried to wave, but fell down. She joined just about everyone else, who was never set back up between chapters.

Mystery raised an eyebrow, but when she was hit by a papaya and knocked unconscious, that wasn't really a big deal.

Fyre was sitting in her little corner, happy as could be with her Soda, oldies music, and Black Eyed Peas halftime video.

Summer, on the other hand, had been searching the warehouse for the past ten minutes looking for her flash drive, which contained the next chapter of Summer's Day. When she couldn't find it, she came back and plopped down next to Zuko, who was going over the script for a new Zutara. ANOTHER new Zutara. Another new SAPPY Zutara.

Ozai was staring at Ursa, who was snuggled under his arm like she did back when they had just gotten married. Before fanfiction had killed their relationship.

Azula and Katara were discussing stupid brothers, but that led to a gory fight. I will spare you the details of how Katara got her nosebleed and Azula got a bite mark on her arm.

Jiao-Jie. . .well she was trapped in the middle of all of the nonsense. She had just been informed by Text that she was supposed to get this chapter off to a funny start, which was not going to be that hard.

"Why are pickles green?"

Nineteen people looked up at her as if she was crazier than all of them. If only that were true.

"Now that that's taken care of," She said smiling. "We have so many dares to get to that we probably should have gotten started thirteen paragraphs ago." She made a mental note that Azula had stormed angrily over to where her brother was, hit him over the head, and plopped down angrily next to her father. Why she made a note of that I do not know. She grabbed her computer and pulled up all the truths and dares the last chapter had gotten. "So, uh, I'll get us started with this dare for me. . .hmm, this person didn't care enough to spell my full name. How nice."

**Jiao-just forget it,its too hard :P- sing lady gaga's new song, Judas, then sing a Black Eyed Peas song**

"But I don't know that song!" Jiao-Jie complained. The reply to that complaint was a laptop shoved into her chest by Fyre's demonic possessed sister. "Thanks. . ." Jiao-Jie mumbled, wind knocked out of her. She plopped on the floor and began to Google the lyrics.

Fyre, who was happy in her little corner, looked up from her Cherry Dr. Pepper and iPod at the mention of the Black Eyed Peas. "Demon Fergie?" She breathed, her face showing how deep in thought she was. She set down her caffeine and musical device and slowly pushed herself off the floor.

"Okay, I found it." Jiao-Jie said. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing. . .

. . .before getting pushed to the ground by Fyre, who happily dusted off her hands and stood up, facing her audience of reviewers and smiling. "_I gotta feeling!" _She sang a little too happily. "_That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."_

"Oh no." Panakin said. She turned to the perplexed audience, "Don't worry, she does this. . .a lot. Just try to get through this chapter without listening to anything by the Black Eyed Peas. Got it?"

"Uhhhh. . ." the readers all said in unison.

"Just, let's get on with the dares, shall we?" Panakin smiled awkwardly, her sister still singing in the background.

**Ursa, Azula, Zuko, and Ozai: GET SOME COUNCILING.**

Ozai, Ursa, Azula and Zuko all looked at each other in horror.

Fyre thought for a moment before singing more Black Eyed Peas. "_People killin' people dyin', children hurt and you hear them cryin'."_

"We're about to hear someone crying. . ." Ozai mumbled. Ursa stared at him in disgust.

Zuko looked over at Azula, who found Fyre's iPod interesting, especially the rough drafts of lots of fanfictions on her notes app. "Um, Azula?" Azula looked up at him. "I, uh – man this is awkward. I don't like it when you, you know, shoot me full of lightning and such. It hurts - as you can probably imagine. I, uh, also don't like it when you call me Zuzu, and Dumb-Dumb. It makes you seem older, and that's why so many people think you're like, twenty-five or something."

Azula opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Zuko, who had turned to their father. "And dad, you gave me this scar. And I don't like my scar, because Azula makes fun of me all the time because of it. And also, you fired lightning at me, which could have been bad if it had actually hit me **('WHAT IF' IDEA!)**

"And mom," Zuko turned to his mother. "You left us, me more specifically. And I missed you, a lot. And I never found out where you went because stupid Mike and Bryan cut that scene. And I just really want you back."

Awkward silence.

"Now you see the source of our problems." Ozai said. "_Zuko_."

"Seriously Zuzu," Azula sighed. "You open up too easily."

Ursa looked down. "I left because of _you_, you know."

Zuko slumped back in his chair.

**Zuko: I dare you to take off your shirt**

Zuko slapped his forehead as Ursa gasped in horror. Yes, she's the kind of mother who gasps in horror when her son is asked to take off his shirt in a room full of fangirls. . .and Bananas. The fruit, not the person.

Anon, WereFaerie, and Bananas turned around to see piles of random bananas everywhere.

Oh yeah, back to the dare, Zuko did so and was tackled by 13 fangirls (Passion was left out), nine of which were strapped to their chairs, which just made the dog pile painful.

**Toph: i dare you to kick the boulder's butt again**

Toph ran out of the room to find The Boulder, found him, brought him back, and kicked his butt, which was hilarious. It went as follows:

"THE BOULDER doesn't think a little girl can. . ."

"THE BOULDER needs to shut up while a 'little girl' beats him up!"

"THE BOULDER laughs at the idea and tells silly little girl to leave."

"WHAT DID _THE BOULDER _JUST CALL ME?"

. . .

"THE BOULDER wants his mommy."

**Chong: burn your ukelele, guitar, lute or whatever that thing you play with is**

Chong reluctantly grabbed his guitar and slammed it against Fyre's head. Fyre looked up in a mixture of shock and horror. She glared at Chong.

"_Boom, boom, boom. Gotta get that boom, boom, boom. Gotta get that boom, boom boom. Gotta get that boom, boom, boom. That boom, boom, boom. That boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom."_

The scary part was that she was holding a stick of dynamite.

**Appa: burp**

Appa made some Appa noises and hiccupped, which Panakin thought counted. Fyre walked over to her sister and smiled.

"I'm so three thousand and eight, you so two thousand and LATE! I got that boom, boom, boom, that future boom, boom, boom, let me get it now!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

**Aang: Who do you really love?**

"KATARA!"

**Katara: Ditto.**

"Zuko, since SOMEONE wears platform shoes!"

"What you talkin' bout?"

**Sokka: I dare you to go steal Jet's hook-swords.**

Sokka smiled and ran over to Jet, who was sitting in his own little corner of the asylum room. (Forgot we were in an asylum, ey?) Jet screamed and put his sword up in defense, but accidently tripped Fyre, who's new target was Jet. She grabbed him by has shaggy hair.

"_And you just keep runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin', and!"_

Jet did what the song says.

**Azula: Have you ever crushed over Thor, God of Thunder? Or Raiden, also God of Thunder?**

"No." Zuko answered for his little sister. "If she doesn't scare the boys off, dad does."

Azula looked down. "Hey isn't Thor a movie?"

"Yeah," Jiao-Jie put in. Everyone looked at Bob, who shrugged lightly.

Yet another awkward silence broken by Fyre's singing; _"Let's get it started in HA! Let's get it started in here! Let's get it started in HA! Let's get it started in here!"_

"Hey! Since when did the Black Eyed Peas do that song?" Panakin piped up. Everyone else shrugged.

**Dare #2: A dare for anyone- listen to Scandinavian pop music. Preferably Caramelldansen. Also preferably for Foaming Mouth Guy.**

"Can we not just listen to Fyre singing?" Panakin groaned. "That's driving everyone crazy."

Fyre looked up. "_I had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before. And I swear, this is true, and I owe it all to you. Oh I, had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before. And I swear, this is true, and I owe it all to you." _She did that cool dance they do every time they perform that song.

"See? Ca-razy."

**Sokka: Yue or Suki. Choose now. With both of them present. Hehehe.**

Suki and Yue both stared at him expectantly. "I, um, well, Yue, you have to understand. The creators, you know, want me and Suki to fall in love and have kids. I mean, I miss you and all, but I kind of have no choice."

Suki got hit over the head by Yue's moon powers.

I'm well aware that makes no sense.

"_Turn up your radio, turn up that stereo LOUD, uh-oh, oh oh, uh-oh, oh oh."_

Panakin blinked several times. "Yeah, did I ever mention that she had their entire halftime show memorized? Yeah that's kind of important. . ."

**Aang: But seriously. If you're on the all men air temple, how were you BORN?**

"Because that's how the world works! Okay, If I hadn't have been born, where would we be?" Aang asked Oreo.

"AU IDEA!" Panakin screamed.

**I dare Jiao-Jie to learn how to play Azula's theme on the banjo and then proceed to annoy Azula by following her around all day, preferably with Aang dancing the Hare Hare Yukai.**

Jiao-Jie grabbed her pet banjo and began following Azula around. Azula screamed and ran behind Fyre. Fyre shrugged.

"_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday. Get, get, get, get, get with us. You know what we say. Party every day, P-p-p-party every day."_

"I'd rather listen to my theme song." Azula jumped away from Fyre

**Jiao-Jie: What color do your friends' names remind you of?**

"Um, well Summer reminds me of yellow. Fyre reminds me of fire, and that's like a orange-red thing. Panakin for some reason reminds me of blue, and Passion seems like a purple name to me. OH! And my name seems like a green name."

Panakin smiled. "We have a whole rainbow going on!"

**Azulon: what do you have against Zuko? Why would you order him to be killed when his dad is the one who messed up? What kind of mixed up family did you raise?**

Azulon, who was off doing a fanfic at the time, was randomly grabbed by a bunch of flying letters and pulled towards the asylum set, screaming and kicking. He had of course seen Fyre and her friends around, but this is the first time he had witnessed the randomness that is FGTC.

"Wha. . .?"

"GRANDPA!" Zuko and Azula screamed in unison. They ran over to him and hugged him. He yelled again and kicked his grandchildren away.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He yelled.

Somewhere around twenty people all knew the answer; "Fyre's Guide to Creativity."

"Uhhhh. . ."

"Just," Anon said. She sighed. "What do you have against Zuko? Why would you order him to be killed when his dad is the one who messed up? What kind of mixed up family did you raise?"

Azulon looked confused at all the fangirls (And Bananas, the only fanboy in the room) that were staring at him. But he answered the questions. "Uhh, well Ozai was all 'Iroh is useless, he has no kids!' and I was all 'Oh yeah? Well what if you had no kids?' and he was all 'Whhhhhaaaa?' and I was all 'KILL YOUR HEIR!' and I thought he would be all 'Sob' but he was actually happy. Bad father, huh?"

Everyone stared at him, different stares now.

"As for the messed up family. . ." he continued. He stared over at Azula and Zuko, who had gotten in a random mini-Agni Kai. "Yeah, ou-our family's not normal."

**Azulon: I dare you to somehow go back in time and change Ozai's punishment from killing Zuko (which he would have enjoyed) to Azulon burning Ozai across the face. You know, for poetic justice? Even though tecnicly that might have the "I killed my grandfather" effect on Zuko, and the entire arc of the story would change. But still. Poetic justice.**

"Hmmmm, AU idea?" Panakin smiled. She was basically saying what non-normal (Hehe) Fyre would say in this situation. "You guys are so creative!"

Jiao-Jie stared in horror. "Dude. Fyre has infected Panakin's brain. QUICK! What are the names of all the Black Eyed Peas?"

"Fergie, Will.., .App., and Taboo." She stood still for about ten seconds, before grabbing her brain and screaming. "HOW DID I KNOW THAT?" She ran to grab her emergency Fyre-shots. "FYRE HAS INFECTED MY BRAIN!"

Cough cough.

"Exactly my point."

**Aang: Have you ever thought anyone, besides Katara, was pretty?**

"No! I _LOVE _her! UNLIKE HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT ME AND PLATFORM SHOES."

Zuko slapped his forehead.

"_I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough. I just can't get enough."_

The scary part of that was she was singing to her Cherry Dr. Pepper.

**Aang: Tell that to Katara. I want to see what happens.**

Aang looked around until his gaze landed on his girlfriend. He coughed a couple of times. "Um, Fyre is addicted to the Black Eyed Peas."

"I think EVERYONE with a brain knows that. How can a girl who loves oldies also love a band that doesn't even use instruments?" Katara raised an eyebrow at Fyre, who shrugged and continued singing.

**Jiao-Jie: I had a brain fart. I don't know what I was going to make you do. switch clothes with Ty lee or something. Wait, no, that's stupid. Tell her you hate her? unoriginal. Oh I know...put that last chapter of Circus Freak! You shouldn't tell us you wrote something and then not let us read it!**

Jiao-Jie looked around awkwardly. "Hey Ty, wanna. . .wanna switch clothes?"

"No." She was still being anti-Ty Lee.

"Uh, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? Let's find out. Lick, lick, crunch. The world may never know." She looked over at Fyre. "Uh, 'The Time'? No wait, you already did that one. . .Well, let's kill space here. WAFFLES!"

"_I was born to get wild. That's my style. If you didn't know that, well baby now you know now."_

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." Panakin screamed. She went over and whacked Fyre so hard she fell down. "STOP IT WITH THE BLACK EYED PEAS AND DEMON FERGIE!"

"No need to yell." Fyre said simply. Panakin stared at her sister with a look that said 'Really Fyre?'.

"Um, hi!" Summer smiled from the back of the room. "Are we not gonna do anything productive from this chapter? I mean, last time we did 'Random What If's!', the time before we did 'Random Ships!'. Are we gonna do something random again?"

Fyre smiled, "You want me to start singing more Black Eyed Peas?"

"No."

"Good, then be quiet. You hear that?" Fyre cupped her hand over her ears and Summer shook her head. "Yeah, that's my brain, you shouldn't be hearing that. But it is kind of working. . .in a way. It's saying: Fyre, Panakin, Text, Summer, Jiao-Jie, Passion, Bananas, WereFaerie, Anon. . ."

". . .?"

"Random OC's!"

'**We dare you to make your O.C. have a funny mustache**

**We dare you to make your O.C. A pickle-bender**

**We dare you to make your O.C. addicted to cheese**

**We dare you to make your O.C. part lemur, part human**

**We dare you to make your O.C. secretly a ninja'**

Fyre stood still for a few seconds. "Should I give Text a mustache?"

"He's text!"

Everyone turned to the door, where there were two grown men screaming, followed by grunts of pain, and Passion's evil laughter.

Passion ran into the room, breathing heavily. "I got 'em."

**Passion: Have you read the awesome Codex Alera books?**

She passed out.

**Couple of Announcements:**

**One: Next chapter is final Truth or Dare one. The truths and dares you submit MUST be the most random things you can POSSIBLY think of.**

**B: All OC Reviewers, get this, you have to submit a dare to YOURSELF! Once again, has to be CRAZY!**

**4: If I can get to 127 reviews, I will make the entire group (Fyre's Fangirls and some Avatar Characters) WATCH THE LAST AIRBENDER in Chapter 33. No, that chapter won't be about The Last Failbender, but it will be hilarious, I can promise!**

**Chewbacca: Is a cool dude. Love him.**

**QWERTY: If your dares aren't here, congrats! They were random enough to make it to the next chapter!**


	31. A Pickle Jar

**I WON THE ATLA AWARDS CATEGORY: FUNNIEST FIC! THANK ALL OF YOU WHO VOTED FOR ME! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**AND THERE'S ANOTHER IBF! STORY:**

_**InspiredbyFyre! By Mai4Eternity. Idea: Grabbing a ton of ideas from FGTC and compacting them into one story! It's on my favorites list (As usual!) and has an exclamation mark! You know it's gotta be good!**_

_**Warehouse of Imaginings by BlueFoxTrot A Samba (Chapter 31) Idea: **__**Azulon: I dare you to somehow go back in time and change Ozai's punishment from killing Zuko (which he would have enjoyed) to Azulon burning Ozai across the face. You know, for poetic justice? Even though tecnicly that might have the "I killed my grandfather" effect on Zuko, and the entire arc of the story would change. But still. Poetic justice.**_

**If I get to five, I'm gonna make a community called 'Fyre's Guide to the Fandom!'**

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I got so many reviews with dares. . .I had NO room!**

**Oh, and this chapter is late. My reason: Celebrating summer, I spent the all of last week week (Sunday-Wednesday) with Pana. We went swimming! Then, this week, I've been helping at a camp. So. . .tired.**

**Oh and by the way: TAKE THAT SUMMER! I have more reviews than you! Hahaha! **

***Cough***

**Chapter 31: A Pickle Jar**

**Mike & Bryan: Have a conversation with the Cabbage Merchant.**

About twelve gasps were heard. Purple – the only one who didn't gasp – looked around. "What?"

"Mike and Bryan?" Jiao-Jie said, staring at Purple like she was crazy "Dude. That's big. I mean, really big. I'll go. . .send Passion to find them."

"Why me? They think I'm crazy and go get Pizza anytime they see my face!" Passion yelled. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. I'll do it for the skittles."

"Skittles?"

"TASTE THE FROOGLING RAINBOW."

And she left.

**OOOOO**

"MIKE! BRYAN! Where are you?" Passion said in a singsong voice. She had been wandering through the halls for the past five minutes, searching for the creators of her favorite TV show. Stupid anonymous reviewer who thinks everything in a fanfiction just _happens._ No, there are characters in those stories that have to work hard to make those things _happen. _

She got a somewhat smart idea. They always got Pizza anytime they saw her face, so she would have pizza with her. Maybe then that would attract them to her? Like I said, _somewhat _smart.

Suddenly, she heard a male voice from around the corner. "So, what do you think about Korra?"

Another male voice. "I don't know yet. I mean, are we really sure Aang and Katara are gonna get married?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Alright th-"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" A certain fangirl screamed, throwing a bag over one of the men's head.

"Passion, what are you doing?"

Her heart sank. "Sokka?"

Sokka and Hakoda stared – well Hakoda stared. Sokka's face was in a bag. Speaking of which, Sokka was trying to pry the bag off of his head, but Passion was holding it down so he could hardly breathe. Hakoda grabbed it and yanked it off.

"HELP ME!" Passion screamed. She grabbed them and forced them to follow her.

**OOOOO**

"_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday. Get, get, get, get, get with us. You know what we say. Party every day, P-p-p-party every day."_

**OOOOO**

Screaming. Lots of screaming.

That's what was coming from Mike and Bryan.

They were gagged, bound, and being dragged by a nineteen-year-old fangirl and a couple of cartoon characters. You'd be screaming too. Passion was just wondering how they were gagged and still able to scream.

"You two are gonna COME HERE and do something random!"

Mike and Bryan both looked up in horror. Oh well!

Bryan instantly got smart. He kicked Passion and started trying to run. All the while Passion lost her grip on Mike and reality. Mike and Bryan both fell to the floor, but being as stubborn as they both are, they began to wiggle away like worms. Oh joy!

After ten minutes of chasing, struggling, beating, Justin Bieber-ing (Torturing), and tea drinking, Mike and Bryan were being dragged by Passion and Sokka, and Hakoda was sitting on their backs. They dragged them to the asylum set.

Everyone turned to the door, where there were two grown men screaming, followed by grunts of pain, and Passion's evil laughter.

Passion ran into the room, breathing heavily. "I got 'em."

**Passion: Have you read the awesome Codex Alera books?**

She passed out.

"Who 'em'?"

Passion sat up. "What? Mike and Bry–" she turned to a doorway of Sokka picking his nose. "Oh for crying out loud! I'm not going to look for them again." She plopped down next to Ozai and grabbed the sheet of dares.

**Katara: i dare you to listen to Justin Beiber**

"Ozai?"

. . .

"Like, Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh!"

**Fyre: listen to Friday then listen to Baby**

"If Frida!'s b! Just a Beaver, no. And I just listened to Bab!" Fyre complained. She paused. "He! What happened to the !'s?"

**Passion: annoy Azula**

Passion began poking Azula, who was already annoyed, with a stick. Guess who got burnt?

**Katara: I dare you to make a water octopusy thing and hold every crazy person in this story until they fall asleep!**

"Impossible." Katara stated. Her voice dropped to a gentle whisper. "Octopuses only have eight limbs. . ."

**Fyre: I dare you to drink some caffeine and run around crazy hitting people with mangos. MANGOS RULE!**

"CAFFEINE?" A certain twin of a certain crazy Black Eyed peas lover shrieked. She grabbed her certain sister and pulled away a certain fruit. The certain sister started screaming and grabbing a certain cherry-flavored, Black Eyed Peas. . .person spokesperson-ed, drink of magicness.

**Aang-Give Fyre bending abilities.**

Fyre and Panakin went open mouth. They stared at Aang.

"Dude," Panakin breathed. "You have to do it."

Aang looked up in horror as Fyre smiled happily. Panakin grabbed Fyre's arm, pulling herself into Aang's view, and smiled as well. Guess who wanted to be a waterbender? Aang sighed, his head in his hands.

After an amazing light show and about three minutes, Fyre was jumping up and down. "HOW DO I DO THIS?" She said way too hyper-like.

Azula smiled. "Let me show you." She grabbed Fyre's wrist, aimed at Zuko's head, and a little stream of black – yep, black – fire came out.

Fyre squealed. "I'm gonna call it F!rebending." She paused, looking at her beloved y. "Seriousl!, what's going on?"

**Fyre-Fight an epic battle with Azula.**

"MWAHAHAHAHA. MY F!REBENDING WILL DESTROY. . ."

"Seriously, if you can't even say Y, you shouldn't try." Azula said simply. Oh, by the way, she was checking her manicure with one hand, and holding Fyre's 95-pound body back.

**Ozai-Sing Rebecca Black.**

"No." Ozai 'Beaver' said. You can guess why I put his new nickname in there.

**Dare to Bob: Hold a conversation in Tropespeak (as in only using tropes to get your point across). Use as many different tropes as possible, including Everythings Better With Bob, Aerith And Bob, The Silent Bob, Alice And Bob, and Bob From Accounting.**

"Hehe, Bob." Fyre smiled at Bob from Accounting. Or Everything's better with Bob! Or silent Bob. Hehe, 'Silent'.

**Oreo: OOHHHHHH! Can that be my dare? Can I DARE MYSELF TO HACK INNTO FYRE'S ACCOUNT AND STEAL ALL THE 'Y's FEET FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

"!ou're the one doing this?" Fyre screamed. Oreo sank back in her chair.

**I dare Aang, Fyre, and Azula to go on a triple date with Hermione Granger (Aang), Jack Sparrow (Azula), and that guy from The Office (Fyre). At Applebees. In Madagascar. With the entire cast of Toy Story plus Mufasa and Darth Vader at the next table. During lent. AND THEY'RE OUT OF COLORING BOOKS! And Grandpa's hearing aid isn't working.**

Fyre glared at Azula, a small black flame in her hand. "Wh! does she get Jack Sparrow?"

"Why don't I get Darth Vader?" Panakin rolled her eyes.

"'Cause !ou're not cool enough."

Guess who got hit by a waterbender want-to-be?

**Ty Lee- dress up like a man and wear glasses and talk in a British accent, then take out nunchuks and destroy a giant statue of Robert Pat- Pett- whatever! The vampire dude! Then call Mai a tuna fish. **

"Fine, but I'm still bored." Ty Lee stated simply. She dressed like a man, stole Bob's glasses and put them on, talked like a British person, emotionlessly destroyed Edweird, and pointed at Mai and called her a tuna fish. All the while she looked bored.

**Mai- do some awesOme ballet moves and hold Panakin up like on the Lion King, then call Ty Lee a finely tuned Mackerel, and to NOT TOUCH BANANAS BECAUSE HE IS ALLERGIC TO MACKERELS!**

Well, she touched Bananas, who began coughing and sneezing. The rest of which she stated she was too bored to do.****

Aang, Iroh, Sokka- Dance the chicken dance around a pile of burning The Last Airbender DVDs while singing DotA

Aang, Iroh and Sokka stared at Fyre, who looked helplessly at her copy of the Last Airbender. Yes, I bought the movie. Yes, it was terrible. Yes, I'm a psychopath.

**Yue- make it rain cookies, then repeat the "Goodbye, Sokka I'll miss you" scene... In French!**

"Oh Mon Dieu. (Oh My Goodness.)" Yue said sighing.

Sokka smiled. "Lecteur De Silly! (Silly Reader!)" With that, they kissed, and Yue slowly faded away from cartoon land. Cartoon land. . .sounds fun.****

Panakin- eat so many waffles you think you are "waffle lord" see Toph for instruction.

Panakin crammed about ten waffles into her mouth and yelled through the waffly goodness, "I M WAFFA LOWD! MWAHAH – (Cough cough)"****

Passion- wear a purple shirt, turn into the sun, eat a bagel (like a boss!)

Passion was already wearing a purple shirt, she couldn't turn into the sun because she was drinking ice (It's possible), and she shoved a bagel into her mouth.****

OCs- viciously hug your favorite avatar character, I uv Toph, and how we are going to do this tied up I do not know. 

"Uv?"

Bananas sunk back in his chair.****

Violet- eat a purple exploding banana, DO NOT EXPLODE, join the Mounties, EAT A WAFFLE COOKIE!

"I'M NOT EATING PURPLE, I WILL EXPLODE, NEVER, AND ONCE AGAIN, NEVER!" Violet shrieked.****

bananas- throw text into a large unassuming ravine, slap Katara, whip Katara with Nyla's tongue until she goes into a coma, sing a random song about platypi to a purple flying minnow, turn a waffle cookie into a ninja star, strap Marvin and Bob to Bosco, wuv Toph 4eva, I mean run away from the Mounties, eat a bag of chops (like a boss)

Bananas looked at Katara, Marvin, Bob, Bosco, Toph, and the Mounties and looked down. "Never mind."

**FYRE: Make someone have a nosebleed in the story!**

"!A!" She punched Summer.  
**  
EVERYONE: Who's less crazy, Foaming Mouth Guy or the Cabbbage Man? **

"CABBAG –"

"FOAMING MOUTH –"

"FYRE!"

Guess who won that vote?****

SOKKA: Who's your favourite pet, FooFoo, Momo, etc?

Momo, Foo Foo, and Hawky all glared at Sokka who looked over at Appa. "Um, Appa ate my pets. . ."

"No he didn't."

"Oh."

**Mystery: Something about underwear and freezers and dancing. I just realized, I could have copy and pasted all of these things. Whoops.**

Mystery simply slapped her forehead, mumbling something about how lazy Fyre is.****

Bananas: Murder a door * preferably after Mystery does her dare **Cough, Cough** *

Bananas took a knife and a door. In the words of Adam and Jamie Mythbuster, don't try this at home.

**WereFaerie: fight Panakin over the last DVD of 'Eclipse'**

WereFaerie handed it to Panakin. "I would have never won that fight." She said simply.****

Bananas: hmm, the only guy OC here...ooohh! I know! I dare you to fight a really angry Smellerbee!

Bananas began running around wildly while being chased by a Smellerbee who actually just tried to smell a bee. Smart, huh?

Bob looked up. "People seem to be forgetting me. . ."

"Who are !ou?" A certain author of a certain story about a group of Fangirls and creativity asked.****

Oreo: if you had to give up oreos forever in exchange for a free X-box, or Wii, or something similar, would you do it?

Oreo grabbed her Oreos defensively, managing to stuff about seven in her mouth.****

Purple: go by Green for the next chapter or two. Why? because I said so, thats why! (okay, you can go ahead and punch me now. but still do the dare. or you can't punch me without being hit back.)

Green slapped everyone in the room, seeing as Fyre won't let let them know who submitted each dare.****

Violet: turn into a giant blueberry. you know, like in 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'? With the snobby little gum-chewer named Violet?

Fyre laughed as she threw some magic gum at Violet and watched her chew until she turned into a blueberry and was rolled away by Oompa Loompas.****

Anon: listen to Summer's poetry for a full five minutes, than say something nice about it.

Anon began rolling back in forth in a fetal position as Summer read some of her 'great works'. Poor Anon.****

Marvin: i just want to know: why? Why 'Marvin'? i mean, your a girl. So why Marvin?

"Why, you ask? Marvin C. Stone, the inventor of the modern drinking straw, is my idol. He even makes an appearance in one of my fics.**" **Marvin said all matter-of-fact like.****

Bob: tell Katara Aang was thinking about you during the big Kataang kiss at the end of Sozin's Comet.

"Why would Aang being thinking about _me_? I'M A GUY! You guys don't understand this, huh?" Bob yelled.****

Mystery: face your greatest fear, what ever it is.

"Detectives."

"Wh!"

"They solve Mysteries." She shivered at the thought.****

Passion: tell Ozai you write a ton of Ozula stories.

Ozai, who reads the dares, stared in horror at the text in front of him. He turned to Passion (Er, where she had been) and glared. "WHAT?"

Yeah, Passion disappeared.****

Jiao-Jie: poke Toph. yep, thats all I want. to see you poke the greatest eathbender in the world and face the consequences.

Jiao-Jie coughed. "Hey Toph, may I. . ."

"No." She snapped. Jiao-Jie nodded and sunk back in her chair.

**Summer: same as Jiao-Jie's, only poke Azula instwad of Toph.**

"Why?" Summer stared in horror at the readers.

"It's funn!."

She ran to find Passion.****

Fyre: stop. singing. Black. Eyed. Peas. songs. PLEASE! sing the numa numa song instead. (if you don't know it somehow, look up 'Numa Numa Guy' on youtube)

"NEVER!" she began randomly singing 'The time' happily.****

Pankin: was there ever a time after you first read/watched Twilight that you didn't like it?

"NO!"****

and last but not least, Abby: cut off any and all access to Twilight, NCIS, Avatar, Star Treck, and Star Wars. *shudder*...*twitch twitch* oh no! I'm already suffering from withdrawal!

Everyone laughed at Abby who fell to the floor trying to breathe and such.

**I dare myself to sing Lights Camera Action by Transition, and I dare Passion to fall in love with it and sing it for the rest of the chapter, and Anon to get really annoyed.**

"Anon is anno!ed, Passion's gone, and !ou will not sing. Nothing but Black E!ed Peas is allowed." Fyre stared in horror and then glared at Oreo. "Alright, !ou crossed the line. NEVER MESS WITH THE BEP!"****

Also, I dare Fyre to download WolfQuest on every computer in the Avatar warehouse, and me to try to play WQ and try to convince Panakin to eat an apple. 

"He!, I used to have that game on m! computer, but I deleted it 'cause I needed more space. PANAKIN, EAT THIS APPLE!"

"NEVER!" Panakin shrieked.****

Also, I dare Sozin to tackle one of the fangirls, and I also want to try to explain my crazy theory of Zuko being Sozin's reincarnation to everyone, and Roku to throw a pizza at Jiao_Jie.

Jiao-Jie sighed. "Once again, not caring enough to spell my name right. Oh well." She accepted the Pizza and ate it happily.****

Also, I dare Mai to try to airbend. And I dare Ty Lee to do a handstand for much of the chapter.

Mai didn't because it would be boring. Ty Lee didn't because she was acting like Mai.****

Also, I need to say Fudofild (that means extremely random and should say Paramoron(that means someone who believes that everything is real and nothing is real(emphasis on the moron)), and Anon should say Oxydox(no clue what that means), and I should say Chapisode(chapter-episode!).

Fyre coughed. "No words but Goober, Gooblicious, Froogles, Shoelaces, and Rabbits."

"Uhhh. . .goobers?"

**Wearfarie: listen to lady marmalade**

"Is that like Lady Gaga?" WereFaerie questioned.

Fyre shrugged. "I can't even sa! Lad! Gaga."

**I dare Aang to drop a single grain of rice in Zuko's hair every time a word at least seven letters long is used. **

Aang and Zuko exchanged a glance. "You could have said this at the beginning of the chapter." Aang pointed out. He dropped about 700 grains of rice in Zuko's hair.****

I dare Toph to kick Zuko every time Aang messes up. 

Zuko got kicked about 700 times.****

I dare Tom-Tom the baby to… be a baby.

"Don't dare my brother." Mai said. She shuddered. "He's crazy."****

I dare Sokka to yodel.

"Knock knock!"

"What?"

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

"Little old Lad! Who?"

"Fyre! You yodeled."

**I dare Mai to set the fangirls (and fanboys) free with one of her knives.**

"FINALLY!" They all screamed as Mai threw knives at them. Most of them survived. . .sort of.****

I dare myself to, after, Mai sets us all free, throw purple exploding bananas at everyone, and to hit Zuko over the head with a baseball bat.

Purple began laughing maniacally. She grabbed some of her blender-bananas and threw them around. She then hit Zuko with a forget-me-stick.

**I dare Anon to try to restrain me from doing my dare, but epically fail at doing so.**

Anon began to grab Purple, but then she was thrown to the ground and blown up by a banana.

**I dare Azula to sing "Peanutbutter Jelly Time".**

"That sounds stupid." She said. Then she smiled. "KIA SOUL HAMSTER SONG!"

Fyre beamed and began singing Black Sheep's 'The Choice is Yours' (AKA on my MP3 player: KIA SOUL!).

**Now my dare for purple is to use some red and blue food coloring to make a banana purple, and then put it in a blender with the lid off to live up to your name sake. **

"AWESOME!" She dyed the banana purple, she put it in a blender (Fyre added some 'de-no-meat-a' as she called it) and it blew up like a fire fed by gasoline. Trust me, I know what that looks like.****

I dare Momo to become the new leader of the white lotus, and I dare myself to use my jewlery bending skills to make a white lotus crown for him.

"Jewelr! bending? Ridiculous."Fyre began moving a little black flame around in her hands**. **Momo chirped at her, however she simply told him to 'SHHHH!'****

I also dare Momo, Hawky, and Foofoo to gang up on Sokka (because I can't come up with anything more creative than that.)

Sokka stared at his animals. "Oh goobers."

You can guess who landed in a pool of pudding in his underwear.****

I dare Momo to lick Azula's hair and then jump on Ozai's head to annoy him.

"Don't you dare." Two firebenders said to a small lemur.****

Aang, make sure Momo doesn't get hurt doing all this. His safety comes first.

Aang looked at Momo, who gave him a thumbs up. How he did that with no thumbs I do not know.

**Purple: Okay, I dare myself to be dyslexic(or however you spell that) and switch the "d" in "paradox" to a "b" making it "parabox" and therfore creating a new word which has no meaning, but I also dare myself to make some sort of meaning out of it. Parabox could become "pair a box" but the question then becomes pair a box with what? I could be lame and pair a box with somthing that rhymes, like socks, so I have a box of socks with some rocks and a fox, but that is utterly ridiculous. Parabox could also be Para box, which reminds me of Pandora's box, which if you don't know what that means, look up some greek mythology. so now we have a Pandora's box of socks with a random fox, And now that I think of it, paradox could become "pair a dox" and a dox reminds me of docsin, so I pair a docsin with the fox and get little designer foxin babies, which we store in pandora's socks because they are soft and fluffy, not hard like the rocks that we threw away(at the avatar characters), so now we have no rocks but have a fox and a dox and some socks and a box, and the foxin sleep in a sock bed on the box which belongs to pandora, which is somehow a paradox, and we now have to make this whole paragraph make sense. And relise that I was making this up as I went along, and at some point I forgot I was supposed to be daring myself. Oops.**

Everyone. I mean, EVERYONE in the FFN universe stared at Purple.

**I dare one of the fan-people to make an AvatarMV to the Mean Kitty Song.**

Fyre's cat somehow wound up on her computer making a movie. Ironic, ey?

**Werefaerie: Say that you hate avatar and that you'd never want to hug Zuko.**

Aang and Zuko gasped in horror and hit Werefaerie with a Banana.

"OW!" Bananas and Werefaerie yelled.****

Werefaerie: Me! How could you, me!

"Because you could." Werefaerie said to herself. Literally. ****

Panakin: run to the twilight headquarters and hug Edward and Jacob :) that will make her happy

"And this will make her non-happ!: there's no Twilight headquarters." Fyre smiled as her sister frowned and twitched and such.

**I dare ME! to babysit Tom-Tom/Hope/Aang/The Duke. Just for the record, kids hate me. I swear, they laugh HAHAHAHA! and then I come in, and they're like, "herpderp. Faa."**

"Herpderp Faa?" Fyre raised an eyebrow as Tom Tom, Hope, Aang and the Duke began to tackle Marvin.

**And then. I dare all the OCs, plus you and Passion and everyone to create ice cream banjos.**

Passion and Fyre happily grabbed two cartons of ice cream and somehow magically made banjos. "SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL. THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS, SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL."

**Twilight Lovers ( Panakin, WereFaerie, Abby, Oreo, Jet): build a large statue of the werewolf dude, I think his name starts with a J, out of pineapples; burn the body, then make a smoothie out of the ashes. Make Jet drink the smoothie, I hate him o so much, and dance around him while he is in a tutu. He also has to be unconscious the entire time. **

See follows:

**Azula: Hit Jet with a lamp rendering him unconscious, then kiss Aang, then use words like Aangry, Aangst, Aangzula, etc etc.**

"Lamp power, WHACK!" Passion narrated as Azula hit him with a lamp. "Aangry. . .hey, that's funny. LAMP POWER!" She shrieked again randomly. Summer stared at her. "Sorry, brain problems. Move along, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" She pushed Summer at a wall.

Then Panakin, WereFaerie (Who was protesting the whole Twilight loving thing), Abby, Oreo, and Jet (Who knew we had so many Twilight lovers here?) built a statue of Jacob of pineapple. They threw Fyre at the body, and she ate it. She likes healthy food.

**Mystery, Anon: skydive into a vat of butter, dance to Friendly Mushroom remix in Zuko's muffin**

Mystery and Anon looked at one another before jumping in butter and being all "FRIENDLY MUSHROOM, DUDE!"

**Zuko: tape flaming toast all over your body, do the macarena.**

Fyre strapped the toast to him, and Panakin joined in on the Macarena.

**I will eat a bag of chips, I luv Toph**

"Reall! Bananas?"

Toph looked over at one of the only non-animated boys in the room.

"What? I luv Toph!" Bananas replied, before realizing how stupid that sounded.

**Fyre's Kitten: Challenge Azula to Agni Kai (or whatever the second part is…I can't seem to remember…). Make her participate if she refuses.**

"Meow?" A little kitten said to Azula. The Blue-Firebender stared in horror at the little ball of black and white fuzz.

**Everybody: Bohemian Rhapsody. GO!**

Fyre squealed with delight. It WAS her favorite song, after all!

"_Is this the real life?" _Zuko said randomly.

Sokka spoke up. "_Is this just fantasy?"_

"_Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality. Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see. I'm just a poor boy – I need no sympathy. Because I'm EASY COME, easy go. LITTLE HIGH, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me. To me." _(Wrote all that from the top of my head! BEST SONG EVER!)

**All OC's: pick an Avatar character for a life changing field trip and see what happens. This includes you Fyre**

"Zuko!" Everyone but the Fanboys screamed. Well, everyone but Bananas. Everyone else was staring at Bob.

Bob coughed. "I, uh, mean Aang."

**Aang: Kiss Azula. Yes, that is just how evil I am. He's too nice to not do it. And if he doesn't, well, I have potatoes.**

"POTATOES." Two people who hate each other screamed.

**Toph: Lock Fyre in an earthbent-thingy.**

She tried – oh trust me she tried. But Fyre was too fast – er, too crazy – for her:

"EARTHBENDING POWER, HI-YAH!"

"F!REBENDING POWER, WHA CHA CHA!"

Random shrieking followed by Toph locking herself in an earthbent-thingy.

**Katara, Azula and Zuko: Reenact the Agni Kai from the finale, except change up the roles.**

Fyre happily grabbed some popcorn and watched all pleased like as Zuko went insane and Katara got struck by lightning. Mwahaha.

"_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on. Doesn't really matter."_

**Jiao-Jie: eat syrup ice cream. **

"YUM!" About twenty people shrieked.

**Fyre's Cat: Attack Panakin**

"Meow?"

Once again, staring in horror at the ball of fuzz.

**Oreo: have an epic showdown with Bosco in a ladybug suit**

"Who's wearing the lad!bug suit? Bosco or Ozai?" Fyre made a funny look as Ozai and Bosco both put on ladybug suits and began battling epically.

**Toph: Put On a Zuko costume and do a random dance while reciting the Fire Nation Anthem, then pretend you are a llama.**

"Where would I get a Zuko costume?" She asked.

Fyre began filing through her bag and pulled out a fake scar. Zuko slapped his forehead and grumbled about how crazy his fans are. Toph put on the scar and did the polka. "FIRE LORD, MY FLAME BURNS FOR THEE!" She began singing way too loud. Then she ran around eating tin cans.

**Fyre: knife**

Panakin began shrieking wildly, trying to pry the knife from her sister's hands.

**Toph: put a blindfold on Sokka for an entire day and see what happens. because that would be funny.**

Toph laughed evilly, declaring herself Melon Lord, and slapping a blindfold on Sokka. Sokka began stumbling around even more so than usual, all the while Fyre was throwing random objects (Hammer, sandwich, kumquat, etc.) at him.

**Azula and Fyre: switch places for a day. I think you could pull it off.**

Azula kicked Fyre in the shin. "She could never pull me off, understood?

"EDUCATION!" A certain education-loving, blonde haired, season named girl screamed. Everyone else stared at the randomness.

**We dare you to include the phrase, 'Kellogs Makes Fiber Fun!'**

**We dare you to include the phrase, 'The number 72 is magical'**

**We dare you to include the phrase, 'Pickles are better when dipped in cheese'**

**We dare you to include the phrase, 'I'll throw a jigsaw puzzle at you!'**

Fyre looked around before typing one more dare:

**Pants. On. The. Ground. I'm amazed no one else did this.**

Everyone (Avatar Characters, Reviewers, and Fyre's Fangirls) looked at each other.

"PANTS ON THE GROUND, PANTS ON THE GROUND, LOOKING LIKE A FOOL WITH YO PANTS ON THE GROUND!"

Would you believe that is the moment Mike and Bryan walked in? Fyre looked at everyone else, who had all made their 'So there!' poses. She smiled at Mike and Bryan and struck a 'Gangsta' pose.

"WORD!"

**NO MORE. Lol I'm done with this. You guys are crazy. This chapter is like, 5,000 words!**

**Hope this was worth the wait.**

**Question: (required by all Reviewers) How many Mental Health Facilities has Fyre been in? No cheating and looking it up either. Y'all will see what I have planned soon. . .**


	32. Paranoid

**The number: Unknown. But in this story, 38 have been revealed. **

**Anon: 38? But Panakin said. . .**

**Panakin said 37. You people seem to be forgetting that the past four chapters happened in an Asylum**

**Purple: AN ASYLUM **_**SET!**_

**Yeah, well. I love logic puzzles. So:**

**First place guess: Anon – At least 37**

**Second place guess: Purple – 36**

**Third place guess: WereFaerie – 42**

**Fourth place guess: Oreo – 23**

**Fifth place guess: Marvin – 19**

**Last place guess: Bob, who thought I went out with The Joker. . .**

**You people underestimate me. Anyways, you five have advanced to the next round of THE ULTIMATE FGTC FAN contest. See? Secret contest. Take that, Text.**

**OH! I'M IN SUMMER'S DAY! Chapter 10. I CHEERLEAD if you'd believe that.**

**WARNING: This chapter has kidnapping, mentions of torture (Er, sort of) and other great stuff like that. Also, there's an awesome fight scene or two in here. You been warned.**

**Chapter 32: Paranoid**

Fyre awoke slowly. She batted her eyes, trying to remember when she originally fell asleep. Oh, that's right. Right after the last chapter. That one wore her out to write. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she found no aiding light anywhere nearby. She yawned, and began to pull up her arms to stretch, only to discover they were chained to the chair in which she was sitting.

_What the. . . _She thought. _My grammar's not that good!_ Suddenly, a large spotlight shone down on her. She narrowed her eyes in surprise and looked up. Excepting the spotlight, the room was pitch black. Goose bumps erupted on her arms and she shivered- partly from cold, partly from fear.

She looked around. Panakin had seen this on TV before, and told Fyre - who had been getting popcorn - about it. She was in a torture room.

Her gaze quickly switched down to her arms, which were chained to the chair restricting movement. Her legs were also chained to the legs of the chair. She looked back up again and screamed at the top of her lungs;

"WHO BEATED THIS?"

"What's going on?" Cried an exhausted voice on Fyre's right.

She turned her head, where another spotlight shone on another girl, also chained up to a chair. She was in Scooby Doo pajamas, and had short light brown hair - which wasn't matted for once. Fyre immediately recognized her as Jiao-Jie the Crazy and attempted to wave, only to have that attempt cut short.

"Where are we?" A voice to Fyre's left asked slowly. She turned her head again to see a spotlight shining down on another girl who looked very familiar. Her long brown hair stood out under the spotlight. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes, which were just. . ._there. _What was going on?

"Who are you guys?" A final voice said. All three turned their heads to the right to see a forth girl under a spotlight, looking more confused than scared. She had a tank top and sweatpants on, which were not wrinkled. She had had time to iron them. Her long strawberry blonde hair was matted from her encounter with the dares in the last chapter.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Summer, you are well aware of who we are." Fyre tilted her head towards Scooby Doo pajamas. "Jiao-Jie." She leaned back and tilted her head towards Wrinkly Clothes. "Passion." She nearly fell over attempting to see Panakin. She looked back a Summer, who was very confused. "Panakin?"

"Yo."

Fyre turned her head nearly 180 in an attempt to look behind her, where her sister was _standing_. "Uh, Pana?" Fyre did her best at motioning towards the chains.

Panakin shrugged. "When you wrote this, I was sitting there, and there were only four chairs."

Passion groaned. "Aw man! Did we get kidnapped again?"

"Um, no?"

Fyre's face showed how interested she was in what was going on. She felt like this had all happened before, but for all she knew, it, you know, hadn't. She looked back at Panakin, who was muttering something about déjà vu.

Suddenly, all five heads turned to light entering the room from a large doorway. The silhouettes of five people, all of which were girls, were just staring at them in a creepy way. "Good to see you all made it." One of them said. The other four laughed.

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "My reviewers?"

The girls entered the room from the shadows. All five of Fyre's Fangirls stared at the young girls in front of them, who smiled evilly.

Fyre recognized them from the last few chapters; Anon was the one that had said the creepy line above, Purple was standing to her right, and the two looked like – Fyre and Panakin couldn't believe it – a wacked out pair of fraternal twins.

WereFaerie, who stood behind the two, was scribbling down something on a piece of paper. Summer raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was writing. Perhaps editing a chapter of one of her stories?

Jiao-Jie's gaze landed on Oreo, who – you guessed it – was eating Oreos. Lots of them. Jiao-Jie wanted some. Not. Cool.

The final one was named after a drinking straw. She was currently hungry, craving some sort of a sandwich. Passion was too. Passion was more specifically craving a BLT, which she said was the most delicious sandwich ever, though she hadn't had one since she had been in the warehouse.

"Okay, Fyre, what in your crazy head is going on?" Panakin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do I have to do with this?" Fyre said, exasperated. Panakin shrugged.

Purple smiled now. "Ah, girls, girls, girls. I think you should be used to being kidnapped." All five girl's attention was instantly brought forward. "I mean honestly, as fans of your story, I think you would come to expect psychopathic break-downs eventually."

"Uh," Summer whispered. "What?"

WereFaerie patted Purple's hair. "She means that we all went crazy, and after you let us in your story, we secretly plotted a coup to destroy you and take over this story. Basically, we're going to fake that we're you guys for the rest of the story." WereFaerie sighed dreamily. "20 chapters of being next to Zuko. . ."

"And that's why you kidnapped us?" Passion asked, very confused.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyways?" Jiao-Jie asked.

Oreo pulled out a can of Cherry Dr. Pepper, "I just gave this stuff to Fyre #2!" she motioned towards Anon. The real Fyre gasped in horror.

Anon grabbed some piece of rope. "Who wants to gag them?"

"ME!"

"Old Fyre, you don't count."

"Aw."

Summer blinked in surprise, still taking in the situation, "Anon – er, reviewers - I knew you were crazy, but that's flat out creepy."

"Thank you." Anon said smiling. Marvin grabbed Passion's hair, pulled it back (causing Passion to cry out in pain) and tied to rope in her mouth. Passion was not happy about this, which Marvin learned the hard way when Passion leaned back and the chair containing the nineteen-year-old fell on Marvin's foot.

Oreo tried to take Jiao-Jie, but instead the penguin lover was somehow able to start to hop out of the room. Oreo glanced up at Anon, who was speechless, and then back at the insane girl who had fallen over.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALI - Oh an Oreo!" Jiao-Jie smiled happily and attempted to eat the chocolaty goodness. Oreo gagged her.

WereFaerie walked over to Summer, who immediately leaned back in her chair. "Um, sorry, but I don't do gags. . .or rope. So that's not really a good combination –" She was cut short by a rope gag being placed in her mouth. She looked more annoyed currently then scared.

Anon and Purple nodded to each other and strode up to the real twins. Purple and Panakin had an old western stare-down for about ten seconds before Purple lunged at Panakin's legs. Panakin jumped up in surprise and kicked Purple hard in the shin. Purple shrieked and attempted to punch Panakin, but through some awesome ninja-gymnastics moves, Pana cartwheeled out of the way. Panakin was about three feet away from Fyre's emergency bag (Why did they put that in a torture room?), so naturally she attempted to grab it. Purple simply kicked it out of the way.

"Dude! Not cool." Panakin mumbled as she chased the bag. When she got to it she began filing through knives, bombs, poison, and other DANGEROUS things, until she landed on something else. "BEHOLD!" She yelled, picking up the item. "I give you. . .EDWARD BARBIE!"

"Really Panakin, really?"

Panakin shrugged slightly. Purple grabbed Panakin from behind and pulled her over to a random pole. She tied the Twilight lover up and gagged her.

Anon then strode over to Fyre, who was still trying to get away from Edward Barbie. Anon grabbed a rope and attempted to gag Fyre, who started squirming and spurting out randomness. She started singing a song about camels. Anon stared at her for about two minutes before she regained common sense, and then gagged the crazed teen. Fyre couldn't help but wonder why Panakin got an awesome fight scene and she just got a song about camels.

Anon smiled at her fellow reviewers, who nodded at her, and then looked back at the room of crazy people. "And now, since this is a torture room after all," Anon smiled wickedly. "WereFaerie?"

WereFaerie happily grabbed a Boom box, put in some earplugs (Along with the other four evil girls, Fyre not included) and inserted a CD. Summer and Jiao-Jie exchanged a look as WereFaerie looked back at her friends, nodded, and then hit play.

"_And I was like, 'Baby, baby, baby, OHHH!"_

And Ozai wasn't singing it.

Fyre's Fangirls started screaming at the top of their lungs. Oreo chuckled (Yes, a girl can chuckle). "We were going to put on Twilight, but. . ." she turned and smirked at Panakin, who, even at the mention of Twilight, was screaming. Oreo scoffed. "Well that would be just plain unfair."

"Although, to make things a little worse for our little. . ._inspirers_," Marvin said, a wicked smile on her face. "We got some little presents for you guys!"

Fyre's look of horror turned to surprise and happiness. "Oh, I like presents!" she attempted to say through the gag.

Purple rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you do, Fyre. Which is why we're going to begin with Ms. Passion over here."

'. . ._Oh_ rabbits_._'

Fyre raised an eyebrow as Marvin threw some cards at Passion's feet. Passion stared at them. Each were numbered 1-10. Passion looked at the cards, puzzled. "These are so. . .terrifying?" Marvin could just hear her saying.

Marvin smiled softly. "You will get it within a couple of minutes, trust me."

Passion just shrugged, staring at the cards. Next up, Oreo walked over to Jiao-Jie, who was singing a reprise of Fyre's camel song. Or, trying to. Gags make everything difficult. Oreo grabbed a box of her namesake, and threw them on the ground, causing Jiao-Jie to freak out in an attempt to eat them. That's torture in it of itself.

Summer sunk back as WereFaerie approached her with some creepy looking papers. She wondered if these were more number cards? Alas, no. WereFaerie grabbed one of those artist's easel things and pinned the paper up. Summer stared in horror.

Bad grammar.

Funny how Summer's torture is most people's writing.

Next up was Ms. Twilight loving Panakin, who was currently trying to untie herself. Purple shook her head slightly, before grabbing Edward Barbie and popping his head off, dropping the body and head to the floor. Fyre tried to do a 'SCORE!' movement with her hand, however, that failed. Panakin stared at Edward's destroyed head.

"And finally," Anon said, smiling at the writer of this story. "Ms. Fyre. It's about time that someone even more creative took over, wouldn't you agree?" Fyre shook her head 'no'. Anon glared. "Fine then, have it your way." A random TV screen came down from the ceiling with a 'Eyyyyyrrrrrrrr' noise. Anon popped in a DVD, hit repeat, and stalked off, along with the other reviewers. Fyre took one glance at the screen before sending a twin message to Panakin.

_Hey Pana, Twilight's on. . ._

**OOOOO**

'**WHAT IF Zuko was the crazy younger sibling and Azula had been banished? Wait…that sounds familiar. I may have suggested that before.**

**WHAT IF Appa was female and she was prego when they froze and now there were leetle baby Appas!**

**What if the Duke was from the fire nation? because I firmly believe that he is.**

**What if profeser Zei was the Earth King? that would be interesting...(I'm not sure if they are the same person or not, but I'm pretty sure they must be closely related.)**

**And what if the avatar world is our distant future? (I'm writing a story on that, just wanted to throw it out there and see what people think.)**

**What if Kuzon was really good friends with Azulon, and Illah was his little (or older) sister? Also, what if Kuzon was Ursa's dad? And her mother would probably have been Roku's kid in that case.'**

. . .

"This list _stinks._"

Purple stared at the six 'what if's' that the group of reviewers had sent in. Anon was pacing back and forth, trying to sputter out creativity. It wasn't working, by the way. Marvin was drinking (From a straw) a cherry Dr. Pepper and complaining about brain problems (She was trying to get in character). WereFaerie was reading and editing and burning a piece of story. Oreo was attempting to draw a penguin with a chainsaw. The group was no Fyre's Fangirls, that is for sure, but they wouldn't give up without a fight.

Purple jumped up. "Okay, so this Appa one is. . ."

"The creators' original plan?" Oreo mumbled, throwing red paint (Blood) on her picture. "Fyre told me that. She sure does know a lot about original plans and creativity. Did you know that Azula was originally going to be engaged to have an arranged marriage in the third season?"

"No way." Anon said. She glanced down at the list. "Okay, Zuko being the crazy younger. . ."

Marvin rolled her eyes. "Done half a million times over. Maybe not that many, but at least twice. Fyre told me her rule of thumb is 'Twice or more, just ignore'." Marvin tried to put on a Fyre accent (A bit of Texan mixed with gangster and Australian, very fun), but it was hard with a drinking straw in her mouth.

WereFaerie looked at the list. "Okay, who thinks the DEAD Professor Zei is the ALIVE Earth King?"

Everyone looked around.

Anon scoffed. "Who put down this future thing?"

"You."

"Ohhhh yeah."

Purple shrugged. "This Kuzon one kind of makes sense. I guess. Well, out of all six of these, we have torn down each and every one of the ideas. Fyre says every idea has to make sense, otherwise it's going to end up being flamed and ripped apart."

Oreo sighed. "I guess we're no Fyre. I wonder if they've lived this long. . ."

**OOOOO**

_AHHH! The Justin Beaver! The Twilight! The horror!_

_Oh Fyre, please. Hey, do you think If I tried hard enough, I could see what you see?_

_You want to watch. . .never mind. Hey, maybe then I could see 'Die Edward, Die'!_

_He is dead._

_Cool._

_Hey, I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me_

_I don't._

_Smart girl. Can you try to jump?_

_What do you think I've been doing?_

_Failing at life._

_Meanie. Okay, so, I'm trying to jump. Now what?_

_Jump higher!_

_Ugh, you're so annoying!_

_Good, one more! Okay, there. _

_Why is my chair higher?_

_Edward is serving as a step for one of the back legs to your chair._

_. . .?_

_Lean forward you idiot._

_Leani - AHH! What was that for?_

_Oh, I just needed relief from this torture. I wanted to watch you fall._

_Wooooow. I have a _real_ idea, if you trust me._

_Oh, shut up._

**OOOOO**

Passion began trying to arrange the letters, but it didn't work. She had figured it out. Her OCD was going crazy right about now, triggering her other brain problems. Summer was having a rough time trying to fix the grammar errors. It was impossible.

Jiao-Jie, however, was watching Fyre, who was trying to eat through the gag. How things had gone down if you weren't in Fyre's mind looked extremely random; Fyre was freaking out, then she smiled about something, she began trying to jump, Panakin pushed Edward Barbie under the back leg of her chair, Fyre leaned and fell forward, and then she began eating her gag. Panakin was trying to peek over Fyre's head at some lovey-dovey Twilight scene going on.

"_. . .'We're just friends'. What are you sayin'?"_

Five people were currently thinking 'I'm sayin' you need to turn off, like, now! And since when are we friends?' Those five people were also freaking out at the moment, having random 'AHHHH' attacks. Fyre was the only one on the ground, though.

Fyre gnawed at the rope in her mouth. Would you ever believe that she managed to cut all the way through? She smiled in surprise and began to gnaw at the chains holding her arms down. Those came easily. She then untied her feet and ran up to untie Panakin.

"Hey, the complicated plan worked!" Panakin smiled as the chains slipped off of her wrists. "I knew when I sharpened your teeth while you were sleeping that it would come in handy one day."

Fyre looked up. "Wait, you did what?"

"Nothing sissy. . ."

"HEEEMP!" Three muffled voices screeched. Panakin and Fyre ran to their sides. Fyre untied Passion, who immediately began to arrange the numbers. Fyre shook her head, glad her OCD wasn't that crazy, and then corrected Passion (Her six and nine were upside down).

When Summer got untied, she grabbed the paper and burnt it. She didn't have a lighter or any source of flame, she just burnt it magically.

And Jiao-Jie ate Oreos off the floor.

Fyre and Panakin dashed to the door, and Passion turned off Justin Bieber. Jiao-Jie was still eating her Oreos, by the way. Fyre looked up at the door. "It's locked." She exchanged a glance with Panakin that said 'PUSH!'. The twins leaned against the door, but sadly, it didn't budge. "Guys, help!" Fyre yelled. Passion and Jiao-Jie came running and tried to push too. It still didn't work. "SUMMER!"

Everyone looked over at Summer, who was staring at Fyre's torture. Panakin strode over and looked. It was some scene where Jacob was shirtless (Basically, the entire movie), and Summer had this weird lovesick look on her face.

"SUMMER!"

She looked up and bolted to the door, trying to push it open. Panakin followed her, dashing and tripping over her shoelaces. All five were pushing with all their strength, but sadly, teenage girls aren't the strongest creatures there are.

Passion sighed, stepping away from the door. "It's no use."

Panakin, Summer, and Jiao-Jie seemed to agree. Fyre, being the psycho she is, still tried until her strength gave out. She fell to the floor, defeated. Looking over at her friends, she pouted slightly. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here! We can't just quit!"

"Come on, Fyre." Summer begged.

Fyre stood. "No! We have to get out of here before they destroy my story! I – "

"Fyre," to Fyre's shock, it was her own twin. "It's over."

Fyre looked down. She suddenly looked up with a look of determination on her face. "Guys, you can't just give up! I mean – I mean. . ." She closed her eyes. "Jiao-Jie, we wrote a story about penguins with chainsaws for crying out loud!" Fyre looked at Jiao-Jie, who smiled knowingly.

Panakin laughed. "She also abandoned it randomly." Fyre's twin starred with wide eyes and a big smile at Jiao-Jie, who nodded with a smile a mile wide.

"But Pana, you can start babbling about nothing for an hour! That takes determination!" Fyre's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Fyre turned to Passion, "You are one of the greatest Avatar writers on fan fiction, or that's what people tell me." Fyre shrugged.

"Aw, thank…wait a minute." Passion glared up at Fyre, who laughed like a maniac. Fyre turned over to the forth girl.

"And Summer, you are amazingly creative, and had the randomness to ask me who would win a fight, Perry the Platypus or Harry Potter!" Summer laughed at the mention of the random question she had sent to Fyre.

"Well you asked me who would win a fight, bloody penguin or penguin with a chainsaw!" Summer laughed again.

"Wait, so what do you want us to do?" Passion asked. She was trying not to laugh at how strange Fyre was being.

"We can do it, we can get out of here, and we can save this story before those freaks ruin it! We can save the fandom with hundreds of ideas, and we can have a good time while doing it. We might even get kidnapped a few more times, but will that stop us? No!"

Fyre looked at her four friends, who finally seemed to be catching on. "Listen, I know you guys. I am completely amazed that you haven't somehow made a story about penguins with chainsaws teaching about grammar, while randomly screaming about Twilight, and doing whatever it is Passion does!" Fyre took another deep breath before uttering the next question.

"What do you say? You guys in?" She asked, unsure of what they might say.

The four girls looked at each other and nodded before turning their attention back to Fyre.

Passion smiled, "We're up for the challenge."

"One more thing," Panakin added, "What's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could use you as a battery ram."

"I hate you." Panakin growled.

Fyre smiled and ran to the door. "On the count of three! One! Two! Th – "

The door fell open. The girls fell forward.

"Well, how did that work?" Panakin muttered, pulling Summer off of her leg.

Five heads turned to look at a baby saber-tooth moose lion.

"FOO FOO!"

Foo Foo made a cute little noise and ran up to Fyre, who scooped him up in her arms. "Haha! I knew a big emotional speech would work! I need humor; Jiao-Jie, let me look at your face!" Fyre giggled out every word. Jiao-Jie's eyebrow did a funny dance.

The girls stood and brushed themselves off. Foo Foo began taking a bath. "Aw man, okay first things first," Fyre's face went serious. "I have to go slap Bob and laugh at Abby." Everybody's eyebrows began doing funny dances

Fyre's Fangirls began to run through the halls to find Anon's Reviewers.

**OOOOO**

"I GIVE UP!" Anon shrieked. "I CAN'T BE FYRE. SHE'S CRAZY!"

"I take that as a compliment."

Anon, Purple, Oreo, Marvin, and WereFaerie all turned to see Fyre's Fangirls standing in one of those cool looking triangle formations. The reviewers all exchanged worried glances until Purple finally spoke. "Uh, so are we going to have some awesome fight scene, or. . .?"

Fyre and Panakin exchanged a glance. "Uh," Panakin said. "Well, we were hoping you guys would just le us be in charge again?"

"Oh, sure. We were getting bored of this anyways." WereFaerie tilted her head slightly, shrugging. Panakin nodded.

Anon rolled her eyes. "Quitter."

"Hey! You wanna hear my emotional speech?"

"No."

"Aw."

**Sorry 'bout making you guys. . .evil. lol It's funny though, right? It's like Dramadramadrama.**

**Question (Anyone can answer, I'm just tallying up points): What are the last names of each of the main characters?**

**Fyre _**

**Panakin _**

**Summer _**

**Jiao-Jie _**

**Passion _**

**I don't think all of them have been revealed. Just fill em all out with guesses if you don't know.**


	33. Sokka

**Bananas cheated somehow. Do not know how. . .**

**Oh, and Bob is currently at -10 points because he thought I went out with the Joker and my last name is 'Fashyn'. What. The. Goober?**

**. . .And it appears most of you are forgetting that Pana and I are Twins in this story :P**

**Oh, if any of you had comments about the 'Fyre's mind with guest star Panakin' thing from the last chapter, I'd love to hear it so I can see what you guys like.**

**Part of this chapter was inspired by 'BRING ME ALL YOUR ELDERLY' by RainandRoses *I think* (It's on my favorites list.)**

**I decided since the last chapter was a reprise of the Prologue, then I'm going back to square one!**

**Chapter 33: Sokka**

Jiao-Jie did a cartwheel.

_That_ is how bored she was.

She had been practicing for ten minutes before she finally declared herself 'good enough' and showed it to the rest of the group. Fyre and Panakin had given her a 'golf clap', Summer was too busy rewriting (AKA burning) the next chapter of Summer's Day, which Fyre had written, and Passion was trying to explain fan fiction to Fyre's new buddy, the only animal in Fyre's Fangirls, and the new co-author of Fyre's Guide to Creativity, Foo Foo CuddlyPoops.

Fyre sighed and threw her whole body in a half-circle so she was dangling upside from the couch on which she had been sitting. Her sister glanced at her carelessly and decided that Fyre needed something to do or she would go mad.

Fyre sat up. "Season finales!"

"Done that," Summer grumbled, scribbling out another sentence Fyre had written.

Panakin looked up. "Uh, Four Nations?"

Fyre rolled her eyes. "You seem to be forgetting your birthday present. Remember?" Panakin nodded.

Jiao-Jie thought for a moment. "Characters?"

"Been there, done that." Passion said, picking up Foo Foo and taking him over to Fyre. Fyre spread her arms out wide and let Foo Foo run into them.

Jiao-Jie shook her head. "No, no, no. We only did Azula, Katara, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Ozai. What about Sokka, Mai, Aang, Iroh, and Toph?" Fyre looked at Panakin, who looked at Summer, who looked at Passion, who looked at Foo Foo.

"SOKKA!" Jiao-Jie screamed.

"AANG!" Panakin shrieked.

"TOPH!" Summer yelled.

"IROH!" Fyre shouted.

"AWman, I'm stuck with Mai, right?" Passion pouted. Fyre nodded happily, instantly grabbing her emergency bag and putting a 'frowny face' sticker on Passion, whose face was currently mimicking the sticker. "Who puts a frowny face sticker in their _emergency _bag?"

Fyre raised her hand. Panakin giggled. "You have no idea what all she has in there. . .and you probably don't wanna find out anytime soon." Panakin added, remembering that Fyre put all the materials for her World Domination schemes in there.

Fyre pulled herself up from sitting upside-down. She grabbed Foo Foo (Who made a cute 'Brrrerr' noise) and her bag. She scooted over to Jiao-Jie and hit her with a map of the warehouse, causing Jiao-Jie to cry out in surprise. She then stood, brushed herself off with her free hand, and ran to find Iroh.

Summer blinked several times, wondering why she ever tried to have a conversation with Fyre, and then stood, grabbed the destroyed 'Rough Draft' of the next chapter, and ran off to find Toph.

Passion coughed and left, leaving Jiao-Jie alone. She smiled and grabbed her pet clipboard, and skipped off to find Sokka.

**OOOOO**

Less than five minutes later, Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Sokka were all running for their lives.

Jiao-Jie didn't think it was 'stalkerish' or 'weird' that her background on her laptop was Sokka. But apparently, Sokka thought otherwise, seeing as he hit her with his 'Forget-me-stick' and ran off to find someone who wasn't afraid of being beaten up by a teenage girl. He had a hard task ahead of him.

Jiao-Jie didn't know why the others were running, but she just assumed that Fyre, Panakin, Summer, and Passion had terrified them in somehow or some way. That's Fyre's Fangirls for you. Horrifying.

They came to a crossroads right in the dead center of the warehouse. It just happened to be noon, when the characters were getting off their lunch break (Ever notice hardly any stories go up between eleven and twelve?), so it was absolute confusion. Jiao-Jie let out a 'battle cry' and leapt at Sokka, who shrieked like a little girl, jumped in the air, did a back flip, landed on his head, had some tea tea with Iroh, and somehow wound up with Fyre, Panakin, Passion, Jiao-Jie, and Summer watching 'The Last Airbender' in the TV room.

"_HE'S MAKING FIRE OUT OF NOTHING!" A random firebender screamed at Eeroh, who was making fire that looked like bird wings_.

Fyre coughed slightly, looking for Iroh. Honestly, any character who could sneak off to come see the movie, did. Would you believe that it's better than most Fan fictions?

Panakin yelled something about how if she heard the word 'Awng' one more time, she would kill M. Night Shamabamalamalabalon. Sokka nodded in agreement, before trying to put a serious look on his face, but it didn't work.

Iroh shrugged uncomfortably. "Um, are we just doing this to use up space?"

"And for comedic relief, of course. Plus, I told my readers if I got more reviews than Summer, then we would watch this awful movie – which I bought." Fyre tilted her head slightly, her eyes settling on 'Awng', who was screaming into a pillow about how he had a blue _arrow_, not whatever that _thing_ was.

Passion scoffed. "And you got the Happy Meal toys. . ."

Fyre shrugged as Katara giggled. "I liked the one of me, it was kind of cute, with that bracelet that was supposed to look like water!"

Panakin smiled. "She wore that when we saw it on opening day."

"OPENING DAY?"

Aang looked around awkwardly. "I hated the toy of me. I looked even more bald than usual, and part of it was clear. And my hands looked like I was trying to tell the Zuko doll to stop looking like he was proposing to someone."

Panakin closed her eyes and shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, I bet no one – Fyre – has ever had the Zuko doll propose to the Katara doll. That would be nonsense – Fyre."

Toph tilted her head. "Why did she say fire?"

Sokka patted her head. "Don't think about it. Hey, did the Aang one happen to come with platform shoes?"

Katara sat up quickly. "What would make you think that?"

"Well Fyre had those platform shoes that went with those Aang tattoos, you know, for that one dare?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

Katara's eyes widened until they were bigger than her face. "Wait, so that wasn't Aang? Wh-who was it?" Katara looked around the room as Zuko reluctantly raised his hand. "Wow, I wish someone told me before I got mad at Aang and made out with Zuko. . ."

Mai grabbed ten of her knives within one second of Katara finishing the sentence. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY BOYFRIEND?"

Zuko jumped in surprise. "I didn't even like it!"

Katara looked hurt. Aang looked more hurt. "Katara, you cheated on me with _Zuko_? We're supposed to have a kid by Korra, and then you go off and kiss Zuko, who by the way is most likely going to marry Mai if the Zutara fangirls – Fyre – don't kill her first!"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SAYING FIRE?" Toph screamed. Aang had a facepalm moment.

"_They want you to be their Ahvatar, Awng."_

Summer's eyebrow twitched, and then the bundle of strawberry-blonde happiness exploded. "AHHHHH! TURN THIS STUPID MOVIE OFF! I SWEAR, IF YOU CLAWED OUT MY THROATAL FLAP IT WOULD BE LESS PAINFUL THAN HEARING THE WORD AWNG AGAIN! AND WOULD YOU JUST GET A CLUE, TOPH? THEY'RE SAYING FYRE – THE GIRL. NOT THE ELEMENT OF ZUKO, WHO ONLY MADE OUT WITH KATARA BECAUSE KATARA GOT MAD AT AANG! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Everyone stared at Summer, whose face had been red from anger but was now pink from embarrassment. "Sorry, just had to let it all out. Keep writing and have a nice day. . .oh wait, never mind." Summer tugged her hair awkwardly.

Jiao-Jie noted the awkwardness. "Well, Imma go. Come on Sokka." Sokka reluctantly stood and followed her. Jiao-Jie strode through the hallways, saying 'hi' to every single Avatar character. Sokka trudged behind, grumbling to every single Avatar character. Jiao-Jie led him into the large meeting room where Mike and Bryan were having a very, very, important meeting with James Cameron. "Hey Mike, Bryan."

Mike glared up at her, obviously already irritated. "Fancypants."

Jiao-Jie stopped. "That's _Jiao-Jie_ Fancypants to you." Her gaze switched to the other man in the room. "HEY! James Cameron! Fyre and I had an entire thousand PM conversation about you. Well, it started about you, then John and Sally almost got killed by penguins, Fyre wrote this story, and then we got back to you somehow. Our world is strange. Anywho, carry on with the whole Blue People vs. Benders thing. I'll just be in one of these extra rooms" - she pointed to the small break-out rooms all around the big meeting room – "Bye." The three men waved bye to her and then continued to yell at one another.

"Mr. Cameron, we just need you to loosen up about Avatar: Legend of Korra's. . ."

"Stop calling your show Avatar! My movie is Avatar!"

"Your _movie_ is a pointless fairy tale about blue. . ."

"BRYAN!"

"What did I say?"

"I think you have said quite enough, Bryan."

"Shut it, blue freak."

"MIKE!"

**OOOOO**

Sokka eyed the girl in front of him. "Okay, we're going to get two things clear; one, having me as your background is incredibly stalkerish and creepy AND weird. Second, We are going to get this over with ASAP. Hear me? ASAP!"

Jiao-Jie put up her hands defensively. "Okay! A sap, got it. Goobers, I understood it the first five times you told me."

"What the shoelaces are you talking about? I'm not talking about tree sap! I'm talking about As Soon As Possible." Sokka said as if it were obvious. Jiao-Jie stuck her tongue out at him, then got distracted trying to see if her tongue could touch her nose. "JIAO-JIE!"

She looked up at him. "What? I was just doing a very important test! And cut me a break, I haven't done this since chapter four!" Jiao-Jie grabbed her laptop, pulled up a word document. She then typed '**Sokka**' at the top. She looked up at him.

'The funny, sarcastic, meat-lover of team Avatar. 15, but Fyre believes he aged sometime during the series. The older brother of Katara (See chapter three or the froogling TV show) and is somewhat protective of her. A master swordsman, although his signature weapon is a boomerang. Alias: Wang Fire.

**What if he never became a master swordsman?**

**What if he didn't go with Katara and Aang on their journey to find a Waterbending master?**

**What if he got arrested at the Boiling Rock too?**

**. . .Sokka ate Momo.'**

"'Sokka ate Momo'?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

Jiao-Jie smiled. "Play on words. You know the whole 'Appa ate Momo' thing. . .and then you wanted to eat Momo. . .and. . .Black Eyed Peas." She concluded the sentence awkwardly as Sokka nodded softly, trying to comprehend. "Uh, Imma find Fyre."

"WHY DID YOU JUST SAY FIRE?"

"Shut it, Toph."

"BRYAN!"

**Question: Where does Ozai get his footwear?**

**I got a lot of randomness in here LOL**


	34. Aang

**BOB GETS POSITIVE -3 POINTS FOR WANTING NEGATIVE POINTS. MWAHAHA.**

**Oh, and the answer was Flamin'. Seriously, you people remember him singing Justin Beaver, but you don't remember Flamin' from the same chapter?**

**Dude, listen to 'Yoda' by Weird Al. It is epic. (And I don't own it. Heck, I don't own anything)**

**Chapter 34: Aang**

Panakin flicked Fyre in the ear.

_That _is how annoyed she was.

You've all heard this story before, so I'm just going to cut to it. After the twins had given Jiao-Jie a 'golf clap', after the girls had decided to do characters again, after Passion was marked a frowny face, after Fyre had hit Jiao-Jie with a map, after Summer questioned herself, after Passion coughed, and after Jiao-Jie forgot Panakin had fallen behind the couch, Fyre's older twin stood and brushed herself off. Panakin sighed heavily and gripped her iPod, pulling up Weird Al's 'Yoda' and popping in her earbuds. She looked at her watch; it was five minutes until twelve. Panakin picked up her bag and skipped towards Iroh's room.

When she got there, she was surprised to see Iroh playing Wii golf. He blinked up at her. She blinked back.

"It's not what it looks like!" Iroh exclaimed. "It's just, the FFN people won't let me retire, so I'm trying to show them who's boss. Take that, Fred in management!"

Panakin nodded ever so slowly. "Uh-huh." She said, wrinkling her nose. Suddenly she smiled. "_I found him in his room down that one hallway where he was playing Wii golf and screaming at Fred in Management. F-r-e-d Fred. I saw the random old guy swinging the remote like he had no idea what on earth he was doing. D-o-i-n-g doing. Do-do-do-do-doing."_

Iroh started screaming and running.

You've all heard this story before, so I'm just going to cut to it. After Sokka fell on his head, after he had tea with Iroh, after Eeroh made fire out of nothing, after Katara discovered that Kataang wasn't doing so hot, after Summer exploded, but before Mike got mad at Bryan, Fyre and Panakin watched the epic end credits of 'The Last Failbender'.

Fyre smiled. "DEV PATEL WAS SO HOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Zuko stared at her in horror.

Panakin turned to Fyre. "Hey, why did I go to Iroh's room? Iroh was yours."

Fyre shrugged. "My first choice was Aang."

"But you hate him."

Aang stared in horror as Fyre chuckled. "Yeah, I wanted to poke him with a Spork."

Aang looked down. "Mission accomplished." He said, rubbing his arm. The twins exchanged a funny look, and Aang could tell they were having a twin conversation in Fyre's tiny messed-up mind.

"Switch!" The twins said in unison, smiling a mile wide.

**OOOOO**

The next thing Panakin knew, she was in Aang's room, playing 'Into the Inferno' on the Wii. She kept looking at the screen and then switching her gaze to Aang, a puzzled expression on her face. "Has anyone ever told you you look like that guy?" She asked.

She pointed to Dock/Xu/Bushi.

Aang coughed awkwardly. "Um, no Panakin. I don't believe anyone ever has."

"Mike and Bryan thought I was Anakin Skywalker."

_Aang just had to go to the meeting room to find out what was going on. It was fine with Panakin, she was nosy, and Mike and Bryan weren't about to have a meeting without her. That was just plain nonsense._

_Aang walked into the doorway. "Now Panakin, I want you to stay right. . ."_

_Panakin pushed him out of her way. She put on a pair of sunglasses and Fyre's 'missing' Bluetooth earpiece. She walked into the meeting room just as Jiao-Jie left. She looked at the middle of the room, where one man – Mike – was standing over two other men in metal folding chairs – Bryan and James._

"_I think you have said quite enough, Bryan."_

"_Shut it, blue freak."_

"_MIKE!"_

_Panakin decided now was a good time to walk in. "Yo Mike! Bryan! Other dude I don't care to put a name to! What up, my peeps?"_

_James scoffed. "See? Fans of my _movie_ are actually cool. They don't have to pretend."_

_Mike growled. "SKYWALKER! See what you did?"_

_Panakin's eyes turned to plates as she jumped and turned her head 360 to see if her idol was anywhere nearby. "WHERE? WHERE! Where's Anakin? Huh?" She gripped the collar of Mike's shirt and picked the man (Who was about half a foot taller than her) off the ground. "WHERE IS ANAKIN?"_

_Mike stared in horror. "Wait, but your name is. . ."_

"P-_anakin. Panakin Elaine. I share a last name, birthday, and bathroom with the crazy girl; Fyre Elaine." Panakin said, annoyed as could be that Anakin wasn't there. She had even dreamed up their celebrity couple name; Panakin._

_Bryan blinked. "Is anyone as confused as I am?" he asked. _

_James scoffed at him. "Not I, clueless Bryan." Bryan stood and got in an awesome earthbending position. James chuckled. "Wow, I'm sooo scar. . ."_

_He was hit by an icicle._

_Mike and Bryan stared over at Aang, who pointed to Panakin. Panakin was simply checking her light blue nails. Bryan glanced over at Mike then back at the young girl in front of them. James slowly started to ease out of unconsciousness. _

"_Uh. . .what?"_

_Panakin rolled her shoulders. "Fyre got black fire, or extremely hot fire. As her fraternal twin, I got the opposite. I got ice, or extremely cold water. It makes sense when you don't think about it." _

_Mike's eyebrow did a dance. "OH WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE?"_

"_Bye." She said simply._

Aang looked around skeptically. "Did we just waste half this chapter on a flashback?"

"Yep. Okay, so now we've gotten in comedic relief, the flashback so stuff kind of makes sense, Iroh playing Golf, me finally getting bending abilities, and other, it's about time we come to Summer's favorite part: A LIST of EDUCATIONAL ideas." Panakin said, going over this chapter, reading through for her name.

"YAY!"

'**What if Edward didn't live after 'Crossroads of Destiny'?**

**What if Anakin never ran away from the air temples? What if he dies? (He can die during the Avatar state, if you want)**

**What if Jacob wasn't ready by Sozin's Comet?**

**What if Yoda never discovered the fake secret bunker in "Day of Black Sun"?'**

Aang rubbed his temples. "My name is Aang The-Creators-Didn't-Care-Enough-To-Give-Me-A-Last-Name. Not Edward Cullen, not Anakin Skywalker, not Jacob Black, and most definitely not Yoda No-One-Cared-To-Give-Him-A-Last-Name-Either."

"Oh, well all four of those guys are wayyyy cooler than you are, so be lucky." She snapped. She then smiled. "_I found him in his room down that one hallway where he was complaining about stuff like how he doesn't have a last name. N-a-m-e Name. I saw the random bald guy saving the world and running away from that evil (And hot!) prince Zuko. Z-u-k-o Zuko. Zu-Zu-Zu-Zu. . ."_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT A HAMSTER TOY!" Zuzu snapped.

. . .and he was hit by a Zhu-Zhu.

**HAHAHA! Take that laws of updating! I hope to get this story done by it's anniversary. That would be cool. You know what else would be cool? At least 8 reviews by the next chapter! That's not asking much, seeing as I'm able to get 14 reviews (Chapter 30).**

**Question: (Not sure if this has been revealed, but it's under 20, so just guess) How many minutes apart were Panakin and Fyre born?**


	35. Mai

**100 reviews means a good story. 200 reviews means a popular story. 300 reviews means a legendary story. 400 reviews is a Zutara story with at least 10 chapters. I am popular! I have a goal for you guys: by chapter 55 (The Ultimate Finale) I wanna be legendary! So any chapter you haven't reviewed, review! And remember, Anons can review too!**

**Did anyone else go 7-11ing? I did! It was epic. My dad drove me down this one road, and we went to like, three.**

**Oh, and I found out Bob is doing this on purpose to get mentioned here, so I'm not gonna mention him!**

***Facepalm* I just mentioned him, didn't I?**

**HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK! (I think. Where do you guys find this stuff out?)**

**Oh, and the answer was 6. Panakin and I, in real life (But. . .FFN is real life!) were born exactly 6 months apart. And since we're twins in this story, I made it six minutes! I love trivia.**

**Chapter 35: Mai**

Passion fell asleep.

_That _is how boring Mai is.

I think I skipped ahead a bit. After Passion coughed and left, she reluctantly went into Mai's room. She was already bored enough, being with Mai would cause her to rip her hair out and explode into a mound of purple and Brain Problems.

But what she found when she entered the black and white room was shocking;

Mai. Singing. Hannah Montana.

And you thought Ozai singing Just a Beaver was weird.

Mai jumped when she realized there was another human being in the room. She looked over at her boom-box, hit the 'STOP' button, and turned to face Passion with wide eyes. Passion was open-mouthed, speaking gibberish and scratching her head. Mai's face went all bored-like. "What do you want?"

Passion raised an eyebrow. "Hannah Montana?"

"Oh, so it's 'funny' and 'popular' when Ozai sings Justin Bieber, but when Mai is OC, it's 'weird' and 'disturbing'?" The Goth said. Passion nodded stiffly. Mai sighed unhappily. "Okay, fine. So, what do you want?" Mai repeated

"Umm. . .chapter?" Passion shrugged gently, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on a colorful corner. She peered closer and saw the letters 'DDR' (Dance Dance Revolution!) printed in hot pink on a turquoise mat. "Or. . .you got 'Fireworks' By Katy Perry?"

Within twenty seconds, Mai and Passion were dancing. _Dancing. _It's actually disturbing.

I bet you're wondering why Mai started screaming and running. Let me answer that with dialogue:

"So, do you also have 'Dynamite'?"

"Fyre says you're explosive. . ."

"I have brain problems!"

"I can tell. . ."

"YOU'RE EVIL! BUT I'M CRAZY! MWAHAHAHA!"

That pretty much explains it.

So, one awful movie later, you know, after Summer exploded and all, Mai and Passion wandered mindlessly back to Mai's tomb. . .I mean room. Passion laid down on the black and white bed, complaining about something or another – Mai wasn't paying attention – and then rolled over on her side to look at the Goth. "We have, like, five hundred words to waste. How are we gonna fill that up?"

Mai shrugged. "We could do Summer's favorite thing; a list or two."

Passion sighed. "I'm still hungry. Me wants a BLT. Stupid running gag. Anywho, what kind of list can we do?"

"'Anywho' is not a word. What you mean is 'anyways'." Mai pointed out.

Passion put her hands up in defense. "Man, you've been hanging out with Summer too much." Passion wrinkled her nose, before her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Summer did a chapter on ICness, where you chained her boyfriend to a wall and. . ."

"I remember." Mai snapped. "You seem to be forgetting that even Summer's story is acted out by us innocent Avatar characters." Mai shuddered, thinking about the M rated 'Maitara' she had done earlier.

"Riiiiight." Passion scooted back a bit. "Anyhow, we could do a list or two on the 'Do's' and 'Don'ts' of Mai."

Mai sighed. "Whatever."

_**Do's**_

_Do have her depressing and bland._

_Do pair her with a person who she wouldn't murder._

_Do have her friends with people_

_Do make her an expert in knives_

_Do make her able to stand up for herself._

_**Don'ts**_

_Don't have her only emotion be boring and bland (See DDR above)_

_Don't pair her up with Ty Lee. 'Nuff said._

_Don't have her sit in a corner and be 100% unsocial._

_Don't make her a firebender unless it makes sense. Randomly being a firebender is really stupid._

_Don't make another character offend her and she simply says 'Whatever'_

"Uh-huh." Passion nodded at the list in front of her. She looked up at Mai, who simply shrugged and went back to hating the world.

That, my friends, is when Passion fell asleep.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Mai suddenly screamed. "YOU WANNA SEE WHAT MAI'S LIKE? FINE!" She turned to the non-existent reading audience, who shrieked in terror and backed up. "Mai has feelings! Mai does not enjoy the stories where you pair her up with girls! Mai is not Ty Lee! Mai is most definitely not Zuko! Mai is not Katara, or Aang, or Sokka, or Toph! She is not Azula, and has some value for human life! Mai likes her knives, and hates her 'firebending'. Mai is not Mickey Mouse, or Garfield the cat! AND TO ALL YOU ZUTARAIANS OUT THERE" - Mai stormed out of the room, slapped Fyre and every other Zutarian in the room (Cabbage Man included), returned, and made the K-rated author have to bleep out a lot of words – "!"

"Ummmm, okay then." Passion, who had pulled herself into a corner, said. "I, uh, think that maybe we should go onto the list of Ideas." Passion grabbed her laptop and typed '**Mai' **on her 'Fyre!' document. 'Mai is Zuko's girlfriend. _MAIKO_. That's about all you need to know, besides the fact that she is not a bender, Ty Lee is her best friend, and she likes knives. GOTH.

**Why is she so depressed?**

**MAIKO**

**How did she meet Azula?**

**MAIKO**

**How did she meet Ty Lee?**

**MAIKO**

**What if she didn't get there in time in "The Boiling Rock" and the thingy fell? (Azula and Ty Lee can be stuck on it, too)**

**MAIKO'**

"This was a crummy chapter for a month's wait." Mai pointed out.

Passion nodded. 'Fyre paid me to say this, but she's been swamped." She turned to the audience and frowned like those people in the Animal Abuse commercials that make Fyre cry. "I am very sorry. But Fyre is excited that she got 100 reviews after less than 10 chapters. She would love to get her average up to ten reviews a chapter, so if there is a chapter you haven't reviewed, please review it." She turned and smiled at Mai, who was staring in horror.

Dialogue sums up the next five minutes;

"'Baby'?"

"Oh yeah!"

"OZAI!"

**Question: If you can name of of Passion's brain problems, you win. That's not a question.**

**10 Reviews by the next chappy!**


	36. Iroh

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FYRE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**(And many more. . .Maybe. . .)**

**Most of you said insanity. That's about right. You win! My favorite answer was 'Attention Deficit OOOH LOOK SHINY'. I have that ;)**

**Wow. Zutara week 2011 was a big. . .'Success'. Hmmmm, I have one of my creepy-licious ideas. **

**InspiredByFyre! Week 2011: September 11 – 17. Goal: Ten or more IBF! stories in one week. If there were that many Zutara stories that came up in one week, think about how many GOOD stories could come up! Be thinking about your entry now!**

**Read chapter 11 of Summer's Day. Do it. I wrote it, so you should.**

**Oh yeah, and I know I said I wouldn't mention him anymore, but Bob sent me an entire spontaneous chapter about Crossovers XD So, you will see a bit of that here. . .**

**Chapter 36: Iroh**

Fyre passed out.

_That's _what sugar does to her.

Imma go back to the beginning; Fyre passed out, Sugar is bad, and 'Imma' is not a word, though it seemed appropriate here. But the real beginning is here; after Fyre crazily slapped Jiao-Jie with the map, she stood, FFCP in hand, and skipped happily away to find Iroh.

Something made her pause right before she ran into Iroh's room. It was either Foo Foo, Iroh's grunts of effort (Golf. . .remember?) or the fact that she remembered where her hidden weapons were. Most likely the last one.

Long story short, she wound up in Aang's room, stabbing him with a spork and screaming "DIE AIRBENDER, DIE!"

Aang started screaming and running until he arrived in the TV room, screaming about 'AWNG' and such. Summer blew up, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. After some epic end credits, Fyre stated something that wasn't true; "DEV PATEL WAS SO HOT!"

Panakin turned to Fyre. "Hey, why did I go to Iroh's room? Iroh was yours."

Fyre shrugged. "My first choice was Aang."

"But you hate him."

Aang stared in horror as Fyre chuckled. "Yeah, I wanted to poke him with a Spork."

Aang looked down. "Mission accomplished." He said, rubbing his arm. The twins exchanged a funny look, and Aang could tell they were having a twin conversation in Fyre's tiny messed-up mind.

"Switch!" The twins said in unison, smiling a mile wide.

Aang and Panakin walked off, leaving Fyre and Eeroh. "Well, Iroh, where do you want to do your chapter?"

"I have the perfect place. There's a tearoom right outside the 'Avatar: Last Airbender' Warehouse. It's where characters from any fandom can come just to relax during their lunch break. Plus, they have the most delicious Jasmine Tea!" Iroh smiled. Fyre smiled back at him.

**OOOOO**

"Duuuuude. Edweird drinks _tea_?"

Iroh nodded as Fyre looked around at all the characters everywhere. She was only able to recognize a few; Adrian Monk from her favorite TV show, _Monk_; Nellie Gomez from the _39 Clues_ books; Harry Potter from. . ._Harry Potter_; Pakku, Jeong Jeong, and Bumi; and even Darth Vader.

"This is so cool! Is this where all the old guys come to chill while they're waiting for stories to be written about them?" Fyre asked, peering over at Percy Jackson.

Iroh frowned. "We are not all that old, young one. This is just where the sophisticated of us come."

"Uh-huh." Fyre said, tilting her head towards Darth Vader and Yoda. "Yeah, I'm the youngest one here, aren't I?" Fyre asked, her shoulders slumping. Iroh patted her on the back.

An elderly waitress stepped up to the table _ever so_ slowly. "What would you like to drink?"

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "Tea."

Iroh smiled and set down his menu, looking up at the waitress with that look only old guys have. "I'll have a decaf sweet jasmine with a sprig of rosemary, squeeze of mango, easy on the lemon, hold the creamer, add a dash of vanilla, and could you make the sweetener 'Splenda'?"

The waitress turned back to Fyre, who shrugged. "Like I said; Tea."

Two minutes later, the waitress arrived with two cups of tea. She set down a bowl of sugar, a jar of honey with one of those cool honey-wands, some different flavored creams, and some herbs Fyre didn't care to give a name to. The girl smiled and grabbed the thing of honey, playing with the wand and dipping it in her tea a few dozen times.

"Young one, are we going to do anything productive from this chapter?" Iroh asked as Fyre poured – and I mean _poured _– sugar into her tea.

Fyre nodded as the sugar bowl magically emptied. "Well, I was planning on putting some creativity tips in this chapter. I mean, we have twenty chapters left of FGTC, and after it's over, I want people to still be able to think of their own ideas. Here's something I use. . ." Fyre said, typing rapidly.

'_**Iroh Facts**_

_He likes tea_

_He is Azula and Zuko's Uncle_

_He is Lu Ten's father_

_His wife's name is unknown_

_He was born before Ozai_

_He led the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se_

"This is a very wise list, young one. But I must ask you, why did you write this?" Iroh sipped his tea.

Fyre picked up her sugar bowl – er, teacup. "Believe it or not, some authors don't know this. I've found stories where Ozai was your kid."

Iroh shuddered. "Yes, I remember that now. I was able to shove that out of my mind until you brought it back up." He sighed. "I guess what they say is true; 'You must look in yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then, will your true self reveal itself.'"

Fyre paused mid-spoonful. She set down her sugar and looked up at the elderly man. "Who says that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Iroh shrugged. "I don't know. Just heard it somewhere. I think it has something to do with FFN, though."

"ANYWAYS." Fyre yelled, "You can take random facts like these and make story ideas out of them. I'll give you an example;"

'_He likes tea; __**What if he didn't like tea?**__'_

"Now, I know this one may seem like it wouldn't change much, but let's think through it; if you didn't like tea, you wouldn't have ordered tea outside that one train into Ba Sing Se. Therefore, Jet wouldn't have seen you firebend. He wouldn't have been arrested and brainwashed, he probably wouldn't have met back up with Team Avatar, and they never would have found Appa."

Iroh looked at his tea, and then smiled. "I knew there was a reason!"

"Here are the rest of the ideas;"

'_He is Azula and Zuko's Uncle; __**What if he were their father and Ozai was the father of the deceased Lu Ten?**_

_He is Lu Ten's father; __**A story about Lu Ten's birth**_

_His wife's name is unknown; __**A story about his wedding**_

_He was born before Ozai;__** What if Ozai was the first born?**_

_He led the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se; __**what if Lu Ten wasn't killed and the Siege was successful?'**_

"If people would just put down the facts and tweak a detail, you can get a whole new story line that no one else has thought of! That way, we can reduce shipping and increase originality!" Fyre beamed.

"Of course, shipping _has _to be brought up. . ." Edward mumbled.

Fyre looked up at him. "What?"

Edward looked over at the teenager, his creepy color-changing eyes making her lean back a bit. "Okay, from that one word, I can tell you're not a fan, so I'll break it down slowly; I'll admit, 'Twilight' is about Romance, but there is action and adventure. . ."

Fyre busted out laughing.

"Shut up." The sparkly vampire demanded. Fyre just raised an eyebrow at him. "But in like, _every_ fanfiction, people assume that Romance is the most important thing in your entire story."

Nellie Gomez looked up from her book. "I second that, Vampire Dude."

Iroh and Fyre exchanged a look as Percy Jackson turned his chair around. "And most of them are those insane fangirls who make a _horrifying _Mary-Sue who I fall _madly _in love with and get married to by chapter five and then we go off and have three kids who all inherit my. . ."

"Percy!" Harry Potter screamed. Percy paused and looked over at him. "Seriously, dude, I think we all get what you're saying."

"I'VE STARTED SOMETHING!' Fyre screamed. Off in the distance she could hear Adrian Monk rearranging his silverware until it was all perfectly straight.

"Piiiiieee." Pikachu randomly shrieked.

Fyre looked up from Monk over at the yellow rat. "Okay, how did _he_ get here?" She asked Iroh. Iroh shrugged as Fyre walked over and grabbed the random Anime character. Fyre read a little tag on his ear. "'To Fyre. . .From Bob.' Dang it, Bob! You just _have_ to get mentioned in every chapter now, don't you?"

Bob randomly appeared in the doorway. "Yes, yes I do."

"GO BACK TO YOUR CELL." The author shouted. Bob ran for his life. Fyre sat back down next to Iroh. "Now. . .where were we?"

"Going into rants, we were." Yoda said, sipping his tea.

"It's not even!" Monk randomly yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "Not even." He sobbed. Darth Vader used the force to pick up the fork, straighten it, and set it down perfectly straight. Monk beamed at the fork and looked over at his assistant, Natalie. "Natalie, you're fired. This guy. . .he's amazing!"

Natalie and Nellie exchanged a glance. "Hey, at least you haven't been kidnapped thirty-million times." Nellie stated, setting down her book.

"I wouldn't put my money on that." Natalie said, patting Monk's back.

Percy and Harry looked at each other. "Yeah, this is turning into a cross-over disaster." Percy stated. Harry nodded.

Fyre grabbed her cup. "I don't care, this is hilarious!"

Summer ran into the tea room. "FYRE! I'm faking your ID! How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Fyre said, sipping loudly.

Summer nodded, jotting it down. "Got i. . .wait, you're thirteen? I thought you said your birthday was two weeks ago?" Fyre nodded, tea pouring down her chin. Iroh and Edward cringed. Summer was frozen, pointing her pencil at Fyre. "But, you got your account in 2009. . .you would have been 10. . .I. . .oh never mind. I've stopped doubting your ability to fake things. I guess I should have known. Oh well." She started to write something, before pausing and looking up. "Nellie and Percy," She observed, looking at all the characters in the room staring at her. She glared at Fyre. "How come you get the cool ones?"

Edward buried his head in his hands. "Because she can, okay?"

"EDWRAD CULLEN?" Summer raised an eyebrow and looked at Fyre, who shrugged.

Edward looked over at Summer, who was staring wildly at him. "Oh werewolves." He mumbled. He then grabbed Yoda and ran out of the room.

Summer paused before shrugging. "Imma follow 'em." She said, putting her notebook in her back pocket and chasing Edward and Yoda out. Fyre looked around before uttering one question that everyone from any TV show was thinking at the moment;

"What just happened?"

That, my friends, is when she passed out from too much sugar.

**Question: How old did YOU think I am? Hehhehehehe. This was fun to finally tell you guys. It's awesome that like, everyone who wanted me to Beta their story is so much older than I am! (I really wanna hear Jiao-Jie and Summer's answers, they had no clue!)**

**10 Reviews, please!**


	37. Toph

**I apologize for the last chapter. I was incredibly hyper on TEA when I wrote that.**

**But guess what? I'm still incredibly hyper. BWAHAHA.**

**Oh, speaking of 'BWAHAHA' (Which Summer and Jiao-Jie have both taken a liking to) Jiao-Jie had her appendix removed. Now, I don't know exactly what an appendix is, but I think it's like a spleen…? Can you feel your appendix? DID I HAVE MY APPENDIX AND SPLEEN REMOVED WHILE I WAS ASLEEP? **_**AHHHHH!**_

**Oh yeah, and Jiao-Jie wrote an IBF! story: 'I Love Bad Fanfiction!' by Jiao-Jie. Idea: I dare Ty Lee to throw an 'I love Bad fanfiction' party. See Azula for help. Oh yeah, and I'm supposed to give Mystery a Waffle Iron. *Throws toaster at Anon***

**Mystery: Wrong reviewer, and wrong appliance.**

_**Shut up**_**.**

'**Holding Hands' By (Or something like that) Idea: what if Azula kept falling in "Southern Raiders"?**

**You guys were so supportive about me only being 13! I thought a lot of you guys would suddenly think my story was 'Stupid and Little kid-ish' or something. Y'all are awesome :D**

**Chapter 37: Toph**

Summer exploded.

_That _is how ticked I make that bundle of happiness.

. . .You know, for once, you haven't heard this story before. Huh. Well this hasn't happened in four chapters. How about this; I'll just skip to right after Summer exploded and we'll just go from there.

"SWITCH!" The twins called, before dashing out of the room, Iroh and Aang in tow.

"Uh-huh." Toph mumbled, playing with her space-earth. She nonchalantly threw the spikey ball at Summer, who screamed in pain and fell off the couch. Nearly landing on Foo Foo, Summer gripped her forehead and glared up at Toph.

"What was that for?" She yelled, suddenly hovering above Toph. If the blind girl could have seen her she would have probably been a bit weirded out by the fact that Summer had that same little vein on her forehead that Katara did when she got mad.

Toph stuck her tongue out. "I just felt like it, okay?" the earthbender snapped.

Summer gripped Toph's arm and pulled the blind girl to her feet. Toph let out a cry of surprise. Summer dragged Toph out of the room, past Mai and Passion, who were trying to rip each other's heads off, Past Iroh and Fyre, who were headed to the Tea Room, and past Sokka and Jiao-Jie, heaven knows what they were doing. The one thing they decided not to pass, however, was Mike and Bryan's meeting room.

"Mr. Cameron, if we can just cooperate we can be done in ten minutes." Bryan attempted.

James wrinkled his nose. "I do not wish to cooperate. And you still haven't answered my question."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose (Ever wonder where Zuko got it from?) "Okay, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. We have no idea whatsoever who those girls are, why they constantly harass our characters, why they tried to kill us a week ago, or how they got into the warehouse for that matter."

Summer decided now would be a good time to come in. "MIKE! BRYAN!" she called in a sing-song voice. "It's me, Summer Dae, Harasser, Murderer, and Hijacker of your precious warehouse! I just wanted to tell you guys how odd your fans are!"

Just as James turned around, he was whacked in the head with a spikey-space-earth-ball.

Mike stared, mouth slightly open, watching in horror as James fell to the ground. He paused, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow. "You know, I don't know if I should be thanking you, or screaming at you."

"Why not do both?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

Bryan glanced up at Mike, who shrugged. "MS. DAE, THANK YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME, I THINK!" Summer said awkwardly.

Bryan raised an eyebrow at Toph. Toph, though she couldn't see him doing this, she raised an eyebrow back at him. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing that one 'Zhaoph' right now?" Toph shook her head. "Did the author cancel it?" She shook her head again. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"It's more fun here." Toph replied, shrugging.

Bryan's eyebrow did a funny dance. Summer giggled way too happily. She then grabbed Toph's arm, stalked out of the room dramatically, and made her way to a small meeting room just outside the room where Mike, Bryan, and James had been.

James slowly regained consciousness and sat up, glaring at the co-creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. "THAT'S IT! I AM CALLING THE COPS ON THESE GIRLS!" he screamed.

Mike glared at the door Summer had just exited from. "Go ahead. We'll give you their names. . ."

_**OOO Four Cops Later. . .OOO**_

Summer ran into the tea room. "FYRE! I'm faking your ID! How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Fyre said, sipping loudly.

Summer nodded, jotting it down. "Got i. . .wait, you're thirteen? I thought you said your birthday was two weeks ago?" Fyre nodded, tea pouring down her chin. Iroh and Edward cringed. Summer was frozen, pointing her pencil at Fyre. "But, you got your account in 2009. . .you would have been 10. . .I. . .oh never mind. I've stopped doubting your ability to fake things. I guess I should have known. Oh well." She started to write something, before pausing and looking up. "Nellie and Percy," She observed, looking at all the characters in the room staring at her. She glared at Fyre. "How come you get the cool ones?"

Edward buried his head in his hands. "Because she can, okay?"

"EDWRAD CULLEN?" Summer raised an eyebrow and looked at Fyre, who shrugged.

Edward looked over at Summer, who was staring wildly at him. "Oh werewolves." He mumbled. He then grabbed Yoda and ran out of the room.

Summer paused before shrugging. "Imma follow 'em." She said, putting her notebook in her back pocket and chasing Edward and Yoda out.

"FOLLOWING US, WHY ARE YOU?" Yoda screamed within the next twenty seconds. You know, after Summer chased them all the way out of the tea room, around the entire FFN warehouse, all the way through the Avatar warehouse, and back into the cops.

Summer shrieked and ran all the way back to Toph's room in the warehouse.

"Where were we?" Summer asked randomly.

"Nowhere. We have done NOTHING educational in this chapter, which is very unlike you!" Toph yelled, adding the last bit after a dab of thought.

Summer pouted. 'Most people probably just look through these chapters for comedy anyways, seeing as there are, like, six 'IBF!' stories compared to, like, two-hundred ideas."

Toph looked at the ending author's note for this chapter and sighed. "Guess you're right. Shame."

'**Toph**

**Was she born blind, or was there an epic accident that made her blind?**

**What if she weren't blind?**

**How did she discover the wrestling place?**

**A story about her learning earthbending.**

**What if she didn't join Aang and the crew?'**

Summer looked at the list with disappointment on her face. "This seems like one of the more pathetic lists I've written – OW! You didn't have to punch me! – But, I feel like this chapter needs something more, like something about you, creativity tips, a poem. . ."

"No."

". . .Or us annoying Zuko by giving him a mustache?"

Toph smiled evilly. "NOW you're talking. Comedic relief, my dear Summer?"

"Of course, Lady Toph!" Summer replied, copying Toph's evil smile. And I'll just end that there.

**So I have more Info for InspiredByFyre! Week 2011! Full rules, official prompts, and more can be found **_**in my profile.**__**CHECK IT.**_

**Official InspiredByFyre! Week 2011 prompts:**

**Day 1: 'InspiredByFyre! Day' – Use one of Fyre's favorite ideas. **

**Day 2: 'InspiredByPanakin!' Day – Water Tribe, Water Tribe, Water Tribe!**

**Day 3: 'InspiredBySummer!' Day – Use an idea from any of 'Summer's' chapters. The catch? Be as Grammar Conscious as possible. Seriously, get five Betas.**

**Day 4: 'InspiredByJiao-Jie!' Day – Use any idea from chapter 28, 29, 30, or 31.**

**Day 5: 'InspiredByPassion!' Day – Any idea from one of 'Passion's' chapters. The catch? You have to mention a BLT somewhere in it.**

**Day 6: 'InspiredByTheFourthWall!' Day – Break the fourth wall. Don't care how, just do.**

**Day 7: 'InspiredByFGTC!' Day – Anything and everything from Fyre's Guide to Creativity!**

_***I've also figured out a way the Anons can participate! Send me your story (Drabble or one-shots only for Nony's) via Review and I'll post it under my story for that week, "Forever Fyre's InspiredByFyre! Week 2011" (Yes, I plan on participating with some drabbles and such ;)***_

**If anyone wants to take the full challenge, please PM or review me ASAP!**


	38. Do you Like Waffles?

**Special thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! As summer would say, You have my love :D**

**Only 17 chapters left (And seven of them are already almost done!) What will this mean for creativity? Will it be dead? Wait, if I give you guys some of my tips, then you can come up with your own ideas! *Writes chapter centered around that thought***

**Some of the jokes (Anytime you see a *) in this chapter refer to 'I Love Bad FanFiction!' by Jiao-Jie. You should probably read the prologue of that if some of this doesn't make sense to you.**

**One week left until IBF! Week! Be finalizing your entries and preparing for war!**

**. . .or, just submit your story. One or the other.**

**Chapter 38: Do you like Waffles?**

"So. . .bored." Four girls said simultaneously.

The four girls weren't your normal shopping-malls, dressing-up teenage girls. No, they were _way_ more dangerous than that.

Passion "Brain Problems" Works; the oldest of the group. Passion was chosen for this mission because of her writing experience, having written more fics than all of the others combined. However, she was currently polishing her fingernails for the third time this week.

Summer "Grammar Freak" Dae; one of the odder ones in the group. Summer was chosen for this mission because of her Grammar skills, writing a story about grammar that would have normally been boring, unless of course Summer wrote it. Her current position was lying in a beanbag counting tiles on the ceiling.

Panakin "Queen Wacko" Elaine; Fyre's insane fraternal twin. Panakin was chosen because of her ability to make characters IC while they're doing something that would normally make them OOC. She was playing some music on her iPod.

Fyre "The Terminator" Elaine; insane leader of this operation. Fyre had chosen the girls, kidnapped them, forced them into writing this story, come up with all the ideas, and was the self-proclaimed Guru of Creativity. Currently, she was standing up her head, practicing her ninja skills.

The four girls made up Fyre's Guide to Creativity, possible the most insane story on FFN.

Fyre groaned, sitting up to look at the others. "We have done EVERYTHING. I mean, I'm the creativity guru, and I can't even think of anymore ideas for chapters."

The others sighed as Katara stepped into the room. "Hey girls!" she said cheerfully. The girls waved to her uncomfortably. "Aw, you look bored." She pouted, suddenly in deep thought. "HEY! Mike and Bryan are giving all the characters a special breakfast for passing 30,000 fics. There will be waffles the. . ."

She was interrupted by four girls running over her. Katara stood up, brushing herself. "Hey, Fyre!" She watched as the thirteen-year-old paused. "You're supposed to do a cameo.*" She walked up to Fyre. "Here's your toaster. You'll need it."

Fyre watched as Katara handed her a toaster and skipped off. Fyre smiled. "Oh, the fun."

**OOOOO**

Fyre stepped into the breakfast room. Fred in Management shut down the Avatar warehouse for three hours for the celebration, so every single character was there eating waffles. Fyre walked down the buffet line, only rising a bit of confusion from the worker-ladies, and stepped to the table with her friends. She also noticed Azula and Zuko sitting at the table, slamming down waffles. Summer had a watch, and Panakin and Passion were counting something.

"Hey guys. What, uh, is going on?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko stared in horror at her, swallowing hard. "OKAY, I GIVE!" He yelled. He stood up and slammed down his plate. "I JUST CAN'T HANDLE BEING AROUND THAT CREATURE!" He pointed to Fyre, whose eyebrow did a funny dance.

Azula smiled. "I WIN!" She yelled, before running over to bother Mai and Ty Lee.

Fyre coughed awkwardly. 'Well that was ran. . . "

"Fyre," Passion interrupted. "We have established that the word 'random' cannot be used in this fic. Why, you ask? Because everything in this story is random, nothing makes ANY sense, Summer is a grammar freak, and Panakin is Twilight Obsessed."

Summer glared over at her, cutting her waffle angrily. "I'm not deaf."

"Oh, I know, but it's very clear that you're a grammar freak."

Summer's nose wrinkled. "Oh, I know, but it's very clear that you are incredibly mental." She retorted, raising both of her eyebrows.

Passion dropped her fork. "FREAK!"

"MENTAL!"

"FREAK!"

"MEN – "

"SHUT UP." Azula screamed from three tables away.

Fyre and Panakin split Panakin's earbuds, listening to Selena Gomez. (No pun intended) Fyre cut into her waffle, watching her friends scream at one another. It was rather amusing when you couldn't hear them, especially listening to a random Selena Gomez song. Fyre poured some more syrup on her waffle before stating a random fact;

"You know, most people don't believe I'm a Zutarian."

Passion and Summer stared in pure awe at Fyre, who simply took another bite of waffle. Panakin wasn't surprised by her sister's randomness – she was used to it by now. Fyre shrugged. "I mean it's just. . .People think that Zutarians are all 'OMG ZUTARA DA BEST!' but I'm not. I mean, I could write Kataang. . .besides the fact that I hate Aang. . .along with a lot of other things on FFN. . ."

Panakin raised an eyebrow at her before Summer suddenly screamed; "WE CAN MAKE A LIST AND TELL PEOPLE HOW TO FIX THE STUFF!"

Fyre, Panakin, and Passion all stared at her for about fifteen seconds, before they all shrugged. "Yeah, okay." Fyre said, nodding.

**List of things Fyre hates:**

**1. When people put 'Rated_!' in their Summary. I think we can tell.**

"_Rated K+_!" Panakin said.

Fyre smiled. "If you say WHY it's rated that, it's okay. If you just put it to use characters, don't do it."

"_Rated K+ for Violence and Fyre being Fyre!" _Summer smiled.

**2. When people put their Summary in the first chapter of their story. We already read this, why did you think we clicked on it?**

"_"Fyre, what in your crazy head is going on?" This: What happens when crazy people write a story? What about Ozai singing 'Baby'? A Zutarian Author stuck in a room full of Kataanger's? Can you believe it's not butter? I can't. COMPLETE RANDOMNESS AHEAD! CLICK!_" Panakin said.

"But if you have an extended Summary, that's okay." Fyre said, handing a piece of paper to Summer.

"_"Fyre, what in your crazy head is going on?" This: What happens when crazy people write a story? What about Ozai singing 'Baby'? A Zutaraian Author stuck in a room full of Kataanger's? Can you believe it's not butter? I can't. This is what happens in my brain. But seriously, you need to click that button. Why? COMPLETE RANDOMNESS AHEAD! CLICK! You been warned._" Summer read.

**3. When the Summary just says 'ZUTARA!' and people actually read it. Seriously, people?**

"_Zutara_!" Panakin called.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "But if you put all the ships that are in the story AFTER the rest of the Summary, that's okay."

"_Implied Zutara, Kataang, Sukka, Yukka, Cabbage Mersa, FoamZula, with mentions of other various ships. Somewhat Slash-bashing, but not much_." Summer said, counting on her fingers as she said each insane ship.

**4. When chapters are under 1,000 words long, each. Unless it's a drabble (AND YOU SAY SO IN THE SUMMARY) No. Just no.**

"_Fyre & Pana ate waffles. Waffles are food_." Panakin said, looking around the room awkwardly.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it's not that hard to expand your story with some detail." She muttered, taking another bite of waffle.

**5. When people make themselves a character in their story. . .**

Everyone in the room stared at Fyre, who finished the sentence angrily.

**. . .and have their favorite character fall in love with them.**

"Seriously, either read chapter two of 'Summer's Day', chapter two of 'I love bad Fanfiction', or seriously anything my girlies have written. YOU WILL LEARN TO HATE THIS." Fyre screamed at her computer. She coughed. "Moving on."

**6. When people make their least favorite character VERY OOC. Like, is a jerk so Katara can fall in love with Zuko (Cough, Mai)**

Everyone looked at Mai, who shrugged. "Basically, look at either my chapter in Summer's Day or my chapter here. Either way, you will learn what I'm like." She smiled evilly, freaking everyone in the room out. Fyre quickly typed another item for the list.

**7. When chapters do not contribute in any way to the plot of the story. Why did you even write it if all they did was eat waffles?**

The waffle-eating characters of Fyre's Guide to Creativity looked around and each other. Passion looked up before stuffing her face again.

**8. When Ideas have been done a billion times over.**

"_Katara slave girl to Zuko, Book 4: Air, Finding Ursa, Body-Swaps, High School AU, Second Avatar, Mary Sues, Katara and Zuko married by chapter five, Azula escapes from Mental Health Facility, and so many more I think I may puke_." Panakin said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Fyre looked down. "It's why we wrote this story, you know."

"_FYRE'S GUIDE TO CREATIVITY!"_ Summer yelled

**9. Ang, Katra, Socka, Zukkoh, Asulla, May, Tiley, Iro, Ozia, Suky, Yuay, Zshow, Toff, and for crying out loud read chapter three of 'Summer's Day'.**

"I think that one explains itself." Summer muttered.

Passion glared at her. "Freak. . ."

"SHUT UP!"

**10. Last one: When people write like they have never seen the show.**

"_Go look at 'I love Bad Fanfiction', chapter 5. You will see THE example of Azula and Ozai OOCness. But also, Katara being mean to everyone, Aang killing people, Sokka being. . .Jackson Rathbone. . .Zuko being cheery, etc. etc_." Panakin said, scrolling through her apps.

Fyre sighed. "I guess that's it. All we have left is the list of ideas." Fyre said, typing rapidly on her computer.

'**Sokka**

**What if he never became a master swordsman?**

**What if he didn't go with Katara and Aang on their journey to find a Waterbending master?**

**What if he got arrested at the Boiling Rock too?**

**. . .Sokka ate Momo.'**

**Aang**

**'What if Edward didn't live after 'Crossroads of Destiny'?**

**What if Anakin never ran away from the air temples? What if he dies? (He can die during the Avatar state, if you want)**

**What if Jacob wasn't ready by Sozin's Comet?**

**What if Yoda never discovered the fake secret bunker in "Day of Black Sun"?'**

**Mai**

**Why is she so depressed?**

**How did she meet Azula?**

**How did she meet Ty Lee?**

**What if she didn't get there in time in "The Boiling Rock" and the thingy fell? (Azula and Ty Lee can be stuck on it, too)**

**Iroh**

**What if he didn't like tea?**

**What if he was Azula and Zuko's father and Ozai was the father of the deceased Lu Ten?**

**A story about Lu Ten's birth**

**A story about his wedding**

**What if Ozai was the first born?**

**What if Lu Ten wasn't killed and the Siege was successful?'**

**Toph**

**Was she born blind, or was there an epic accident that made her blind?**

**What if she weren't blind?**

**How did she discover the wrestling place?**

**A story about her learning earthbending.**

**What if she didn't join Aang and the crew?'**

"Wait a second. Has anyone seen Jiao-Jie?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow. The other three girls jumped up and looked around the room.

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "So we did this entire chapter. . .without her?"

Just at that moment, Jiao-Jie stepped into the room, wearing a stereotypical Director's Hat.* "Hey guys!" She called happily. The four girls sitting at the table looked around awkwardly. "What'd I miss?" she asked, motioning to the tables being put up.

Zuko walked up next to her, stuffing a waffle into his face. "Hay Jow-He. Dead ou gate a waffa?" He asked.

Jiao-Jie's eyebrows went up. "Nooooo. Where did you. . .?" She looked at her friends, who were suddenly trying to hide any evidence of Waffles. "GUYS!" She screamed. "COME ON, THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!"

Passion looked at her skeptically. "You spent the last four hours at a party."

"YEAH, but there were no waffles there!" She cried.

Zuko swallowed down hard. "Yeah, but there was tons of shipping, which is why I'm so glad that. . ."

"GENRES!" Fyre, Panakin, Summer and Passion all screamed at once.

Zuko slapped his forehead. "I hate my life."

**Author's Note: Oh, Zuko, it's only just begun. **

**IBF! Week Update: Anyways, I already have 4 of my drabbles done, plus my one-shot, Pana's one-shot, and I'm almost done with a chapter of 'I love Bad FanFiction!' Please give me your reports on how you are doing. **

**ALSO; remember Anons, you can participate too! Just send them to me via Review and I'll preview and post the good ones. All of the Anon ones must be rated K, or above only for violence. **

_**Next chapter: Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, Family**_


	39. Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, Family

**InspiredByFyre! Week! YAY!**

**The response is AMAZING. I have seen 7 fics (Including this one) Come up TODAY! Wow!**

**If you don't find an idea to write for, here are other ways to celebrate IBF! Week:**

**1. Review some IBF! Fics**

**2. Review the original IBF! Fic: Fyre's Guide to Creativity**

**3. Change your profile pic to one of Selena Gomez, for promotion, of course**

**4. Do something creative! Draw a picture, take a walk, blah, blah, blah.**

**5. Do what Fyre does when she can't think of creativity; Take a shower! But of course, we'd hope you do that every week, several times...Chapter...**

**Chapter 39: Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, Family**

Summer stalked her way into one of the small meeting rooms outside of the room Mike and Bryan had just had their meeting in. She plopped on a chair and pulled up her laptop, pulling up a blank document and looking to make sure no one was watching.

_Mi nam iz katra. I liv n watr trib wih socka. I luv zukko. Hes realy cut! OMG i luv mi zuzo!_

Her eyebrow twitched. "HOW CAN PEOPLE WRITE LIKE THIS?" She screamed. She instantly closed the document as Katara, Ursa, Azula, Aang, and Sokka rushed into the room. Summer threw her hands up. "OKAY. I GIVE. Why do you people stalk me all day? It's weird! Ugh, I swear, you're worse than Fyre!"

They all turned to look at her, horror evident on their faces.

Summer instantly printed a copy of 'Mi nam iz Katra' and deleted the copy on her computer. She stashed it in her bag and looked up expectantly at the group of characters. "What do you guys want?" she asked, pretending like the above monologue had not been said.

Zuko sighed. "Fyre said to come to you. She said something about genres?"

Summer nodded, remembering her schedule that she had received. "Oh, yes. Alright, which genres should I do?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

Katara pursed her lips. "Well, there's Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Parody, Poetry, Romance, Sci-Fi, Spiritual, Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, and Western."

Ursa, Sokka, Zuko, Azula, and Summer all looked at her in amazement. "Uh-huh." Summer said, nodding softly. "And, uh, how, exactly, did you know that?"

"You don't wanna know." Katara said, checking her nails.

Summer nodded. "So, let's start with the first ones; Adventure, angst, Crime, Drama, and Family. I'll include a bunch of lists on making sure you used the right genre and such, because a lot of times people don't. They're just 'Oh yeah, there was a mention of Zutara. So OBVIOUSLY that's the main Genre' Yeah, right."

"So, we're starting with Adventure?" Aang asked, scratching his bald head.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Please, Aang. Pay attention sometimes!"

'**How to write an Adventure story'**

**1. Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, cliffhangers!**

**2. Lots of action scenes (FIGHT!)**

**3. Epic battles, with lots of detail.**

**Story Idea: Between "Crossroad of Destiny" and "The Awakening" with the Gang**

"That could be fun! We could run into Fire Nation, I could be healing Aang, and then they could flash to Zuko, who's..." Katara began.

Summer put her hand up. "Don't put the entire plotline here! That's for the author to figure out. Now on to Angst."

'**How to write an Angst story'**

**1. Someone dies/someone is feeling bad about something they did.**

**2. When you read through it, it makes you sad**

**3. Be complaining about life**

**Story Idea: The night Ursa left, from her point of view**

"Fyre just did that, like, two days ago." Ursa pointed out.

Summer glared at her. "Look, I'm tired of writing all these ideas. I just write the first idea that pops into my mind, okay?" Summer shouted, before glancing back at the genres she was supposed to write for. "Crime. What do I do for that?" She pulled out her phone and dialed Fyre. "Fyre? Hey gir...what? Oh, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know that...uh-huh. Okay. Well, I need help with the Crime ideas...what do you mean 'You're on your own, dude'? FYRE!" Summer pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the screen, which read 'Call ended'.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll just figure it out on my own." She began to type slowly.

'**How to write a Crime story**

**1. Crime stories are written backwards; the who, what, when, where, why, and how need to be figured out before you begin**

**2. Second, plot the clues. They have to lead to the five W's and an H.**

**3. Finally, be sure it's dramatic. (See Drama)**

**Story Idea: Zuko is almost killed by an assassination attempt, and Azula is framed and put on death row. Can Zuko prove her innocents before it's all over? Dramadramadrama.**

Azula raised an eyebrow. "But what if I _did_ try to kill Zuko?"

"Then we'll just..." Summer froze. "...Eat...cucumbers, I guess."

'**How to write a Dramatic story'**

**1. Once again, cliffhangers**

**2. Something horrible happens (See Angst)**

**3. There can be humor in it, but don't go overboard with it (See FGTC)**

**Story Idea: Ozai won against Aang, and Aang lost his bending. Now on the run, the Avatar faces new challenges.**

"These story ideas are cliffhangers!" Aang complained. Sokka threw a random chair at him.

Summer rubbed her temples, and then leaned in to type more.

'**How to write a Family story'**

**1. Think of a fun Family memory you have, and use the Avatar characters in that (Example: Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, and Kya)**

**2. Something bad happens to a family member, and their other family member feels bad/gives a big monologue about how much they care or whatever**

**3. All in all, just be cute with it. **

**Story Idea: Katara gets severely injured fighting Azula, and Sokka feels bad that he wasn't there to help**

"Awww." Katara said, hugging her brother. Sokka began to struggle, then looked to Azula and Zuko for help. The other pair of siblings were suddenly attacking each other with sporks, most likely attempting to kill each other. Ursa was sitting in the corner, head in her hands, wondering where she went wrong with them.

Summer sighed. "Last list. This one's pretty important, though."

'**How to tell if you used the right Genre'. **

**1. Does your story have all three of any of these? If so, that's the right one.**

**2. If it only has two of these, than it can be your second Genre (But only if it doesn't have all three of another Genre)**

**3. It fits with the story well.**

"And that's it. If you need me, I am going to the Royal Spa set, where I am going to sit, and take a nap. But first, I will leave a very angry voicemail on Fyre's phone." Summer dialed Fyre's number. "Fyre, sweetie? This is Summer. Yeah, I'm calling about earlier. I wanted to let you know to be on the lookout for a so-called 'bundle of strawberry-blonde happiness', okay?" She snapped her phone shut, grabbed her laptop and stalked out of the room.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, what's this?" She picked up the copy of 'Mi nam iz Katra'. She stared in disbelief. "Summer?" She asked, suddenly not knowing what the world had come to.

**NO. NOT SUMMER! NEVER! SHE'S TOO GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT! – What Summer's review will say.**

**Just sayin'. Anyways, there will be another update on Tuesday, and hopefully one more this weekend. Also, next week, I'm at my granny's, so I'll get a lot of writing done then ;)**


	40. Fantasy, Friendship, General, Horror

**IT'S MY FIC'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FGTC!**

**Here's a BONUS chapter for you guys! YAY!**

**IBF! Week has a great response so far; keep it up, you guys!**

**I LIKE CAPS LOCK.**

**Chapter 40: Fantasy, Friendship, General, Horror**

As the others left, Fyre grabbed her twin's arm. "Hey, Pana? I forgot to give this to the others, but I will whenever I find them. I made up a schedule while Jiao-Jie was devouring that thing of syrup. It's so we don't run out of ideas again. Here's yours." Panakin was handed a napkin with some 'words' written in Fyre's 'handwriting'. "Study this and the room numbers you have been assigned to, understood?"

Fyre didn't wait for an answer, skipping off to her next destination. Panakin sighed and unfolded the napkin, staring at her sister's 'writing'.

'July 21, 2011 – Fantasy, Friendship, General, Horror

July 23, 2011 – The Boy in the Iceberg

July 24, 2011 – The Avatar State

July 25, 2011 – The Awakening

July 26, 2011 – The – '

Panakin glared at the napkin. "We're doing every episode in the froogling TV show?" She screamed, thrusting the napkin into her pocket. She huffed unhappily and walked to the room she was assigned for today.

The room was just outside the room where she had been called Anakin Skywalker. It was much smaller, and the walls were thin, as she heard Summer screaming about stalkers or something in the next room over.

Panakin took a deep breath and pulled out a bison-whistle she kept in her back pocket in case Fyre got lost. She blew it hard, and, amazingly enough, Katara, Suki, Aang, and Ozai stepped into the room. "Well great!" Panakin said, setting down the whistle. "Well, according to our list, we're supposed to do Fantasy, Friendship, General, and Horror. Oh, fun." She said, setting down the napkin.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Fantasy?" She asked, grabbing the napkin to look at it.

Panakin thought for a moment, before whipping out her trusty cell phone. She hit speed dial 6 (She was thinking 666 when she did it) and waited. Ring one, ring two, ring three, ring four, and answering machine.

"_DUDE. Why did you call? You can tell me after the beep. Or not, I seriously don't care. But really, I care about you. I do. So I'm just gonna level with you; you and I both know why you're here, you freak. You're here to leave a message after the – "_

_BEEEP_

Panakin groaned. "Hey Fyre, I have a question about the, uh, fantasy..."

A click. "Summer, okay, so for the crime you need to..."

"FORGET ABOUT SUMMER." Panakin suddenly screamed. "What about Fantasy? What do I do? I have no ideas, no way to know what to do, and absolutely zip for that! HELP!" Panakin cried into the phone. Suki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dude, you're on your own. I just came up with some awesome tips for Summer and it wasn't even her that called, okay?" On the other side of the line, Fyre snapped her phone shut and sighed.

Panakin's eyebrow twitched. "FINE. I DON'T NEED YOUR CREATIVE BRAIN. I CAN...Oh, I give up." Fyre's twin sighed, setting down her phone. "Whatever. I can figure it out, most likely. I'll just, improvise. A lot.

'**How to write a Fantasy story'**

**1. Dreams are fantasies. Go with that**

**2. Flashbacks can be fantasies, too. So stuff that happened before the series.**

**3. Something crazy; Like Zuko with a mustache. Yeah.**

**Idea: More of Aang's insane dreams from 'Nightmares and Daydreams'**

"Like what?" Aang raised an eyebrow at her.

Panakin looked up. "Like...Okay, so the Black Eyed Peas are eating Papaya, and Katara's freaking out. Then Sokka gets some extra cheesy nachos, which he claims are delicious. Then, a magical cow-pig comes in and eats the nachos, and then Edward Cullen eats everyone."

Ozai closed his eyes. "That was _your_ dream."

"Ohhhh yeah." Panakin coughed. "Moving on."

'**How to write a Friendship story'**

**1. Take two enemies (Example, Fyre and I) and put them in a situation where they're forced to talk (Example, being born six minutes before her and sharing a room)**

**2. How did you and your best friend become just that? Change it up with Avatar Characters (Example, Fyre hit me with her baby bottle on day two)**

**3. A friend does something nice for a friend (Example, I go two minutes without slapping Fyre)**

**Idea: If Aang and Iroh hadn't have shown up just then, what other conversations might Zuko and Katara have had in "Crossroads of Destiny"?**

"Uh, I was about to heal his scar then, so probably something like 'Oh thanks', 'You're welcome', 'MWAHAHA FIRE ATTACK'. Just guessing." Katara shrugged.

Panakin nodded stiffly. "Okay then."

'**How to write a 'General' story'**

**1. ...Well I guess there's no wrong way to do it.**

**2. If your story doesn't fit all three of any of these lists, perhaps it's a general?**

**3. A little bit of everything.**

**Idea: Put some of every genre in your story. That would be interesting.**

Suki narrowed her eyes. "What is General for, anyways?"

Panakin glared. "I don't even know, okay? Why do you freaks always ask me questions? I'm just here for the props. Example of a prop below." Panakin said, smiling evilly at the list she had been given. Next up was her favorite Genre.

'**How to write a horror story'**

**1. A battle in Thick, Gory detail.**

**2. Torture is horror. Hehehhehehe.**

**3. Just put someone in pain, dude. It's that easy**

**Idea: Instead of placing Zuko and Katara in the Crystal Catacombs, Azula had them put in jail and...perhaps tortured? Oh, the fun.**

Katara stared in horror. "Thanks a lot, dude." She commented. "You realize we have to act these out, right?"

"It's fake blood." Suki stated, twiddling her thumbs in her little corner of the room.

Katara shrugged. "Well, still."

The group turned to Panakin, who had dialed Fyre's number and was listening to answering machine message. "Hey, sissy? Yeah, big sis here. Okay, I got fantasy figured out; thanks for the help. By the way, I would recommend running away, right now. Go on, run. But I'll catch you." She growled, slamming down the 'End Call' button. Panakin turned to the Avatar Characters. "Well, gotta go!" with that, the insane twin dashed off to chase Fyre around.

**Author's note: Yes, Fyre's Guide to Creativity was originally set to take place in July. **_** Everything **_**took place in July. Forever Fyre's InspiredByFyre! Week 2011 takes place THIS WEEK. So, I guess we have a sequel :D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**


	41. Humor, HurtComfort, Mystery, Parody

**Another update? Man! Fyre's really typing!**

**Chapter 41: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Parody**

Room C was currently under attack. To make matters worse, Foaming Mouth Guy was _singing._

"What is it with this story and singing?" Fyre asked Sokka, before suddenly the two were attacked. _Yep,_ Fyre thought, _Death by Cabbage._

The cabbage merchant laughed evilly, his new Cabbage-Gun pointed at Fyre. Fyre grabbed Momo and held him up as a shield. The lemur began to protest, kicking and squawking in an attempt to get away from Fyre. Fyre cringed as the lemur fell to the ground and rushed out of the room, leaving Fyre speechless.

"Thanks!" Fyre called. Fyre glanced down at her beeping pocket; Summer was calling. Worst timing ever.

"Hello?" Fyre's irritated voice said.

"Fyre? Hey gir..." Summer was way too _cheery._

Fyre growled. "SUMMER." Fyre screamed into the phone, the Cabbage Merchant pelting the teenager with cabbages. Fyre yelped and leapt under the table, grabbing the phone and glaring at the small device.

"What?" Summer was way too _clueless._

Fyre dodged another cabbage. "I'M BUSY!" Fyre shrieked, grabbing Momo defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Summer was way too _polite._

Fyre grabbed Foamy and yanked him under the table with her. "Did you know that Foaming Mouth Guy has an excellent singing voice?" She asked, turning to the rabid fanboy. He smiled, giving Fyre a thumbs-up.

"I-I-I didn't know that..." Summer was way too..._Summer._

Fyre smiled "YEAH! He just sung some TobyMac!" Fyre said, pulling out her MP3 player and scrolling through the several dozen TobyMac songs. She pointed to one and Foamy nodded, grabbing the Musical device from the girl's hand.

"Uh-huh." Oh, _Summer._

Fyre grabbed her MP3 player back, going through her new songs. "Really! Ask him to do some Allstar Weekend! He's good!" She said, pointing to 'Not your Birthday'. Foamy smiled, foaming at the mouth. Fyre scooted back.

"Okay." Summer said, obviously completely oblivious to everything the world has to offer.

Fyre dodged _another_ cabbage. "Why'd you call?" She asked, putting her music player back in her pocket.

"Well, I need help with the Crime ideas..." Summer was cut off by a shriek.

Fyre collapsed on her back, staring in horror as Sokka threw a water balloon at the merchant of cabbage. "You are on your own, dude." Even though it was one of Fyre's favorite genres, she was a bit too busy to tell Summer to start backwards.

"What do you mean 'You're on your own, dude'? FYRE!" Fyre promptly hung up on her, delivering a flying kick to the cabbage man. He screamed his catchphrase and fell to the ground. Fyre breathed heavily, grabbing her laptop and typing.

'**How to write a Humor story'**

**1. Laugh. Use your favorite jokes.**

**2. Crazy. Be spontaneous**

**3. Smile. Make sure you at least smile when you read through it.**

**Story Idea: So the Cabbage Merchant is secretly Fire Lord Ozai. Who knew?**

Another call came in. Fyre grabbed the phone. "Summer, okay, so for the crime you need to..."

"FORGET ABOUT SUMMER." Panakin's voice suddenly screamed. "What about Fantasy? What do I do? I have no ideas, no way to know what to do, and absolutely zip for that! HELP!" Fyre pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Dude, you're on your own. I just came up with some awesome tips for Summer and it wasn't even her that called, okay?" Fyre snapped the phone shut and sighed. "Fantasy?" the creativity freak asked herself, puzzled. She was hit over the head by a cabbage. "AGH!" She screamed, falling to the ground. She reached for her laptop.

'**How to write a Hurt/Comfort Story'**

**1. Someone's hurt; they need comfort.**

**2. See Angst, Family, and Friendship. Those are ones that kind of fit here.**

**3. Sob fests are accepted. Please, make us feel bad for the person, then good when it works out.**

**Story Idea: Hakoda comforting Katara and Sokka after Kya's death (Or Vice Versa)**

Her phone rang again. Fyre snarled. "Curse you Celly the Phoney-pus!" She cried, whipping the phone open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She shrieked.

Passion's_ interrupting_ voice came through the speaker. "Whoa. Don't know what your problem is..." She sighed. Her sigh took up valuable time. "Look, I am having issues with this Sci-Fi thing, and I need serious help. What..."

Fyre screamed as Momo grabbed her hair. "PASSION. I expected this from the others, but you? You're on your own, dude!" She yelled.

On the other end of the line, Passion glared. "What do you mean? Fyre! You're the creativity freak!"

Fyre used Foamy as a shield. "And even through your brain issues you should be able to tell that I'm BUSY!" She threw Foamy out from under the table, causing him to collide with the Cabbage Merchant. Fyre sighed. "Look, I can't help you. Bye!" She promptly hung up. Wondering how her laptop had survived the 600 Second Siege of Room C, she typed another list.

'**How to write a Mystery Story'**

**1. If Summer ever figured out Crime, it's a lot like that.**

**2. ...I actually can't tell the difference between Mystery and Crime. Perhaps Crime is more about someone actually doing the wrong, and Mystery is about figuring it out?**

**3. Focus more on the detective work, then.**

**Story Idea: Sokka the Detective finds out who stole Zuko's pet rubber ducky.**

Her phone began to ring _again. _ "Why me?" She asked, staring at the ceiling. "Hello?" She asked the phone. She was answered by Jiao-Jie's screaming. Fyre hung up.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Well that was rude."

Fyre threw a rubber duck at him. Yes, she had a rubber duck in here emergency bag. Her phone began to ring _again._ She flipped it open. "The Fyre Show, please hold." Fyre put her hand over the microphone and waited a few seconds. "You're live with Fyre." She said.

Jiao-Jie gasped. "Fyre? Thank goodness, I – "

"Please hold." Fyre said again, putting her hand over the microphone, she heard cries of protest on the other side of the line. "You're live with Fyre, please state your question." Fyre said, talking extremely fast.

"I didn't understand a word you just said, and if you put me on 'hold' again, I will force your throatal flap down your nose." Jiao-Jie snapped. Fyre paused, before hanging up again.

Her phone rang three times before she answered it. "Please ho – "

"WHAT DO I DO FOR WESTERN?" Jiao-Jie screamed.

A cabbage flew through the air. "Not again." Fyre muttered. "Hey, Penguin buddy? You're on your own, dude!" She screamed, getting pelted with cabbages and Sokka.

'**How to write a Parody'**

**1. Anything and everything stupid. See FGTC**

**2. HUMOR!**

**3. Make fun of the show and/or the characters. Or Fanfiction.**

**Story Idea: Foaming Mouth Guy learns about fanfiction. Oh, the fun.**

Fyre screamed and dodged another cabbage. She pulled out her phone, which was blinking 'Four new messages'. She hit the 'Play' button.

"_Fyre, sweetie? This is Summer. Yeah, I'm calling about earlier. I wanted to let you know to be on the lookout for a so-called 'bundle of strawberry-blonde happiness', okay?"_

"_Hey, sissy? Yeah, big sis here. Okay, I got fantasy figured out; thanks for the help. By the way, I would recommend running away, right now. Go on, run. But I'll catch you."_

"_Hey Fyre. Passion calling about earlier. Thanks for all the help with Sci-Fi. Which room are you in? I just wanted to know which one to throw my dynamite in, got it?"_

"_FYRE. It's 'Penguin Buddy'. How dare you put me on hold and hang up on me three times? I am so gonna kill you the moment I find you. RUN AWAY."_

"_No More Messages."_

Fyre sighed. "Typical Thursday." She turned to look at the characters. "Well, gotta jet!" With that, she dashed out of the room to find a hiding spot.

**We'll catch up with Ms. Fyre later.**

**HAPPY IBF! WEEK!**


	42. Poetry, Romance, SciFi, Spiritual

**Author: Another update? These chapters have LITERALLY been writing themselves. I already had the lists done, plus Fyre's calls, add a bit of humor, and it totals up to 1,000 words :D**

**More ways to celebrate IBF! Week:**

**Fanart! - Bananas gave me this idea**

**Re-re-reread FGTC**

**Kidnap Summer and tell her to review Forever Fyre's InspiredByFyre! Week 2011**

**Chapter 42: Poetry, Romance, Sci-Fi, Spiritual**

"Fyre is insane." Passion said, making her ways through the halls. "Fyre is insane." She repeated, blinking several times. "Fyre is not normal." She was stating the obvious. "Fyre is odd, crazy, unorganized, a whack-job, a lunatic, psycho, etc." She concluded. She plopped herself down on the ground, opening her laptop. "Do we get Wi-Fi here?" she asked, pulling up the internet.

Passion's e-mail blinked. "One new message." Her computer said. Passion noted that it was from none other than Crazy, herself.

_Passion,_

_I forgot to give you a schedule, so here's your assignment for today; Room D in the main meeting room. 3:00 PM SHARP. Characters you need to gather: Katara, Sokka, Momo, Aang IF AVAILABLE. If not, go with your gut. Your Genres are Poetry, Romance, Sci-Fi, and Spiritual. You are to list three characteristics of each genre, along with one idea for each._

_~Fyre_

"That signature's really annoying." She said, gritting her teeth. Passion closed her laptop and stood, making her way to room D. When she got there, Aang was sitting in a corner twiddling his thumbs. Passion waved to him.

Aang waved back. "Hey, how you doing?" Aang asked, pausing from a game of self-thumb-war.

Passion shrugged. "Where is everyone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Either doing a fic or they were kidnapped by Fyre, but Fyre doesn't like me, so I'm here." He shrugged as well. Passion nodded softly, before pulling out her phone and sending a text to Toph, Yue, and Ursa. The group came in within thirty seconds.

"Fyre broke _what_?" was their immediate question.

Passion smiled. "Great! Now we can do a chapter!" She immediately pulled up a fresh document.

'**How to write a Poem'**

**1. DO NOT LISTEN TO SUMMER.**

**2. They don't have to rhyme, but if they do, they're just that much cuter.**

**3. Poems can be on anything; friends, romance, etc. So be sure to put another genre in there**

**Story Idea: A revision of 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost to fit the Avatar world.**

"Oh yeah, Don't ask Fyre to help you with this one, she'll start speaking in rhyme." Passion said, shuddering.

Toph blinked several times. "Alright, then." She said, then began to pick dirt from her toes.

Aang looked at the list of Genre's. "Oh, please no." Aang said to Passion, his eyes absolutely begging her. "This is my least favorite genre." He said, getting down on his knees. "We can't. PLEASE no!" He cried, putting his hands together.

'**How to write a Romance story'**

**1. ...Fine. I think most people on this site know this one, however. Don't just jump into the romance. People don't meet and then get married on the same day.**

**2. Build it up rather than push it down. Translation; unless they're the crazy Zutarians, people won't read it unless it makes sense**

**3. Be sure your idea hasn't been done thirty times over. Those just get annoying.**

**Story Idea: Zuko and Mai as kids. How did Mai get that crush on him?**

Passion stared at the list for a moment. "See Aang? No Zutara." Aang had passed out. "Sci-Fi? Huh, Fyre will know what to do." She picked up her phone and dialed Fyre's number.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fyre shrieked. Passion blinked.

The older of the two checked her manicure. Still Purple, by the way. "Whoa. Don't know what your problem is..." She sighed. Passion noted Fyre's urgency and carried on with what she was saying. "Look, I am having issues with this Sci-Fi thing, and I need serious help. What..."

Fyre screamed. "PASSION. I expected this from the others, but you? You're on your own, dude!" She yelled.

Passion glared at the phone, thinking Fyre could somehow see her. "What do you mean? Fyre! You're the creativity freak!"

"And even through your brain issues you should be able to tell that I'm BUSY!" Passion heard a loud thud followed by grunts of pain. The nineteen-year-old couldn't help but wonder who Fyre was beating up. Fyre sighed. "Look, I can't help you. Bye!" She promptly hung up.

Passion snarled. "Fine. I'll just get it on my own."

'**How to write a Sci-fi story'**

**1. Uh, Mark Hamill voiced both Ozai and Luke Skywalker. Do with that what you will.**

**2. Since Korra has cars, maybe like, a hundred Avatars from now, there'd be FLYING cars!**

**3. Technology in it of itself could be Sci-Fi.**

**Story Idea: I had this random picture cross my mind of Momo in a spaceship in an epic chase scene being chased by Ozai. Do with that what you will.**

Ursa blinked. "I married Luke Skywalker?" Everyone turned to look at her. She was now smiling. "I LOVE HIM!" She cried like an obsessed Zuko fangirl. Which is weird since she's Zuko's mom. Could she still be a fangirl?

"Technically," Aang said, looking up from his game of self-hang-man. "Azulon was Darth Vader. Now, that's just Fyre's strong belief, but still." He said, shrugging slightly.

Toph stared straight ahead like she always did. "Alright, then."

"SHUT UP." Passion demanded. Looking at the list, the nineteen-year-old sighed. "The final genre is 'Spiritual'. Why, oh why did Fyre give me the rough ones?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.

'**How to write a spiritual story'**

**1. Well, the Spirit World could be...spiritual.**

**2. Avatar State, yip yip! Seriously though; the first Avatar discovering the Avatar State.**

**3. Two words; Moon Yue-at-Sokka-and-Suki's-wedding.**

**Story Idea: Aang's spirit was unable to find his body in "The Siege of the North".**

Passion whipped out her trusty cell phone, hit speed dial five, and waited.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, answering machine._

"Hey Fyre. Passion calling about earlier. Thanks for all the help with Sci-Fi. Which room are you in? I just wanted to know which one to throw my dynamite in, got it?" She snapped the phone shut angrily. "That girl better know who she messed with. I mean, 'You're on your own, dude'? How rude is that?" Passion asked, putting away her cell phone and standing up. She brushed herself off, stared at Ursa, and then ran off to find Fyre.

**Until tomorrow, when I shall update AGAIN (The chapter's already at 750 words!)**


	43. Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, Western

**Guess who has 300 reviews? I DO! TAKE THAT, SUMMER!**

**But my goal now is 550 reviews; that will be our next big milestone. Why 550, you ask? I am planning on 55 chapters, and my goal was to have 10 reviews per chapter. There's like, 25 of you guys, so if you just review each chapter LIKE SOFIA DOES, then we won't have a problem.**

**Chapter 43: Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, Western**

Jiao-Jie was texting a piece of 'Cold Blooded Bird' to herself.

'_So john iz runnin away from the penguins, wh have kidnaped Sally. Sallyy is bein held prisoner by the penguins, whre she finds out that the penuins are mutants, and they believe that a pikle is there leader. Sally plans on eatin teh picle.'_

Jiao-Jie blinked. "I see why we stopped this story." She said slowly, putting her phone in her pocket. She then shrugged and began to skip through the halls.

Suddenly, her phone began to go off. She pulled it out of her pocket to reveal that she had gotten a text from Madame Insane (AKA: Fyre Elaine) who was sending her a schedule. Jiao-Jie sighed, leaned against a wall, and began to scroll through the message.

_Jiao-Jie,_

_I forgot to give you this before, so here it is; we have a schedule now so we don't get messed up. Please follow it CAREFULLY and don't mess up as you usually do._

_Today you are to do the Genres Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, and Western. The characters you are to gather are (If available) Sokka, Yue, Foo Foo, and Zuko. They know what to do. I threatened them into going into room E (Don't ask) so just meet them there. _

_~Fyre_

Jiao-Jie stared at her screen. "Long text, much?" she asked sarcastically, putting her phone back in her pocket. She made her way through several halls (She had memorized the warehouse by now; they had been there three weeks) and finally stood before a large door. The door led into the same meeting room where James Cameron had been, but also the same one where the girls had formed the 'Twilight Haters of America', or whatever.

She opened the door and walked into the room. Making her way to room E, she heard screaming about stalkers from room A, Something about creative beans from room B, Battle cries from room C, and the words 'Fyre Broke What?' from room D. Odd.

Jiao-Jie sighed as she opened the door. She plopped down on a beanbag chair, opened her computer, and typed the first list, completely ignoring the making-out between Sokka and Yue, and the Foo Foo cuteness that Zuko was holding.

'**How to write a Supernatural story'**

**1. Supernatural is anything out of the ordinary**

**2. It can be dreams, spirits, thoughts, randomness...it all just depends on what other Genre you put it with.**

**3. Make it BIG. It is SUPERnatural, after all.**

**Story Idea: FOOD EATS PEOPLE. AKA: Sokka's dream.**

"That was hard enough. What else is there?" Jiao-Jie asked looking at the list. "Suspense, ey? Alright, I can do that...maybe."

Sokka raised his hand. "Uh, are you gonna acknowledge us anytime soon?" He was such a whiner. Jiao-Jie, being the tired, annoyed, girl she was, glared up at Sokka.

"Look dude, I never got a waffle. I only got a stick of butter, two cups of waffle batter, and a jug of syrup. Oh, and some whipped cream and strawberries." She said, playing with her keyboard. "I'm STARVING. I don't care that I was at a party for the last four hours; I still want a waffle."

"There were pancakes at the party." Zuko pointed out.

Jiao-Jie wrinkled her nose. "There's a HUGE difference; waffles have squares on them."

'**How to write a Suspense story'**

**1. DRAMA (See Drama)**

**2. Every chapter needs to build suspense, and then the last one settles it.**

**3. Be as epic as possible, no matter how stupid it sounds.**

**Story Idea: Instead of the fight ending with them both falling off a cliff, Azula took Zuko prisoner back to their dad in "The Southern Raiders"**

Zuko immediately felt his hand go up to his scarred eye. 'Thanks, dude." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." Jiao-Jie said, before going over the things she had down for tragedy. "Does this look good enough to you?" She asked, showing Zuko the screen.

'**How to write a Tragedy'**

**1. Someone dies/something horrible happens (See Horror)**

**2. Horrible event leads to a sad moment (See Angst)**

**3. The event causes a bad outcome. Also, try to make it super dramatic. (See Drama)**

**Story idea: Katara is unable to heal Zuko's wound in "Sozin's Comet".**

Zuko glared daggers at her.

"Western?" Jiao-Jie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you know what we say here in the A:LA warehouse; when in doubt, call Fyre." Little did Jiao-Jie know that Fyre was currently under attack. The phone gave three rings before there was an answer.

"Hello?" Fyre's ever so irritated voice came through the phone. Jiao-Jie opened her mouth to speak as suddenly, Foo Foo attempted to eat Jiao-Jie's hair. The teenager screamed, before hearing a click; Fyre hung up.

Yue raised an eyebrow. "Well that was rude." She then looked for her boyfriend. "Hey, where'd Sokka go?" she asked, suddenly realizing he had left.

Jiao-Jie nodded, still in her own little world. "What's her problem?" She then dialed Fyre again.

"The Fyre Show, please hold." Jiao-Jie heard a crinkle as she supposed Fyre put her hand over the microphone. Jiao-Jie felt Foo Foo crawling around her feet, and attempted to push the creature away. "You're live with Fyre." Fyre suddenly said.

Jiao-Jie gasped as she tripped over Foo Foo. Falling to the ground, she clutched her phone tight. "Fyre? Thank goodness, I – " She began, trying to wipe up the blood from her nose.

"Please hold." Fyre said again.

"DAH!" Jiao-Jie cried, the cry sounding a lot higher pitched that her voice normally was.

"You're live with Fyre, please state your question." Fyre said, talking extremely fast.

"I didn't understand a word you just said, and if you put me on 'hold' again, I will force your throatal flap down your nose." Jiao-Jie snapped. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Anyways, Western is like, impossible. What do I...hello?" Fyre had hung up _AGAIN._

Jiao-Jie angrily dialed her friend's number again. "Please ho – " Fyre began

"WHAT DO I DO FOR WESTERN?" Jiao-Jie screamed.

Jiao-Jie heard a '_wist_' as something flew through the air on Fyre's side of the line. "Not again." Fyre muttered. "Hey, Penguin buddy? You're on your own, dude!" She screamed, suddenly sounding like she was getting beat up by someone.

"FINE." Jiao-Jie screamed. She typed angrily.

'**How to write a Western story'**

**1. Cowboys vs. Indians is your go-to guy for this.**

**2. Horses, Guns, Saloons, Cool hats, ghost towns...just make it Avatar.**

**3. REMEMBER THE BENDING.**

**Story Idea: Aangy the Kid has to use his trusty horse Appa to take down the evil Fire Indians in the old ghost town of Omashu.**

"Niiiice." Zuko said, crossing his arms.

Jiao-Jie held up a fist. "Shut up."

The only non-cartoon within the group dialed Fyre's number AGAIN. This time, Fyre didn't pick up, instead Jiao-Jie going to the girl's voicemail. "FYRE. It's 'Penguin Buddy'. How dare you put me on hold and hang up on me three times? I am so gonna kill you the moment I find you. RUN AWAY." She yelled, then hung up, smiling to herself. "Well, gotta jet!" She said, before running out the door to murder Fyre with a spoon.

Sokka randomly walked in the door, cabbage all over him. "What did I miss?" He asked.

Yue walked up and slapped him. "YOU WERE WITH THAT SUKI AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?" She screamed. Yeah, let's just skip to Fyre before things get ugly.

**Oh, Poor Sokka. Trapped between a Warrior and a Mary-Sue. Well, it'll be resolved next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	44. I HEART THE WINKY FACE!

**Author's Note: Awesomely fun chapter to write :) I always wanted to write in this format.**

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**Mythbusters**

**Monk**

**Why-light**

**Avatar**

**Panakin's Pocket Knife.**

**Panakin: Not getting it anytime, neither.**

**Chapter 44: I HEART THE WINKY FACE!**

Fyre walked towards the bench. Summer, Jiao-Jie, and Passion were nowhere to be seen. Fyre sighed a breath of relief. She had been on the run from them all day, and was somewhat exhausted. She opened her backpack and pulled out her emergency caffeine (Soda) and took a big gulp, trying to regain energy. She sat on the bench and pulled out her scarlet laptop, and then set it on her lap.

She slowly opened her laptop and typed in her password. She then pulled up the internet and began searching for Avatar Fan Fict...

Oh yeah, her life was currently an Avatar Fan Fiction.

She sighed. _Nothing to do when Pana isn't bugging me about Edweird and Beleh. I NEED something to do. Oh maybe Avatar is on... oh never mind. I wonder if my kitties have torn apart Azula's room yet? Or maybe Azula's looking for me...Oh, I wonder if 'Mythbusters' is on! Maybe Adam lost another eyebrow! Or Jamie blew up his Mustache! I'm hungry. Pie? Too sugary. Cake? Now I'm just naming my cat's nicknames. SO. COLD._

This is what happens in my brain.

Anyways, Fyre was bored (As you can tell). She yawned much more dramatically than needed. She then decided to pull up her e-mail. _Hey, Summer's online. I could chat with her, as long as she doesn't figure out where I am._

**CHAT ROOM # 762.**

**Choose a screen name:**

Let's think. What would be original? What would be creative? What would be...Fyre-ish?

**Fyre1237**

Very Original, and not taken.

**To: Summer Dae.**

**Fyre1237: Summer?**

...

**Ferbismyhero: Fyre? That's original.**

**Fyre1237: Ferb-Is-My-Hero?**

**Ferbismyhero: Maybe. None of your bees. Where are you girl?**

**Fyre1237: None of your bees.**

_**TWILIGHTOBSESSED has logged on.**_

Panakin?

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Anyone here?**

**Fyre1237: Yo.**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Bye Fyre ;)**

Fyre rolled her eyes.

_**SparklyVampire has logged on.**_

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Squeep!**

**SparklyVampire: Yo. Anyone seen my girl?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Hiiiiii.**

**SparklyVampire: Oh Werewolves. Gotta jet. See ya ladies ;)**

_**SparklyVampire has logged off.**_

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Gotta go. Bye!**

_**TWILIGHTOBSESSED has logged off.**_

**Fyre1237: That was random. How are ya, Summer?**

**Ferbismyhero: Good. **

**So...**

**Fyre1237: Yerp.**

**Ferbismyhero: ...This is kinda awkward.**

**Fyre1237: Panakin's crazed.**

**Ferbismyhero: Prettty much.**

_**OCD has logged on.**_

"Squeep."

**Fyre1237: Monkkkk?**

**OCD: May-be.**

**Ferbismyhero: What now?**

**Fyre1237: Monk impersonator. Monk would never understand the internet.**

_**OCD has changed their name to Penguinsrcool.**_

**Fyre1237: JIAO-JIE?**

**Penguinsrcool: I was also the sparkly vampire ;)**

**Fyre1237: Niceeeeeee.**

**Ferbismyhero: WHAT THE GOOBER IS GOING ON?**

**Fyre1237: Goober is my word :P**

**Penguinsrcool: You should now that by now.**

Fyre nodded, then realized the other two couldn't see her.

**Fyre1237: *Nods***

**TWILIGHT IS AWESOME.**

Fyre stared in horror at her screen.

**Pengiuinsrcool: WAAAAAT?**

**Fyre1237: THAT WAS NOT ME, I SWEAR.**

_**TWILIGHTOBSESSED has logged on**_

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: It was me ;)**

**Ferbismyhero: ?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Fyre's password. So easy to guess.**

**Ferbismyhero: "Azula"?**

**Fyre1237: NO.**

...

**Hi Fyre ;)**

Fyre had a face palm moment. "Okay, gotta change the password."

**Fyre1237: TAKE THAT. I changed it.**

**Penguinsrcool: "Fyrerox"?**

**Fyre1237: ...**

**I CHANGED IT AGAIN.**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: "Wontguessthisone"?**

"DANG IT."

**Fyre1237: I hate you all. Especially you, Jiao-Jie.**

**Penguinsrcool: WHAT DID I DO?**

**Fyre1237: You LIVED.**

_**IMIGHTDIE! has logged on.**_

**Fyre1237: Oh let me guess. The girl that has everything wrong with her brain?**

**IMIGHTDIE!: You guessed correctly. Hey Fyre girly, who else is here?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Yo.**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Panakin.**

**Penguinsrcool: Hey there Passion!**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Um...Jiao-Jie?**

**Ferbismyhero: Hey there.**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Some stalker? I don't know.**

**Fyre1237: Summer. Summer and her random obsessions.**

**Ferbismyhero: I HAVE RANDOM OBSESSIONS? Who's this Monk guy?**

**Fyre1237: NOBODY. **

**...Tony Shalhoub, wherever you are, I LOVE YOU!**

**Penguinsrcool: *Stares in horror***

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: *Stares in more horror***

**IMIGHTDIE!: *Stares in even more horror***

**Ferbismyhero: *Stares in the most horror***

**Fyre1237: ...**

***STARES IN AMAZINGLY AWESOME HORROR!***

**TWILIGHTOBSESEED: She got us there.**

**Ferbismyhero: Pretty much. So...**

**Penguinsrcool: Anyone else wanna track down Fyre?**

**Ferbismyhero: ME!**

**IMIGHTDIE!: ME!**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: ME!**

**Fyre1237: Oh werewolves.**

**You'll never find me!**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Are you outside Zuko's room?**

Fyre looked up and noticed the giant Fire Nation symbol with Zuko's name on it on the door behind her.

**Fyre123: How did you know?**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Educated thinking. You're not gonna be outside Azula's room, seeing as she's looking for you because your cats destroyed her room. You're not in the food court, I just passed there. You're not harassing Mike and Bryan, Jiao-Jie just came from that. Not watching Twilight, why would you? Only other option is prince pouty. **

**Penguinsrcool: **_**Really?**_

**IMIGHTDIE!: :)**

**Ferbismyhero: How are we supposed to compare to Passion? All she ever does is watch the Discovery Health channel, which is educational...**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: I thought that channel was discontinued.**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Stupid talk shows.**

**Ferbismyhero: ...Compared to the rest of us...**

_**Penguinsrcool has changed their username to Madame Fudgecake.**_

**Fyre1237: Perfect timing Jiao-Jie. Have a cookie.**

**Madame Fudgecake: *Accepts cookie***

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Anyone else having that 'I'm surrounded by idiots' feeling right now?**

**Fyre1237: *Raises hand***

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Fyre, you're one of the idiots I'm surrounded by. Then there's Jiao-Jie...**

**Madame Fudgecake: HEY!**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Hey is for horses.**

_**Madame Fudgecake has changed their status to 'Hey is for Horses'**_

**Ferbismyhero: You're just proving her point, Jiao-Jie**

**Madame Fudgecake: Summer, how do you know you're not one of the idiots?**

**Ferbismyhero: Cuz. Wait, I'm not...am I Panakin?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Um, I've never seen someone obsessed with Ferb...**

**Ferbismyhero: WELL I'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT.**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Lucky!**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: I hate you all.**

**Fyre1237: Including me, sissy?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Especially you ;)**

**Fyre1237: :(**

**Madame Fudgecake: Aw. You made Fyre sad.**

**Ferbismyhero: Awwww.**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: I don't care. I make her sad all the time.**

**Fyre1237: She does. :)**

**IMIGHTDIE!: She's happy again :)**

**Fyre1237: o_-**

**Madame Fudgecake: ?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Zuko emoticon.**

**Ferbismyhero: ...**

**What are we doing with our lives?**

**IMIGHTDIE!: *Shrugs***

**Fyre1237: I think we might be eating Fudgecake.**

**Madame Fudgecake: O_-**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Anyone understand what's going on here?**

**Fyre1237: Not I, said the cat.**

**IMIGHTDIE!: Not I, said the sheep.**

**Ferbismyhero: Not I, said the...cow?**

**Madame Fudgecake: WRONG.**

**Ferbismyhero: *Whacks head against table***

_**IMIGHTDIE! has changed their name to P-Dub**_

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Niiiiiice.**

_**Boomerang has logged on**_

**Boomerang: Zuko, Yue just found out I was with Suki, and Suki found out I was with Yue, and now they've teamed up to try to kill me, which is very, very, VERY bad since Yue is the Magical Moon and Suki is a freaky warrior.**

**Fyre1237: Wrong room, dude.**

**Boomerang: Nuh-uh, this is Zuko's favorite chat room, he's always here.**

**Sparky: It's true.**

**P-Dub: You've been there the entire time?**

**Sparky: Uh, yeah.**

**Madame Fudgecake: Stalker.**

**Sparky: Oh, by the way Fyre, I can get you to meet with this Monk Guy. He's just across the FFN building. We've never done a crossover, but Uncle talks a lot about him after he gets back from tea.**

**Ferbismyhero: Oh yeah! I saw a weird guy whenever I was faking Fyre's ID. Did you guys know she's thirteen?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: She's my twin.**

**P-Dub: I bothered to ask**

**Fyre1237: It's me.**

**Madame Fudgecake: WHAT? Since when?**

**Fyre1237: Since thirteen years ago...?**

**P-Dub: Niiiiiice.**

**Boomerang: Hey Zuko, doesn't Darth Vader drink tea, too?**

Fyre heard a sonic boom as she assumed her twin went to find him.

**Ferbismyhero: Nellie Gomez drinks tea too, apparently.**

Another sonic boom.

**Madame Fudgecake: Anyone else hearing these?**

**P-Dub: Yeah, what is that?**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: They're me.**

**Fyre1237: Good to know.**

**Sparky: Ran-dom.**

**Ferbismyhero: Seeing as Fyre is hiding from us, I'll take her part; Ideas, people?**

_**Fyre1237 has changed their user name to Fizzle**_

**Madame Fudgecake: Fizzle?**

**Fizzle: FIZZLE!**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: One of its synonyms is Fail**

**Fizzle: FAIL!**

**Ferbismyhero:** **Am I the only mature one here?**

**Between "Crossroad of Destiny" and "The Awakening" with the Gang**

**The night Ursa left, from her point of view**

**Zuko is almost killed by an assassination attempt, and Azula is framed and put on death row. Can Zuko prove her innocents before it's all over? Dramadramadrama.**

**Ozai won against Aang, and Aang lost his bending. Now on the run, the Avatar faces new challenges.**

**Katara gets severely injured fighting Azula, and Sokka feels bad that he wasn't there to help**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: Yes. **

**More of Aang's insane dreams from 'Nightmares and Daydreams'**

**If Aang and Iroh hadn't have shown up just then, what other conversations might Zuko and Katara have had in "Crossroads of Destiny"?**

**Put some of every genre in your story. That would be interesting.**

**tead of placing Zuko and Katara in the Crystal Catacombs, Azula had them put in jail and...perhaps tortured? Oh, the fun.**

**Fizzle: FIZZLE. **

**So the Cabbage Merchant is secretly Fire Lord Ozai. Who knew?**

**Hakoda comforting Katara and Sokka after Kya's death (Or Vice Versa)**

**Sokka the Detective finds out who stole Zuko's pet rubber ducky.**

**Foaming Mouth Guy learns about fanfiction. Oh, the fun.**

**P-Dub: Stop copyin' ma Gangsta!Vibe, yo! **

**A revision of 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost to fit the Avatar world.**

**Zuko and Mai as kids. How did Mai get that crush on him?**

**I had this random picture cross my mind of Momo in a spaceship in an epic chase scene being chased by Ozai. Do with that what you will.**

**Aang's spirit was unable to find his body in "The Siege of the North".**

**Madame Fudgecake: Gangsta!Vibe? **

**FOOD EATS PEOPLE. AKA: Sokka's dream.**

**Instead of the fight ending with them both falling off a cliff, Azula took Zuko prisoner back to their dad in "The Southern Raiders"**

**Katara is unable to heal Zuko's wound in "Sozin's Comet".**

**Aangy the Kid has to use his trusty horse Appa to take down the evil Fire Indians in the old ghost town of Omashu.**

**P-Dub: Yo.**

**Ferbismyhero: ****Word yo, dontya underestimate my gangsta powas!**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: That seem familiar to anyone?**

**Fizzle: You aint caught up on SD, P-dawg!**

**TWILIGHTOBSESSED: O...kay?**

_**TWILIGHTOBSESSED has changed their user name to P-dawg**_

**Madame Fudgecake: I wanna try, yo!**

**Ferbismyhero: You's late, ma homie!**

_**Ferbismyhero has changed their name to SDYO**_

**Madame Fudgecake: Nice one, Summa.**

**SDYO: Peace.**

**Madame Fudgecake: So...I'm the mature one now?**

**P-Dub: Yo.**

**Fizzle: World's ova, dude.**

**P-Dawg: Yo.**

**Madame Fudgecake: It's all your fault too, yo.**

**Fizzle: ****Yo, yo, dudes. I be innocent, word!**

**Madame Fudgecake: DJ Lala?**

**SDYO: No way, man! That's **_**ma**_** homie!**

**Madame Fudgecake: Just leave, Fizzle.**

**Fizzle: Please let me stay! I'll make you a cake, sing you a song, and let you borrow my gangsta pants!**

**SDYO: Man, you be copyin' these right outta Summa's Day, dude.**

**Madame Fudgecake: You are, Fyre.**

**Fizzle: Wanna hear somma my rappin', yo?**

**Madame Fudgecake: This is what we call the Muppet Show.**

**P-Dawg: Yo. Man, we's havin' to do the whole series afta this?**

**Fizzle: You just mad, yo, cuz I be takin' more showas than you, dawg. You no take no showas.**

**SDYO: Shut up, dude.**

**P-Dub: Ooh, you know it's bad when Summer gets mad. Uh...yo.**

**Fizzle: ****My name's Fy-a, and I aint a lie-a. I like drinkin' DP from those little plastic cuppies.**

**SDYO: Please let me set her on fire.**

**Madame Fudgecake: It was all Summer's idea**

**P-Dawg: It's always Summer's Idea**

**SDYO: Y'all are just being so creative right now, copying every word from Chapter 9 of MY STORY.**

**P-Dub: Don't you go all Iroh on me.**

**SDYO: Be quiet. Okay, so what's this thing about doing the entire series? And you put a quote from Summer's Day and I punch you in the nose.**

**Fizzle: Fine. I was planning on doing the whole series.**

**P-Dawg: No way, yo!**

**SDYO: Panakin?**

**P-Dawg: Sorry. But she is right; Fyre, are we doing the whole series?**

**Fizzle: Well, I don't really have many more ideas we haven't done.**

**P-Dub: What if we compiled them all into like a...**

**Madame Fudgecake: Miscellaneous?**

**P-Dub: YEAH! Misc. Ideas, phrases, pieces of story, Summaries, titles, etc.! **

**Fizzle: Yeah! And I can get my reviewers to send in some of their ideas, too!**

**P-Dawg: I bow before the great Creativity Guru of the Avatar Fandom, who begs her reviewers for ideas.**

**Fizzle: Yo.**

**Madame Fudgecake: Speaking of Yo, where did Summer go?**

**SDYO: ****I'm going to throw this football at your head.**

**Fizzle: It took you that long to find a Fyre quote, that's from Summer's Day?**

**P-Dub: Nice one, Summer.**

**SDYO: Be quiet.**

**P-Dawg: while you were doing that, we figured out what the next five chapters will be about.**

**SDYO: Yo.**

_**Sparkly Vampire has logged on**_

**Sparkly Vampire: Yo Zuko, you here?**

**Sparky: Hey Sparkly!**

**Madame Fudgecake: You creepers are still here?**

**P-Dawg: Hush! I'm intrigued. **

**Sparkly Vampire: You got the thing...?**

**Sparky: The...uh, JB?**

**Fizzle: JB...Justin Bieber?**

**Sparkly Vampire: Oh werewolves. They caught me.**

**P-Dawg: Suspicions confirmed; Edward, I'M COMING FOR YOU!**

**Sparkly Vampire: EEP.**

_**Sparkly Vampire has logged off.**_

**Fizzle: Uhhhh, Guys? I think Zuko just found me...**

Though all in different parts of the warehouse, Passion, Panakin, Summer, and Jiao-Jie smirked.

**P-Dub: You are...**

**P-Dawg: On your...**

**SDYO: Own...**

**Madame Fudgecake: Dude!**

**Fizzle: Werewolves.**

That's when they found her.

And I'll end that there.

**Author: Please send me any Ideas that you have for fics, and if I like them, the next chapter will feature them. This is the last SUPER FAST update, as IBF! week is over :(**


	45. Extras

**(Clears throat)**

_**Fyre's Guide to Creativity**_** by Fyre; Updated 6 times**

_**InspiredByFyre!**_** By Marvin; Updated 7 times**

_**Brownies?**_** By Bananas; Updated**

_**I love Bad Fanfiction!**_** By Jiao-Jie; Updated twice, one of which with a cameo from Fyre.**

_**Forever Fyre's inspiredByFyre! Week 2011**_** by Fyre; The full challenge, plus a prologue and epilogue.**

_**Found**_** By Fyre; Posted**

_**Week of Fyre**_** By Bananas; Updated 5 times**

_**Sick of Tea**_** by Bob; Posted**

_**Week of 1337; A Tribute to Fyre**_** By Marvin; Posted**

_**Love is a Garden**_** by Oreo; Posted**

_**In Common **_**by Panakin; Posted**

**If you total that up, you get seven days, seven authors, 41 chapters, and eleven IBF! fics, exactly.**

**Doing the math, it means we're doing this again next year.**

**Chapter 45: Extras**

Azula and Ty Lee (who was holding Foo Foo Cuddlypoops) stepped into the Jasmine Dragon set, which currently had several tables set up. At the front, Panakin sat with her reading glasses on, along with a coffee mug that said 'World's Worst Sister'. There was a small plaque on the 'desk' that had her name, in English and Japanese so that the Avatar Characters could read it.

Azula blinked. "Uh, Panakin?"

Panakin looked up at her, boredom evident by her excessive nose twitching. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Fyre told us to take the cash to the roof. When we asked her what was wrong, she laughed like a maniac and threw a microwave at Ty. Now, I don't know where she got a microwave, or the idea that we had cash, but we reported her to the cops." Azula stated.

Panakin stared at her, still bored. "I'll let her know you're here."

Ty Lee and Azula exchanged a glance, before noticing the incredibly comfortable couch off in the corner. The girls dashed to it, lunging on it like it was cake or something. They heard Panakin's voice over the intercom, screaming for Fyre.

The next thing they knew, Jiao-Jie stepped into the 'Waiting room'. "Ms. Azula and Ms. Ty Lee, I presume?"

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. "You _know_ us."

"You _know_ I don't like your attitude, missy." Jiao-Jie snapped. She sighed. "Fyre is ready for you in her office. This way." Jiao-Jie turned and walked towards a door in the back. It led to the kitchen, which now had several tables inside of it. Fyre was seated behind one of the tables, blabbing to Summer about grammar or something.

Fyre must have suddenly noticed the two cartoon characters, seeing as she suddenly began to act professional. "Ms. Dae, I have an appointment with these two, so if you don't mind, please exit quickly! If my appointment is late by one second because of you, it goes on your resume."

Summer raised an eyebrow. "My resume currently says 'Wrote story on grammar', 'Got kidnapped by an insane thirteen-year-old', 'Wrote down about a bazillion story prompts', and 'Ate waffles'. I think I can handle it saying 'Forced kidnapper's meeting to run late.'"

"I don't like your attitude. You're fired." Fyre said, putting a pencil behind her ear.

Summer sighed. "Fyre, how do I get home?"

Fyre froze. "Huh. Didn't think about that. Oops. You're hired again." She smiled, before handing Summer a mug that had a beach on it. "Get it? Summer; Summer? Beach; Summer. You should have seen Jiao-Jie's; it was a penguin with a machine gun. Oh, and Panakin's had a little 'I heart Vampires' thing on it, and Passion's was...purple. Man, she's boring." Fyre sighed.

"Heard that!" Passion's voice rang over the intercom. Fyre glared daggers at the speaker.

Ty Lee coughed.

Fyre's attention turned to her. "Oh, hey girls!" Fyre pushed Summer out of her chair. "You come for the chapter? The...'Extras'?" She asked, looking over her new schedule. She put on some fake glasses and pulled her hair back to reveal her Bluetooth. "See? I'm professional."

"Nice." Azula said, sitting on the red beanbag chair that was up against the wall.

Fyre sighed. "Well, I'm trying to do my reviewers' requests, so I hope I have everything here. First off, I got a request to do some Suki ideas since she never got a chapter to call her own."

_**Suki**_

**Her life as a prisoner**

**How did she capture that one airship?**

**What if she and the other Kyoshi warriors defeated Azula?**

**What if she joined Team Avatar way back in season one?**

"So there's one of Sokka's Mary Sue girlfriends. But honestly, I liked her more than Yue." Fyre stated, playing with her coffee mug.

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. "What about 'Ty Lokka'?"

Fyre smirked. "Yeah...anyways, I was also watching 'The Boy in the Iceberg' the other day, and I got ten 'What if?' ideas from that. I don't know how many of these I've put in this story before, but here's the list. If you guys ever want me to do another episode, just PM me and give me about a week or two. I'll try and get those to you ASAP if I like the episode. If not...yeah."

_**The Boy in the Iceberg**_

**What if Katara wasn't a waterbender?**

**What if Katara and Sokka died in the boat wreck? **

**What if Katara and Sokka never found Aang in the iceberg?**

**What if Zuko didn't see that magical light?**

**What if Aang was dead when they found him?**

**What if Zuko had never been Banished?**

**What if Aang wasn't the Avatar?**

**What if Aang and Katara never found that ship?**

**What if they never tripped that booby-trap?**

**What if Zuko never saw them?**

Azula looked over the list. "Okay, so here's fourteen ideas, whoop-de-doo. You promised a boatload." She raised an eyebrow at Fyre, who was sniffing her lunch. "Uh, Fyre?"

Fyre jumped up. "Sorry, it's spaghetti. It smells good, SMELL." She shoved the bag into Ty Lee's face. Ty Lee grabbed Foo Foo and held him up in defense. Fyre's eyes widened as Foo Foo crawled on to her desk and sit up against her pencil holder. "Do you want to smell my spaghetti?"

Azula leaned in to Ty Lee. "Call the police. She's gone mad. And that's coming from me!" She whispered.

Fyre giggled evilly and went through her reviews.

_**Reviewer ideas**_

**What if Suki were a bender?**

**What if the Earth Kingdom started the war?**

**What if Ozai had made Zuko a governor of some colony instead of banishing him?**

**How exactly does Spirit Water work?**

**How exactly do Tui and La survive without food? I mean, seriously, someone could poison them or forget to feed them and bye-bye, fishies.**

**What if Long Feng never took power?**

**What happened to Long Feng? **

**What if Long Feng and Zhao were actually BFFs?**

**So what happened to Chan, anyway? How's his dad?**

**What if Sozin's comet didn't come for another 20 years?**

**What if Hide and Chan joined the army? They can be BFFs too!**

**What if Aang lived at the Northern Air Temple instead of the southern one? **

**What if Azula were born first?**

**What if, instead of bending, they had flamethrowers, squirt guns, giant fans, and cannons?**

**What was Azula doing during season one?**

**The Gaang has to fight off a hoard of killer Rabbit-Kangaroos (Rabbiroo, Rabbaroo...something like that)**

Fyre glanced over the list. "Man, my reviewers had more ideas than me this chapter!" she cried, before noticing her coffee mug still had some of its namesake in it. "OHHH. COFFEE!" She cried, laughing evilly. She grabbed a pencil and threw it at the speaker on the wall. "TAKE THAT, PANAKIN!"

"Heard that." Panakin's voice came through the speaker.

Fyre laughed like a maniac. Azula looked at Ty Lee. "See, Ty? I told you that people think of me all wrong. I mean, they say I'm crazy. No, this is crazy." She pointed to Fyre, who was now on the ceiling. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Azula shrugged.

Ty Lee leaned in to grab Foo Foo off of Fyre's desk. As the baby Saber-tooth-moose-lion struggled against her grasp, he knocked over several things on the table. The acrobat winced and picked up several items off of the floor, including several CD's of various genres, a Garfield comic, an Adam Savage bobble-head, and a small notepad. Along with several peace signs, some pictures of Justin Bieber dangling over some mutant sharks, and Edward Cullen playing baseball, there was a small list on the paper. It read;

**Fyre's Misc. Ideas**

**What if Azula and Zuko were twins? – They look like they could be...IDK. Note to self: do research on this one**

**What if Ty Lee was older than Mai? (AKA: Ty Luko) – Why is there no Ty Luko? That could be SO cute...**

**Since Ozai and Ursa's marriage was arranged, what if they hadn't married each other, instead each marrying someone else? – CABBAGE MERSA!**

Then there were doodles of Ty Lee and Zuko making out with little hearts around it, and then a doodle of the bobble-head Ursa carrying a cabbage.

Long story short, Ty Lee and Azula both gagged.

Suddenly, twenty men in white coats rushed into the room, each wielding either a needle or a net. Or both. Fyre shrieked from her place on the ceiling and attempted to do some Spiderman epicness and crawl out the window, but because gravity suddenly began to work, she fell down.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE DOOFENSHMIRTZ'S ON ME?" Fyre screamed, being seized by the doctors.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Doofenshmirtz's?"

Panakin's voiced called through the speaker. "Well, Doofenshmirtz wears a white lab coat, so I can see how, in a crazy state, Fyre would believe that they were Perry's nemesis. Oh yeah, sometimes she thinks she's 'Agent G' for Agent Girl. She's really odd." Panakin's voice shut off.

Ty Lee blinked. "Well bye!" she cried, grabbing Foo Foo and Azula and rushing out the door.

**Next chapter: Lines. One line can inspire a scene, which inspires a story. If you have one to submit, please send it in as either:**

"**Line" – Character  
OR  
"Line" - ?**

**ALSO: Now taking nominations for:**

**Greatest Story with one of MY Ideas**

**Best Random Ship Moment**

**Weirdest Story**

**Best Chapter in FGTC**


	46. Miscellaneous

**Sowwy it took so long, guys. My internet's been busted :(**

**(ALSO: the reason I haven't replied to reviews or PMs...)**

**ALSO: I've been working on the Finale; It's over 3,000 words and nowhere NEAR done yet!**

**ALSO: Anon made me aware that when you search 'Fyre's' on Google, the first thing it pulls up in the auto-search is Fyre's Guide to Creativity. Smiling to myself, I scroll down to see what all Google related with FGTC. I see chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 13, and chapter 30, followed by something on Amazon and then...**

**Whoa. One of my readers made a Fyre's Guide to Creativity WIKI! (ALSO: I did the first edit and made a page on myself. It was fun) Whoever made that gets ten cookies.**

**ALSO: Chapter.**

**Chapter 46: Miscellaneous**

Panakin watched in boredom as her baby sister was carried off in a strait jacket.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Fyre lied, yet the doctors carried her off anyways. Panakin sighed and picked up her Twilight book, re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-rereading it...again. She picked up her coffee and took a sip, her eyes not leaving the ever so boring text.

Ty Lee burst into the room, Azula in one arm and Foo Foo Cuddlypoops in the other. She stopped at Panakin's desk, grabbed the Twilight Book so Panakin's attention turned to the said acrobat, who leaned in close. "You never saw us." She glanced down at Panakin's nameplate. "You know we don't speak Japanese, right?"

Panakin did a flip to see her nameplate. "Ooops."

Ty Lee rushed out of the room, a very confused Azula in tow. Panakin blinked several times, before realizing that Ty Lee had forgotten to give her back Twilight. "Aw man." Panakin frowned, her eyebrows knit. "Well that just tears it!" She opened a drawer in her desk...and pulled out another Twilight book. "I only have seven left!"

"Woooow, Panakin." Panakin jumped at the sarcastic monotone voice. It obviously belonged to Mai, because she felt like the whole room just became sad. She dropped New Moon and stared in horror at Avatar's most famous love triangle standing in front of her.

Katara looked at Zuko. "Did you just get the vibe that she wants us to get together too?" She turned to glare at Panakin. "It's not like she wrote a Zutara story or anything." Panakin sank back as Katara's 'I'm gonna bloodbend you' look hit.

Zuko frowned. "So you're a Zutarian too."

"AM NOT!" Panakin snapped. Panakin slapped her book shut, watching Mai's eyes widen in surprise. "And I'm not even gonna post...how'd you guys find out about it?" She suddenly asked, staring in wonder at the two.

Zuko shrugged. "Fyre's showing it to everyone in the warehouse. You're 'Famous' now." He rolled his eyes and Panakin whacked him with a Twilight Book for being so stupid. Katara and Mai both stared in horror at him, before Mai...sat on him. "You can get off, Mai." Zuko struggled.

"Nah." She replied monotone-like. "You're a comfy chair. Except for the fact you need to gain some weight." She ruffled her boyfriend's hair. Zuko was not amused.

Katara blinked several times. "Maiko...remind me why, exactly, no one likes this ship?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Zuko's struggling body.

Panakin sighed carelessly, sipping her caffeine-less Sprite. "It's because they hate Kataang, because let's admit it; Aang's just not...cute, but Zuko and you are, and people like the whole cute factor for the main shipping, I mean, I really don't know why and all but I think it has something to do with teen girls and teen boys and all that good stuff or maybe Twilight, I mean, that's good stuff too, plus that's all mushy-gushy-romance and such and all the teen girls love that so I would think that they all love Zutara as well, but then of course you have the rebels, Team Jacob, who like the whole 'Anti-Ship' ship like Fyre, but I think that's mainly because of the fact that she hates Twilight for no apparent reason I seriously don't know why, but I think it has something to do with Chihuahuas?"

Katara closed her eyes. "Shush, Chatty-Monkey."

Zuko looked up at Panakin. "Seriously, just do something productive or something."

Panakin sighed like Mai again. "Well, my iPod says that some of Fyre's reviewers sent in some lines for us to use...though the majority of them sent in stuff that doesn't make sense...this story is like drugs; all the people who read it go crazy."

**Reviewer Lines:**

**"Yeeessssss..." - Someone evil.**

**"Good News Everyone!" Anyone that actually has bad news to say.**

**"Free, for only ninety-nine, Ninety-Nine, NINETY-NINE!" - Cabbage Merchant.**

**"The plastic things on the end of shoelaces are called Aglets, Their true purpose is sinister" – Jet**

"**You only live once so live life to the fullest you can" - Aang (Huh...Irony)**

**"Wait - what happened to your pants?" Character: Either Katara to Aang and Sokka or Iroh to Zuko**

"Fyre's reviewers are just a little bit insane." Mai pointed out, still using Zuko's chest as a chair. Zuko still didn't like it. Katara was still annoyed. Panakin's name plate was still in Japanese. "I mean, I would think they would be a little better than Fyre..."

Panakin narrowed her eyes. "If you're looking for sanity, just go to the Cat in The Hat Fandom." She snapped, scrolling through Fyre's reviews. "I GET THAT THEY READ CHINESE, PEOPLE!" She screamed.

Zuko tried to Push Mai off of him; Katara sat on his legs. "There's gotta be more than this; Azula and Ty Lee got, like, thirty ideas in one chapter. We get six fails and the Cat in the Hat. But on the bright side, Zuko is a really comfy chair."

Zuko groaned. "Kill me now."

"I wish I could," Panakin said. "But we need you alive for Fyre's ideas. Please hold while I find them." She hit a button on her iPod that played that annoying 'holding' music. "Found 'em!" She called, picking up a piece of paper.

**FYRE'S FAIL LIST!**

"**Zuzu, when did you get so stupid?" – Guess who.**

Zuko tried to attack Mai. "Azula's stupid!" He yelled.

"Who said we were talking about Azula?" Panakin asked. "I guessed Foaming Mouth Guy."

"**IT'S THE AVATAR!" – Foaming Mouth Guy's kids.**

Katara raised an eyebrow. "That line failed. And Foaming Mouth Guy has kids?"

"It's a Korra idea." Mai sighed. "Apparently I get married to Zuko." Mai tugged her boyfriend's hair, gagging at him. Zuko looked like he was going to kill them. All four of them. Including himself. Poor Zuzu.

"**I like Cabbage." - Ty Lee to the Cabbage Merchant**

"'I like Cabbage'?" Katara asked.

Panakin smirked. "Ty Merchant. Catchy Ship title." Panakin said sarcastically. She looked over Fyre's Fail List and gagged. She then crumpled it and threw it across the room, grumbling about how she wanted Twilight and such. "There could be a lot of good Ty Lee ships, like Tyru and Ty Luko and...why are there no ZuWu like Zuko and Aunt Wu and stuff or maybe Aunt Boulder or even BouldMa like Boulder and Hama or maybe even HamaZai and..."

Zuko blinked. "Anyone else realize HamaZai sounds like Homicide? No? Just Me? Okay."

"Dr. Pepper." Panakin concluded. She then stood, grabbed her incorrect nameplate and stepped away from the desk.

Mai smirked. "Should we get off of him?" She asked Katara, who was now filing her nails.

"Nah." Katara said, then she paused. "Hey, you randomly wanna go make some little bobble-heads of Fyre?" She asked, looking up at her mind's randomness. Mai stared at her for a moment, before nodding and standing up.

Zuko sighed with relief. "Thank..." Mai put Panakin's desk on him. "Fail." Zuko sneered.

**Aw, Poor Zuzu.**

**Going into more detail about the first of those categories I gave you;**

**Best Story with one of MY ideas: Must be an official IBF! Fic (Found in my fandom, Fyre's Guide to the Fandom) nominate your favorite of those stories, and then I'll pick my three favorite of those nominated, and then you can vote later on. I'll just keep you posted.**

**Next chapter: Epic or funny story titles. If you have a good, ORIGINAL one, please submit it ;)**


	47. Other

**MWAHAHAHA. I'm back and *Hopefully* better than ever! Maybe.**

**WARNING: This chapter fails.**

**Chapter 47: Other**

Passion thought when she turned nineteen, she would be in college, with a boyfriend, living somewhere nice, a good paying job, and goofing off for fun.

Instead, she was living in a warehouse, sleeping on couches with the occasional nap on a character's bed when they were away. She had no boyfriend, instead three fellow kidnapees and a kidnapper. Her current 'job' was writing down story prompts, which didn't pay very well; she was paid in food, which by the way happened to never be any good. She goofed off as her job, too. It was fun for the first week, but now it was the end of July, and she was tired.

But all of that was about to be worth it. She only needed thirty more seconds before her incredible mission would be complete.

A bell rang, and Passion was out from under her hiding spot in half a second, flat. She rushed to her target at the speed of nineteen-year-old girl, lunging on the object of her interest. Doing some epic ninja moves, she did a back-somersault back to her secret hiding spot, holding the priceless object close to her chest. She took a deep breath, her head flying back and forth to see if anyone was nearby. She let out a gulp and stared at the object in her arms.

"Passion, what are you doing?"

The speaker was grabbed and jerked under the fort at the speed of light. It was the only safe place Passion had found; therefore it was officially a fort. One arm still around the object, she took her hand off the Fire Prince's mouth. "Zuko!" She whispered. "Do you want them to see?"

"Them?" Zuko asked. "We're in a cafeteria!"

Passion looked down at the BLT in her arms, cradled like a baby. She was under a simple table, the only one she could find without any Avatar characters sitting at it. The bell was just the 'Order's up!' bell. The Fire Prince was just confused.

Passion locked eyes with the character. "Look, anytime I get a BLT, it gets destroyed before I can eat it. So, I just thought if I hid...maybe Text would have mercy on me?" She asked, her lips melting into a pout. "But obviously, since you're here, it's not working too well."

"Well yeah, you're under a table. Kinda hard to miss, you know?" Zuko raised a questionable eyebrow. "Plus, Text is Text. He can see you."

_Very true._

Passion glared. "TEXT! Stop being a creeper!" She shrieked to what normal people would think is Mid-air. Little do they know that Text is watching them, like a stalker; or a creeper, thus proving Passion's point. I don't know why I try.

Zuko coughed. "When you're done?" He asked the Text. It decided to make a smoothie and then record what Passion and Zuko were saying.

"...Papaya." Passion concluded. The conversation had gone through monkeys, barrels, cowboys, cactuses, needles, pants, clothing, fruit, and then Katara's fears and hates. They had been able to name 42, of course. All that in one smoothie.

Summer suddenly rushed into the food court, immediately spotting Passion and Zuko. She leaned down, grabbed Passion's arm, yanked her off of the ground, then swatted the BLT out of her hand.

Passion stared in horror. "Of course."

Summer grabbed Passion's arms. "WE HAVE TO GO, GO, GO!" She screamed. Passion stared helplessly at the other girl. "Fyre's been taken to ANOTHER Asylum, Panakin got bored and hit me over the head with her mug – which is really weird, by the way – and now you need to write another chapter while I go make sure they put enough chains on Fyre – they never do." Summer took a deep breath. "IT'S THE RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!"

Passion blinked, then looked down at her destroyed BLT. She glared back up at Summer. "Sassa-Frazza, Rick Rastardly." She muttered, stepping away from the caffeine filled, sleep-deprived, hyped up on who-knows-what Summer.

"Who-now-what-now?" Summer asked Passion as she walked away from the scene of the crime.

"I don't know! It's from that old TV show; with Muttly?" Passion froze for a moment. "Text, I think you spelled that wrong."

_Well how would you spell Muttly?_

Passion glared. "Look, I'm all smarty-pants and stuff; I managed to graduate...somehow. So you can just keep your sassy little mouth to yourself and go away." She growled, her nose wrinkling until she looked like a wrinkly-dog. "Don't make me delete you."

"PASSION!" Iroh yelled. Passion's attention turned to him. "When you are done screaming at thin air, we can go meet with your other two characters for today." He said, tilting his head slightly. Passion seethed, then decided to follow him.

"I don't know how my current day could get any wor – oh, no."

The two other characters did not speak. They were in fact animals. Like Muttly. Only instead of a dog, one was a lemur; the other a giant flying bison. Passion sighed, plopped down on the floor, and put her head in her hands. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with."

"This chapter?"

"This story."

**REVIEWER'S IDEAS**

**Random Activities That Occupy Brains – Avatar characters doing the title**

**My Little Sociopath – Hmmmm, Ozai on Azula?**

**That Could Have Gone a Lot Better. - Characters muse about easily avoidable mishaps.**

**Failed attempt at raised eyebrows. – Avatar characters failing at normal people things. (Bob's It's Tee Time, for example)**

**"Nemesis Aang" - What if for every Avatar, there was an evil twin of the Avatar called the Nemesis?**

**"Oh, That's Just Sibling Rivalry" - Azula-fic, how she casually dismisses trying to kill Zuko as normal sibling behavior.**

**"Broken Reflection" - the usual mirror universe plot, everyone is opposite, et cetera.**

**"Doors are Evil" - Sokka goes on a door destroying spree**

**Story Title: Mao is Fattening! (Mai x Teo)**

**Tyko RC (RC for Random Converations)**

Passion sighed, glancing down at the list. "This list will be better than Fyre's; I can guarantee it." She muttered. Like Muttly. "For crying out loud, Text!" She growled. She pulled out a list Fyre had given her. Ironically, it was again named 'Fyre's FAIL List!'

**FYRE'S FAIL LIST!**

**Jumping to conclusions – Honestly, the series had a bunch of gaps and such, and Team Avatar just happened to always go to the right place. What if they didn't?**

Iroh shrugged. "Doesn't fail that bad."

"You just wait." Passion snapped.

**The Ultimate Battle – Suki Vs. Yue Vs. Ty Lee over Sokka. Ohhhhh yeah.**

Iroh stared for a moment.

**PAPAYA! – Why does Katara hate PAPAYA! **

"Never mind," Iroh said, glancing over Fyre's list again.

Passion smirked evilly. "But I'm still tired. Stupid Fyre and her stupid failure list and stupid Summer with her stupid apes." She grumbled. Obviously, Iroh did not want to know, though being the caring, old, _OLD_ man he was he decided to have mercy.

"You can sleep on my be – "

Passion was gone.

**Author's Note: :D **

**Fail Passion, Fail. BTW: How do you spell Muttly, anyways? I need to inform Text ASAP.**


	48. Various

**HAPPY 111111!**

**I tried to be the first person to post today; my goal is to post again on the 15****th****, but don't hold me to that too much :)**

**Hopefully this chappy is helpful in getting your creative juices to jump!**

**Chapter 48: Various**

Summer felt woozy.

She didn't know what was in the mysterious yellow shot that the doctor had given her, but she decided it was Tylenol mixed with sleeping medication. And, from the fact she couldn't feel her toes, possibly poison. Ah, well.

She wasn't crazy. It wasn't her fault that Fyre had been arrested by the crazy police. It wasn't her fault that when she found Fyre, there had been cookies. It wasn't her fault that sugar made her incredibly hyper. It wasn't her fault that the doctors mistook her for an insane person.

It was her fault, however, that she had claimed Zombies were chasing her, and that she needed magic plants to defeat them. She followed it up by screaming, "PROTECT YOUR SHINS!"

She wasn't crazy.

She made her way into Sokka's room, so she could maybe take a nap or two. That would be nice. But sadly, here at Fyre's Guide to Creativity, we don't let our workers sleep on the job. Instead we torture them with creativity and characters.

So long story short, when she went into Sokka's room, Sokka, Ozai, and Aang were fighting over a game of Plants Vs. Zombies. Summer had that little vein on her head attempting to pop out of her flesh. You know; the one that bulges out a lot on Fyre's Guide to Creativity?

"Alright, line up!" Summer shrieked to them, causing Sokka and Ozai to jump slightly. The teenaged girl flared her nostrils, pointing to Sokka's bed. The three guys in the room scrambled to their feet and rushed towards the bed, not wanting to find out what would happen if they disobeyed Summer.

The girl plopped down on Sokka's couch, pulling her laptop out of her bag and putting it on her knees. She opened her 'Idea' document, scrolling through the bolded ideas to the bottom. She then pulled up her e-mail to see what Fyre had sent her.

'_**Hey Summer,**_

_**Don't have time to chat; Summaries, and make them good. Here's a few of mine if you need them. Oh yeah, tell Sokka I have the lipstick.**_

_**~Fyre'**_

"Have I ever mentioned that I _hate _that signature?" She asked the characters, her nose wrinkled and her eyes squinted.

Ozai smirked. "You've mentioned it a few times. Along with that Passion girl, Jiao-Jie, and Fyre's little twin. Oh yeah, and Fyre." Ozai listed, counting five fingers. He smiled slightly at the fact he had finally learned all the girls' names.

Summer opened Fyre's attachment, which was a picture of a penguin with a chainsaw with large red letters that read 'I'm evil, take that'. She sighed, closed the attachment, and opened the other one. It had several bolded things on there, including a recipe for pie, Fyre's 'TO DO!' list, and a few summaries.

"Okay, so getting this over with quickly, here's the first Summary," Summer groaned, rubbing her head.

**Fyre's TO DO! List;**

**1. Look up another pic of Selena 4 profile; this one's lame.**

**2. Watch Mythbusters and see w/ they blow up.**

**3. Eat.**

**4. Put a pot on my head and declare war.**

**5. Make prisoners make more Fyre-heads.**

"Huh." Summer said, looking over the list. "That's not a very good summary; half of it doesn't even make any sense! I mean, Passion, Jiao-Jie, Panakin and I aren't gonna make 'Fyre-heads'. That's weird. Very weird. How many other prisoners can one girl have? Oh well, I'm sure all will be revealed soon." She said, closing her eyes for a minute.

Sokka threw a sock at her. Let me correct myself; a dirty sock.

Summer's shrieks echoes through the warehouse.

The girl, after beating up Sokka, scrolled past Fyre's 'TO DO!' list and found some things that looked like real Summaries. The first one had some writing before it, that read '**Title;** _**Evil's Big Brother**_

_**Iroh had a secret plan all along; one where Zuko would do all the work for him. One where his brother would be defeated without him lifting a finger. One where he would become Fire Lord. And it was all too easy... InspiredByFyre!'**_

Aang wrinkled his nose. "Wasn't that, like, Mike and Bryan's original plan? That Iroh was secretly hindering Zuko?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ozai jumped up. "Really, now? My brother was gonna be eviler than me?" he cried, smiling in a really weird way. Summer cringed lightly, scrunching up the piece of paper and throwing it against Sokka's wall angrily.

"Fyre's lists fail."

'**Title; **_**The Secret Enemy**_

_**After the war, a new threat arrives, led by the non-bending Earth Kingdom inhabitants. Led by the Evil Merchant of Cabbage, they seek to destroy the Avatar and his friends, bringing unbalance to the world again. InspiredByFyre!'**_

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Ozai pointed out, scowling at the teenaged girl in front of him. Summer glared, though her glare was hardly threatening.

Sokka held up his hand in a 'hold-on-a-second' gesture. "Nothing in the series ever made any sense; don't you remember the Ember Island Players? That was just shoving it in our face." He said, his nose wrinkling slightly.

Aang smirked. "It think it was in our face when the one guy wrote that fanfiction...the one about what SHOULD have happened in the series?"

Ozai suddenly turned from looking angry and weird to excited. "Oh yeah! The guy who left Fyre a review but was obsessed with Koh for some reason?" Ozai sighed, shaking his head in delight. "Gotta love the people who love minor characters."

"And who point out mistakes." Sokka added.

Aang turned to Summer. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm just annoyed, yo," Her Gangsta!Vibe kicked in. "Cuz, I be correcting fanfiction homies all da time. And I love da mina characters, yo! Like...like...Koko. Yeah, Koko." She settled on, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aang turned back to Ozai. "You were saying?"

'**Title; **_**Siblings 101**_

_**After Ozai wins the war, Zuko offers Azula a choice; either come with him on a quest to defeat their father, or stay in prison for the rest of her life. Azula chooses the latter, which leads to a whole new set of problems. InspiredbyFyre!'**_

"Okay, so I'll send these to Fyre, and after she busts out of the loony bin – again, she should be proud of me and she should let me get in a little nap or two. Wouldn't that be nice of her? Ughh, I need sleep." She groaned, shutting her laptop.

Ozai opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by a teenage girl who talks too much.

"Do you think Fyre's out already? Maybe I should go get Panakin, or find out who Fyre's prisoners are..." She trailed off, lost in thought. She then grabbed a blanket off the floor and put it over her. "Nah, I'm too tired," She said, curling up. "Oh, and will you guys please be _quiet_?"

Ozai, Sokka, and Aang were speechless.

"Thank you."

**Hehehhe. I got a lot of comments on doing something on Summaries. Hopefully these will inspire you, but I think the next chapter will help even more ;)**


	49. Assorted

**Can you believe we're only 6 chapters away from the Finale? Crazy, huh?**

**Chapter 49: Assorted**

When you've been working at FGTC for a month, you start to expect weird stuff. But when Jiao-Jie checked her e-mail, she was in awe.

**FROM Passion: Where's the Bacon?**

**FROM Panakin: EDWARD!**

**FROM Fred in Management: Still here?**

**FROM Summer: Lists**

Skipping every e-mail but Summer's, Jiao-Jie double-clicked, waited for it to load (The Warehouse's Wi-Fi is slow,) and then opened her attachment. The list had some titles, Summaries, plus a note that said **'Add what you would like'. **Jiao-Jie rolled her eyes. "Summer, what could I add?" she asked the screen. "The entire story?" she chuckled, shutting her laptop.

She was supposed to be meeting the Cabbage Merchant, Toph, and Yue for another chapter, although it looked like Summer had already done everything. Perhaps she could just fill up the 1,000 words with humor?

She picked up her Root Beer and placed her laptop back in her bag. She stood up, brushed herself off, and headed for the set where she was supposed to meet the characters at. The set was of the Agni Kai arena where Azula and Zuko had fought. It was a cool place and all, but Jiao-Jie honestly didn't want to waste a day of her life there.

Striding carefully over the grates at the end, she glanced over at Yue, you was currently being pelted alive with green, leafy vegetables. Jiao-Jie hung her head for a moment, before calling over to the characters, "Alright!" they didn't respond. "Hello?"

Still no response. Jiao-Jie paused in thought, then pulled out her bison whistle and blew it hard. The three characters turned to face her, surprise all over their faces. "HEY! Y'all need to BE QUIET so we can write the entire story for some of Fyre's insane fans!"

Toph 'looked' over at her. "Uh...what?"

Jiao-Jie sighed. "We're writing a short excerpt that will get people's creative juices flowing. They can use the excerpts, if they want, or just base it off of them." She looked down at Summer's list – she loves lists – and began to type.

**OOOOO**

_**Title:**_ _**Evil's Big Brother**_

_**Idea: What if Iroh was secretly evil?**_

_**Summary: Iroh had a secret plan all along; one where Zuko would do all the work for him. One where his brother would be defeated without him lifting a finger. One where he would become Fire Lord. And it was all too easy... InspiredByFyre!**_

_**Excerpt: **__As the ice went down, Katara and Azula both gasped for fresh air. There were a couple of coughs from the fourteen-year-old girls, but they caught their breath quickly. Katara moved over to where she was right next to Azula's chained hands. She gripped the chain and pulled it sharply, causing Azula to seethe in anger and attempt to pull away, only making her restraints tighter._

_Katara looked up, noticing Zuko attempting to move. She jumped to her feet and broke into a run for him. She took seven steps, collapsed to her knees, and drew water from her water pouch. Feeling it pull itself into a glove around her hands, she moved her fingers to touch his wound._

_He stiffened for a moment, then the water faded away into his bleeding chest. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his new friend. "Thank you Katara," he rasped. The pain in his chest was unbearable, even after Katara had worked on it._

"_I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she managed, feeling hot tears drip off of her chin._

_The next thing that happened, none of them – Katara, Zuko, or Azula – would have ever expected._

_Azula's reaction was sudden; she didn't think twice about it. "WATCH OUT!" She shrieked, jerking her hands up in an attempt to get up. Zuko and Katara both glanced over at her before they suddenly understood what was going on._

_Katara was abruptly pinned to the ground by a cuff of earth. Zuko stared in horror at her, before water from the grate below Azula flowed up and froze over him. Katara's eyes moved to look up at the roof of the coronation plaza, where Bumi, Pakku, and Iroh were standing, staring down at the teens._

"_What's going on?" Katara yelled, pulling at her foot which was cuffed to the earth floor._

_The response was Iroh jumping off of the roof. He examined the battle arena, his eyes resting on Azula. Azula pulled back slightly, feeling her heartbeat soar. Iroh's attention slowly turned back to Zuko and Katara. Azula breathed a sigh of relief._

_Iroh looked at his nephew for a moment; Zuko stared back at him, absolute horror all over his face. "Uncle?" Zuko asked, the word feeling dry in his mouth. "What are you doing?"_

_Iroh smirked, and Zuko felt like he could suddenly tell that he and his father were brothers. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."_

_**O**_

"_So, let me get this straight," Azula said. "We just got kidnapped...by a bunch of old guys?"_

"_Uh-huh," the other two voices in the small cell said._

"_Just making sure I'm not crazy."_

**OOOOO**

"But...she _is_ crazy," Toph pointed out after Jiao-Jie read the small scene.

Jiao-Jie coughed awkwardly. "It's called humor in some countries, and most people don't question it, shut their mouths, and laugh," she paused for a minute. "Don't ask me how you shut your mouth and laugh at the same time; you just do." She pulled up the next Summary. "Oh, joy."

**OOOOO**

_**Title:**__**The Secret Enemy**_

_**Idea: Non-benders, one-episode-characters, and others fight Team Avatar in an epic battle**_

_**After the war, a new threat arrives, led by the non-bending Earth Kingdom inhabitants. Led by the Evil Merchant of Cabbage, they seek to destroy the Avatar and his friends, bringing unbalance to the world again. InspiredByFyre!**_

_**Excerpt: **__Aang dodged another attack from Chief Arnook, blocking the man's fist with his staff. "I don't understand; why are you attacking us?" the young Avatar screamed. The Water Tribe Chief's eyes did not move an inch from his, big pupils burying themselves deep into Aang._

"_Something's wrong..." Katara said, avoiding being hit in the face by Piandao's sword. She shrieked as the sword brushed her hand, causing blood to drip down her tan wrist._

_Sokka, who was standing next to Fire lord Zuko, grabbed his club and swung it at a man who was foaming at the mouth. "Yeah, I'll say," he stopped, looking his assailant. "Hey, where have I seen you before? You look really familiar..."_

"_They all do," Zuko said, sending a fireball Huu's way. Zuko yelped in surprise at a random vine attacking him, then jumped to the floor, sending another wave of fire Quin Lee's way. "Is everyone named Lee?" Zuko yelled._

_Sokka looked over at Piandao with a smirk, before his former teacher attacked him._

_Dock threw a rock at Toph, before changing his hat so he was now Xu. Toph, being an earthbender, threw the rock back at him. "Yeah? Well none of these guys feel familiar to me!" She cried, shifting the earth beneath Chit Sang._

"_Oh, really?" Azula called from her battle with Teo. "I've never seen any of these people!" She cried. She paused for a moment. "Hey, what am I even doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows forming a question mark._

"_Beats me," Zuko said, punching Hide in the gut._

_Suddenly, several Dai Li appeared, followed by their ex-leader, Long Feng. "Excuse me, everyone," he called. Every head in the room turned to look at him, standing up on a pillar of earth like it was a stage. "The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."_

_All of Team Avatar's – plus Azula's – enemies suddenly froze solid. "I am honored to accept his invitation," They all said at once._

_Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph all were open-mouthed. "Oh, no."_

**OOOOO**

"Dun, dun, dun," the Cabbage Merchant commented. Then he dropped a cabbage and instantly shrieked his favorite catchphrase. "OH FRUIT-LOOP-GOOBERS."

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "Fruit-Loop-Goobers? Do you mean Froogles? That's not...it's just...Fruit Loops, I guess," she concluded awkwardly. "Man, I really need to Read Fyre's text about the Great Goober War. Apparently my word is Shoelaces?" she asked, raising the other eyebrow.

Yue smirked at her. "You didn't know that? Everyone else knew that," she said, pulling out her cell phone and showing the text to Jiao-Jie.

Jiao-Jie was open-mouthed. "Wow, that girl can put a bunch of words in a text," she looked at her e-mail from Summer. "Final one."

**OOOOO**

_**Title:**__**Siblings 101**_

_**Idea: Azula and Zuko team up to defeat their father after the war**_

_**After Ozai wins the war, Zuko offers Azula a choice; either come with him on a quest to defeat their father, or stay in prison for the rest of her life. Azula chooses the latter, which leads to a whole new set of problems. InspiredbyFyre!**_

_**Excerpt: **__"All right, here's the plan," Zuko said. Azula yawned and rolled her eyes as if this whole mission were a game to her. "We hide on the edges of the camp. Whenever the guard duty changes shifts, we sneak along and get into Ozai's – er, Dad's tent, ambush, and hopefully come out with arms still in their sockets."_

_There was a brief pause._

"_So _that's_ your big plan? That _if_ no one sees us, we sneak in when there will be double the guards, we somehow get into Dad's tent, and then we ambush, get attacked, and get our arms ripped out of socket – that is, if we even survive?"_

"_Well I don't see you coming up with a better idea," Zuko protested._

_Azula glared at him. "Oh, yes, and the foolproof idea I came up with yesterday is chopped turtle-duck. Of course, Fire Lord Zuzu; I think with you being the brains, our nation is doomed," She said, smirking slightly at her nickname for her brother. He just snarled._

"_Like it would have been any better with _you._"_

_Azula was tempted punch him in the nose. "It would have been. Why? Oh yeah, I think things through before I kidnap my little sister and make her go with me on an insanely dangerous mission to the Earth Kingdom."_

_A moment of silence._

"_You don't have a little sister."_

_He was punched in the arm._

"_...Ow."_

**OOOOO**

"So there," Jiao-Jie said to her computer. "We just wrote the story for you, so if you have any complaints, you can be quiet and take it up with Fred in Management, okay? Look, you people need to write more IBF! stories so we don't have to." Jiao-Jie huffed out her chest.

The Cabbage Merchant scratched his head, thus dropping a cabbage on the floor. "FRUIT LOOPS!" he shrieked.

Yue shut her eyes. "What is it with you and Fruit Loops? Why can't you like Frosted Flakes? They're G-r-r-r-r-r-reat!" she said, smiling cheerily at the nonexistent audience. They all just stared in nonexistent awe.

Suddenly, the three characters heard a shriek, and when they turned, Jiao-Jie was gone.

"...Oh Fruit Loops." Yue said.

**Author's Note: Here's the official rules for nominating stories ;)**

**Rules: No M rated stories. You cannot nominate yourself, but you can nominate other InspiredbyFyre!, or just stories in your favorite. As usual, I would prefer violence as all, but other are accepted. Must be nominated by PM or review. Must all be nominated by chapter 52.**

**Greatest Story with one of MY Ideas: Must be an official IBF! Fic (Found in my fandom, Fyre's Guide to the Fandom)**

**Best Random Ship Moment: Random ships found in chapter 28, or just other funny ships you find**

**Weirdest Story: Um...yeah.**

**Best Chapter in FGTC: Once again, yeah.**

**The Fyre Award: Best Creative story (Fyre cannot be nominated)**

**The Panakin Award: Best In Character-ness (Panakin cannot be nominated)**

**The Summer Award: Best Grammar and Spelling in a story (Summer cannot be nominated)**

**The Jiao-Jie Award: Best Funny story (Jiao-Jie cannot be nominated)**

**The Passion Award: Best Dramatic Story (Passion cannot be nominated)**


	50. I want an Award!

**Author's note: Next chapter time! This story will be over by December, so I have to update fast!**

**Chapter 50: I Want an Award**

"So...tired." Four girls said simultaneously.

The four girls weren't your normal shopping-malls, dressing-up teenage girls. No, they were _way_ more insane than that.

Passion "Brain Problems" Works; the oldest of the group. Passion was chosen for this mission because of her writing experience, having written more fics than all of the others combined. However, she was currently eating a tomato, pretending it was a BLT.

Jiao-Jie "Penguin Buddy" Fancypants; The most delusional in all the land. Jiao-Jie was chosen for this mission because she could make even the most serious moment hilarious in some way. Currently she was eating some potato chips.

Summer "Grammar Freak" Dae; one of the odder ones in the group. Summer was chosen for this mission because of her Grammar skills, writing a story about grammar that would have normally been boring, unless of course Summer wrote it. She was eating some sort of fancy sandwich with Basil.

Panakin "Queen Wacko" Elaine; Fyre's insane fraternal twin. Panakin was chosen because of her ability to make characters IC while they're doing something that would normally make them OOC. Her food of choice was some fried chicken.

The four girls made up Fyre's Guide to Creativity, possibly the most -

"Wait, a minute," Panakin said suddenly. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Jiao-Jie wrinkled her nose, causing her whole face to look like one of those weird wrinkly dogs that some people have. "Oh, so we notice when someone else is missing, but when Jiao-Jie is off having a Bad Fanfiction Party, we completely ignore her?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, and a girl in a torn up Smiley face t-shirt, messy hair (More so than usual,) and a more than irritated look on her face stepped into the room. "I'M BACK." She sing-song-screamed across the room. They all turned to stare at her.

Passion stared in awe. "Fyre in the room! Stop, Drop, and Roll!" she cried, then enforced it on Summer, who was not very pleased.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Fyre seethed, taking a step with each 'laugh'. She made her way to Summer, who looked up from her place on the Food Court's floor. "You two are such...comedians," she snapped, venom dripping from her breath.

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "Fyre, what happened to you?"

Fyre turned to look at her, her near-black (Or, were they black?) eyes ablaze in anger. "Oh, you really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you _freaks_ everything I've been through today. After Foaming Mouth Guy gave me some of his favorite brand of coffee, I was hauled off by a bunch of _weirdos_ in Lab Coats. They said they were hired by some guy named Fred to get rid of me; don't know what that was about, but I was hauled into a straightjacket, placed in a white padded room, given a shot of who-knows-what, then I passed out. After I woke up, I had to break out of that Loony-bin, which took a lot more effort than it usually does. After all that, I came back here just so I could give each and every one of you a punch in the face."

Summer yipped and jumped back, away from Fyre. Fyre, suddenly remembering back when Aang gave her Fyrebending skills (After she had been knocked unconscious by Anon, she kind of forgot,) sent a burst of black fire over at her strawberry-blonde 'friend', who started shrieking wildly and trying to hide behind Panakin.

"Fyre, what's wrong with you?" Summer screamed at her kidnapper.

Fyre turned to glare hard at her sister, who was pushing hard at the girl named after a season. "Oh, there's something wrong with me? What about you guys? You are all just sitting here, eating...eating...food!" Fyre shrieked, motioning to the Fried chicken in front of Panakin. She looked as if she were about to murder her sister, until Zuko burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"I...need...oxygen," he promptly passed out.

Panakin looked down at Zuko's unconscious form. "What was that all about?" she asked, nudging the Fire Lord with her white tennis shoe. He groaned slightly, rolling over onto his stomach. Panakin's eyes widened.

Azula was the next to burst into the room. "Fyre! Have you seen..." she looked down at her brother. "Oh, hey Zuzu. Have you guys seen Sokka? I need to tell him about the set that has opened up for us!" Her smile was a mile wide.

"What's the set?" Passion asked, making her way slowly over to Fyre, in an attempt to tie her hands. It failed.

Azula looked at Fyre, who was currently attacking Passion. "It's this really cool game show kind of set that has lots of cool lights and buttons and stuff like that. Sokka and I go there any time that it opens up and we go through some random Avatar Trivia! You guys wanna come? It's really fun!"

The five girls in the room smiled, stepped on Zuko, then followed Azula across the warehouse to the set.

**OOOOO**

The game show set was lit up blue, red, green, and yellow everywhere, with video screens all around, and a big wall of buttons that Fyre was tempted to push. There was a large podium, complete with some more buttons and a computer panel.

"This...is awesome!" Fyre shrieked, running over to the button wall.

"_That was easy._" One of the buttons called.

Fyre began pushing buttons wildly, causing balloons to fall from the sky, confetti to go everywhere, lights to go mad, the screens to go alive with clips from Avatar episodes, and a deep voice (Somewhat like Text's) to exclaim "Winner!"

Panakin walked over. "This one says hugs," she questioned, pointing to a small blue button.

"I like hugs." Fyre commented.

Panakin glared at her. "No one cares."

Jiao-Jie smiled widely. "Oh, this will be fun!"

Fyre smirked. "You just wait," she then pulled out her cell phone, hit a button, then stared at ten air for about thirteen seconds. After the slight delay, Bananas dashed into the room with a cardboard box. He dropped it on the table, saluted Fyre, then ran out of the room.

"I present to thee, Fyre-heads!" Fyre yelled, opening the box.

The other four shrieked.

Inside the box were several dozen Barbie-doll sized Fyre bobble heads. There was also a Panakin, a Summer, a Jiao-Jie, and a Passion. Each had a small gold plate at the bottom, marked with small, various words.

"AW! They are so cute!" Summer screamed, picking up the Summer-head and stroking its hair. It had her trademarked huge smile on its tiny face, with blushing cheeks and a pink streak in the back of her hair. "Hey, I don't have..." she began.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "The prisoners are bored. They had to spice things up a bit. Plus, it looks cute."

Zuko burst into the room. "Fyre! I tried to tell you earlier but I lost oxygen; remember to do the list of ideas, but don't include Jiao-Jie's; hers are REALLY long. Her chapter was basically just the ideas, and nothing more," He said, breathing deeply.

Fyre turned to her. "What did you do?"

Jiao-Jie just smiled.

**The Boy in the Iceberg**

**What if Katara wasn't a waterbender?**

**What if Katara and Sokka died in the boat wreck? **

**What if Katara and Sokka never found Aang in the iceberg?**

**What if Zuko didn't see that magical light?**

**What if Aang was dead when they found him?**

**What if Zuko had never been Banished?**

**What if Aang wasn't the Avatar?**

**What if Aang and Katara never found that ship?**

**What if they never tripped that booby-trap?**

**What if Zuko never saw them?**

**Reviewer ideas**

**What if Suki were a bender?**

**What if the Earth Kingdom started the war?**

**What if Ozai had made Zuko a governor of some colony instead of banishing him?**

**How exactly does Spirit Water work?**

**How exactly do Tui and La survive without food? I mean, seriously, someone could poison them or forget to feed them and bye-bye, fishies.**

**What if Long Feng never took power?**

**What happened to Long Feng? **

**What if Long Feng and Zhao were actually BFFs?**

**So what happened to Chan, anyway? How's his dad?**

**What if Sozin's comet didn't come for another 20 years?**

**What if Hide and Chan joined the army? They can be BFFs too!**

**What if Aang lived at the Northern Air Temple instead of the southern one? **

**What if Azula were born first?**

**What if, instead of bending, they had flamethrowers, squirt guns, giant fans, and cannons?**

**What was Azula doing during season one?**

**The Gaang has to fight off a hoard of killer Rabbit-Kangaroos (Rabbiroo, Rabbaroo...something like that)**

**Fyre's Misc. Ideas**

**What if Azula and Zuko were twins? – They look like they could be...IDK. Note to self: do research on this one**

**What if Ty Lee was older than Mai? (AKA: Ty Luko) – Why is there no Ty Luko? That could be SO cute...**

**Since Ozai and Ursa's marriage was arranged, what if they hadn't married each other, instead each marrying someone else? – CABBAGE MERSA!**

**Reviewer Lines:**

**"Yeeessssss..." - Someone evil.**

**"Good News Everyone!" Anyone that actually has bad news to say.**

**"Free, for only ninety-nine, Ninety-Nine, NINETY-NINE!" - Cabbage Merchant.**

**"The plastic things on the end of shoelaces are called Aglets, Their true purpose is sinister" – Jet**

**"You only live once so live life to the fullest you can" - Aang (Huh...Irony)**

**"Wait - what happened to your pants?" Character: Either Katara to Aang and Sokka or Iroh to Zuko**

**FYRE'S FAIL LIST!**

**"Zuzu, when did you get so stupid?" – Guess who.**

**"IT'S THE AVATAR!" – Foaming Mouth Guy's kids.**

**"I like Cabbage." - Ty Lee to the Cabbage Merchant**

**REVIEWER'S IDEAS**

**Random Activities That Occupy Brains – Avatar characters doing the title**

**My Little Sociopath – Hmmmm, Ozai on Azula?**

**That Could Have Gone a Lot Better. - Characters muse about easily avoidable mishaps.**

**Failed attempt at raised eyebrows. – Avatar characters failing at normal people things. (Bob's It's Tee Time, for example)**

**"Nemesis Aang" - What if for every Avatar, there was an evil twin of the Avatar called the Nemesis?**

**"Oh, That's Just Sibling Rivalry" - Azula-fic, how she casually dismisses trying to kill Zuko as normal sibling behavior.**

**"Broken Reflection" - the usual mirror universe plot, everyone is opposite, et cetera.**

**"Doors are Evil" - Sokka goes on a door destroying spree**

**Story Title: Mao is Fattening! (Mai x Teo)**

**Tyko RC (RC for Random Converations)**

**FYRE'S FAIL LIST!**

**Jumping to conclusions – Honestly, the series had a bunch of gaps and such, and Team Avatar just happened to always go to the right place. What if they didn't?**

**The Ultimate Battle – Suki Vs. Yue Vs. Ty Lee over Sokka. Ohhhhh yeah.**

**PAPAYA! – Why does Katara hate PAPAYA!**

**Title; evil's big brother**

**Iroh had a secret plan all along; one where Zuko would do all the work for him. One where his brother would be defeated without him lifting a finger. One where he would become Fire Lord. And it was all too easy... InspiredByFyre!'**

**'Title; The Secret Enemy**

**After the war, a new threat arrives, led by the non-bending Earth Kingdom inhabitants. Led by the Evil Merchant of Cabbage, they seek to destroy the Avatar and his friends, bringing unbalance to the world again. InspiredByFyre!'**

**'Title; Siblings 101**

**After Ozai wins the war, Zuko offers Azula a choice; either come with him on a quest to defeat their father, or stay in prison for the rest of her life. Azula chooses the latter, which leads to a whole new set of problems. InspiredbyFyre!'**

"Long list, much?" Passion asked.

Fyre rolled her eyes again, before getting knocked unconscious by a Fyre-head. Jiao-Jie, Passion, and Summer all turned to look at Panakin, who was holding the lethal bobble-head in her hand. She was smiling evilly, just like Fyre normally did.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting even with her."

**Author's notes: Dun, Dun, DUN! **

**Next chapter will be this week!**


	51. The Avie Awards, Part One

**So I'm late, but I have a song for you guys!**

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Tis the season to be updated, Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! **

**...That's all I got.**

**Chapter 51: The Avie Awards, Part 1**

Fyre was standing in her dressing room, wearing a frilly red dress, with her hair up in a fancy bun. She was wearing two inch tall high-heeled shoes (which she had already tripped over three times), and was wearing makeup.

In other words, she wasn't happy.

But, her sister didn't understand that, or maybe she did and just wanted to torture Fyre. Fyre gagged at the mirror, which seemed to be laughing at her. Though that might have been Summer, who was standing behind Fyre, laughing at her. Maybe.

She sighed and turned around to face her friend. "What do you want, Summer?" she asked, tugging furiously at her ponytail, causing some of her hair to fall into her face. She furrowed her eyebrow, then blew her hair until it stayed off of her forehead. When it fell back again, she was tempted to cut it off with a spoon. Panakin wouldn't let her have knives.

Panakin came into the room. "Ah, revenge!" She cried, looking at Fyre's red dress. She then gripped Fyre's arm and yanked her into the main room.

Fyre frowned. "Why's it so hot in here?" she asked, toying with her skirt. The frills were maddening.

"Summer's cold," Panakin said. After hearing some snickers from Fyre, she turned to her, her glare like a couple of bolts of lightning. "It is in some places! Like..like Antarctica, where our wonderful friends the penguins roam."

"Nice," Fyre commented, making her way to the podium where she and Summer would be hosting. Summer walked into the room, toying with her yellow dress. She smiled a mile wide, which Fyre found incredibly irritating.

The Cabbage Merchant looked at the girls from behind the camera. "We're live," he said, turning on the camera.

The girls were too busy fighting to notice. "Look, I'm just saying it's not fair that Jiao-Jie gets to wear capris and I have to wear a skirt!" Fyre shouted, tugging her skirt. Summer giggled happily, looking like a five-year-old girl.

Panakin smirked evilly. "I love revenge! It's more fuuuun!" she called, mimicking Actor Iroh.

"I like papayas, but you don't see me putting them on as clothing!" Jiao-Jie said, tying her shoe. He white tennis shoes were decorated with sparkles and paint (The warehouse is actually boring, okay?) Compared to Fyre's high-heels, Fyre was jealous.

Passion, from her seat behind the tech booth, looked up at her friends. "Papaya clothing...only in FGTC," she said, hitting the 'Papaya' button. Katara began to shriek wildly from backstage.

"YOU'RE LIVE," about ten voices shrieked. Fyre's Fangirls turned to a collection of chairs right next to the stage. There sat some of Fyre's reviewers, chained to their chairs and looking rather annoyed. Fyre raised an eyebrow.

"O-kay," she said. Then, she and Summer discovered that they were live, so they leapt to the podium. "Welcome to the Avie Awards!" Fyre said, giving an infomercial smile. "Avie is short for Avatar, and my name's Fyre," she said randomly.

Summer rubbed her temples. "She means that my name is Summer, and we are about to start dishing out awards! These have been pre-planned, so no voting was involved. The categories are 'Most M Rated Moment', 'Not as Big a Jerk as you Could Have Been Award', and 'Worst Father in the history of fathers'."

Fyre smiled. "And FMG is our official Award-giver-outer, so BEWARE!"

Summer turned to Passion. "Just play the clips."

**Winners: **

**Most M Rated Moment: **

The clip showed the one I think everyone is thinking about at this moment.

'_Zuko walked into Sokka's tent, to see with horror Sokka not wearing a shirt. He also had a rose in his mouth. "Well Helllloooo – ZUKO!" Sokka screamed in shock. He swallowed the rose and began to cough like mad.'_

Zuko walked out miserably onto the stage, and the audience began to go wild. Sokka walked out as well, waving to the people with a giant grin on his face. Foaming Mouth Guy began to go mental, grabbing two Fyre-heads and handing them to the boys in front of him. Zuko snatched his quickly.

"I hate that scene," He grumbled.

Fyre began to cheer happily, going as mental as Foaming Mouth Guy. Zuko just glared at her and shook his head. Summer smirked, knowing Zuko would grow to appreciate their Award show.

**Not as Big a Jerk as you could have been Award: **

'"_Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me, sort of. So, the thing is I have a lot of Firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me. You know when I was attacking you? Yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But anyways, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before but now I realized I was bad. But anyways, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar Firebending."'_

Zuko grabbed his other award from Foaming Mouth Guy's hand, which was now covered in foam and drool.

He turned to Fyre. "Oh, I hate you."

Fyre smiled happily. "I know, Zuzu."

**Worst Father in the History of Fathers: **Ozai

'_The clip showed Ozai and Zuko's Agni Kai, Ozai's aiming a bolt of lightning at Zuko, Ozai's attacking of Aang, Ozai's overall evilness, and then there was one of those weird high-pitched evil crackles.'_

Ozai looked very...amused. "Um, okay..." he said, staring in horror at the screen.

Foaming Mouth Guy began to do the worm, balancing Ozai's award on his jumping spine. The award – covered in mouth foam and saliva – bounced into the air and hit Ozai over the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Wooooow," Fyre said, poking Ozai with her foot.

Summer sighed. "Okay, so I have a couple of lists because your insane reviewers – no offense – don't seem to understand ice," She said, motioning over to a couple of confused reviewers standing over a glass of ice.

**Summer's Lists:**

**How to Qualify for an Avie:**

**1. Write a good, **_**grammatically correct**_**, original story (Original meaning not been done thirty-billion times)**

**2. Tell someone to send Fyre a PM or review about your story (You cannot nominate yourself)**

**3. That person must include your PenName, The Story Title, Story Rating, what category the story is being nominated for, and the basic plot of the story.**

**4. Fyre will most likely read the first chapter of each story, then pick her three favorites. Those three will be the finalists.**

**5. Keep reading to find out if you won!**

"Why are you so encouraging?" Fyre asked, tugging furiously at her hair. More of her long bangs fell from the ponytail holder and pitifully fell in front of her face. She growled at the pieces of hair, then began to attack them furiously with a Fyre-Head.

Summer watched in absolute awe. "Uh, Fyre?" Fyre was too 'busy' sawing into her hair with a barbie to hear her. Summer whacked her forehead. "Okay, never mind. I think I'm just gonna write another list, okay? Okay."

**How to Vote for an Avie:**

**1. As soon as Fyre posts the finalists, review and vote for your favorites**

**2. You cannot vote for yourself**

**3. You may vote ONCE per category per review. You can review separate chapters with your vote, too.**

**Next Category to vote for: **

**Cliff Hanger: ****Crossroads of Destiny, Sozin's Comet: Into the Inferno, The Winter Solstice: Part 1**

**Aang Moment: ****"Will you go Penguin-sledding with me?", 'Swirly Air thing in the desert – Katara calms him down', 'ENERGYBENDING!'**

"So...that's it," Summer said, finishing reading the paper. She handed it to Fyre, who had succeeded in getting the Fyre-head tangled in her hair. Her bangs now looked like Fyre's body. She also looked like she was about to kill her dress. "Do you think we're supposed to do something creative?"

Fyre shrugged. "Eh...a challenge, perhaps?" She turned to the audience of reviewers, who were leaning forward. "So...Christmas is coming up..."

"It's July," Summer commented.

Fyre glared. "Be quiet. Anyways, when Christmas does get here, I had a weird dream about the song Rudolph and Appa and Zuko and Momo...and I think Iroh was Santa. Anyways, what about classic Christmas stories, like Rudolph, Frosty, Scrooge, and Grinch, and make them with the Avatar characters? An-and we could publish them all on one day, like December 27. And we could call it 'Happy Fyre-days!"

Summer stared at her in awe, before shrugging her off. "Okay. You're the creativity freak."

Fyre turned to her audience. "I...guess that's it. This whole chapter has been like a giant Author's Note, but whatever."

Summer frowned. "Great. Now the real Author's Note will be a let-down."

**Author's Note: You're evil, Summer.**

**Remember to vote for the Categories, and nominate the others I mentioned last time! I guess that's it! Bye! Exclamation mark!**


	52. The Avie Awards, Part Two

**Author's Note: Jingle Bells, Fyre spells, Over 1,000 words! They make up, lots of humor, and a mention of birds (Where?)**

**Chapter 52: The Avie Awards, Part 2**

_*Cheesy Theme Song Music*_

Jiao-Jie pushed Summer away from the podium. The blonde's response was a shriek, followed by a thud and either blood or ketchup. I'm gonna say it was ketchup. "Hello, and welcome to the Avie's! I'm your new co-host Jiao-Jie –"

"AND I WAS NAMED AFTER FIRE!"

Jiao-Jie swatted her forehead. "This is why people don't take us seriously, Fyre! We need to start awards before you mess everything up!" She shouted, grabbing an Avie and shaking it at Fyre angrily. Fyre narrowed her eyes.

"I mess everything up? I wrote this sto – oh." Fyre scratched her head. "Never mind, then."

The screens suddenly came alive with flashing colors. "WINNER!" A loud voice proclaimed. Fyre and Jiao-Jie stared in horror.

Jiao-Jie sighed unhappily. "Okay, so Summer mentioned before that your reviewers don't understand ice, as only three of them voted. I also believe the ice thing now." She pointed over at Sofia and Heart, who were staring at a cup full of ice. Jiao-Jie rolled her eyes. "I hate my job."

**Cliff Hanger – Crossroads of Destiny, Sozin's Comet: Into the Inferno, The Winter Solstice: Part 1**

**WINNER – TIE: Crossroads of Destiny and Into the Inferno**

"What do we do for a tie?" Jiao-Jie asked, looking at the screens. The screens were all currently having heart attacks, flashing between clips from the two episodes at the speed of light. The screen then began to have a freak-out as Aang and Zuko got shot with lightning at the same time. Jiao-Jie sighed, looking over at Azula, who was smirking evilly.

Fyre smiled. "In the event of a Tie, Fyre's vote rules over all!"

"What about Jiao-Jie's vote?"

"Her vote fails. Anyways, Fyre's vote is for ITI, because the video game that was named after it was hilarious. I mean, their mouths only move half the time, and then the messed up the series, with Azula shooting Zuko with lightning and then it just cut off. And then Ozai's cellmate? Classic!"

The audience stared in horror.

'_The screen showed Zuko getting shot with lightning, Aang in his little Earth-ball, some epic fight scenes, the comet going by, the evil high-pitched Ozai laughter, Azula going insane, and then part of the waffle song.'_

Jiao-Jie stared at it. "What was that?"

"I think we broke its brains," Fyre said, her eyes scanning the screen. She then made a five minute long speech about what shot they should give it to make it feel better.

Jiao-Jie looked over at Passion. "Play the next clip before Fyre explodes."

"KA-BOOM!"

**Cliff Diver - Bella Swan**

Fyre stared in horror at the screen. "Wait...what?"

Panakin sat in her own little corner, playing with her iPod, watching trailers for Breaking Dawn. Every eye turned to her. Every incredibly irritated eye (The screen had begun to play clips of Twilight) "What did I do? It's not my fault that – okay it was me. The original winner was Azula."

'_The clip showed Azula falling off the cliff in 'Southern Raiders'. It then showed her being magically saved (Never understood that scene...I think it was her hairpin?), followed by the giant marshmallow creature from the movie Ghostbusters.'_

Fyre looked at the screen. "Never saw that movie, yet somehow I remember that. Weird, right?"

Azula, who was now on the stage with her Avie, looked over at Fyre. "No the only weird thing around here..." she sing-songed. Fyre glared over at her, so Azula instantly smiled, waved to the audience, and jumped off the stage.

**Cliff...Aang Moment – '****Will you go Penguin-sledding with me?', 'Swirly Air thing in the desert – Katara calms him down', 'ENERGYBENDING!'**

**WINNER – ENERGYBENDING**

'_The screen showed the greatest light show ever, then a clip of Panakin hitting Ozai over the head with a frying pan.'_

"Yeah...the screen's broken," Panakin said quickly, hiding a frying pan behind her back. Fyre just smiled at her.

Jiao-Jie smiled. "So, what are your reviewers to fail at voting for next?" She asked like she was reading a script. Picture anyone on an infomercial, and you get the picture. If only we had a Sham-Wow. Fyre smiled back.

"I am glad you asked, Jiao-Jie! Next up we have some fun categories, including, but not limited to, the following," Fyre said.

**Best Avatar Line – Sokka - "It's the Quinchiest!" Katara – "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Zuko – "Why am I so bad at being GOOD?"**

**Best Avatar Episode – The Ember Island Players, The Boy in the Iceberg, The Blind Bandit, The Serpent's Pass**

**Best Avatar Character – Azula, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko.**

Iroh coughed from his place backstage. Fyre simply shrugged at the list and circled 'Azula' on her voting slip. Fyre looked back up at the camera. "But act fast and get two for the price of one! Just pay for shipping, handling, processing, building, randomness, actor's pay, two more of our products, a Fyre-head, your very own Fire Lord Zuko, plus fifty extra dollars for heaven knows what!"

"EDUCATION!" The screens, which now showed a picture of

Fyre frowned. "Okay...um...well I was thinking about how, you know, the series doesn't make sense, and what not, and that one fanfic that I read...and then I started thinking about Sozin's Comet...because of the Tie? And I started thinking 'If Azula was really about to shoot Katara with lightning, wouldn't water just make it electrocute both of them? Plus the metal grate below...it just doesn't make sense.' So what about that? And they could do more 'This doesn't make sense, What If Mike and Bryan thought it through?' things."

Jiao-Jie glared at her. "You and your sister talk too much."

Fyre sighed. "Moments in the series that don't make sense - there are a lot of them - and what if they did."

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "O...kay. Anything else, queen of talking?"

"This is the last time to vote for the categories mentioned in chapter 49. So far we've had two people nominate stuff – Sofia and Bob – so the rest of you people need to, as well." Fyre glanced over at Spry, who suddenly gave a 'What did I do?' look.

The screen suddenly began to speak to them again. "The Nominees are:

"**Greatest Story: InspiredByFyre by Marvin**

"**Best Random Ship moment: Zuko-as-Aang with Katara: Zuanara (Author?)**

"**Weirdest Story: Brownies? by Bananas**

"**Best Chapter in FGTC: 36; Iroh, 1; Kidnapped!**

"**Fyre Award: Week of Fyre by Bananas**

"**Panakin Award: Found by Fyre**

"**Summer Award: Week of Fyre by Bananas**

"**Jiao-Jie award: Brownies? by Bananas**

"**Passion Award: Found by Fyre, Winner by Panakin (I'll allow it, Sofia)"**

Fyre and Jiao-Jie turned back to the audience. "So far, it looks like Bananas is going to win a whole lot of awards, and like no one likes to nominate things. Except Bob, but I think he just likes getting mentioned," Jiao-Jie said, shrugging.

"Hold on there, Jiao-Jie," Fyre said. "I have an opinion in this too. And before you ask, you do not. My nominees are Sick of Tea, by Bob, Cabbage Mersa from 'Love is a Garden', Elevator Talk by Luna Cat Kitty, and Chapter 27; I AM NOT CRAZY!. OH, and for the Jiao-Jie award, I nominate Bring me All Your Elderly! I think all of those can be found in my faves, if not, let me know."

Jiao-Jie just blinked. "Okay."

Passion shook her head. "Fyre needs meds before I co-host. I won't do it unless she does."

Panakin sighed. "On it."

**Author's Note: Uh-oh. Better run!**


	53. The Avie Awards, Part Three

**Author's Notes: FGTC is now the second longest Parody story in all of Avatar Fanficiton! My goal is for it to be the longest, so wish me luck!**

**ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS!**

**Chapter 53: The Avie Awards, Part 3**

Passion stared in horror at Fyre, who was now on the ground, tied up, and on ADHD medication.

Ten seconds ago, Jiao-Jie had tied her down, while Panakin had given her a 'Crazy shot'. Passion didn't know what was in the stuff – nor did she want to find out – but it had made Fyre pass out for what Panakin called 'A long, long time.'

"C-can we cut to commercial?" She asked slowly.

'_Coming soon from Forever Fyre productions; What would happen if five insane girls somehow got into a warehouse, filled with characters from their favorite TV shows, sets of all kinds, plus a couple of kittens who want to take over the world? In the finale for Fyre's Guide to Creativity, there will be insanity, there will be laughter, and there will be pie. Tune in December, 2011 to find out the fate of the Avatar Fanfiction World.'_

Passion stared at the screens. "What was that?"

Fyre sat up slowly, incredibly woozy from the 'mystery drug'. She looked up at Passion – or at least where she believed Passion was – and glared. 'You asked for a commercial, and I need some Ad space," Fyre said, losing feeling in her arms.

"In your own story?" Passion asked, raising an eyebrow at the insane co-host of the Avie's.

Fyre stared at her blankly. "Yes."

Passion sighed. "Okay, Fyre's gone mental...er than before. I'll be hosting until Fyre regains some mental ability to say who wins and who loses. We got a bunch of votes this time, so this will be interesting! Let's see who won the greatest line of all time. Screens, please?"

**Best Avatar Line – Sokka - "It's the Quinchiest!" Katara – "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Zuko – "Why am I so bad at being GOOD?" **

**Winner – TIE: Sokka and Zuko**

"Which means that Fyre's vote is perfect and Amazing and my vote is diddly-squat!" Jiao-Jie shouted at Fyre. Fyre raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. That means that the winner is indeed Mr. Zuko, whose entire scene I have memorized and I love. I mean, how he talks to the frog and the frog jumps on his head and then he collapses to the ground and...ouch!" Fyre collapsed as Jiao-Jie gave her another shot. "Why am I wearing dinosaurs?" Fyre asked, staring at the ceiling.

Passion shook her head in awe as the screens jumped to life again.

"_Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me, sort of. So, the thing is I have a lot of Firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me. You know when I was attacking you? Yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But anyways, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before but now I realized I was bad. But anyways, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar Firebending._

"_Zuko, you have to within yourself, to save yourself, from your other self. Only then, can your true self, reveal itself._

"_Listen Avatar, you can either let me join your group, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice!"_

The entire audience stared in horror at Zuko. Zuko looked sheepishly over at Azula and Iroh, who were exchanging looks of absolute awe and something else Zuko didn't care to put a name to. Probably embarrassment.

Zuko grabbed his Avie and stalked off stage, muttering something about how much he hated his life. Fyre smirked from her place on the ground. "Zuzu ate a butterfly," she muttered, sitting up slowly.

**Best Avatar Episode – The Ember Island Players, The Boy in the Iceberg, The Blind Bandit , The Serpent's Pass**

**Winner – The Ember Island Players**

"Why did I know this episode was going to win?" Passion asked, staring at the screens, which now flashed clips from the episode.

'"_I need meat!" "Look, it's your honor!" "Flying Kick-a-pow!" "Chose Treachery; it's more FUN!" "Riddles and Challenges you must face, if you are ever to leave this place!" "Did Jet just...die?" "I realease a Sonic Wave from my mouth; AHHHHHHHH!" _

As the actors from that episode walked out on the stage, Passion, Jiao-Jie, Summer, and Panakin fell over themselves laughing. The 'We need to talk...about your hair!' scene had come onto the screens. Fyre looked over slowly at the screens, then passed out from laughing so hard. The real Zuko scowled as Actor Zuko flexed his 'Muscles'.

**Best Avatar Character – Azula, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko **

**Winner – Sokka**

"_FRIENDLY MUSHROOM! Mushy Giant Friend!" "Food EATS people!" "This is the Future!" "And this is Katara, my flying Sister." "Who lit Toph on fire?" "Aang, this is Foo Foo Cuddly Poops, Foo Foo Cuddly Poops, Aang."_

Sokka ran out on stage, and a bunch of fangirls went wild. Fyre, now half awake, looked over at them. "Why are you cheering? It's not Azula...at least, I don't think..." Fyre closed her eyes and kicked Passion with her foot.

"What do you want?" Passion muttered to her.

Fyre blinked. "I don't remember. Something to do with Avie's? I think I had a piece of paper to remind me, but I don't remember much right now."

Passion helped her friend up. "Read this and see if you remember."

Fyre stared at her blankly. "Yes."

"**Greatest Story: InspiredByFyre by Marvin, Sick of Tea by Bob, Circus Freak by Jiao-Jie, ****The Missing Piece Book 2: Earth by PureJasmineBlossom**

"**Best Random Ship moment: Zuko-as-Aang with Katara: Zuanara (Author?), Cabbage Mersa (Love is a Garden; Oreo), Foamzula (Brownies?; Bananas), **

"**Weirdest Story: Brownies? by Bananas, Elevator Talk by Luna Cat Kitty, Ozai's Barbecue Adventures by Luna Cat Kitty, Spry's Apple Pie in your Eye by Spry**

"**Best Chapter in FGTC: 36; Iroh, 1; Kidnapped!, 27; I AM NOT CRAZY!, 35; Mai**

"**Fyre Award: Week of Fyre by Bananas, Holding Hands by Sofia, Bring Me all your elderly! By RainandRoses**

"**Panakin Award: Found by Fyre, Spry's Apple Pie in Your Eye by Spry**

"**Summer Award: Week of Fyre by Bananas, Kidnapped Insanity by Embrace-your-Insanity, **

"**Jiao-Jie award: Brownies? by Bananas, Bring Me all your Elderly! By RainandRoses**

"**Passion Award: Found by Fyre, Winner by Panakin,**** The Elegant Orchid by Mei-chan4"**

Passion smiled. "This is the final count-a-ma-jiggy, so now it's time to vote! Be sure to vote for all – or at least, most – of the categories before the next installment of the greatest Award Show in the history of Fyre's Guide to Creativity!"

Fyre shook her head. "That's not it...it had something to do with Summer's Day and Failure Reviewers and...the Beatles?" Fyre asked, staring at one of the strobe lights. Passion gripped Fyre's shoulders and turned her body to look away from the lights.

"Maybe it was something creative?" Passion asked.

"Ooh yeah," Fyre drawled. "This is for all of you who can't come up with an idea for a fic on your own. You have been sitting here all month, waiting for me to update and make your crummy Fanfiction life better. Well now that we're running out of paper to write all these ideas down on, it's your turn to come up with some ideas," Fyre said. "Here's how I come up with ideas:"

**1. WATCH AN EPISODE OF AVATAR. There are so many times I ask myself 'What if so-and-so happened differently?'  
2. Write down the 'What if's' I have processed.  
3. Think 'Would the story line ACTUALLY change if this happened?' (Like, I wouldn't put down 'What if Zuko was banished at 14 instead of 13?' 'cause, what would that do?)  
4. Search them on FFN (Look up the main characters and genre and see if anything like it has been done a million times over. If so, I don't bother clogging up the fandom.)  
5. Think of an episode where that What if could occur. (Example: What if Azula kept falling in the Southern Raiders? Okay, that one's easy, but still.)  
6. See if the whole series would get messed up if that happened.  
7. Re-watch the said episode. Nothing is better at being canon than canon.  
8. Start writing!  
9. When I finish, I read it over again and make sure it hasn't been done a million times over.  
10. PUBLISH!**

"And if none of that works, I just take a shower, sing 'Fireflies', attempt to do the splits, drink some Dr. Pepper, and bother Pana until something comes to me," Fyre shrugged. Panakin nodded softly from her little place next to the stage.

Summer sat up. "Didn't you send me this for a chapter of Summer's Day?"

"Yes, but I got tired of waiting for you to update," Fyre responded.

Summer threw both hands up in the air. "Oh yes, because I have had so much _time_. It's not like I've spent the last month stuck in a freaky warehouse with a bunch of cartoon characters and _a psychopath_ kidnapper. It's all _my_ fault I haven't updated."

Fyre stared at her blankly. "Yes."

Passion raised an eyebrow. "To be fair, you've had a laptop and Wi-Fi plus some free time. There's really not much of an excuse."

Summer smiled at Passion. "What's yours?"

"I have been being chased around by Ozai and a flying lemur all month! Ozai tried to burn my eye out of socket! And I have an excuse; do you not remember that I have been clinically proven that I am insane? Did you forget that, Summer?" Passion retorted.

Summer stared at her blankly. "Yes."

Passion turned back to the Audience and gave a huge smile that looked like one of those cool emoticons. "Be sure to tune in next time for these awards, plus a surprise, and a special guest star; Zuko!" She cried, throwing her hands towards the Fire Lord.

Zuko looked up in horror. "I am not singing Baby again."

Azula smirked. "He's not."

Fyre jumped in front of the camera. "I LOVE PURPLE PUPPIES!" She shrieked, shaking the camera until the cameraman got incredibly dizzy, fainted, then was awoken by Fyre's screaming. Passion stared at her friend in horror.

"Yeah, we're gonna need some more meds?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

**Author's Notes: Be sure to vote for the final installment of 'The Avie's!'**


	54. The Avie Awards, Part Four

**It's here! The epic conclusion to the Avie's!**

**Please Note: If you win an Avie (Or any other award), then you can put in you can put in your profile 'I won an Avie for BLANK!' You also then have a coupon for a Fyre review for said winning story (Or a story of your choice following my normal guidelines)**

**Fail prize, huh?**

**Chapter 54: The Avie Awards, Part 4**

'_Headies, the blanket for your face!'_

Panakin stared at the screen as she walked up next to her sister. "Do all of these commercials fail at being a commercial?" She asked, remembering the 'Blanket Buddy', the 'Kick Chop', the 'Ham-now!', and the 'Mr. Shine's Magic Pencil'.

Fyre nodded. "Yeah, but commercials do that anyways. I'm just making it more obvious."

"We're live," the Cabbage Merchant called from his place behind camera one. Fyre and Panakin turned to face him, looks of horror on their faces. They then smiled over-excitedly, acting like they loved each other instead of trying to kill each other with a Kick Chop.

Panakin looked down at her notes. "Welcome back to the Avie's! I'm your co-host, Panakin Elaine, and this is my insane, odd, crazy, psychotic, weird, random, different, mental, whack-job, bizzare, twin sister, Fyre Elaine!"

Fyre glared. "Just for that, you don't get an Avie."

"Speaking of Avie's, let's pass out some awards!" An audience member screamed.

Fyre glared harder. "Alright, weirdo. Today's installment of the Avie's is a bit different than the rest of the days. Today, instead of giving the Avatar Characters awards for being funny or cool or something, we're giving FFN authors awards for stuff they've done or stories they've written. The first award is for something a couple of people have done; be the only ones to review chapter 10: The Day of Black Sun. Give it up for our winners!"

**Reviewer Awards: Sofia and Alex**

Sofia and Alex walked out on stage, waving to the audience happily. Foaming Mouth Guy began to – you guessed it – foam at the mouth. Sofia backed up a couple of steps, and Alex got into an epic Karate stance. Foaming Mouth Guy then began to freak out, threw the girls their Avie's, and ran off stage.

Sofia looked over at Fyre, then began to Foam at the mouth. Alex shook her head in awe, then grabbed Sofia and led her off the stage, exclaiming 'Thank you!' to Fyre as she ran away.

Fyre blinked a couple of times. "Okay then. This next award is for my Beta, because I told her that if she would even care to look at my story she would get a surprise, so since my other prize turned out to be a fail – more so than this one – I'll give her an Avie."

**I Can Haz Beta Award: Tori**

"I can Haz Beta?" Tori asked as she walked out on stage. Fyre nodded rapidly, pointing to the screens, which showed one of those cats that can't spell like the Chick-Fil-A cows because...I mean, let's be honest here, they're cats.

Tori shook her head in horrified awe as Fyre threw an Avie at her, screaming something about 'CABBAGES!' It made the Cabbage Merchant go crazy, which ended in a bomb going off. Long story.

Panakin picked up the piece of paper. "Okay, well this thing says 'Do you people remember the riddle-thing-a-ma-who that I put in chapter 18? About the room numbers and such? Well Marvin answered that correctly, so I gave her a prize.' That's it; that's what it says."

**Riddles and Challenges you must face Award: Marvin**

Marvin stepped out on the stage as the screens lit up with Actor Bumi's only line in the entire play. The audience went wild; Marvin bowed, and then realized that they were all looking at the screens instead of at her. "You all fail," she snapped, grabbing her Avie and marching off stage. A random cricket chirped.

"The next award," Fyre continued. "Goes to the first person to request my beta services. He apparently needs help from a thirteen-year-old, likes writing incredibly long chapters for no apparent reason, and has hired me, Summer, Jiao-Jie, and Jesus-Freak as his betas. Yay," she went monotone, like Mai.

**I need help from a thirteen-year-old Award: Mike**

Mike glared over at Fyre as he was dragged out on the stage. "Oh, I hate you," he growled as Foaming Mouth Guy grabbed his Avie and one of those cheap plastic cameras. He ran over next to Mike gave him 'Bunny ears' and snapped a picture, before shoving the Avie in Mike's arms.

Fyre smiled. "What a keepsake. And hey, you can't hate on the Queen of Spades. She's epic."

"What am I the Queen of?" Jesus-Freak called from the back of the room.

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "You're the Queen of 'how the heck did you get in this story?'" Fyre crossed her arms over her chest, and Jesus-Freak shrieked and ran out of the room, grabbing Zuko and hauling him out as she did so. "Ran-dom."

Panakin shook her head. "The next award is the greatest award of all. This award goes to someone who has worked very hard for an Avie. It goes to someone who has gone above and beyond the call of reader. It goes to a great friend of mine."

**Panakin's choice: Abby**

"What kind of Award is that?" Mike asked as he walked off the stage. "The rest of us had to actually DO something to earn our awards. What the heck is 'Panakin's choice'?" Mike asked, shaking his Avie angrily.

Abby glared at him from her place next to the stage. "Love the award; don't question the award!" she shouted over at her fellow reviewer. Mike raised both eyebrows, watching Abby grab her award from Panakin and smile cheesily.

Fyre sighed as Abby and her twin began to discuss...something. "The next award is pretty self-explanatory, but the award for it is the greatest of all!"

**Wiki Maker: Bananas**

As Bananas entered the stage, Foaming Mouth Guy grabbed a small box on the stage. Bananas raised an eyebrow as his name flashed up on the screens. "Where's my Avie?" he asked, looking over at the insane fanboy beside him.

Fyre pointed as Faming Mouth Guy opened the box, revealing ten cookies. "I told you whoever made that Wiki gets ten cookies. That's ten cookies. Take them, and don't complain," Fyre snapped. Bananas raised an eyebrow at her, before shrugging and grabbing his box of cookies.

Panakin smiled as Abby mentioned something about Star Wars. Fyre whacked her twin in the arm, causing her attention to snap to the cameras. "Our next awards will be for stories. Most are self-explanatory, like this one, but I believe these authors really earned their Avies.

**"Greatest Story: InspiredByFyre by Marvin, Sick of Tea by Bob, Circus Freak by Jiao-Jie, The Missing Piece Book 2: Earth by PureJasmineBlossom**

**Winner: Circus Freak – Jiao-Jie**

Jiao-Jie jumped from her place behind the tech booth. "I won!" she shouted, running to the stage. She grabbed her Avie and turned to the camera. "I'd like to thank Ty Lee for starring in my story, and everyone who voted for me for voting for me, and Fyre for..."

Fyre shoved her in the arm, causing her to fall off the stage. "We don't have time for speeches! It's next award time!" Fyre called. "This next award is based off of all the crazy relationships, or 'ships', that are in this fandom."

**"Best Random Ship moment: Zuko-as-Aang with Katara: Zuanara, Cabbage Mersa (Love is a Garden; Oreo), Foamzula (Brownies?; Bananas) **

**Winner: Foamzula – Bananas**

Foaming Mouth Guy stared in horror at Princess Azula, who stared in horror at Bananas, who stared in awe at his new Avie. He jumped up in the air, and then ran off stage randomly. Fyre blinked several times. "O...kay."

Panakin sighed again. "The next award is for the weirdest story. Weird can be defined by many things, including different, odd, random, strange, crazy...basically Fyre, except in text and with Avatar characters," she shrugged.

**"Weirdest Story: Brownies? by Bananas, Elevator Talk by Luna Cat Kitty, Ozai's Barbecue Adventures by Luna Cat Kitty, Spry's Apple Pie in your Eye by Spry**

**Winner: Brownies? – Bananas.**

Bananas jumped up in the air again. "I get another Avie!" He sang. Foaming Mouth Guy threw the Avie at his head, rendering him unconscious.

Fyre blinked several times at the insane reviewer, before turning back to Panakin. "The next award does not receive an Avie, since it's just a chapter." She motioned at Passion, who flashed Fyre's Guide to Creativity up on the screens.

**"Best Chapter in FGTC: 36; Iroh, 1; Kidnapped!, 27; I AM NOT CRAZY!, 35; Mai**

**Winner: I AM NOT CRAZY!**

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Fyre shrieked.

Panakin stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Riiight. Anyways, the next award is given based on creativity. Hence the name; Fyre Award. Anyways, all nominees were absolutely AWESOME, but sadly we can only give the Avie to one person."

**"Fyre Award: Week of Fyre by Bananas, Holding Hands by Sofia, Bring Me all your elderly! By RainandRoses**

**Winner: Tie – Everyone**

"What did I say?" Panakin said, motioning at the three people waiting for an award.

Fyre sighed. "This is hard. I want everyone to get an award, but sadly, we only have one. For the award of Creativity, I'm gonna have to pick Sofia, because she took my favorite idea, made it very different than I would have made it, and then got about a billion reviews."

Sofia smiled widely, then ran over to Foaming Mouth Guy, grabbed her Avie, and then did some sort of cross between break-dancing and the splits. Panakin rubbed her eyes, and Fyre got a look on her face like she had just eaten a lemon.

"The-the next Award," Fyre said. "Is one Inspired by Panakin. It's for making characters out of character, and yet keeping them in character. Hard to explain, but sort of like Azula turning good, Aang being evil, etc."

**"Panakin Award: Found by Fyre, Spry's Apple Pie in Your Eye by Spry **

**Winner: Tie – Fyre and Spry**

"Well, since I technically can't vote for myself, I guess Spry wins," Fyre motioned over to Spry, who had leapt on stage through one of those floor-elevators. Fyre rubbed her temples as Spry grabbed the 'Panakie' – the only Avie who looked like Panakin instead of Fyre – and hugged it.

Panakin blinked a couple of times. "O...kay. Well the next Award is Summer's award, which is for best Spelling, Grammar, and anything else Summer would find important here on planet Earth." Fyre glanced over at Summer, who smiled.

**"Summer Award: Week of Fyre by Bananas, Kidnapped Insanity by Embrace-your-Insanity**

**Winner: Tie – Bananas and Insanity**

Fyre frowned. "I hate singling out one over the other. I mean, I love Week of Fyre, because my name is actually in the title, but Kidnapped Insanity has grammar tips and stuff in it. I think I will have to go with Insanity since Bananas has already won two awards."

"DISCRIMINATION!" Bananas cried from his place on the side of the stage.

Insanity was lead out on stage by Zuko and Sokka. She was excited, but confused at the same time. "Where am I?" She asked the Fire Lord and Sokka. The teenaged boys exchanged a glance before Zuko looked back at the confused fangirl.

"We did not knock you out with a baseball bat," Zuko said. He then handed her the little 'Summie' and patted her on the back. "Bye-bye, now."

**"Jiao-Jie award: Brownies? by Bananas, Bring Me all your Elderly! By RainandRoses**

**Winner: Bananas**

Bananas grabbed his award, shoving a cookie in his mouth. Fyre raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to shrink back. He looked over at Rain, who was standing backstage, watching Azula put up balloons for the Avie's big finale. "Here," Bananas said, holding the award out to the girl.

"Really?" She asked, smiling widely.

Bananas nodded sheepishly. "You owe me some cookies." Passion smiled and hit a button on her techy booth, causing the 'Awwww' sound effect to echo throughout the stage. Bananas glared over at her. "Yeah, yeah, I already got my cookies, move along!" He stormed off stage. Rain hugged her award.

**"Passion Award: Found by Fyre, Winner by Panakin, The Elegant Orchid by Mei-chan4"**

**Winner: Tie – Fyre and Panakin**

"Awkward much?" Fyre asked, looking at the Avie. She looked over at Summer. "Hey Summer, how did you not catch this?" Fyre pointed to the gold plate on the award. "It says 'Authors' instead of 'Author.'" She held it out so Summer could see it.

"Yeah, I know." Summer winked.

'_Awwww'_

Bananas glared at the speakers. "Be quiet."

"Well I guess that's..." Fyre began.

Panakin interrupted her. "Actually, not yet. We have one more award. This award goes to someone who is funny, cool...sometimes, weird, awesome, great writer, without whom, this story would not be what it is today. I know these are all characteristics of me, but this award goes to someone else; my sister, Fyre."

**Best Author Ever – Fyre**

Confetti cannons went off, balloons rained from the sky. Dance music began to blare from the speakers as Cabbage Man and Foaming Mouth Guy grabbed one final Avie from the box. The audience began to go wild.

Panakin smiled and turned to the podium next to her, to realize it was empty.

"Uh...where did Fyre go?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Passion looked over at her. "Did she faint?" she asked, taking off her headphones (The confetti cannon had been right next to her.) Panakin looked at the floor, then back up at her friend, shaking her head 'no.' Passion stood from her place and rushed over, followed by Jiao-Jie and Summer. They all stared in horror to realize that their friend was actually gone.

Summer turned to Toph. 'Did you feel her leave?" She asked, motioning at the empty podium.

Toph frowned. "Summer...or at least I think it's Summer...I hope you realize I am sitting on a metal chair where my feet don't touch the ground, you people are on a stage, and another big factor, the floor in this room is wood! I can't see through wood!"

Summer pursed her lips. "Well, that's a Deus Ex Machina."

"What?" Jiao-Jie asked.

"Look it up," Summer snapped.

Panakin turned to the camera. "Cut to commercial! Cut to commercial!" She yelled frantically.

'_It's a Blanket, it's a buddy; it's a Blanket Buddy!'_

_**Author's Notes: Author Missing.**_


	55. The Ultimate Finale

**Note: Chapter is divided into segments for easier reading. You been warned.**

**Chapter 55: The Ultimate Finale**

_Place: Mike and Bryan's Executive Meeting Room.  
Time: 9:53 AM_

The thirteen-year-old before Mike and Bryan was crazy; they knew that.

They knew she was a master of disguise, often signing her name 'Aqua Water' on contracts and wearing sunglasses indoors.

They knew she was dangerous, carrying around hand grenades and daggers, just in case.

They knew she was creative, writing down hundreds of ideas to 'save the fandom'.

They knew she was a fan of their show, seeing as she would often spout out random facts no one else knew or cared about.

The thirteen-year-old before Mike and Bryan was crazy; they knew that.

She sighed, somewhat casually and bored, but mainly just to be overdramatic. "Why am I here?" she asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Bryan shuddered slightly. Although she was only in her early teens, she looked terrifying. She was wearing a black leather trench coat, which made her black hair nearly invisible. Her dark brown eyes were focused like a spotlight on a performer in center stage. Although Bryan thought the scariest part was her name.

_Fyre Elaine._

She had told people it translated in her made-up language to 'Fiery Torch'. And she lived up to her name easily, scaring everyone she came into contact with. Bryan was included, so he scooted his chair back a few feet. The girl's attention turned to him, causing him to cough awkwardly and glance up at his business partner.

Mike didn't seem intimidated. "Fyre, we're here to talk about your story."

"Which one?" the girl asked carelessly.

"_Fyre's Guide to Creativity,_" Mike said, watching the girl's careless expression become interrupted by her blood red lips curling up into a smile. She reminded Bryan of someone...he couldn't put his finger on it. "You should have guessed that, though, seeing what all you have done with that story."

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is my most popular, but that can be explained since my other stories are one-shots."

"Not that," Mike said, and the girl scowled. "You have broken just about every rule there is with that story; fictional, and real."

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "I don't see the difference. And what are you talking about?"

Bryan looked back at the girl, who suddenly delivered a glare to him. He flinched roughly and immediately switched his gaze to Mike. "Where do I begin? You have taken the fourth wall, broken it, burnt the destroyed pieces, rebuilt it from the ashes, cut it up with a chainsaw, and then thrown it at the universe!"

Fyre simply coughed, as if she were saying 'What's your point?'

"To make things worse, you put yourself in your story, which not only delivers another blow to the fourth wall, but also makes other author's think that's okay! Then, every story will have human people in it, which will kill our wonderful fandom!" Mike yelled, border-lining needing a straight jacket.

Fyre giggled. "Wonderful..." she shook her head, smiling as if the very idea were idiotic. Bryan shrugged.

"You have broken nearly every rule of FFN. You did a Truth or Dare segment, you did a chapter in chat format, once again, you placed yourself in your story, and..."

Fyre raised her hand. "Uh, so what? Nearly every single story in the archives does that."

"NOT ALL AT ONCE," Bryan was surprised by Mike's outburst; only when they had been with Mr. Cameron had he gotten this angry.

Mike sighed. "Okay, Fyre, sweetie? Look, I hate to, you know, crush your dreams and stuff, but your story needs to be removed from the fandom." Fyre's nose wrinkled and she turned to face the wall, crossing her arms impatiently. "Are you even listening? Your story is cancelled!"

Bryan's gaze switched back to the girl, who huffed softly.

"Wait," Fyre said, her attention slowly turning back to Mike. "So...you're shutting us down?" She whispered. The man nodded, knowing by the horrified look in her eye that he had won. "But, that's not fair!" She yelled. "The fandom needs us, and..."

"You have until five to pack your things and go," Mike said sternly. Bryan felt bad for the girl; after all, she _was_ trying hard to help their show.

Fyre's face went bright red with anger as she stood up. "Let me tell you something, _Mike._"She walked over to where her face was about an inch away from his. "_No one_ plays hard ball like I do. And when I get a team together..." She shrugged, stepping towards the doorway. When she got there, she paused and turned to look back at Mike. "...you'd better watch out."

Mike stood his ground, simply nodding and watching her leave. Bryan's mouth was wide open, and he had started trembling again. When the door was closed, Mike turned to his friend. "Not since Azula have I seen a teenage girl that scary." He whispered.

Bryan jumped up. "AZULA! _That's _who she reminded me of!"

"Really, Bryan?"

**OOOOO**

_Place: Food Court  
Time: 10:21 AM_

Panakin walked into the Food Court wanting – you guessed it – food. She grabbed a plate, gave her order to the Cabbage Man, and sat at a table. She placed her earbuds in her ears and turned her volume all the way up. She glanced around; the food court was empty. She smiled and turned on 'I Gotta Feelin'' (which she claimed to hate) and sang along ever so loudly.

"I GOTTA FEELIN'! THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD – "

And that's when the hysterical bawling began.

Panakin put the song on pause and spun around to see her little sister sobbing into her emergency bag. "Fyre?" Panakin raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I wasn't singing that badly..." she mumbled, but her sister continued to sob. "Hey, what's up?"

"Myinbuyandhutheround!"

"MIKE AND BRYAN SHUT YOU DOWN?" Panakin screamed. Fyre nodded stiffly. "But, the Fandom needs you! I mean, who else can write a good Paro..." Panakin begin.

"Summer." Her bawling sister interrupted.

Panakin froze. "Okay, that's one, but besides..."

"Jiao-Jie, Spry, RainandRoses, Bananas, Marvin, and for crying out loud, The Hash Slinging Slasher." Fyre shouted.

Panakin raised an eyebrow. "The-who-slinging-what-now?

"Sokka gives Zuko therapy!" Fyre sobbed.

"Seriously? I gotta go read that!"

"PANAKIN!"

Panakin glared. "Okay, fine. But let's go through this, shall we? 'Summer's Day' has 175 Reviews. 'I love Bad Fanficiton!' has 77 reviews. 'Spry's Apple Pie in your Eye' has 13 Reviews. 'Bring me all your Elderly!' has 130 reviews. 'Brownies?' which you made the plot for - you know, if it had plot - has 13 reviews. 'InspiredByFyre!' which was inspired by _you_, has 9 reviews. And Sokka having therapy or whatever has 50 reviews. Now, I wanna tell you who has more than all those guys combined..."

"Panakin, I don't have more than all of them combined." Fyre sniffled.

Panakin's shoulders fell and she pouted. "And I felt so confident going into that rant. Oh well. Time for Spaghetti-O's!"

As she started to walk off, Fyre suddenly realized something; "Wait...how does she know the exact numbers on all of those?"

Panakin knew the answer. "Because I'm a people person." She smirked evilly and walked off, leaving Fyre bewildered.

**OOOOO**

_Place: Outside Zuko's Dressing Room  
Time: 10:52 AM_

Summer poked Jiao-Jie with her pencil...again.

"What do you want?" Jiao-Jie asked, obviously irritated. Summer shrugged, before poking her friend again. Jiao-Jie growled, and turned to face Summer, absolute anger dripping off of her expression. "I understand that you're bored – we all are, - but it doesn't help if you poke me with a pencil."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I'm not just 'poking you with a pencil'. I am saving the world from the evil Doctor Fancypants." Summer shrugged again, sending the small yellow object back into Jiao-Jie's arm. Jiao-Jie stared at her in awe. "I'm creativity deprived. I miss Fyre."

"Yeah, I wonder where she went. We still have her Avie!" Jiao-Jie waved the little Fyre doll at Summer, who placed a hand on the award.

Summer's eyes went to Passion. "And you're saying nothing because...?" She said, putting her pencil in her purse. Jiao-Jie let out a breath of absolute relief, then began to rub her arm, which she was sure was going to have a bruise tomorrow.

Passion looked up at her, then back down at her computer. She flipped her computer around to show Summer that she was currently trying to get caught up on her writing. Summer nodded knowingly. Jiao-Jie looked confused.

"I wonder if Text took Fyre back on some epic quest to save the world from the Darth Vader guys, or something!" Jiao-Jie said, growing more excited with each word. "Join the dark side, Fyre." She put her hands in front of her face like Darth Vader, breathing heavily.

Another heavily breathing person rushed down the hallway. Passion looked up at her. "Hey, Pana! Did you find Fyre?" she asked, closing her laptop. She didn't want anyone to see that she was really playing Spider Solitaire.

Panakin took a deep breath. "I'm gonna start off with the fact you called me Pana – Fyre's the only one allowed to do that – she also calls me crazy, Queen Wacko, Team Edweird, Error 404, and other random names that I do not feel like listing and speaking of Fyre, Mike and Bryan told her that she broke a bunch of rules and she was in a Deus Ex Machina – which, by the way, means something that happens specifically to push the story forward – and something about Sokka giving Zuko therapy and how, even though she has four-hundred froogling reviews, she can complain about not having a billion or something although she did beat out Summer and Jiao-Jie, so she's pretty proud of that, plus she's currently thinking of ideas for an epic finale but we won't HAVE a finale if we don't chase a rabbit and say 'Oh my Goober, this is horrible!' because we only have until five!"

"MIKE AND BRYAN SHUT US DOWN?" Jiao-Jie screamed. Panakin nodded solemnly. Jiao-Jie stuttered. "Bu-but...we didn't break more rules than anyone else! Besides, of course, breaking into their warehouse and...running them down and beating them up until they cried. Oops."

Summer blinked. "But we're HELPING the fandom, not killing it!"

"Since when do they care? Mike and Bryan hate us for some unknown reason. Can't really put my finger on it..." Panakin trailed off, thinking of the entire month of July. Summer, Passion, and Jiao-Jie looked up in thought as well.

**O**

_"So Katara seemed excited, and Aang was alright with having a kid with her," A man said to his business partner._

_"Yeah, I hope we can make Korra as cool as we made Aang. The Last Airbender turned out quite well," The other said._

_Both were instantly trampled alive by two teenage girls, screaming 'SORRY!' on their way by._

**O**

_Sokka reluctantly stood and followed her. Jiao-Jie strode through the hallways, saying 'hi' to every single Avatar character. Sokka trudged behind, grumbling to every single Avatar character. Jiao-Jie led him into the large meeting room where Mike and Bryan were having a very, very, important meeting with James Cameron. "Hey Mike, Bryan."_

_Mike glared up at her, obviously already irritated. "Fancypants."_

_Jiao-Jie stopped. "That's _Jiao-Jie_ Fancypants to you." Her gaze switched to the other man in the room. "HEY! James Cameron! Fyre and I had an entire thousand PM conversation about you. Well, it started about you, then John and Sally almost got killed by penguins, Fyre wrote this story, and then we got back to you somehow. Our world is strange. Anywho, carry on with the whole Blue People vs. Benders thing. I'll just be in one of these extra rooms" - she pointed to the small break-out rooms all around the big meeting room – "Bye." The three men waved bye to her and then continued to yell at one another._

**O**

_James scoffed at him. "Not I, clueless Bryan." Bryan stood and got in an awesome earthbending position. James chuckled. "Wow, I'm sooo scar..."_

_He was hit by an icicle._

_Mike and Bryan stared over at Aang, who pointed to Panakin. Panakin was simply checking her light blue nails. Bryan glanced over at Mike then back at the young girl in front of them. James slowly started to ease out of unconsciousness. _

_"__Uh...what?"_

_Panakin rolled her shoulders. "Fyre got black fire, or extremely hot fire. As her fraternal twin, I got the opposite. I got ice, or extremely cold water. It makes sense when you don't think about it." _

_Mike's eyebrow did a dance. "OH WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE?"_

_"__Bye," She said simply._

**O**

_Jiao-Jie and Passion walked in on Momo trying to do Iroh's hair, while being chased by Foaming Mouth Guy._

_Summer, Panakin and Fyre walked in on Passion and Jiao-Jie tackling Iroh, while being chased by Foaming Mouth Guy._

_Mike and Bryan walked in on absolute havoc. They left immediately._

**O**

_Screaming. Lots of screaming._

_That's what was coming from Mike and Bryan._

_They were gagged, bound, and being dragged by a nineteen-year-old fangirl and a couple of cartoon characters. You'd be screaming too. Passion was just wondering how they were gagged and still able to scream._

_"You two are gonna COME HERE and do something random!"_

_Mike and Bryan both looked up in horror. Oh, well!_

_Bryan instantly got smart. He kicked Passion and started trying to run. All the while Passion lost her grip on Mike and reality. Mike and Bryan both fell to the floor, but being as stubborn as they both are, they began to wiggle away like worms. Oh, joy!_

_After ten minutes of chasing, struggling, beating, Justin Bieber-ing (Torturing), and tea drinking, Mike and Bryan were being dragged by Passion and Sokka, and Hakoda was sitting on their backs. They dragged them to the asylum set._

_Everyone turned to the door, where there were two grown men screaming, followed by grunts of pain, and Passion's evil laughter._

_Passion ran into the room, breathing heavily. "I got 'em."_

**O**

_Bryan's eyebrow did a funny dance. Summer giggled way too happily. She then grabbed Toph's arm, stalked out of the room dramatically, and made her way to a small meeting room just outside the room where Mike, Bryan, and James had been._

_James slowly regained consciousness and sat up, glaring at the co-creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. "THAT'S IT! I AM CALLING THE COPS ON THESE GIRLS!" he screamed._

_Mike glared at the door Summer had just exited from. "Go ahead. We'll give you their names..."_

**O**

"Can't think of anything," Passion said, looking up at the ceiling. Panakin nodded slightly, wrinkling her nose. Passion looked over at Jiao-Jie and Summer, who were exchanging worried glances. Passion blinked at them a couple times, before turning to Panakin. "Well, I guess it's time to let the prisoners go, since they'll be stuck here after we get kicked out. Bye, guys." Passion stood and then walked off.

Summer sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with telling the characters. They'll be so crushed! They loved this story, except for the fact that we exploited their deepest secrets on the internet..." Summer trailed off. "I'll miss Zuko so much..." she muttered, looking away. After the horrified glances from Panakin and Jiao-Jie, Summer ran off.

Jiao-Jie wrinkled her nose. "We can't sit around and do nothing," she said, turning to Fyre's twin. Panakin let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly.

"I know. I feel horrible; I've never seen Fyre so sad! Not even 'I Gotta Feelin'' and an Azula line cheered her up." Panakin pulled out her iPod, trying to look up a song to listen to until Passion and Summer got back. The first thing that pulled up was her Twilight movie.

Jiao-Jie peeked over her shoulder. "What are they doing there? It looks violent," she said, pointing at the tiny screen.

Panakin looked up at her. "Oh, all the good vampires and werewolves teamed up to defeat the bad vampires and save Bella. They got over their differences and then band together to help fight the common enemy." Panakin looked at the screen for a moment. "Hey, I have an idea."

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow.

"It involves violence," Panakin sing-songed.

"I am so in."

**OOOOO**

_Place: Set of 'Opposites Attract' No. 761.  
Time: 11:13 AM_

"...But Zuko! I love you!" Mai cried. No really, she was crying.

Zuko shut his eyes and turned to Katara, whose lip was shaking like mad. She was supposed to look scared; terrified, in fact. The group had just gotten done defeating Ozai, after all. "I'm sorry, Mai, but Katara needs me more than you do." Zuko said sternly. Oh, by the way, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

It was three months after Sozin's Comet, and Ozai and Azula had killed Aang. Therefore, Katara and Zuko had to team up to kill them, before they took over the world, because for some bizarre reason, evil can never win.

Mai, wiping tears from her cheeks, glared at Zuko. "FINE! I don't need you! I'll just find someone better!" She turned and stepped away, before falling off of a cliff. Zuko showed no emotion to his ex's death.

Katara turned to Zuko. "Zuko, what's going to happen now?" She asked, still shaking. "The world is going to be a much better place, now that your father and Azula are dead," She motioned to Azula, right by the couple's feet, with burns all over her body. She turned back to her boyfriend. "And then we're going to get married and live in the Fire Nation Palace, and I'll be the first waterbending Fire lady!" She smiled, though she was still shaking. "But I just need..."

"Not another word," Zuko said, putting his finger over her mouth. He leaned in to kiss her...just as Summer burst into the room.

"FYRE'S GUIDE TO CREATIVITY HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN!" She shrieked.

Instantly, Azula was off of the ground, eyes wide in horror. Zuko shoved Katara away roughly, not taking his eyes off Summer. Mai stared in horror over the cliff. "WHAT?" They all screamed at once. They all exchanged a worried glance.

The director of the fic glared. "CUT! We have a deadline, people. We have to get this done in the next hour!"

Summer growled. "Well we have until five!" It was a bad retort, but a retort nonetheless.

Azula blinked as she reached up a hand for Zuko to help her up. Zuko looked down at her, a raised eyebrow on his face. Azula scowled. "What? You just killed me and you can't even help me up?" she snapped. Zuko shrugged and leaned a hand down to help his sister up. "Okay, so what's going on?" Azula asked grabbing a small towel and wiping off a small 'burn wound' on her forehead.

"That's disturbing," Summer said, motioning at Azula. She shrugged and got to work rubbing make-up burns off her hands. "Okay, so all I understand is that Mike and Bryan said that Fyre broke too many rules – apparently she's out of the Deus Ex Machina – and told her that she has until five to get out of here."

"You know, this only takes, like, five more minutes to finish," the director butt in.

Summer held up a hand towards him, causing him to scowl. "Look, I need you guys' help. I currently can't find either of Fyre's cats, and I think Mike and Bryan will be really mad if I leave those two rabid demons here." She kicked a small Styrofoam rock that sat next to her foot.

"Ask Passion to find 'em," Mai suggested, looking over the cliff she had just fallen off of. It was actually three feet off the ground of the studio. She looked over at Zuko, who shrugged at his real girlfriend.

Summer smirked. "Okay, that's the solution to everything, but we need a solution to this whole FGTC problem. I mean, Panakin said Fyre's freaking out, and I have to leave with her. It is bad to be around that girl when she is freaking out, do you understand me?"

She was currently about three inches from Mai's face. Mai put a hand on Summer's forehead and pushed her back a couple of feet. "I get it. We can probably talk this out with Mike and Bryan and get this whole situation taken care of. Do they realize that you guys are helping?"

Azula bit her lip from the other side of the stage. "It probably has nothing to do with the protests, petitions, strikes, skipping out on stories and stuff since Fyre's Guide to Creativity started," she said, folding her hands across her chest.

"Oh yeah; nothing. It's not like yesterday we all just didn't show up in order to go to the Avie's," Katara piped up, currently wiping 'Zuko Cooties' off her lips. Zuko looked over at her, ignoring the 'Zuko cooties' and biting his lip.

Summer put her hands on her hips. "Really guys?"

"So that's where everyone was..." the director said putting a hand on his chin. "What the heck are Avie's?" he asked, stroking his beard.

"No one knows," Zuko responded quickly, shaking the man off. "So, okay, it's our fault that Mike and Bryan are shutting you down; I'll try to talk them out of it, and for now is there anything we can do to help? There, I said it." He turned to look at Mai, who was staring at him.

Summer smiled at Zuko. "With that attitude all you could do is give Fyre a hug...which would probably cheer her up. But, I mean, we could handle this like adults and talk to Mike and Bryan about this situation. Or we could handle this like children and fire a bunch of Nerf guns in their faces. Which sounds more fun to you?"

"I'm calling security!" The director shouted. He put the phone to his ear, but all he got was a 'busy' tone. "Drat. Since when is security too busy to answer a call?"

Katara pointed at Summer. "Since they got here. So what you're saying Summer," she said turning from the director to the teenager. "Is that we're gonna attack Mike and Bryan with a bunch of children's toys? Doesn't sound like much of a plan to me."

"Children's toys can be extremely dangerous. Plus, you guys have your bending. Come on, we'll iron out details on the way. But first, I need to send Passion a text about Fyre's cats." Summer whipped out her phone, typed something as only a teenaged girl could (very fast) and put her phone back.

_Passion,_

_No time to explain; plan on attacking Mike and Bryan with Nerf.  
Find Fyre's cats._

_~Summer_

"Let's go fight Fire with Foam Darts!" Summer said excitedly. She bounced out of the room, the characters not far behind her.

**OOOOO**

_Place: Ozai's Cell Set  
Time: 12:34 PM_

"I still can't believe Fyre threw us in jail."

Anon was standing on her hands, bored out of her mind. She had mastered the art of playing basketball with her feet, so now she was trying to see if she could still do it upside-down. She was using her sister, Purple, as the basket, which worked well since every time she scored there would be a cry of pain.

Oreo, who was in her own little corner, shrugged. "Well, what did you expect? We _did _try to kidnap and torture them."

WereFaerie was looking around excitedly, like a puppy. "I don't mind, this is the exact same cell Ozai was in!"

Marvin glared at her. "Then how do we all fit in here?"

"LOGIC." Purple yelled, getting hit by a basketball. "I hate sharing a cell with you people!"

"Imagine how we feel!"

The girls turned to Sofia, who was sitting on one of the bunk-beds in the room, fighting with Bananas over who was the biggest fan of Fyre's Guide to Creativity. Bananas claimed that since he was there first, he was the biggest fan, but Sofia said since she had reviewed every single chapter, she was.

Abby swung down from the top bunk, where she and Bob had just built a fort. "Man, I've heard of holding a story hostage for reviews, but this is just ridiculous!" She pouted. "And there's no NCIS or Star Wars to keep me entertained."

"You sound like Panakin," Heart pointed out. She looked around. "Hey, what am I even doing here? I've been avoiding Fyre!"

French sighed. "Fyre's just crazy."

"No, duh?" Violet looked as if French had just said the smartest thing in the world, before frowning. "Dude, we figured that out by the second chapter."

Mystery poked her head out of 'Fort Fail'. "THE SECOND CHAPTER WAS EPIC."

"Mystery, shut up." Kangaroo said for the tenth time in, well, ten minutes.

Alex hit Kangaroo with one of the twenty pillows the group had been supplied. "Don't be mean to Mystery! She tries very hard to be...well, mysterious. Huh. Guess she doesn't really do much. But Bananas," – He turned to look at her – "I'm the biggest fan!"

Pres ripped the blanket off of her head. "TOO. MUCH. NOISE." She yelled randomly.

Amy Whitespot looked over at her, an annoyed expression on her face. "Thank you for screaming that at the top of your lungs."

Tori was off doing her own little thing – correcting grammar and such; It's her hobby – when her little world became disturbed by a reviewer named after a – get this – Blue Dancing Fox. Honestly, no one knew why Abby was complaining about entertainment.

Mike followed Blue to the ground, after getting kicked out of 'Fort Fail' by Mystery. "Ouchie. That hurt."

Heather – who had been gone since chapter seven (Fyre still kidnapped her though, that's _her _hobby.) – Watched the chaos around her. "Man, how much have I missed since chapter seven?" she asked, raising an ever so confused eyebrow.

"Ozai singing Justin Bieber." Science said, wrinkling her nose.

Heart raised an eyebrow. "You've been gone since chapter eight, how did you know that?"

"BECAUSE I DO."

One of the other guys in the room sighed, eating a small desert. "You people are all crazy, did you know that?"

"We did indeed, Muffins!" Spry called from her 'safe' spot dangling off the bunk bed like it was monkey bars.

Melody snickered. "Muffins? That's your name?"

Muffins raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, so my name's weird?" He asked, walking over to Melody. "And you don't think Science is a weird name?" Science began to protest in the background. "Or Blue? Or Bananas, Pres, Kangaroo, Mystery, French, Heart, Spry, or _Bob_? But _Muffins?_" He ranted.

Insanity blinked. "Wooooow."

Dave smiled. "I know, right? He's been ranting like that all day."

Yes, you counted right. Fyre crammed all of her reviewers into that tiny cell.

There was a loud knock at the cell door, causing the reviewers to jump up and look over. Fort Fail fell down on top of Mystery, who cried out in surprise and fell off of the top bunk bed, wrapped in pillows and blankets. Tori sighed. "Come in!" she yelled through the chaos.

Passion strode into the cell, her shoulders slumped and her whole expression looked dull and sucked of life. "Hey guys," She said sadly, raising her hand up in a dull wave. Sofia, Alex, and Bananas all raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

"Um, hi," Alex replied, wrinkling her nose. "Uh...what's up?"

Passion sighed. "Uh, y'all are free to go," She whispered. "Fyre's Guide to Creativity is over. Mike and Bryan shut us down."

"WHAT?" Twenty-something voices screeched.

Passion nodded unhappily. The reviewers were frozen solid from shock. Mystery had frozen in mid-struggle. Science froze in mid-scream. Bananas, Alex, and Sofia all froze in mid-raised-eyebrow. Even Anon was frozen in mid-feet-basketball.

"Wh-why?" Oreo finally managed to say.

"She broke too many rules. But I think the real reason is that the characters are starting to revolt against the over-used stories and the cliché authors. They've become aware of the horrifying 'plots' and are starting to refuse to do some of them." Passion shrugged lightly. "Apparently, Mike and Bryan don't think that our story is that funny. They said we have until five to get out of here. Fyre's crushed."

"SO ARE WE!" Purple and Anon yelled in unison. They do that a lot.

Tori blinked. "Okay, explain slowly," She said, setting down her pencil.

Passion sighed. "I would, but the full story is, like, two thousand words long, and I'm really busy trying to find Fyre's cats. They've vanished. I'm getting seriously worried, because Jiao-Jie claims that when they're hungry they go crazier than Azula did in the finale and I just..."

"What could we do to help?"

Passion casually dismissed Bob, who had issued the question. "I don't think you guys could do anything because you're stuck here without a map and the kittens could be absolutely anywhere..." she continued.

Sofia stood from her comfy place on the bunk beds. Purple instantly charged to it. "I think he means 'What could we do to help Fyre's Guide to Creativity?'" she said, tilting her head slightly. Bob looked at her and nodded.

Passion looked over at her. "You-you guys wanna help?" She asked slowly. Alex, Science, Heart, and and Pres nodded. Passion felt a smile creep onto her face. "Seriously? I would love you all forever!" she cried.

The guys in the group all smiled widely, which Passion noted quickly and shrugged them off. "Will you guys really help?" She asked, feeling her own smile growing from ear to ear. Several reviewers nodded, while others just smiled. "Awesome! Come with me, I have an idea..."

**OOOOO**

_Place: Appa's Dressing Room  
Time: 1:02 PM_

Jiao-Jie wandered slowly past the Penguins with six arms. She had never understood those, but they were there. She walked down the large room, past several dozen – er, hundred – cages, staring with wide eyes at all the animals. Appa was near the end, currently getting his saddle on for a fic.

The Black clad girl pushed herself up against the freezing cold cage to her right. It was a stupid choice, since a Platypus-Bear was in the cage, but she had to think fast, and most all the dangerous animals had been declawed.

Most.

She took a deep breath as the two men getting Appa's saddle on slowly began to lead the bison out of the hallway. _No! _Jiao-Jie felt sweat pouring off her forehead. _They can't take Appa! He's part of my plan! _She gulped down hard as the group walked less than twenty feet away from her. She looked down at the small object in her hand and nodded. She could do this. Just had to wait for the right moment...

As the group stepped in front of her, one of the men turned and made perfect eye contact with her.

_Now._

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Jiao-Jie shrieked. She grabbed the small Bison Whistle in her hand and pressed it to her lips. She took a deep gasp in, and then released as much air as she could through the tiny hole. The high-pitched noise echoed throughout the hallway, and the two men covered their ears. Every animal began making their own little noise, including Jiao-Jie, who was making a Tarzan wail.

She hit a button on the wall, releasing ten of the animals in her area. Luckily for her, she was in the dangerous area. _Well, actually, that's not very lucky at all. _Jiao-Jie looked to one of the nearby open cages, leapt inside, and slammed the metal door shut. She watched in awe as the two men in front of her were attacked by...

_Penguin-creatures?_

Jiao-Jie felt a smirk crawl on her face as a plan cooked in her head. The plan would turn into a lot of blood, possibly a horror-movie, but it would be _so _worth it. She smiled as the two men were dragged into one of the cages by a Rabba-roo, and then the door was locked shut.

Jiao-Jie swung her cage door open and ran to Appa. "APPA!" She shouted, hugging the bison. The large animal let out a groan, then scooped up the teenaged girl with his tongue. Jiao-Jie shrieked, jumping away from him. "Drooly Bison!" She screamed.

She glanced over to see Momo running at her. She smiled at him, then picked him up and let him sit on her shoulder. "Hey, Momo! How are you?" She asked, scratching the lemur's neck. She felt a small switch on his collar. "What's this?" She flipped the switch.

"You, my friend, are just a few plums short of a fruit pie," Momo told her.

Jiao-Jie blinked. "Okay, let's keep that off." She switched it back off, and Momo went back to mindless chirping. "Alright guys, I need all of your help to save Avatar Fanfiction forever! But first, we need to find the prop room! Can you guys help?"

The animals all began to squawk loudly, and Jiao-Jie smiled. She hit another button on the nearby wall, and at least half – if not all – of the cages released. Jiao-Jie climbed up Appa's side and grabbed his reins. "Well come on!" She called. "Let's go save the Avatar world."

**OOOOO**

_Place: Twilight Warehouse  
Time: 1:47 PM_

Panakin took a deep, shaky breath.

She was about to go into dreamland for millions of girls everywhere, and she couldn't even enjoy it. She had had no idea that this piece of Heaven had even existed, in fact she had just found over ten minutes before when she had stopped at the FFN map kiosk made for characters doing crossovers. No one had even noticed the teenage girl with blonde Princess Leia hair, an epic black cloak, and a small gun at her side. Perfectly normal.

She pulled the last bobby pin out of her hair, causing it to fall in blonde clumps over her shoulders. She then pulled up the hood that came with the cloak until a shadow covered her face. She looked down at her gun that she had gotten last year for Halloween (She had been a spy,) and bit her lip slightly. This plan had to work. If it didn't, FGTC and all of Fanfiction were doomed forever.

Opening the heavy metal door, Panakin slipped into the building, to be met by a teenaged boy with spiky black hair and a bit too much glitter spray on. Panakin bit her lip harder as the boy turned to her.

"Hey Alice, we need you in room 4A for...wait a second. You're not..." the boy began.

Panakin flipped her hood down to where it hit her shoulders.

_Plan starts: Now._

"OH-MA-GOOBER-IT'S-EDWARD-CULLEN!" She shrieked at the absolute top of her lungs. Edward clamped both hands over his ears, wrinkling his nose and collapsing to the floor as Panakin continued her shriek.

Edward staggered back to his feet as Panakin shrieked again, louder this time than before. Edward gripped a small intercom on the wall next to himself. "We have an intruder! Code: Fangirl! Code: Fangirl!" he yelled over Panakin's screaming.

He hung up the intercom and froze solid. The screaming had stopped. Now it was dead silence. _What the..._ he didn't get a chance to finish the thought as he turned around. Panakin stood not five feet away from the vampire with her plastic gun pointed directly at his head.

"You-you're not threatening to _shoot _me, are you?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Panakin nodded. "I am." It was the hardest two words she had ever said before in her Twilight-loving life.

Edward stared in awe at her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You are going to shoot me, Edward Cullen. Famous vampire from the Twilight books? Bella Swan's husband?" Panakin nodded stiffly again. Edward smirked. "But that wouldn't even work! I'm a vamp – "

He watched in horror as Panakin took a box of matches out of her back pocket. She struck one, placed it inside the 'gun' barrel, and aimed it back at Edward.

The vampire blinked in horror. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we can work this out! I get it; you're a team Jacob, right? Okay, just write a fanfic about it! You don't have to _shoot_ me!" he cried. "Ms. Meyer is not gonna be happy when she hears about..."

Bella rushed into the room, and Panakin turned to face her, gun pointed at the Mary-Sue. Bella froze in place. Edward's eyes went from saucers to plates as he stared in horror at the fangirl. Panakin snarled. "I don't like being called a Team Jacob."

"But you don't have to _shoot_ her!"

Panakin struck another match. Now she had two weapons, one fake. She was currently praying that Bella wouldn't see the 'Made in China' on the side of the gun. "You two," Panakin said, her head jerking from Edward to Bella. "Are gonna come with me."

Bella stared in horror. "Edward, what's going on?" she asked softly, her body shaking. She placed a hand on her hip. "I just got back from doing three 'Team Jacob' fics, and I just want to be with my actual husband for five min..."

Panakin aimed the gun at her again. "Shush! Now, I'm gonna need Jacob, Charlie...basically if they have a craving for blood, bring 'em!"

Edward blinked three times. "Why?"

"Because I said so! Now move it!" Panakin shrieked, throwing the match by Edward's foot. Edward shrieked like a five-year-old girl as he jumped up in the air, away from the match. Bella hung her head in shame, before Panakin cocked the plastic gun. Bella jumped slightly, then ran to go gather some of her friends.

Panakin waited five minutes, until suddenly, a huge crowd of Vampires, Werewolves, and other miscellaneous people gathered by Panakin. Her eyes scanned the crowd for every single familiar face. She took another deep breath as Charlie suddenly piped up from the back of the crowd.

"What are we doing here? I was in the middle of doing another fic about Jacob and Bella getting married. Goodness, I hate these fics." He muttered.

Panakin smiled. "Thank you for doing my intro for me, Charlie! I'm here about the horrible fics, uncreative, etc. We need your help over in the Avatar: Last Airbender warehouse. Mike and Bryan – basically you guys' Stephanie Meyer – are planning on ruining creativity forever. My twin sister, Fyre, has come up with hundreds of ideas to help save the fandom, but they think that characters skipping out on some stories are more important than that.

Look, I'm a big fan – Team Edward all the way – and I know what you guys could all do to a couple of normal guys if you're set on attack mode. So what do you say? Do it for the creativity? Do it for the fans? Do it for yourselves?" Panakin flashed a toothy grin. Edward and Jacob exchanged a awkward glance, before turning back to look at her.

Charlie looked around from the back of the crowd. "Well? Are any of you 'all-powerful' vampires or werewolves gonna say anything, or do you leave it to the cops?" He turned to face Panakin, nodding his head slowly. "We're in. Can I bring my gun?"

Edward glared at him. "Just don't try to_ shoot_ me."

Panakin smiled. "Then come on! It's flash-mob time!" Panakin grabbed the plastic sword at her side and held it up in the air. "FOR NARNIA! Er, AVATAR!" She ran forward, before, as an afterthought, looking over at Edward. She hit him over the head with the sword. "That's for calling me Alice. I'm not_ that _short!"

**OOOOO**

_Place: Prop Room  
Time: 2:34 PM_

People have a tendency to stare if you are leading a gigantic mob of vampires and werewolves through a couple of hallways. Panakin didn't mind; she enjoyed people giving her funny looks when she was going through her 'Twilight Obsessiveness'. It made her proud.

She wandered through the familiar halls – leading every character from the best-selling book series behind her – until she stopped at the door for the prop room. "Okay, this place is tiny, so I'm gonna need you guys to stay out here. I'll be back in like, five minutes. Just...stay."

The werewolves glared. "We're not actual dogs, you know," Jacob began.

"STAY!"

Panakin slammed the door behind her, turning to face the prop room. Her eyes widened to stare in absolute horror at the havoc going on in front of her, consisting of Passion, Summer, Jiao-Jie, some random reviewers, and a whole mess of animals.

Jiao-Jie was currently messing with some animals. Panakin wandered over to her and watched in awe as Jiao-Jie instantly hid the animal behind her back and looked at Panakin. "You can't see what I'm doing! It's a secret!"

"Are you duck-taping chainsaws to those six-armed penguins?"

Jiao-Jie growled at her. "It's an epic plan and you know it. They'll be all 'Waddle, waddle, QUACK, waddle waddle, splatter, waddle waddle, AHHHH, waddle waddle'. Does that not sound like an epic battle to you?" She asked.

Panakin shook her head 'no'. Jiao-Jie glared at her, before turning back to her penguin project. Panakin walked over to Summer, who was currently equipping some of the main Avatar characters with Nerf guns. Panakin raised an eyebrow. "Nerf?"

"It's all we had," Summer snapped back at her. Panakin put her hands up in defense, before turning to the Cabbage Merchant.

"Fyre told me you had made a cabbage-gun; true or false?" Panakin said rapidly. The Cabbage man pulled a small gun out of his bag, placed a cabbage in it, then fired it at the wall, shrieking his second favorite catchphrase. Panakin smiled. "Summer, I found an answer to your problem!"

Summer turned. "Oh, cool! It's a bunch of flying cabbage. That works way better than foam!" she threw the foam guns at the ground, before picking up a cabbage gun. "These things are epic!" She screamed. She handed one to each of the major ATLA characters, plus kept one for herself.

Passion grabbed a couple of swords and bows-and-arrows off the wall. "You guys think this will be enough?" she asked, juggling the dangerous objects. Jiao-Jie held up a deadly penguin who let out a 'Wack!' and attempted to wiggle out of her arms.

"Can you _not_ see this thing as incredibly deadly?" Jiao-Jie asked, shaking the animal for emphasis.

Panakin took a deep breath. "This is going to be our biggest project ever. We have to do this right, or the Avatar Fandom is doomed forever." Panakin put her hand in front of her. "All in?"

Jiao-Jie, Passion, and Summer all put their hands on top of hers, nodding their heads in agreement.

They all shrieked whenever a chainsaw-covered penguin also joined the circle.

"QUACK!"

**OOOOO**

_Place: Meeting Room  
Time: 3:25 PM_

"Order! Order!" Panakin cried over the several hundred people gathered in the meeting room. When a tomato hit her shoulder, she went from calm leader to deranged twin of an absolute psychopath. "WHO THREW THAT?" She shrieked into the microphone.

Everyone in the audience pointed to Bella.

"What? I had a tomato; Jacob told me to throw it," she shrugged, playing with the dagger she had been given as a weapon. "Be lucky I didn't throw this; I am late for like, five fics right now, and Ms. Meyer is gonna be sooo mad at me if I don't get back by four."

Panakin shrugged. "Sorry guys, but this is an emergency. Okay, so hopefully you are all aware of why you're here, and if you're not, I'll give you a brief recap. Okay, so Mike and Bryan are trying to shut Fyre's Guide to Creativity down. Fyre's Guide to Creativity is a..."

Zuko looked over at Katara. "This is so boring. You wanna go grab a sandwich?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Katara looked up at Panakin, who was currently rambling about Fyre's Guide to Creativity. She then turned back to Zuko, and nodded quickly.

Azula grabbed Zuko's arm. "Stay," she snapped quickly. "Look, I am so tired of playing out all these 'Zuko goes to visit absolutely mental Azula in Prison and makes her cry for some unknown reason because she's got multiple personality disorder or something' fics."

Aang glared over at the trio. "You wanna get us all in trouble? We can't do this unless we want Mike and Bryan to be incredibly mad at us! And you know what happened the last time they got mad? Azula shot me with lightning!"

"Fun times," Azula remarked.

Edward leaned over their chairs. "Last time Ms. Meyer got mad at me, she told them to cast Taylor Lautner as Jacob. Now guess who all the fangirls want Bella to end up with?" He scowled at the ground, thinking about the fact that there were more 'Team Jacob's' than 'Team Edward's'.

"_...so we get in the Warehouse, and Fyre's all 'Hey, here's Azula, who is by the way real. Sorry I never mentioned this to you, my twin, because obviously I've been here multiple times, and Edward Cullen lives less than a mile away from here...'"_

Jacob glared at Edward. "I'm just saying that I think Taylor Lautner was a good choice as me. Your actor is the problem!" he shouted, standing up.

"What's wrong with Robert?" Charlie asked, standing up to make eye contact with Jacob, who began to growl. Charlie glared at him, flaring his nostrils and reaching for his gun. "I never liked you," he hissed at the werewolf.

Katara glared up at the fighting characters. "Don't make me stand up; I will stand up; I am standing up!" she shouted, standing up. Zuko grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back down, only to be pulled to his feet as well.

"_...and I don't think that the cats are rabid...they may be, but they've bitten me several dozen times and...I don't think I have rabies...then again I do make a bunch of run-on sentences a lot, and people tell me that sometimes I talk without realizing it, but does that mean I'm rabid?"_

Iroh pushed his niece and nephew apart from murdering each other with their chairs. "Fighting has never solved anything," he said, frowning at the teens. When he was hit by a tomato, his frown turned into a scowl. "Never mind that; FIGHT'S ON!"

Sokka gasped as a few dozen arrows began to fly through the air. A penguin began to waddle around, causing everyone in its path to shriek in absolute fear. The evil six-armed animal began to quack wildly, making the chatter of the already noisy room that much worse.

"Your books are horrible!"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"OUCH! Azula!"

"_...And then when we were seven, Fyre broke her arm, and the doctor put a cast on my arm too because I can feel her pain – it's a twin thing – and –"_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the room turned to the unfamiliar voice. When their heads turned, they saw Foaming Mouth Guy standing on his chair, glaring at all the people below him. "I know we may not all get along," he said. "And I know that this mission is going to be one of the hardest things we ever do together, but we have to do this! We have to save the fandom, we have to get along for about an hour to do so, and we have to have fun while doing it.

"Look, I know we're from different shows, episodes, nations...Forks, Washington...but we have to work together for the same cause, a cause we all believe in; ending unoriginality and horrible writing! There is a reason we are here in this room right now, and it is not just to do a failure at a crossover; it's to save the FFN world as we know it.

"We all have our own talents, abilities, backstories and other stuff like that. We are all different, and that's why we have come together today. If we were all the same, they wouldn't have called out some Vampire freaks to help us here in the Avatar fandom. Well, Panakin may have, but that's beside the point."

He sat down, and raised his eyebrows at all the horrified looks of everyone else in the room. "What? Originality makes me excited."

"Everything makes you excited," Summer commented from her place on the front row, filing her nails.

Panakin froze solid. "So between my speech and Foamy's rant...hopefully you guys understand what's going on now and what's gonna go down. Our final step is to find Fyre and get her in on all this. Are you guys all ready to save the world?"

"Save the world?" Jiao-Jie piped up. "I thought we were going for lunch; I haven't eaten all day!"

"You're ruining the drama. Where was I? Blah, blah, blah, SAVE THE WORLD?" Panakin repeated into the microphone.

A mutter of "Okay", "Why not?", and "Where am I?"'s rang out. Panakin whacked her forehead, muttering to herself about how clueless vampires are. The Avatar characters all looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I'm gonna take that all as a 'Yes, Panakin. We'd love to help you in your quest to save the galaxy. Would you like cake?' So I guess that means that we're gonna go get Fyre. Unless...You guys wanna yell at each other a little more. Fine with me."

"WHAT ARE THE BOOKS EVEN ABOUT?"

"Did you just hit me with an icicle?

"OUCH! Azula!"

**OOOOO**

_Place: Azula's Dressing Room  
Time: 4:02 PM_

Fyre was on Azula's bed, snuggling a cat, who wasn't happy. Well, Fyre wasn't happy either, but that's beside the point. Actually, it isn't. Oh, well. Fyre looked down at the small animal and sniffled. "You like my story don't you?"

"Mrrrp," the cat said, shaking it's head.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Fyre yelled. She then hugged the ball of insane fuzz. She sniffled a bit, before looking back at the animal. "You know I can't stay mad at you." She then fell back on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed slowly as she heard a creak from the doorway.

Outside the room, Panakin tuned to the mob of people and animals behind her. "Stay here," she said. "We'll be back in just a few minutes...hopefully." She took a deep breath and opened the door, motioning for Summer, Passion, and Jiao-Jie to follow.

As the group walked into the room, they shut the door on Azula who was peeking in to see what Fyre had done to her room. "Hey, Fyre," Passion said, wandering over to the bed. Fyre glared at her, holding up the cat as a threat. Jiao-Jie jumped back and hit Azula's vanity causing a notebook to fall.

"What's this?" she asked, picking it up. The notebook was full of doodles, Fail Lists, and spontaneous thoughts. Jiao-Jie saw a new list, written in sparkly red pen.

**What happened in between the episodes?**

**What if the Fire Nation had started the war earlier? Like before the first Sozin's comet**

**What if the 'Blue Spirit' had ever been caught and arrested?**

**What if Aang HAD learned Firebending in "The Deserter"?**

**What if Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee kidnapped Aang in "Return to Omashu"?**

**What if the Gang didn't get out out of the library in time?**

**What happened to that professor guy in the library, anyways?**

**What if Zuko had joined the Freedom Fighters?**

**What if Jet never met up with the Gang again?**

**Someone gets BRAINWASHED by the Dai Li**

**What if Aang actually mastered the Avatar State in "The Guru"?**

**What if Combustion Man killed Aang and the Gang?**

**Bloodbending was completely useless in the series; What if Sozin's Comet had fallen on a Full Moon?**

**What if the invasion on the Day of Black Sun had been successful?**

**What if Mike and Bryan let me stay?**

"Aw..." she muttered, looking at the last 'idea'. She sighed and looked over at Fyre. "Come on, Fyre! Up and at 'em! We're gonna just...walk out that door, walk around the warehouse...most likely get arrested...it'll be fun!"

Fyre groaned. "Mike and Bryan will just say 'You're breaking the rules. Die.'"

"Well, we gotta look on the upside here," Passion said. "You know, when Life give you lemons, you make lemonade...so..."

"Where did Life get the lemons?" Fyre suddenly asked.

Summer pursed her lips. "I don't know, Fyre...maybe Life has its own lemon farm?" She suggested, shrugging slightly. Fyre sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up from a nap. Summer raised an eyebrow as Fyre tilted her head.

"Why did Life chose me to give the lemons to? I could just go to the cafeteria and buy a lemon. Why not give lemons to the starving children in other countries? Did Life think of that? Or is Life just being rude and stupid?" Fyre asked.

"Uh..." Summer said.

Fyre had stopped crying now, and instead was incredibly curious. "Why not grapes? Grape juice is really good. Or Apples, oranges, Capri Sun...how the heck do you make lemonade without Sugar or water anyways? Plus, did Life supply one of those lemon squeezer thingies? Because I have cuts all over my hands, and lemon juice is no fun in cuts." Fyre glared over at her cat, who meowed innocently.

"Well you're not supposed to think about..." Jiao-Jie began.

"I guess I could eat the lemons, but they're a bit sour. I could always find some tea or something; that tastes good with a lemon. Did Life supply me with some tea or money to buy some? What else do lemons taste good in?"

Passion shrugged. "Cake," she supplied. Summer glared at her.

Fyre pointed at her. "Lemon cake! Why doesn't Life just give me lemon cake?"

"Because Life doesn't like cake!" Summer screamed.

"Who doesn't like cake?" Jiao-Jie asked.

Fyre shrugged. "I guess you could squirt them in people's eyes. It hurts, but it's funny. Or you could hot glue Googly eyes on them and make a new friend. But where do we get Googly eyes? Does Life give them to us, or does Life expect us to find our own?"

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked.

"Or you could hook a couple of wires to it and make electricity but then of course Life would have to supply the wires...plus what would we use that amount of electricity for? Power a clock? Maybe? I never understood that; something to do with acids? Hey, maybe Life would like us to do some experiments or something," Fyre shrugged.

Summer whacked her forehead.

"I guess we could always just throw them back at Life, and say 'Take your froogling lemons back and YOU figure out what to do with them! It's the mystery of the century! No one could ever figure out what to do with your stupid lemons!'"

"YOU MAKE FROOGLING LEMONADE!" Summer shrieked. "Just, open that door and see what's out there!" she pointed to the door.

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "Are there lemons out there?"

"SHUT UP."

Fyre sighed. "Fine, but if you ever tell me about lemonade again, I swear I will hit you with a toothbrush and laugh when you fall down a flight of stairs." Fyre clapped her hands. "You been warned." She then turned to face the door, opened it slowly, and raised an eyebrow at the mob of people outside. "Flash mob?" she asked, staring in awe.

Panakin smirked. "Sort of...it's a FGTC mob! These people are all here to help get your story back."

"Are they gonna sign a petition or something? And is that Edward Cullen?" Fyre yelled, motioning to the sparkly vampire, who waved. "It is! Panakin, did you find out about the Twilight Warehouse? I was told very specifically not to let you in!"

"I know, I know, I know, and no, they are not gonna sign a petition. They're gonna do this the...Fyre way." Panakin winked at her sister, and Fyre nodded knowingly. "We're gonna go find Mike and Bryan, and make sure they know what Fyre's Guide to Creativity means. You in?" She asked, looking at her sister.

Fyre felt a smirk crawl onto her face. "I'm in."

**OOOOO**

_Place: Mike and Bryan's Corner of the Warehouse  
Time: 4:45 PM_

Mike and Bryan stood in front of their room in the back of the warehouse. Bryan checked his watch again. Mike stomped his foot impatiently. "They're _all _late." The man pointed out. "Very late. Even Appa." He turned to look at Bryan, who shrugged. "I mean, some of them have been jumping some fics, but all of them missing every fic submitted in two hours?"

"Eighty minutes." Bryan corrected. "And counting. Where could they all be?"

Mike wrinkled his nose. "I hope this has nothing to do with that fangirl, Fyre. I've put up with that girl all month, but this is getting ridiculous. Good thing she's leaving in" – Mike checked his watch – "fifteen minutes."

Bryan shrugged just as a cabbage whirred past his head. He stared in horror at the small, green, leafy food that rolled about on the floor, before exchanging a glance with Mike. Mike shrugged and turned in the opposite direction.

"And of course, it has something to do with that fangirl, Fyre." Mike sighed, motioning at the giant group of Vampires, Avatar Characters, and random people in front of them.

Fyre cocked her cabbage-gun and smiled coolly. "Looking for me?" she asked dramatically. Panakin smirked, grabbing her own cabbage-gun. She aimed for Bryan's head, and was about to pull the trigger when Fyre put her hand in front of her sister. "Not yet. Let's make this thing...dramatic."

"A cabbage going through Bryan's skull isn't dramatic?"

Fyre sighed, putting down her gun and turning to her sister. "Look, this is why you stay with the vampires. You mess all the drama up! Send Passion over here, she'll show you!" Fyre motioned to Passion, who was _still_ trying for that handshake with Summer. Yes, the one from chapter two. "PASSION."

Passion jumped up and turned to look at Fyre. "I was just...doing an experiment?"

"Me no wants the chit-chat." Fyre snapped. "Just come over here and pretend you're a Twilight Loving freak!"

Passion looked like she was going to barf. "Ew, no!"

Fyre bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Stop being a little girl and man up!" she yelled, aiming her cabbage-gun at her purple-clad (As usual) friend. Passion yelped and ducked behind Summer, who currently had a cat, a lemur, and a saber-tooth-moose-lion-cub on her shoulders.

"Alright, can we just get to the action?" Heart quickly snapped, looking very impatient.

Suddenly, Muffins started laughing like an evil maniac. Every head in the room turned to the familiar sound, but the exploding muffins flying from his cabbage-gun were definitely new. Fyre and Panakin dove to the floor, and Jiao-Jie and Summer clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Mike snarled at Fyre. "You are all in so much trouble! As soon as Meyer finds out about this, you're all gonna pay," he hissed. The Twilight characters all exchanged a horrified glance.

Fyre opened her mouth in shock, before narrowing her eyes and turning back to face Mike and Bryan. Fyre stalked her way over to Appa, grabbed her Megaphone, and stood on top of the Bison's saddle. She turned on the Megaphone, and held it up to her mouth. "**What if Ursa was a bender?**" She asked, glaring at Mike and Bryan.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Well we never really explored that, but..."

"**What if Azula and Zuko were twins? What if they had some of the 'Twin Powers', like feeling each other's pain, or reading each other's mind?" **Fyre smirked at Bryan's confused face. The man turned to look at his business partner, who scowled.

"I know what she's doing! Get her!" Mike shouted.

The Avatar characters all looked at each other. They then looked over at Fyre, who had her cabbage-gun aimed at Mike and Bryan. They watched as she turned the Megaphone back on. "**What if Zuko **_**did**_** capture Aang sometime in the series?" **She said, looking over at Zuko.

Zuko took a deep breath and looked over at Fyre, before turning back to Mike and Bryan. "**What if I was a double-agent for the Fire Nation after I joined Aang?"**

Panakin felt a smile creep onto her face as Mike and Bryan had the same expression Zuko had had when he walked into Sokka's tent. She ran over and climbed up Appa's tail, then grabbed the Megaphone from her sister. "**What if Azula had killed Iroh in 'The Chase'?"**

"**What if I could not escape Jail, and went with Zuko, instead?" **Iroh asked from somewhere in the crowd.

Edward Cullen looked around with a confused look on his face. "**What...what happened when I told Charlie I was gonna marry Bella? Huh?" **he asked, motioning over at Bella and Charlie, who were currently staring at him like he had gone mad.

Panakin spoke into the Megaphone. "Edward, that's been done; you fail." Edward scowled at the fangirl.

"**What if we never lost Appa?" **Aang asked, motioning at his giant Sky Bison.

Azula smiled and grabbed a spear from Sokka. "**Reverse the Bending roles; Sokka and Suki are benders, the rest of us not?" **She said, throwing the spear up in the air. Everyone within five feet of the insane princess jumped away, staring at her in horror. She caught the spear and aimed it at Mike and Bryan, who both jumped back.

"**What if Suki joined the group way back in Warriors of Kyoshi?" **Summer asked, climbing Appa's tail. The bison let out a loud growl.

Jiao-Jie smiled, grabbed her bow-and-arrow, and followed Summer up Appa's tail. Summer grabbed Fyre's Megaphone and handed it to Jiao-Jie. She looked over at her friend, puzzled. "Uh, actually I don't have an idea...except for **What if Zuko did go with Azula in 'The Avatar state'? **I sort of just wanted to climb Appa's tail."

Passion let out a Tarzan wail and attempted to simply run and jump onto Appa; however she underestimated how tall he is, and how short she is, and wound up lying on the floor. "**Wha-what if Zuko didn't go with Azula in Crossroads of Destiny?**" She muttered. Summer leaned over and helped her up.

"**What if Zuko could generate lightning?" **Katara said, looking over at said person, who smiled at her.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "That couldn't happen."

"Says who?" Sokka asked.

"Says Canon," Bryan snapped.

Fyre smiled at her friends, and then turned back to Mike and Bryan. "**What if Katara had never entered the battlefield during the Final Agni Kai? What if **we all suddenly attacked Mike and Bryan?" Fyre asked, suddenly aiming her cabbage-gun at Mike.

Mike yelped as a hundred cabbages flew at him at once. Fyre motioned to Jiao-Jie, who blew her bison whistle. Ten penguins with chainsaws began to waddle towards Bryan, who shrieked and attempted to stand on Mike's shoulders. Mike glared at him.

Fyre looked over at Jiao-Jie, who was now holding a camera. "What the goobers are you doing?"

"I'm getting footage for our movie. This is great!" She cried. Fyre smirked as she grabbed another cabbage. She created a small black flame in her hand, and brought it to the cabbage. The cabbage lit on fire, and Fyre loaded it into her cabbage gun.

"Hi Mike, Bryan. I'm Fyre. You think it's a weird name?" Fyre asked, cocking her head. She shrugged. "I don't; because it's time to fight Fire with Fyre." She aimed the cabbage gun and shot it, causing a black comet to fly through the air. Fyre chuckled. "Fyre's comet. Catchy."

Mike glared up at her. "It's SOZIN'S Comet!"

Fyre shook her head. "Nah. Messing with Canon; it's what I do." The teenager then motioned to Passion and Summer, who both had spears in their hands. They pushed the pointy-end into cabbages and hurled the new weapons at Mike and Bryan.

As the weapons hit the two creators, Passion looked up in thought. "Is all we have to work with cabbages?"

Summer shrugged. "Well we don't wanna kill 'em; we still have Korra coming up!"

Fyre grabbed her cabbage gun and looked over at her friends, giving them a signal. Summer and Jiao-Jie nodded and slid off of Appa's Tail. Panakin and Passion motioned down to the Avatar characters, who all aimed their own weapons. Fyre jumped off of Appa and rushed towards Mike and Bryan, shrieking "FOR NARNIA!"

"Avatar."

"FOR AVATAR!"

The explosion was amazing. Arrows flew through the air, clipping Mike and Bryan to the wall. Cabbages rolled along the ground, some hitting the creators of the show other just rolling by. The Cabbage Merchant was currently freaking out; more so than Foaming Mouth Guy.

Fyre smiled, before turning to see a million cabbages flying at her. "HIT THE DECK!" She shrieked, loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear. After the rain of cabbages, Fyre looked up a Bryan from her place on the ground, blinking at him as she grabbed her gun. "Bye-bye, Bryan."

"Bravo, Bravo. Wonderful performance everyone."

Fyre's ears registered the voice just as she was about to attack Bryan again. She blinked. The voice was so, so familiar, yet it wasn't one of her girls, it wasn't a reviewer, it wasn't an Avatar character. Who...

Fyre sat up. "Text?" She asked, spinning around. There, she saw a man in a business suit smirking at her. She peered closer; he had a small name badge that read 'Fred'.

Panakin's nose wrinkled. "Fred in Management?" The twins looked at each other.

Iroh instantly perked up like a puppy. "Um, Mr. Fred, sir, I would like to talk to you about...well, I'm just gonna say it; I need a raise. I'm saving up for retirement – which by the way you haven't given me a plan for – and..."

Suddenly, Iroh fell to the ground. Panakin stared in horror at a Taser in Fred's right hand. "You Tasered an old man!" Panakin shouted, motioning to Iroh for emphasis.

Iroh sat up slowly and glared at her. "I AM NOT – "

"Shut it Iroh." Fyre suddenly demanded. Fyre stood and stalked angrily over to Fred. "Alright, I have had a REALLY bad day today. I was told my fic is like, illegal or something, so I have to cancel it. I have been told we have to beat up Mike and Bryan to get it back. _Edward Cullen_ is here." She motioned for the sparkly vampire, who waved awkwardly. "So, I'm gonna level with you; I don't care who you are or what you want, but you sound a lot like – "

"_Text?"_

Fyre looked at Fred, who smirked. Passion was in the background staring in horror. "No way. Text is a dude in Management?" She said, dumbfounded.

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's about time you got it. You really thought that there was a collection of magical talking letters that followed you around all day?" He pulled a microphone out of his back pocket. "I don't think so."

His voice boomed through the room. The noise was like the weird computer voice that speaks in all the Black Eyed Pea songs. It sounded exactly like who Fyre thought Text was. Her whole body sank as she stared back up at the Manager. He was 6'1", so even Fyre, the freakishly tall, did have to look up a bit to look him in the eye. It made him that much creepier.

"I've been watching you girls. Every idea you've written down, every set you've destroyed. The characters have begun to revolt, Fyre. And we can't let that spread to other fandoms. Plus the fact that you are now on the restraining order list of Mike and Bryan."

Jiao-Jie blinked. "Okay, so Text is a real guy named Fred who's been creeping on us. He's mad because Fyre is doing something good for the fandom, and Mike and Bryan are scared of Fyre, I get all that, but what's with the Taser?"

Text in Management smirked evilly. "I use it for annoying little fangirls."

Fyre's face began to turn red like Tinkerbell. She was breathing heavily, fire burning on her fingertips. Panakin turned to all the Characters, Vampires, Reviewers, and Animals. "GET DOWN! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" She screamed, lunging for the floor. All others did the same.

Fyre took a deep breath. "!"

Summer stared in horror. "Dude, no way. Did Fyre just...?"

Fyre turned to look at them, tan taking over red on her flesh. "What? I just screamed." She looked at the faces of all the people staring at her. "Tha-that's what the exclamation mark has meant all along. What did you guys think – "

"Nothing." Passion interrupted, scratching her head awkwardly. Jacob and Momo exchanged an odd glance.

Fyre raised an eyebrow at them. "Y'all are weird. Especially you, Edward."

The vampire glared at her, his creepy color-changing eyes freaking her out. "What did I do? I'm another victim!" Edward threw his hands up for emphasis. "Every character _stupid_ Fanfiction has put on their _stupid _website is a victim! Do you not _realize_ that?" The vampire screamed.

Panakin blinked. "Over-dramatic, much, Eddie?"

Jiao-Jie smirked. "You have no idea."

Fred glared at them. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, holding up his Taser. "I have had it with you girls and your disruption of Fan Fiction! You're through! You are to be out of this warehouse and know that you are to never come back within five minutes, or I call Nick and cancel Korra."

"WHAT?" Mike shrieked. Bryan was still too dazed from being pelted with cabbages to say anything. "Bu-but you can't do that! The scripts are all written and the entire Avatar Fanbase is..."

"I have more power than any of you know, Mike. I can shut down anything with one phone call, one visit, or one text message. Which is why I think you girls should leave before I 'accidentally' tell Nick to cancel your precious show.

All of Fyre's reviewers stared in horror. "NO!" they all shrieked in unison.

Fyre felt her shoulders sag as she looked at the manager, then back at her friends, who were all staring with wide eyes. Fyre locked eyes with her twin, whose mouth was slightly open in horror. Fyre let out a loud gulp, causing Passion and Jiao-Jie to look over at her.

Fyre Elaine took a deep breath, knowing that her answer would change Avatar history. Fyre opened her mouth to speak.

**OOOOO**

_Place: Outside the Warehouse  
Time: 5:27 PM_

"Well, that was fun."

Fyre glanced over at Purple, who was standing next to her sister. Anon simply glared at the floor, tracing a shape into the floor. Fyre sighed and looked at the other reviewers, who were all moping in one way or another.

Abby stood up. "I'm gone. There's a bus outside that Fred got to take us home. I heard there will be TV's in there like in airplanes. Hopefully there will be something good on." With that, the girl stood up, brushed herself off, and ran off. Anon and Purple slowly followed her.

WereFaerie and Marvin were on the floor texting each other randomly. Sofia leaned down over Marvin's shoulder to see what she was saying. WereFaerie looked up at her and sighed. "You guys ready to go?" she asked.

Sofia pouted while nodding. Fyre turned away as the three left, followed by Oreo and Bananas, who were fighting over who had the coolest name. Heart and French followed them, joining in on the conversation.

Violet, Mystery, and Kangaroo were all trying to see if any of them had gotten any souvenirs from the warehouse. None of them had. Upon that revelation, the small group grabbed Pres and started making their way outside, all fighting over Pres' pen from the warehouse.

Alex sighed slowly, looking at Amy, who was currently rubbing her temples. "You all good?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. Amy nodded slowly, standing up and looking over at Tori, who was playing with a cabbage gun.

"You ready to go?" Amy asked her causing the girl to look up from the weapon and to nod slowly. She motioned to Blue, who looked up from the floor to look at her. Blue sighed and nodded, before following the others out.

Mike, Heather, and Science all were muttering about plot ideas and current stories. Fyre perked up her ears when Mike said "If we ever need an idea, we know where to go," but that still didn't make her feel better.

Heart and Spry were currently trying to figure out how Muffins got explosives in small desserts. Muffins just smiled and threw another explosive at Melody, who shrieked. Insanity glared over at them, taking Muffin's muffin and shoving it in his mouth.

"Eh-ecks-poe-sid!" he shrieked as he spat it out. Dave blinked in horror, before slowly walked backwards out of the hallway. The others followed him slowly, watching for exploding muffins or other dangerous pastries.

Passion looked over at Fyre, one of the only five left in the hall. "I'm not completely disappointed. Look at what I got on the way out," Passion held up a small sandwich, wrapped in paper. "You know what that is? It's the end of a running gag."

Passion unwrapped the sandwich, looked around cautiously and then...took a bite. She smiled widely as she swallowed, causing Fyre and Summer to gag a bit. Passion turned to them. "Bacon Tomatoey goodness!" she cried, hugging the sandwich.

"Okay..." Fyre said slowly, looking at the floor. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she looked at her friends, who were all looking back at her with wide eyes. "We-we could still write ideas out here! Right guys?" Fyre said, forcing a smile.

Passion frowned, looking at the floor. "I actually have a job. A paying job...I have to go back home and work on that. I mean...this has been super fun, and my boss is evil...but I get money for it, compared to this, where I get laughs as payment."

"What's wrong with that?" Jiao-Jie asked. Passion just glared at her. Jiao-Jie pouted slightly. "Look, I haven't gotten a good night sleep in a month, plus I miss having three meals a day. I like breakfast. Plus I got some great footage for our movie! I gotta work on that."

Summer bit her lip and stared at the floor. "I need to get caught up on Summer's Day. It's been forever since I updated that thing, and I got some new ideas for lists this month. That's my new project." She shrugged slightly.

Fyre turned to her sister. "I guess it's just us...and we're not really that interesting. I don't think people would wanna read about just us." Panakin raised an eyebrow at her, causing Fyre to roll her eyes playfully. "Okay, maybe in the future."

"At least we could check our stats and see what a difference we made. I've been keeping track on my laptop," Passion said, pulling her laptop out of her bag.

**Stats:**

**InspiredbyFyre! Stories: 16**

"Good start," Panakin said, looking at the number.

**Reviews: 400**

"Ohh, that's a good number!" Jiao-Jie said, pointing to the stat.

**Most Popular Chapter (Most reviews on one chapter): Chapter 30**

Summer nodded. "Truth or dare chapter, but still, pretty good!"

**Ideas: 400**

There was a brief silence as the girls looked at the number. Finally, Fyre opened her mouth slowly. "Tha-that's it? A month of work and all we got was 400 ideas? That's nothing! That's zip! That could never change the Avatar fandom! I –"

"That totals up to eight ideas per chapter, about. And if ten people used each idea, that would make 4,000 stories. Pus, most of your ideas were just there to make people think of other ideas. That could totals up to 5,000 ideas. The Avatar Fandom currently has 30,000 stories; you could have just inspired one-sixth of the fandom," Panakin rattled off.

Fyre sat down slowly. "Whoa."

"Yeah, Whoa!" Jiao-Jie cried. "We did it! We saved the fandom!"

As the five celebrated, Summer's phone began to go off. "That's my ride. See you guys soon, okay? Stay in touch. We'll get together again soon." She and Passion then did a fail handshake, hugged, and Summer skipped off.

Jiao-Jie nodded slowly. "I gotta go too. Dinner's getting cold. Text me!" Jiao-Jie called. "I'll send you the Penguin footage!" she then rushed off, smiling widely.

Passion nodded as well. "I've got a shift in just a few minutes. I'll see you guys soon, okay? Stay crazy forever, girls!" She said, hugging the twins. She then turned to face the door, running out.

Panakin and Fyre watched as she ran off, probably joining a big mob of reviewers and other people. Panakin smiled slowly, turning to her sister. "When do we tell them that the door is the other way?" she asked, watching Fyre giggle.

"I guess we should now. Let's go!" Fyre called.

As the twins began to run, Fyre paused for a moment and turned to face the door to the Avatar Warehouse. "So long, Mike and Bryan. We'll meet again soon." The black haired girl then turned and ran off.

The thirteen-year-old running from the warehouse was crazy; everyone knew that.

**Author's Notes: I don't think I have anything to say here. That's about it. No jokes, no idea, no surprises...and no, I'm not being suspicious. What would make you think that? **

**Anyways, Thanks, Bye!**

***Not to be continued in any way whatsoever***


	56. Outtakes, Bloopers, and Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note: I am Very Disappointed. In ALL OF YOU. NOBODY noticed that this story wasn't technically 'Completed'? You thought I was being all suspicious for no REASON? Shame. Shame on ALL OF YOU.**

**Chapter 56: Outtakes, Bloopers, and Deleted Scenes**

_So it turns out even in the world of FFN, we make mistakes. There are deleted scenes, bloopers, and outtakes. So without further ado, I present Mark Hamill and Dante Basco singing 'Baby' while I show you how much we messed up!_

(Baby begins playing in background)

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped!**

Suddenly, all four heads turned to light entering the room from a large doorway. A silhouette of a tall girl leaned against the side of the doorway. "Good to see you all made it," She laughed.

"Fyre?" All four chorused.

Fyre entered the room from the shadows. All four girls stared at the young girl in front of them...who tripped over thin air and fell to the floor.

"Okay, whenever I write this, I'm gonna sound _sooo_ much cooler than this," Fyre sighed as she picked herself off the floor.

Panakin smiled. "Fyre, you're so_ uncool_ that of course you will!"

Passion began laughing.

"SHUSH, CAPTIVES," Fyre screamed.

Passion shook her head. "No, no, no. I was laughing because only you – Ms. Crazy – could have somehow rigged our kidnappings so well that we all managed to wake up within a couple of seconds of each other. And normally, I would say your sister's screaming woke us up, but we were dragged all the way here and chained to chairs. If anything would have woken us all up; it would have been that."

"Uh, Fyre?" Jiao-Jie suddenly spoke up. "Your creepy spotlight? Yeah, the light bulb just went out."

"OH, COME ON," Fyre screamed. She shut her eyes and shook her head, muttering something to herself about getting higher quality props and better shoes.

**Chapter 2: Azula**

"If we aren't allowed to be here, then why weren't there any guards at the door?" Passion asked, trying to find loopholes.

"They saw me coming and ran," Fyre laughed, and Azula nodded slowly behind her.

"You guys just can't let Mike and Bryan know you're here, deal?" Azula asked, hoping that the girls would be okay with it.

Suddenly, the girls all shook their heads no, causing Azula to raise an eyebrow at them. Summer spoke up. "It's not that we won't try...I guess...but wouldn't Mike and Bryan know immediately if there were five random teenage girls here? I mean, let's be honest, all of you guys are cartoons, so we'd be some of the only real-life humans here."

Azula lit a small blue flame in her hand, glaring at Summer. "I hate being a cartoon."

Jiao-Jie looked over at her. "Trust me; it was _much_ worse when you _were_ a real person. That movie stunk."

**Chapter 3: Katara**

"Thanks. Now what about that cookie?" Panakin asked, smiling randomly.

"I'll give it to you as soon as you stop being a hypocrite," Katara said, glaring at Panakin. Panakin's smile instantly faded away, melting into horror and confusion. "This chapter was only 844 words long. Fyre says all the time how chapters need to be at least 1000 words long. What do you have to say to that?"

Panakin put her head in her hands. "Fyre's a wacko."

**Chapter 4: Ty Lee**

"Again, I must ask why," Summer said, confused as ever.

"Because we had nothing better to talk about. What's with you guys and questions about Penguins with chainsaws? I mean, it's not THAT weird!" Jiao-Jie complained. What she didn't get was why everyone was asking her, not Fyre.

"They're little birds that can't fly, but can swim, plus they're killers!" Summer complained.

Jiao-Jie laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Summer instantly put her hand in front of Jiao-Jie, hitting the girl in the face and causing her nose to start bleeding. Jiao-Jie cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, grabbing her nose. "SUMMA!" her nasally voice screamed.

Summer flinched roughly. "Whoops, didn't think that could happen. Sorry, Jiao-Jie."

"Yeah, wha-eva." Jiao-Jie stormed off angrily.

**Chapter 5: Zuko**

"Not really. Everything with me turns out to be a romance." He turned to face a random spot on the wall and winked, before returning his attention to Summer, who now looked even more confused. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry; just had a Jacob Black moment there."

Summer nodded, realizing Zuko was going against the script. "B-but you're always a jer – Jacob Black? Really?"

Zuko shrugged. "What? I have a few minutes in between fics. I need some way to fill them...and I just found the book...it's actually pretty good, I mean, with the Vampires, Werewolves, romance, and drama..." Zuko trailed off, looking back at Summer, who was staring in absolute horror. "What?"

Summer turned on her heel and walked off. "I need to go talk to some very nice people to take you away to a place with very padded walls."

**Chapter 6: Ozai**

"Listen to me. I need your help with something," Ozai said.

"I'M NOT BURNING OFF ZUKO'S OTHER EYE!"

Ozai banged his head up against the wall, which made it crack. Passion glanced over at it and raised an eyebrow. "So the creators decided to keep you in a prison cell? I mean, I don't blame them, but still; I would have thought you would have pointed it out."

Ozai glanced around the room. "Does this look like a prison cell to you?"

"Well, obviously the walls are reinforced with steel of some sort; which is different than every other wall in this building. I mean, you just hit your head up against it – I'm sure that's not the first time you've done that – and all it did was crack. The rest of the walls here would have probably fallen down by now, what with how easily you get angry, so I was just thinking they just built walls around a cell and kept you in here," Passion explained.

Ozai glared. "I already know I'm not gonna like you; you don't have to rub it in my face."

**Chapter 7: Awkward**

"Passion, stop hiding behind Azula. Ozai most likely isn't about to burn off your eye. Unless…what did you do?" Fyre asked.

Passion frowned. "I sort of gave him a minor concussion."

Azula, Katara, Panakin, and Fyre turned to look at her. "Huh?"

Passion shrugged, feeling a frown crawl onto her face. "Well, I made him really mad, and he banged his head against the wall several times – hard enough to make it crack – so I'm fairly certain I gave him a minor concussion. I mean; that would hurt your head."

Fyre looked over at Ozai, who rubbed his head. "I'll go with what she just said," the Fire Lord said, pointing to Passion.

**OOOOO**

_Interrupting the bloopers, I'm gonna take a moment to tell you where the idea of the warehouse came from. When I was little, I always thought cartoon characters were real, and they all acted out the TV shows they were in. Whenever I read Summer's Day and got the idea to write a Random Save-The-Fandom, I decided the Avatar Characters acted them all out too. Ba-bam, The Warehouse was born._

**Chapter 8: Sozin's Comet**

Panakin instantly thought of an idea. She pulled up a romance scene in Twilight and held the iPod in front of Fyre's eyes. She held Fyre's black hair so she couldn't move her head and was forced to watch.

"!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I have a question," Panakin said, releasing Fyre's hair to raise her hand. "How do you say '!'? I mean, you just said it - that was shown by the quotation marks - but it's completely impossible. Can you explain for me?"

Fyre blinked at her, before glaring at the floor. "I _hate_ Twilight."

**Chapter 9: The Crossroads of Destiny**

"I love your lists. They're the only thing I enjoy about your story." Zuko smiled. Next thing he knew he had a black eye. Don't ask how, this is a K+ zone.

Summer held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa! Um...Text?" she asked, staring at thin-air. "Uh...that didn't make any sense. We all know I punched him; anyone could tell that, and me punching Zuko is nowhere near the most violent thing that's happened in this story, so why would you make a big deal out of him getting a black eye?"

_...I hate the internet._

**Chapter 10: The Day of Black Sun and Craziness**

"Come on! I'm helping you guys! Give me a chance! What are you fed up with?" Passion said quickly so Azula wouldn't have a chance to kill her.

"You," Azula mumbled. Suddenly, the Princess sat up. "No, I really mean it. We're ten chapters in, and I've already been in almost every chapter. If this pattern keeps up, I'm gonna have to be around you a lot, raising my want to murder you all. So...if this story is longer than around fifteen chapters, you'll probably all be dead."

Passion raised an eyebrow, instantly grabbed her cell phone, and began to rapidly type a text to Fyre. _She didn't even have time to check for misspellings._

**OOOOO**

Fyre opened her phone to look at the text, scanning over it quickly.

_Fire,  
Azul said shell kill un if the storm id longer thin 55 chapter.  
Passion_

Fyre nodded. "I can do 55," she said, putting her phone back.

**Chapter 11: The Kitten's Siege of the North**

Jiao-Jie flicked him in the eye, "Hey! Fyre's my penguin buddy! She might be as insane as Zuko's sister, and I think she's always on cactus juice, plus I don't know what she says half the time because she has her own dictionary or something…I lost my point. What was I talking about? I think it had something to do with root beer, but I could be wrong."

Zuko threw his hands up in the air. "Yes, because root beer has _so much_ to do with Fyre being crazy."

Sokka slapped his forehead. "How crazed Fyre is? I think Fyre invented root beer. How do they make that stuff anyways?"

"Thank you for completely ignoring me, Sokka," Zuko said.

"Guys!" Katara yelled. All heads turned to her. "We're getting off topic. Who cares about root beer?"

Zuko groaned and walked off. "Whatever. I'm only mentioned one more time in this chapter, anyways."

**Chapter 12: The Twilight Haters of America**

"Sorry about the madness. We're trying to get set up for a meeting from Mike and Bryan, but Fyre got here first." Katara explained.

Jiao-Jie suddenly looked confused, surprised, and excited all at once, "Mike and Bryan? But isn't the show over? Unless this means that…OH MY GOSH ARE THEY MAKING A NEW SEASON? I KNEW IT!"

Katara stared at her for a minute, before returning her gaze to the somewhat normal Panakin. "No, it's a top secret project that amazingly Fyre found out about. You guys have to hurry, okay?"

Jiao-Jie held up a hand and narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Hold up. This is July. As in, July 2011. Korra was announced a loooong time ago; heck, it was supposed to come out at the end of this year until they postponed it. So why are you acting like it's this closely guarded secret? Unless, of course, you're talking about The Promise, but that's been announced, too. So...what's the secret?"

Katara stared at her for a long moment, before hanging her head. "I hate logic."

**OOOOO**

_This is SOOOOO fun to tear apart my own story like this! For those of you who have read this Fan Fiction, I'm going all 'What SHOULD have happened in FGTC' here! XD (But seriously, you guys need to read that story. It makes me look at episodes and die of laughter at pure stupidity lol)_

_This has been a Paid Advertisement for 'What SHOULD have happened in ATLA'. I wanna cookie as payment._

**Chapter 13: Book 1: Water**

Panakin's head instantly shot up. She thought of something to say quickly, "I'm hearing your concerns, because, you guys should not jump off cliffs. That's bad, and you might not live. Because, it's a cliff. Sure, that sounds right." She slapped her forehead.

"My sister fell off a cliff, and she lived," Zuko pointed out, "She told me it was fun, and that I should try it sometime."

Panakin looked over at him. "But that is ANIMATED. Twilight is real life! And besides, it wasn't really possible anyways, what with gravity, her hairpiece being the thickness of a fork, and the fact that holding onto metal only going that fast would chop of your fingers."

Zuko glared. "I hate special effects."

**Chapter 14: Book 2: Earth**

Passion bit into her sandwich listening to Fyre and Jiao-Jie babble about how penguins rock. Summer was playing with her phone, most likely sending a text to her boyfriend. Passion ignored everyone and took another bite of her BLT.

Passion suddenly glanced at her BLT questioningly. _Huh. Odd. I mean, this is the first time I've been able to have a BLT in this entire story, and knowing Fyre, it will be my last. So why in the world am I just treating it like it's a normal thing, and not savoring this moment forever?_

As she thought, the BLT slowly slipped from her fingers, falling in a mess on the ground. She glared at the remains of her beloved sandwich and sighed. _I hate running gags._

**Chapter 15: Book 3: Fire**

Jiao-Jie straightened the tie that she had put on over her T-shirt. "Guess what?" she asked Fyre, who glanced over and raised a mock-professional eyebrow as she adjusted her annoying blue-tooth.

"What?"

"This tie gives me plus five personality points," Jiao-Jie explained proudly.

"Eh, that's nothing. My blue-tooth ear piece gives me plus ten professionalism," Fyre bragged, nodding smugly.

Jiao-Jie pouted, "Well my speech is WAY higher than yours!" Jiao-Jie suddenly stopped, putting her arm out in front of Fyre. "Hey, when did we start putting points on reality? I mean, we don't live in a Video Game, do we? And if we do, what kind of Video Game? It's a messed-up one if you ask me."

Fyre glared at her. "I hate when you're right about stuff."

**Chapter 16: Book 4: Air**

"Who's in there?" He asked.

Summer replied, "My friend and another cartoon character, why?"

"Do you mind if I ask her questions?"

Summer smiled. "Who, Fyre? She's crazy! She'd also have a heart attack if she saw the police. Just last week she…" Summer looked up as the policeman raised an eyebrow. "Never mind," Summer said quickly.

The cop shook his head. "No, no, no. I mean the Cartoon Character. I mean, this is amazing. I feel currently like I'm living in some sort of movie or story, and I'm surrounded by Cartoon-people! I mean, it's truly amazing! So why in the world would you think I would want to talk to your...criminal friend?"

Yue hit the man over the head with her magical moon powers. "I hate when people notice I'm 2D."

**Chapter 17: Fyre is Bad News**

"Katara I love you…blah, blah, blah…will you marry me…yeah, yeah, yeah…oh, here's something 'New'; Mai's such a jerk to me that I'm forced down to the level of Katara!" Zuko shouted as his papers flew to the ground. Passion stared in awe.

"So...why do you guys do them?"

Zuko looked over at the teenager. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you guys all act like you hate Fan Fictions so much, so why do you do it? Why do you put up with memorizing stupid scripts you don't want to? What all do they have on you? I mean, obviously, they haven't kidnapped your families, and they can't kill you because then they'd have a huge fan revolt. So...why?"

Zuko looked at his feet. "We can go to the Food Court for free."

**OOOOO**

_Are you guys having blasts from the past, yet? I know I am. It's amazing to see how much my writing has improved from 11-year-old Fyre, to 13-year-old Fyre. But hey, 1-year-old Fyre's humor is still here to this day!_

**Chapter 18: The Air Nomads**

Summer looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. You guys come up with the ideas, I write them down and tell Fyre I came up with them," Summer smiled as the characters looked at each other.

Aang gave her a sideways grin. "Fine. By the way, does Fyre scare you as much as she scares me?"

Summer narrowed her eyes. "Why in the world would you ask that? You know she does, because otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have written a few billion words and a hundred ideas just for fun. I do it because Fyre is crazy scary! I think you could probably tell that. So why did you ask?"

"Fyre told me to?" Aang asked. "Actually, I don't know. I hate when scripts tell me to say weird stuff."

**Chapter 19: The Water Tribes**

"_I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD STAND."_

_Sokka became paralyzed with fear and passed out on the floor. Panakin screamed again and started beating Hakoda with her sparkly guitar purse. Katara suddenly held up her hand to ask a question. "Um, how come that was in all caps, but it didn't have an exclamation mark?"_

"_Huh?" Panakin asked, holding her purse in mid-flight. _

"_Well, did you scream it, or say it, or what? I'm getting mixed messages here," Katara said, shrugging._

_Panakin glared at her. "I hate grammar."_

**Chapter 20: The Earth Kingdom**

She stared up in horror at Toph, the Earth King, Long Feng, Jet, Bumi, and Suki. And a cat, who sat happily licking her small paws in an attempt to look innocent. Amazingly, it worked. The small animal left, and Jiao-Jie was exactly where she was supposed to be. She stood up and smiled, "Hey guys! Why are you all in here?"

"...For the chapter?" Suki asked, raising an eyebrow at the teenager.

Jiao-Jie shook her head 'no'. "There wasn't a chapter scheduled, or at least not with me. I mean, right before I came here, all I was doing with my life was trying to do the splits. I wasn't making any attempt to be here, so who were you doing a chapter with?"

"...Text?" Suki asked. She then looked at the other characters, all scratching their heads. "Man, why are we all here?"

Jet looked over at Bumi. "He said there would be candy!" Jet yelled, pointing his hook-sword at the crazy king.

Bumi began laughing crazily, throwing the weird rock-candy at everyone in the room. Jiao-Jie stood up and brushed herself off. "Gotta go find a devil cat. BYE!"

**Chapter 21: The Fire Nation**

"Baby, Baby, Baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine," Ozai and Zuko bowed. Azula hung her head in shame as her mother patted her on the back. Mai and Ty Lee stared in horror. Fyre applauded happily with a huge smile on her face.

Fyre stared at them, "Who knew Dante Basco and Mark Hamill would be the next Justin Bieber?"

"Who are they?" Zuko asked.

Fyre looked up at him, feeling her eyeball do that twitchy thing it did whenever stuff either made sense or made her annoyed. Or both. "What do you mean 'Who are they?' You, of all people, should know, dude!" She cried.

Zuko looked up. "Sorry. Mom won't let me see Slumdog Millionaire."

Fyre slapped her forehead. "That's Dev Patel, but _okay_..."

**Chapter 22: Return of the angry discontinued characters!**

Fyre began to walk off. Passion stared at her in shock. "_WHAT THE RABBITS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"_

Fyre smiled, "Nice word play. I'll write that down. Now come on!"

"What do you mean?" Passion asked, looking at her friend for a long moment. "You just said 'Thank Rabbits' in the last chapter. I was just copying you. I mean...I'll accept it as my word, but you don't have to seem so surprised about it."

Fyre looked up at her. "I hate when I say stuff I don't mean."

**OOOOO**

_Fyre, the Music Stopped. _

_..._

_Baby is a three minute long song. These bloopers are eight minutes long._

_...So, what do we do?_

_We could play a five minute song? What all do we have? ...Okay, so either 'Thriller', or 'I gotta feeling'?_

_You're making me choose between Michael Jackson and the Black Eyed Peas?_

_:D_

_Fine. Do the Black Eyed Peas._

_(I Gotta Feelin' begins playing in background)_

**Chapter 23: Ursa's back. Oh Joy.**

She closed the laptop and smiled happily at her sandwich. "Why is it that every time I get you, you disappear before I can finish you? Oh well, Fyre's nowhere to be seen, so maybe I can finish you in peace."

Okay, if you didn't laugh at that, you're mental. SHE'S TALKING TO A SANDWICH! Oh, maybe it's a silver sandwich!

Passion glared at thin air. "Text? Why did you just add that commentary in there? Can you please keep your...Text...shut?"

.

"Oh, you're such a comedian," Passion hissed, throwing her BLT at thin air. It splattered on the ground. She glared. "Oh, I hate you."

**Chapter 24: Zhao doesn't like being dead.**

"I can answer that," Panakin and Fyre said in unison, from the doorway. Everyone else in the room began to scream. We're creepers like that.

Panakin smiled. "Well, I was on the couch watching murder mystery TV shows. . ."

"Which was strangely appropriate, seeing as she thought I was gonna murder her. . ."

"And then she threw a sleeping-bomb at me, and it hit me in the ear and made a huge, 'ZZZZZWARSHIIII' noise. It almost made me deaf, then Fyre hit me with a pillow seven times, and I passed out," Panakin said, smiling.

Passion raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You saw her before you passed out?" Panakin nodded. "Well that doesn't make any sense! You were just as surprised as the rest of us whenever it was Fyre in the doorway after we got kidnapped. So...what kind of Cult is going on here?"

Fyre scratched the back of her head. "I hate...eyesight."

**Chapter 25: What happened to Bosco?**

Summer smacked herself in the forehead until it was somewhere near the color of a tomato.

The random Cave of Two Lovers song guys appeared. "Nobody panic at what I'm about to say...but I think this kid's the..."

"OH WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE."

"...And DIE!"

Fyre looked over at Summer. "Wow. Disappointed in you, Missy Grammar. Panakin's entire sentence was completely grammatically incorrect, what with no comma after 'Oh', and no question mark after a question. And you say nothing?"

Summer glared at her. "I hate my job."

**Chapter 26: Who's that?**

Summer looked up in thought for a moment, "Hey Fyre, what's your fourth favorite color?"

"Purple," Fyre-the-Rhymer said quickly, without giving it much thought. Summer smiled at her as suddenly the thirteen-year-old realized what she had said. "Aw, DANG!" Fyre shouted, slapping her forehead.

**Chapter 27: I AM NOT CRAZY!**

Ty Lee grabbed Momo from Passion and Jiao-Jie. "Um, right. Anyways, every prop is stored in one of the biggest closets in the world. We didn't get a world record for it, but it's one of them. All the left-over sets are used to build new ones. It's Fanfiction's way of being green."

Summer raised her hand. "What about Summer's Day? One of those scenes was in _my _room."

"Oh yeah, about that..." Azula began. "You...you kind of weren't conscious for that..."

"I WASN'T WHAT?" Summer shouted, jumping up. Suddenly, she raised an eyebrow at Azula. "But...I was _in _it. Zuko even said he whacked me with his forget-me-stick after the scenes with me are over. So how in the world was I not conscious?"

Azula sighed and hung her head. "Okay. The truth is...we have a Summer robot."

As Summer stared in horror, Jiao-Jie jumped up in the air with Momo still in her arms. "Sweet! Do you guys have a robot of me?"

**OOOOO**

_Man...my story had its faults, huh? Here's a dare to you guys; Try to find a fault I didn't find and send it to me! I would love to see what you guys come up with!_

**Chapter 28: Cheese Balls**

Jiao-Jie and Passion walked in on Momo trying to do Iroh's hair, while being chased by Foaming Mouth Guy.

Summer, Panakin and Fyre walked in on Passion and Jiao-Jie tackling Iroh, while being chased by Foaming Mouth Guy.

Mike and Bryan walked in on absolute havoc. They left immediately.

Fyre looked up. "Anyone else notice Mike and Bryan walk by and completely ignore us, even though we broke into their warehouse?"

"Meh," Panakin responded, pulling Momo out of her hair. "I have a feeling they won't do anything about us for a long time."

**Chapter 29: Cherry Pie**

The group of crazy people looked to the door. Hawky, Momo, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, and Bosco, all wearing black hooded cloaks, looked into the room and all made their little noises, before Momo interrupted. "Well done, my fellow furry friends. Mission completed. Humans captured."

Hawky spoke up. "I am not Furry, little lemur who bothers me greatly. And by the way, Sokka likes me the best."

"Whatever!" Foo Foo snapped, with the voice of an adorable – something. "I'm Sokky's favorite! He was willing to give up meat and sarcasm for me! He never did that for any of you! Sokky likes _me _best!"

Fyre looked around. "Anyone else wondering why these animals can talk and my cats can't? I mean...I would've thought if the animals here can talk, then we would've put the talky-device-thingy on my cats, too?"

"Yeah, where did your cats even come from? I mean, we didn't have them when we came here," Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Chapter 30: PENGUIN WITH A CHAINSAW!**

"Okay, I found it." Jiao-Jie said. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing...

...before getting pushed to the ground by Fyre, who happily dusted off her hands and stood up, facing her audience of reviewers and smiling. "_I gotta feeling!" _She sang a little too happily. "_That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."_

"Oh no." Panakin said. She turned to the perplexed audience, "Don't worry, she does this...a lot. Just try to get through this chapter without listening to anything by the Black Eyed Peas. Got it?"

"Uhhhh..." the readers all said in unison.

Panakin shrugged. "Well, we could just put Duct Tape over her mouth. I mean, it's been thirty chapters. I think we can handle writing down four ideas by ourselves, so why didn't we think of this a long time ago?"

Fyre glared over at her, before realizing she was absolutely serious. Fyre's eyes bugged out of her head. _ "EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLING!"_ She screamed, running out the door.

**Chapter 31: A Pickle Jar**

Fyre looked around before typing one more dare:

**Pants. On. The. Ground. I'm amazed no one else did this.**

Everyone (Avatar Characters, Reviewers, and Fyre's Fangirls) looked at each other.

"PANTS ON THE GROUND, PANTS ON THE GROUND, LOOKING LIKE A FOOL WITH YO PANTS ON THE GROUND!"

Would you believe that is the moment Mike and Bryan walked in? Fyre looked at everyone else, who had all made their 'So there!' poses. She smiled at Mike and Bryan and struck a 'Gangsta' pose.

"WORD!"

Mike turned to look at Bryan. "Soooo...you wanna take all the humans out now, or just leave them all here to make our characters begin to revolt?"

"Leave 'em here." Bryan shrugged.

**Chapter 32: Paranoid**

"Okay, Fyre, what in your crazy head is going on?" Panakin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do I have to do with this?" Fyre said, exasperated. Panakin shrugged.

"Well, it's just that you...well...you're the one writing this. You can make anything you want to happen...happen! It's like when you're in a dream and you realize that you're dreaming and you always make an army of purple bunnies appear and serve you?"

Fyre paused for a moment, eyes wide, staring at the ground. Suddenly, a purple bunny ran over to her and began untying the knots tied around Fyre. Panakin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Fyre?"

"Yeah?" Fyre asked, watching the animal chew.

"You're a horrible dreamer."

**OOOOO**

_So? Whaddaya guys think so far? I messed up a lot in writing this, huh? Haha, this has been too fun...and we're only a little over half done!_

**Chapter 33: Sokka**

"_They want you to be their Ahvatar, Awng."_

Summer's eyebrow twitched, and then the bundle of strawberry-blonde happiness exploded. "AHHHHH! TURN THIS STUPID MOVIE OFF! I SWEAR, IF YOU CLAWED OUT MY THROATAL FLAP IT WOULD BE LESS PAINFUL THAN HEARING THE WORD AWNG AGAIN! AND WOULD YOU JUST GET A CLUE, TOPH? THEY'RE SAYING FYRE – THE GIRL. NOT THE ELEMENT OF ZUKO, WHO ONLY MADE OUT WITH KATARA BECAUSE KATARA GOT MAD AT AANG! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _AND WHY ARE WE EVEN WATCHING THIS MOVIE? THERE'S NO REASON; YOU'RE BEING SUCH A DEUS EX MACHINA RIGHT NOW!"_

Fyre blinked. "Well if you didn't like the movie, you could have just said so."

**Chapter 34: Aang**

_Mike and Bryan stared over at Aang, who pointed to Panakin. Panakin was simply checking her light blue nails. Bryan glanced over at Mike then back at the young girl in front of them. James slowly started to ease out of unconsciousness. _

"_Uh...what?"_

_Panakin rolled her shoulders. "Fyre got black fire, or extremely hot fire. As her fraternal twin, I got the opposite. I got ice, or extremely cold water. It makes sense when you don't think about it. Actually, it doesn't. I mean, even Fyre-bending doesn't make sense. Black fire is the opposite color of white fire, which would be the hottest...so my entire rant there just didn't make sense."_

_Bryan looked at her. "So where'd you get the icicle?"_

_Panakin nodded over at Aang. "He gave it to me."_

_Mike's eyebrow did a dance. "OH, WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE?"_

**Chapter 35: Mai**

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Mai suddenly screamed. "YOU WANNA SEE WHAT MAI'S LIKE? FINE!" She turned to the non-existent reading audience, who shrieked in terror and backed up. "Mai has feelings! Mai does not enjoy the stories where you pair her up with girls! Mai is not Ty Lee! Mai is most definitely not Zuko! Mai is not Katara, or Aang, or Sokka, or Toph! She is not Azula, and has some value for human life! Mai likes her knives, and hates her 'firebending'. Mai is not Mickey Mouse, or Garfield the cat! AND TO ALL YOU ZUTARAIANS-"

"Hold up!" Passion screamed. "Uh...what do Garfield and Mickey Mouse have to do with anything else? I mean, I know that Actress Mai had Mickey Mouse ears...but aside from that, that sentence was completely random."

Mai glared at her. "I hate cartoons."

"But you _are_ a-"

"Shut up."

**Chapter 36: Iroh**

Iroh and Fyre exchanged a look as Percy Jackson turned his chair around. "And most of them are those insane fangirls who make a _horrifying _Mary-Sue who I fall _madly _in love with and get married to by chapter five and then we go off and have three kids who all inherit my. . ."

"Percy!" Harry Potter screamed. Percy paused and looked over at him. "Seriously, dude, I think we all get what you're saying."

"I'VE STARTED SOMETHING!' Fyre screamed. Off in the distance she could hear Adrian Monk rearranging his silverware until it was all perfectly straight.

Iroh shrugged. "Yeah, and if all the characters start to revolt because of this, then it'll be okay, because Mike and Bryan haven't moved three feet to stop you from infecting the Avatar characters, so why would they care about these guys?"

Fyre's eyes widened as she turned to Harry Potter. "Harry; you're on!" as the Magical dude waved his wand around, Fyre disappeared to the next chapter.

**Chapter 37: Toph**

"Mr. Cameron, if we can just cooperate we can be done in ten minutes," Bryan attempted.

James wrinkled his nose. "I do not wish to cooperate. And you still haven't answered my question."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose (Ever wonder where Zuko got it from?) "Okay, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. We have no idea whatsoever who those girls are, why they constantly harass our characters, why they tried to kill us a week ago, or how they got into the warehouse for that matter. I also have no idea whatsoever why we haven't called security on them and had them thrown out of our building for turning our characters against us or trying to kill us. I mean, we haven't even called the cops yet!"

James shrugged. "I'll call them!" he said, pulling out his phone.

Summer skipped into the room. "Hey Mike! Bryan!" she raised an eyebrow as the three men tuned to look at her. "Bad time?"

**Chapter 38: Do you like Waffles?**

The four girls made up Fyre's Guide to Creativity, possible the most insane story on FFN.

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "Wait..when did we lose a member?" she asked, suddenly darting her eyes around the room. Passion, Summer, and Panakin jumped up in the air and began searching the room as well.

"Where is..." Panakin trailed off, searching under a couch cushion, but getting smothered by the pillow.

Fyre suddenly jumped up. "Found 'em!" she yelled. Everyone sighed in relief as she picked up Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. "Foo Foo! I thought we lost you!"

**OOOOO**

_So...what do you get when you cross a Fyre with a Panakin?  
DOUBLE-TROUBLE!  
(^Fail joke)_

**Chapter 39: Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, Family**

_Mi nam iz katra. I liv n watr trib wih socka. I luv zukko. Hes realy cut! OMG i luv mi zuzo!_

Her eyebrow twitched. "HOW CAN PEOPLE WRITE LIKE THIS?" She screamed. She instantly closed the document as Katara, Ursa, Azula, Aang, and Sokka rushed into the room. Summer threw her hands up. "OKAY. I GIVE. Why do you people stalk me all day? It's weird! Ugh, I swear, you're worse than Fyre!"

They all turned to look at her, horror evident on their faces.

Summer instantly printed a copy of 'Mi nam iz Katra' and deleted the copy on her computer. Katara raised an eyebrow. "Where'd the printer come from?"

Summer turned, staring in horror at the printer next to her. "Oh...my...goober. IT'S A MAGIC PRINTER!" She screamed, running over to hug it. Katara and Aang stared in horror at the craziness that is Summer Dae.

**Chapter 40: Fantasy, Friendship, General, Horror**

A click. "Summer, okay, so for the crime you need to..."

"FORGET ABOUT SUMMER." Panakin suddenly screamed. "What about Fantasy? What do I do? I have no ideas, no way to know what to do, and absolutely zip for that! HELP!" Panakin cried into the phone. Suki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dude, you're on your own. I just came up with some awesome tips for Summer and it wasn't even her that called, okay?"

"So now you're gonna call Summer back and give her the tips you just came up with, right?" Panakin asked, slipping the phone around to her other ear. Absolute silence was the only noise coming from the phone. "You were planning on calling Summer, right?"

"I hate telephones," Fyre grumbled.

**Chapter 41: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Parody**

"Please hold." Fyre said again, putting her hand over the microphone, she heard cries of protest on the other side of the line. "You're live with Fyre, please state your question." Fyre said, talking extremely fast.

"I didn't understand a word you just said, and if you put me on 'hold' again, I will force your throatal flap down your nose." Jiao-Jie snapped. Fyre paused, before uttering the question that was disturbing her greatly.

"How does one shove one's throatal flap _down _ones nose? I mean, showing it_ up_ your nose would make sense, but your nose doesn't go down. So how you plan on managing that one?" Fyre asked, examining her manicure for cabbage leaves.

The line went silent for a moment, before Jiao-Jie's voice came through. "I _hate_ throatal flaps."

**Chapter 42: Poetry, Romance, Sci-Fi, Spiritual**

Ursa blinked. "I married Luke Skywalker?" Everyone turned to look at her. She was now smiling. "I LOVE HIM!" She cried like an obsessed Zuko fangirl. Which is weird since she's Zuko's mom. Could she still be a fangirl?

"Technically," Aang said, looking up from his game of self-hang-man. Suddenly, the airbender looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. "How the goober do you play SELF hang-man?" he asked, throwing the paper up in the air.

Passion glanced at him. "You...hang...yourself?"

**Chapter 43: Supernatural, Suspense, Tragedy, Western**

Sokka randomly walked in the door, cabbage all over him. "What did I miss?" He asked.

Yue walked up and slapped him. "YOU WERE WITH THAT SUKI AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?" She screamed.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "O...kay. What I'm currently wondering is how you and Suki didn't know about each other until Fyre and her friends came along. I mean, you guys have been in the same stories together, right? And even if you haven't, then how did you not see each other in the hallway or hear each other's name? And for crying out loud, when Mike and Bryan handed out scripts, most of the time both of you were there and you heard the read-throughs!"

Yue stared at him for a long moment, before glaring. "Don't judge me! I'm the moon; I don't have a very high IQ!"

**Chapter 44: I HEART THE WINKY FACE!**

Madame Fudgecake: Fizzle?

Fizzle: FIZZLE!

TWILIGHTOBSESSED: One of its synonyms is Fail

Fizzle: FAIL!

Ferbismyhero: Am I the only mature one here?

Fizzle: Hold up. YOU'RE the mature one? Think about it! YOU'RE in love with Ferb! YOU'RE always trying to write a poem, which fails horribly. PASSION is the one who always uses logic and old-people stuff like that, so I would think that if anyone were the mature one, it would be her!

Ferbismyhero: I hate poetry.

P-dub: ?

**OOOOO**

_Okay, my official favorite one I've done so far is Yue saying 'I'm the moon! I don't have a very high IQ!' because it's so true! I mean, think about it! None of Sokka's girlfriends were very smart. They were all Mary-sues and had some amazing ability, but they all lacked in brains._

_OHH! BUTTERFLY!_

**Chapter 45: Extras**

Fyre's attention turned to her. "Oh, hey girls!" Fyre pushed Summer out of her chair. "You come for the chapter? The...'Extras'?" She asked, looking over her new schedule. She put on some fake glasses and pulled her hair back to reveal her Bluetooth. "See? I'm professional."

"Nice." Azula said, sitting on the red beanbag chair that was up against the wall.

Fyre sighed. "Well, I'm trying to do my reviewers' requests, so I hope I have everything here. First off, I got a request to do some Suki ideas since she never got a chapter to call her own."

"I'm still down here, you know," Summer said on the ground, raising her hand so that Fyre would notice her. Fyre completely ignored her and began writing a list of Suki idea. Summer sighed. "Eh, the floor's comfy, anyways."

**Chapter 46: Miscellaneous**

Zuko groaned. "Kill me now."

"I wish I could," Panakin said. "But we need you alive for Fyre's ideas. Please hold while I find them." She hit a button on her iPod that played that annoying 'holding' music. "Found 'em!" She called, picking up a piece of paper.

**FYRE'S FAIL LIST!**

Mai groaned and stood up (Much to Zuko's happiness) and slapped the 'Pause' button on Panakin's iPod. "I'm sorry, but you forgot, and that music was going to drive me crazier than Azula," the Goth hissed, glaring at Panakin.

Panakin stared at her beloved iPod. "I..._hate_ Pause buttons."

**Chapter 47: Other**

Passion blinked, then looked down at her destroyed BLT. She glared back up at Summer. "Sassa-Frazza, Rick Rastardly." She muttered, stepping away from the caffeine filled, sleep-deprived, hyped up on who-knows-what Summer.

"Who-now-what-now?" Summer asked Passion as she walked away from the scene of the crime.

"I don't know! It's from that old TV show; with Muttly?" Passion froze for a moment. "Text, I think you spelled that wrong."

_Well how would you spell Muttly? Oh, never mind. Even inanimate objects like text know how to use the magical thing that is Google to look up how to spell stuff. It's spelled Muttley. I hate spelling._

**Chapter 48: Various**

"Have I ever mentioned that I _hate _that signature?" She asked the characters, her nose wrinkled and her eyes squinted.

Ozai smirked. "You've mentioned it a few times. Along with that Passion girl, Jiao-Jie, and Fyre's little twin. Oh yeah, and Fyre." Ozai listed, counting five fingers. He smiled slightly at the fact he had finally learned all the girls' names.

"'Fyre's little twin' isn't a name, you know," Summer said, turning her head to face Ozai with a confused look on her face. "Her real name is Panakin."

"Whose real name is Panakin?" Ozai asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Or Jiao-Jie, or Passion, or Fyre, or Summer, for that matter?"

Summer glared at him. "I _hate_ when people say Summer isn't a real name."

"But it's-"

"SHUSH!"

**Chapter 49: Assorted**

"Dun, dun, dun," the Cabbage Merchant commented. Then he dropped a cabbage and instantly shrieked his favorite catchphrase. "OH FRUIT-LOOP-GOOBERS."

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "Fruit-Loop-Goobers? Do you mean Froogles? That's not...it's just...Fruit Loops, I guess," she concluded awkwardly. "Man, I really need to Read Fyre's text about the Great Goober War. Apparently my word is Shoelaces?" she asked, raising the other eyebrow.

Yue smirked at her. "You didn't know that? Everyone else knew that," she said, pulling out her cell phone and showing the text to Jiao-Jie.

"How the goober did anyone else know that?" Jiao-Jie asked, knitting her eyebrows. "I mean, if I didn't know that, and it's my word, then no one else should have been using it, so how did any of you guys know it? And, for crying out loud, how did Fyre know it?"

"FYRE KNOWS ALL!" Came a scream from across the warehouse.

Jiao-Jie jumped up in shock and looked over in the direction of the voice. "Did anyone else hear that, or was it just me?"

**Chapter 50: I Want an Award**

Fyre turned to look at her, her near-black (Or, were they black?) eyes ablaze in anger. "Oh, you really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you _freaks_ everything I've been through today. After Foaming Mouth Guy gave me some of his favorite brand of coffee, I was hauled off by a bunch of _weirdos_ in Lab Coats. They said they were hired by some guy named Fred to get rid of me; don't know what that was about, but I was hauled into a straightjacket, placed in a white padded room, given a shot of who-knows-what, then-"

"Hold up!" Panakin shouted, holing up a hand. Fyre turned to her twin, her eyes still burning with fury. "You said some guy named Fred? That sounds really, really familiar to me...I wish I could just remember where I heard..."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jiao-Jie shrugged.

**OOOOO**

_Okay, I'm warning all of you right now; after you read the one for the finale, you will never see FGTC the same way again. It'll still be funny – hilarious even – but the next time you re-read FGTC, you'll start dying of laughter even without the jokes._

**Chapter 51: the Avie Awards, Part 1**

"Wooooow," Fyre said, poking Ozai with her foot.

Summer sighed. "Okay, so I have a couple of lists because your insane reviewers – no offense – don't seem to understand ice," She said, motioning over to a couple of confused reviewers standing over a glass of ice.

Fyre looked over at them. "Whoa. Weird. Was it just me, or ten seconds ago, were they all chained up to their chairs away from the stage? And now they're _standing_ on the_ stage _over a _glass of ice."_

Summer blinked. "Dude. Houdini, much?"

**Chapter 52: The Avie Awards, Part 2**

Iroh coughed from his place backstage. Fyre simply shrugged at the list and circled 'Azula' on her voting slip. Fyre looked back up at the camera. "But act fast and get two for the price of one! Just pay for shipping, handling, processing, building, randomness, actor's pay, two more of our products, a Fyre-head, your very own Fire Lord Zuko, plus fifty extra dollars for heaven knows what!"

"What are we selling here? Snuggies?" Jiao-Jie asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Fyre simply plastered that stupid smile back on her face. "No! Fyre-gies!" she cried, pulling on a Snuggy that was on fire. Jiao-Jie screamed and ran to go get a Fire/Fyre extinguisher as Fyre turned back to her audience. "Order today!" she winked.

**Chapter 53: The Avie Awards, Part 3**

Fyre shook her head. "That's not it...it had something to do with Summer's Day and Failure Reviewers and...the Beatles?" Fyre asked, staring at one of the strobe lights. Passion gripped Fyre's shoulders and turned her body to look away from the lights.

"Maybe it was something creative?" Passion asked.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Yes, because it's not like this story is named 'Fyre's Guide to Creativity', we do something creative every chapter, and we've given my reviewers a few hundred ideas to work with. None of that is creative, is it, Passion?"

Passion stared at her blankly. "Yes."

**Chapter 54: The Avie Awards, Part 4**

Insanity was led out on stage by Zuko and Sokka. She was excited, but confused at the same time. "Where am I?" She asked the Fire Lord and Sokka. The teenaged boys exchanged a glance before Zuko looked back at the confused fangirl.

"We did not knock you out with a baseball bat," Zuko said. He then handed her the little 'Summie' and patted her on the back. "Bye-bye, now."

Insanity glared up at him. "Oh, yes, because when you say that it doesn't make me think you actually knocked me out with a baseball bat. And what's this 'Summie' thing? And why are you two real? And who's she?" Insanity pointed to Fyre.

Fyre grabbed her trusty baseball bat. "Alright, this is what you get for not knowing who I am!"

**OOOOO**

_As for the Sequel that EVERYONE has requested, it is spoiler time. The title is 'Fyre's Guide to the Ultimate Story'. It will be released soon, with 20 chapters in hopefully only a couple of months. But I will warn you, it will probably not be the highlight of your day. Probably (Wink) It's all the info I can give away for now, but be on the lookout for more!_

_**WARNING: Do not read below if you are not prepared to question this story forever.**_

**Chapter 55: The Ultimate Finale**

"FOR AVATAR!"

The explosion was amazing. Arrows flew through the air, clipping Mike and Bryan to the wall. Cabbages rolled along the ground, some hitting the creators of the show, others just rolling by. The Cabbage Merchant was currently freaking out; more so than Foaming Mouth Guy.

Fyre smiled, before turning to see a million cabbages flying at her. "HIT THE DECK!" She shrieked, loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear. After the rain of cabbages, Fyre looked up at Bryan from her place on the ground, blinking at him as she grabbed her gun. "Bye-bye, Bryan."

Suddenly, Bryan screamed.

Fyre sat back and set down her cabbage gun. "What? It's just a cabbage; it doesn't hurt too bad."

Bryan yanked both of his arms forward, pulling the arrows out of his sleeves. He brushed himself off and glared down at the teenager. "I am SO tired of playing so dumb!" he shouted at her. Mike raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Playing?"_ the other creator said.

Bryan glared at him for a moment, before turning back to Fyre. "None of this has made any sense! So, you somehow amazingly get into our warehouse by, apparently, scaring off the guards; I get that. But you people have been here a month, and the guards never came back for you?"

"Well..." Jiao-Jie began.

"And so even if they never come back for you," Bryan continued. "Why didn't Mike and I ever really notice you guys and call back-up? You should have been easy to find, seeing as you guys are humans, and everyone else isn't."

"Actually..." Summer started.

"And the sad thing is, we WERE aware of you! We saw you guys around, even had conversations with you guys, and we never thought to kick you out or anything? I mean, how stupid are we?" Bryan threw his hands up for emphasis.

"Um..." Passion muttered.

"And so, after a month, when you've had time to not only infect OUR characters, but characters from many, many other fandoms, only then do we do anything? We wait until after our characters skip out on stories and other assignments so they can be here?" Bryan said, his face turning red.

"But..." Edward Cullen began to protest.

"And YOU!" Bryan screamed, suddenly turning a finger at Fred in Management. "You never told us to get them out of here? What kind of management is that to where you don't even care enough about Fanfiction to stop these kids from destroying everything we've worked so hard to build up?"

"I..." Fred began,

Bryan crossed his arms over his chest. "And the only thing worse than all of this; you guys have introduced our characters to the real world. You have told them they're just cartoons, you told them that they're voiced by people, and you've shown them real-life fangirls! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We..." Panakin trailed off.

Fyre turned to Bryan. "You done?"

"Yeah," the creator said, letting out a deep breath.

Fyre shut her eyes. "I _hate_ plot holes."

**Finally, After making you laugh one last time (For now), I want to thank my reviewers:**

**To my Fanboys: *Squeals* When I started this story, I never thought guys would be interested (unless they found five female teenaged wackos 'cool'), so it was a real treat knowing that my audience is big!**

**To my Anons: Y'all are awesome! I never got the chance to thank you for the EPIC reviews. They meant SO much! Thanks!**

**Writers of IBF! Fics: You mean so much to me. It means I actually inspired someone to do something! YAY!**

**All reviewers, if it weren't for you, this story would have had seven chapters, and then be done. Really. Thank you all SO much for pushing me on and helping me through this.**

**My girls. The lovely Summer, The awesome Passion, The insane Jiao-Jie, and the best friend a girl could wish for; Panakin. If I didn't have you guys, there would be no FGTC, no IBF! fics, nothing. I love you all forever!**

**Without further ado, I –**

**Panakin: Hey Fyre, the music stopped...again. Oh yeah, and don't forget to thank the Avatar characters for going through all that nonsense.**

**Right. Them. Thanks to everyone! **

**More Fyre craziness will be on its way soon!**

**~Fyre**


End file.
